Una razón adolescente
by Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary. UA. Peeta/Katniss/Gale T por lenguaje adulto
1. Vergüenza

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Vergüenza

El limpia parabrisas no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza, cada _tuc_ que sonaba al compás del vaivén de las escobillas era como cada puntazo de dolor en mi sesera. La lluvia era intensa, muy común en invierno, no había parado de llover en cuatro días y no parecía que el temporal quisiera menguar nunca. El Sol todavía no hacía uso de presencia en el oriente y los nubarrones negros afirmaban todavía más la oscuridad de la noche. A pesar del mal tiempo las luces del camino iluminaban el traficó agitado de las siete de la mañana, en el cual me encontraba yo, atascada a mitad de camino yendo a mi primer día de clases –sí, a mitad de año- y para peor…en una nueva escuela.

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen; Vivo en City Bell, un barrio muy bonito y osado del norte del gran La Plata que sólo está a unos diez kilómetros del casco urbano de la cuidad. Nací en Buenos Aires, pero al poco tiempo mis padres decidieron trasladarse a un lugar menos ajetreado y pequeño en donde podrían criarme, sin contar con que luego de unos cuantos años nació mi hermana, la personita más dulce que hubiera conocido nunca.

Vivimos mucho tiempo felices hasta que, a principio de éste año, murió mi padre y fue como si la burbuja en la que mi vida había girado desde siempre se rompiera y me dejara completamente expuesta a la intemperie. No solo fue un golpe fatal para mí, sino que Primrose, mi hermana pequeña, sufrió muchísimo. Hubo muchas noches en las que tuve que estar en vela cuidando sus sueños. Aunque ella no estuviera tan apegada como yo a nuestro padre, Prim se encariñaba mucho a las personas aunque fueran las más desagradables, ella siempre encontraba la bondad dentro; comprendía su dolor. Sin embargo lo peor que tuvimos que sufrir fue la reacción de mi madre –si pudiera borrar de la memoria de mi hermana esos sucesos podría consagrarme una persona casi feliz- se había convertido en lo que llamamos un zombi. Los primeros cuatro meces fueron los peores, casi había que arrastrarla por el suelo para que saliera de la cama. No comía, no hablaba, no hacía nada, sólo miraba el portarretratos en donde contemplaba a su esposo llorando y hundiéndose. Nunca olvidaría esos días en los que me había convertido en la madre que se tragaba el llanto y ella en la hija a la que se consolaba. Fue así hasta que Effie Trinkett, su mejor amiga, nos ayudó a ponerla en pie y a levantar a nuestra familia ahora con un integrante menos.

Las cosas habían cambiado muy rápido desde aquella horrenda fecha. La casa era un desastre ya que nadie la cuidaba, había que reparar muchas cuestiones eléctricas de las que siempre se encargaba nuestro padre además de que se sentía mucho más fría y oscura sin su voz cantante. Prim y yo no habíamos podido comenzar el instituto en la fecha que tocaba, Effie fue la que se encargó de dar explicaciones y cambiarnos de escuela, también nos había conseguido un buen psicólogo familiar al que todas acudíamos una vez por semana –Había sido clave para nuestra madre, aunque se resistió al principio- y se pasaba unas cuantas veces por casa para ver los avances de las tres.

Recordar aquellos momentos de mi vida me cortó la respiración pero ya me había acostumbrado a soportar el dolor en silencio así que seguí mirando a través del vidrio del coche. Haymitch Abernathy, el esposo de Effie, conducía soltando palabrotas cada vez que miraba el reloj del salpicadero –Como no, íbamos retrazados- y la pequeña Prim, dormitaba en el asiento trasero. Ella se parecía mucho a nuestra madre, las dos con el cabello rubio muy claro, la piel como el papel y los ojos azules como el cielo. Era bajita para su edad, en unos meses cumpliría los catorce, y muy menuda al igual que mama.

El nuevo instituto se encontraba cerca del centro, aunque decir cerca en un lugar como el casco urbano de La Plata era lo mismo que decir: quince cuadras. La fachada del edificio era pequeña, pintada de blanco, con rejas, también blancas, por todas partes (en el portón, las ventanas y bajo el escudo), lo único que le daba motivación eran las letras verdes que simbolizaban al colegio. Unos pocos chicos se amontonaban intentando resguardarse de la lluvia bajo un techo medio transparente de policarbonato que hacía muchísimo ruido al caer las gotas sobre él. Seguramente aquellos chicos habían llegado tan tarde como nosotros.

Gracias a la tardanza del viaje Haymitch encontró estacionamiento al otro lado de la calle y salimos corriendo del coche. Prim y yo con el uniforme blanco y verde y unos zapatos horrendos de color marrón fuimos evadiendo charcos hasta llegar al lado de los otros alumnos, igualmente ataviados con la vestimenta del la escuela, que nos recorrieron con la mirada de arriba abajo. Segundo indicio de que el instituto era pequeño, odiaba los lugares pequeños.

Haymitch llamó por el portero pero el ruido del techo era tan aturdido que no pude entender lo que decía él ni lo que le contestaron del otro lado, lo bueno fue que nos abrieron (la puerta era automática) y no solo nosotras fuimos las que le agradecimos.

-Muy bien niñas, las acompañaré hasta sus aulas…- dijo el hombre mientras buscábamos la recepción.

-No es necesario, Haymitch, haya haz echo mucho por nosotras hoy- lo corté antes de que terminara.

-Acompañaré a Prim si no te molesta- apuntó y se detuvo frente a una puerta- ella no es tan dura como tú- me susurró para que la pequeña no lo oyera, sin embargo Prim estaba muy distraída mirando por el pasillo.

La recepción era tan blanca como la fachada, dentro se encontraba un hombre con un poco de pelo negro que no le alcanzaba a tapar la nuca.

-Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?- preguntó amablemente cuando nos vio.

-Katniss y Primrose Everdeen- respondió el aludido sin siquiera contestar al saludo y apuntándonos a nosotras. La sutileza no se le daba nada bien a Haymitch, como me hubiese gustado que en su lugar estuviera la delicada Effie- es su primer día, lamentamos el retrazo- prosiguió.

-Claro, las señoritas Everdeen- canturreó el hombre y se puso a buscar en un viejo ordenador- sí, aquí tengo sus horarios y en donde cursan- nos tendió unos papelillos de color limón- Primrose…

-Prim- susurré imperceptible para el hombre.

-…tu aula se encuentra en planta baja al final de éste corredor, te incorporamos en el 2do A- explicó dándole las indicaciones a mi hermana con un bolígrafo-. Y Katniss…tu salón está en la plata alta. Al final del pasillo encontraras la salida al patio techado, allí hay una escalera, súbela y la primera puerta a la derecha es en donde cursas. Te incorporamos al 5to B- terminó de decir el señor de la recepción, parecía algo frenético.

-Gracias- respondí y sin más nos fuimos con Haymitch por el corredor.

Al final terminamos acompañando los dos a Prim ya que debía pasar por su aula para encontrar la ubicación de la mía. Había retenido el aire en mis pulmones al escuchar la palabra patio y visualizar en menos de un segundo mi entrada al salón empapada por que los arquitectos de aquel instituto habían hecho la escalera fuera del edificio, sin embargo lo expulse al instante cuando el hombrecito termino su discurso con la hermosa palabra: techado.

Como era de esperarse en el salón de los estudiantes del 2do A ya habían comenzado sus clases. Me asomé con Prim a la puerta mientras Haymitch nos flanqueaba desde atrás. Me imaginé la vergüenza que pasaría mi hermana al ponerse delante de un puñado de chicos y chicas desconocidos recién entrados en la pubertad, en cierta forma me alegraba de no ser yo pero sabía que lo mío sería aún peor, además de que no tendría a ningún Haymitch que me respalde el retraso.

-Todo estará bien Prim, si necesitas algo estaré arriba- la animé antes de tocar la puerta y dejarla pasar con Haymitch. Quise mostrarme más segura de lo que estaba, sabía que eso la ayudaría.

Mientras me alejaba escuché la voz de Haymitch, no estaba del todo convencida de si había sido una buena idea que él entrara con Prim pero era mejor que nada.

El famoso patio techado no era muy grande, nada comparado con mi anterior instituto, el piso era de balsas grises bastante oscurecidas, había unos cuantos asientos de madera a los costados y en uno de los extremos se encontraba la escalera, también rodeada de banquitos. Era de hierro y estaba pintada de gris brillante, debía de contar con unos veinte escalones que se dividían en dos partes una yendo de abajo hacía el centro del patio y otra retomando el curso hacía los pasillos superiores.

No quería llegar más tarde de lo que ya iba así que subí corriendo los peldaños que temblaban con cada pisotón de mis pies. Era una suerte que estuviera en forma ya bastante vergonzoso sería llegar tarde peor aún si llegaba resollando. El pasillo superior era exactamente igual al de la planta baja: con el piso gris, las paredes blancas y lleno de puertas rellenas con vidrió por los cuales podías ver desde afuera hacía dentro y viceversa. Dado este punto llegué a la conclusión que aquel edificio iba muy acorde al horrendo clima del día: todo gris.

La primera puerta a la derecha tenía un cartel, que casi no aprecié, que rezaba "_5to B_". Toqué la puerta antes de entrar y como había esperado todos los estudiantes se me quedaron viendo.

-Llega muy tarde, señorita…- regañó con voz potente la profesora que estaba ya escribiendo en la pizarra el trabajo del día. La mujer no me reconoció.

-Katniss, Katniss Everdeen- contesté mientras cerraba la puerta. Mantuve mi mirada firme en la profesora que llevaba un conjunto de ropa negro muy formal y el cabello gris atado en un rodete. Tenía la cara rígida, el típico aspecto de una persona estricta –Genial-. Evité cualquier contacto visual con mis desconocidos compañeros aunque estaba segura de haber visto unas cuantas cabezas rubias de refilón.

-Haré una excepción por ser su primer día de clases, señorita Everdeen. Pero tenga en cuenta que por futuros retrasos mi castigo es una sanción- dijo severa la mujer.

-Sí, profesora- respondí con la voz seca. Estaba claro que no nos íbamos a llevar muy bien.

-Profesora Coin. Matemática- puntualizó ella, definitivamente esa clase sería la peor- siéntese por favor- ordenó luego de recorrerme con unos ojos grises muy bonitos para luego darse vuelta y seguir anotando en la pizarra.

Tenía las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y rabia, estaba claro que Coin me había dejado en ridículo frente a todos los estudiantes, así que sin prestar atención a los rostros de mis compañeros me instalé en el primer asiento libre que avisté, no muy cerca del pizarrón.

El aula era estrecha y alargada, al frente había un escritorio para los profesores, la pizarra y la puerta de salida, luego comenzaban dos hileras de asientos dobles en los que se ubicaban los alumnos. ¿Y cuándo no? el piso gris, las paredes blancas y las ventanas, al fondo del aula, con rejas le daban el toque final al lugar: una cárcel.

Un cuchicheo recorrió el aula sin embargo no llegó a ser un murmullo, al parecer la profesora Coin se había esmerado mucho para tener a unos cuantos chicos de diecisiete años a raya.

Saqué mi cuadernillo y comencé a copiar la tarea, no fue una gran sorpresa que no entendiera ni pío de lo que estaba escribiendo no sólo por que odiaba la materia si no también por que iba retrazada un trimestre, pero fue bastante humillante ver como una chica rubia, sentada en la fila opuesta, con la falda muy corta y la camiseta bien ceñida al cuerpo se daba más maña que yo con los ejercicios.

Luego de unos minutos, los que me tomó darme cuenta de mi fracaso, me entretuve mirando a mis compañeros más cercanos. A mi derecha, en la otra fila de bancos, se encontraba la chica rubia, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, se notaba que era alta, sus piernas blancas y descubiertas hasta medio muslo lo decían todo: soy una puta. Un chico se sentaba a su lado, llevaba el cabello claro tan corto que parecía rapado y desde mi asiento podía notar que era musculoso y grande, tenía la mandíbula recta y los ojos como rajas, llegaba a ver que eran verdes; Daba un poco de miedo mirarlo así que aparté la vista lo más pronto posible. Delante de ellos había otros dos chicos rubios –¿Por qué tantos rubios en aquel colegio?- uno alto y razonablemente delgado, a comparación del anterior, y el otro más bajo y fornido, tenía la espalda muy ancha, como los nadadores.

Hubiera seguido con mi entretenido análisis de no ser por mi compañera de banco.

-Oye ¿necesitas ayuda con los cálculos?- preguntó susurrando. Su voz era clara y leve, se notaba que no hablaba mucho.

Me volví a verla, ella al igual que los otros chicos, era rubia pero su color era más apagado, un rubio ceniciento, tenía la cara en forma de corazón y sus ojos, clavados en la mesa, eran celestes claros. Lucía avergonzada.

-Eh, sí, no entiendo mucho- le respondí también en susurros, el aula estaba en silencio y no quería otra llamada de atención por parte de la profesora.

-Puedo ayudarte, sí quieres- vaciló y se sonrosó.

-Claro, muchas gracias- al menos había rubias buenas.

Primero que nada me explicó que tema estábamos viendo en la materia –yo siquiera sabía eso- sistema de ecuaciones, al parecer no era muy complicado para ella.

-Me llamo Madge Undersee- se presentó al final mi compañera, cuando ya estábamos terminando la clase. Muchos chicos ya habían acabado los ejercicios así que se habían puesto a conversar.

-Encantada Madge…y gracias por ayudarme, la verdad es que estoy muy atrasada- agradecí sin entrar en detalles.

-De nada…- estaba diciendo pero su voz fue reemplazada por una más potente y jovial.

Un muchacho ubicado en el asiento delantero a nuestro banco se dio la vuelta. Era muy apuesto, alto y fornido, tenía el cabello oscuro corto hasta la mandíbula, su piel era trigueña y tenía unos ojos grises como el plomo que invitaban a quedárseles viendo todo el día. Tenía la nariz recta, los pómulos altos y las mejillas hundidas, cosa que le ensombrecía el rostro.

-¡Mad, por fin tienes compañera de banco!- gritó el chico cortando la pequeña charla entre nosotras- soy Gale Howthorne, un gusto- me tendió una mano para estrecharla mientras me miraba muy interesado. Estaba claro que el chico sabía que era un galán y no sentía ninguna vergüenza en presentarse de la nada.

-Katniss- respondí tomando su mano, era grande y como una lija.

-Sí, creo que todos te escuchamos cuando entraste- sonrió, tenía los dientes delanteros un poco separados pero le daba una expresión tierna a su sonrisa.

Alcé un ceja al escucharlo, tal vez era muy lindo y todo pero se me hacía bastante idiota, típico de los chicos de instituto privado ¿Cómo he terminado aquí?

-Eres un entrometido, Gale- le dijo Madge mirándolo con el labio inferior fruncido.

-Claro que no, solo me alegro de que por fin tengas a alguien a tu lado- afirmó dulcemente apuntando hacía mí- no me gusta que estés todo el tiempo sola… o con La Comadreja- opinó el chico. Me toqué la nariz ¿Se estaría refiriendo a mí con aquel apodo? De ser así ya se había ganada una buena bofetada.

-No la llames así- se enfadó Madge, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa- ella no tiene la culpa de parecerse tanto a ese animal-.

-¿Quién es La Comadreja?- quise saber.

-La chica que se sienta sola delante de la fila, es una cerebrito- explicó el muchacho bajando la voz como si fuera un secreto- una muy mala influencia para Mad, ella ya sabe bastante- consideró mientras los tres ojeábamos la primer mesa del salón.

La Comadreja, como Gale la había llamado era una chica menuda y pequeña, con el cabello pelirrojo cual zanahoria no podía verle el rostro desde donde estaba pero lo haría en algún momento. Se sentaba sola en la primera fila y su banco estaba medio alejado del los otros, me dio un poco de pena, estaba claro que la excluían.

-Y, Katniss ¿Por qué te has cambiado de instituto a mitad de año?- preguntó Gale sin limitaciones mientras volvía la mirada a mí.

-No me he cambiado, recién empiezo- contesté casi sin pensar. Error.

-¿Cómo? Recién empiezas el año escolar ¿Por qué?- interrogó él muy sorprendido y curioso.

Por suerte para mí, Madge interpretó muy bien mi mirada de incomodidad.

-Gale, ya déjala- le ordenó con ojos severos.

Unos instantes después la campana del descanso sonó y los estudiantes del aula comenzaron a salir. Vi como la chica rubia, la de piernas largas y blancas, se levantaba pomposamente y bamboleaba las caderas hasta salir del recinto, la falda corta dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-Dios- susurre medio asqueada haciendo una mueca.

-Sí, Glimmer- afirmó con puro asco la chica que se sentaba al lado de Gale, la cual recién se había dado la vuelta para escuchar nuestra conversación y no me hubiera dado cuenta de que era una chica si no hubiese hablado antes de verla.

Llevaba el pelo negro muy corto y desaliñado como si no lo hubiese peinado antes de salir de su casa, su rostro era muy afilado, con la barbilla en punta, labios carnosos que no cuadraba en su perfil y tenía los ojos muy negros. Era el antónimo de la chica llamada Glimmer. Miró a la rubia con desprecio y se volvió, tenía una mirada feroz y estuve segura que, de poder hacerlo, escupiría el suelo que la rubia había pisado.

-Katniss, ella es Johanna Mason- dijo Gale mientras le tocaba el hombro a su compañera- Johanna, ella es Katniss Everdeen.

La aludida cabeceo en forma de saludo y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

-Es un tanto desconfiada con las personas que no conoce- explicó su compañero dándole poca importancia al asunto- pero ya verás que es muy divertida- insistió.

-Genial- respondí sin mucho animo y me levanté- tengo que hablar con el preceptor…-no sabía por que les estaba dando explicaciones pero no me parecía educado salir por la puerta sin decirles nada, al menos no a Mad que se había comportado muy bien conmigo.

-Te acompaño- se postuló Gale con una sonrisa de lado muy pagado de sí mismo.

-No gracias, puedo encontrarlo yo sola- contesté rápidamente y casi corrí al pasillo para perderlo de vista. No me gustaba que me tratasen como un idiota. Pude oír la risa de Mad antes de irme.

* * *

**Holaaaaa! nuevamente con otra historia. La verdad es que no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas (usar personajes y ponerlos en la escuela) pero es que como quería leer algo de este estilo con Katniss de protagonista y no encontraba por ningún lado, decidí crear mi propio fics.**

**¡Espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo!**

**Una cosa que quería explicar antes de irme. La cuidad en la que transcurren los sucesos es de Argentina (lo digo para los que no lo sepan) ya me he hartado de que todo sea en EEUU, además de que conozco muy bien la cuidad para no equivocarme en las descripciones (es una manía mía buscar en internet todo acerca de las cosas que describo) y facilitar el trabajo.**

**Una cosilla más, no suelo actualizar con frecuencia, se que es un bajón leer esto. Sepan perdonarme.**

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos, si quieren hacer alguna critica buena o mala, son recibidas!**

**Besos, nos leemos. Scarlet!**


	2. La Elit de los Rubios

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 2: La Elit de los Rubios

Salí pitando del aula. Effie me había hecho jurarle que hablaría con los preceptores para explicarles la situación en la que nos encontrábamos mi hermana y yo y como podríamos mejorarla para no reprobar todas las materias. Los pasillos superiores estaban más vacíos de lo que pensaba y no encontré a ningún profesor para preguntar en donde se hallaba la preceptoría. Decidí ir a la planta baja y preguntar en la recepción en donde podía encontrar al encargado de controlar mi curso. Pero no fue una buena idea.

La escalera estaba atestada de alumnos, entre ellos mis compañeros, los de la fila contigua, como Glimmer, el gigantón que se sentaba a su lado, los otros dos chicos rubios y dos estudiantes más, los cuales no había reparado en su presencia hasta ahora. El nuevo dueto estaba compuesto por dos chicas, una de las muchachas se podía decir que tenía hasta músculos y daba miedo pasar por su lado, no era muy alta pero su cara de engreída no dejaba que la miraras por mucho tiempo, tenía el cabello negro azabache, la piel más oscura que la de todos sus amigos y los ojos azules eléctricos que resaltaban mucho en su pequeño rostro. Para mi sorpresa su compañera era otra rubia despampanante, tenía el cabello dorado en rizos que le caían como cascada por la espalda, era mucho más baja que Glimmer, pero no dejaba de ser igual que ésta, llevaba la falda más alta de lo normal, la camisa también ceñida al torso y la corbata verde medio desencajada. No le vi el rostro sin embargo me hacía una idea de cómo podía ser.

Cuando me armé de valor para pasar delante del grupo, el cual había insultado y avergonzado a cualquier estudiante que se osaba a acercarse a la escalera, la chica morocha tropezó _accidentalmente_ conmigo cuando bajaba los escalones lo cual me hizo dar un traspié y caer de bruces al siguiente escalón, alcancé la baranda para no romperme el tabique de la nariz contra un peldaño mientras me daba la vuelta con la rodilla doliéndome horrores y encaraba a la estúpida que me había hecho caer.

-Lo siento, no te vi pasar- dijo echándome una mirada desafiante desde su altura, nunca me consideré una persona muy alta pero contando que estaba un escalón más arriba y con su mínima estatura tenía que agachar la cabeza para sostenerle la mirada.

Sus compañeros nos miraban de hito en hito esperando a que la cabrona de su amiga ganara el juego. En sus sueños, nadie se metía con Katniss Everdeen.

-Claro, por que a ti es imposible no verte- respondí despectiva haciendo un gesto amplio con la mano simulando tener una bola invisible y recorriéndola con la mirada.

La chica iba a contestarme pero una de sus compañeras le tocó el hombro para que no hiciera nada.

-Clove, déjalo, no vale la pena mal gastar energías con la nueva- dijo Glimmer, tenía la voz como una campanilla, haciéndose la desinteresada y mirándome con los ojos verdes altaneros.

-Cállate, rubia, nadie te mandó a meterte en lo que no debes- ordenó una voz medio ronca de repente.

De la nada tenía a Johanna Mason, la chica del cabello despeinado y cara afilada, a mi lado y pasándome un brazo por los hombros como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida.

-¡Miren quien llego: Lesbi Mason!- se mofó la rubia tomando el mando de la situación y adelantándose a su amiga Clove- ¿Tú nueva novia?- preguntó al posarse sobre la baranda de la cual todavía seguía yo agarrada, y señalándome la cara con un dedo largo y esmaltado. Uno de los chicos silbo detrás nuestro.

-Sí ¿Quieres hacer un trío?- se río Johanna sin importarle y se dirigió a mí- Vamos, Katniss, tengo unos vibradores nuevos que mostrarte- me guiñó el ojo, tomó mi mano y me sacó de la escalera llevándome lejos del grupo de Glimmer que nos miraban asombrados por el descaro de la muchacha.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté una octava más alto de lo normal totalmente pasmada mientras cojeaba con la rodilla malherida.

-Te metiste en la boca el lobo, alguien tenía que sacarte de ahí- contestó todavía riendo- Glimmer es detestable y lo único que puede llegar a hacerte es arañarte la cara pero no te metas con Clove por que te romperá todos los lindos dientes que tienes- explicó como si fuera lo más normal mientras nos acercábamos al otro lado del patio.

Nadie se había percatado de la pequeña charla que tuvimos en la escalera y los estudiantes seguían corriendo, gritando y hablando como si nada. Johanna me llevó hasta uno de los bancos de madera en donde había dos chicos, uno de ellos sentado en el respaldo del asiento, y una chica esperándonos.

-Katniss, ellos son Finnick,- me presentó Johanna a uno de los chicos, una Barbie pero en hombre, rostro perfecto, sonrisa blanca y arrebatadora, cabello cobrizo brillante, ojos verdes como el agua del caribe y un cuerpo de pinturita, a pesar de su horrible semejanza a Glimmer me dedicó una mirada amable- Annie,- prosiguió mi guía dirigiendo la mirada a una chica pequeña recostada sobre la banca con el cabello oscuro suelto sobre el regazo del tal Finnick- y ese es Thresh- terminó el recorrido con un chico sentado, desfachatadamente, sobre el respaldo del banco, tenía las zapatillas bajo las piernas de Annie, no parecía molestarle aquello. Tenía la espalda más grande que hubiera visto nunca, sus ojos eran de un extraño color oro apagado y tenía el cabello y la tez oscuros.

-Hola- saludé generalmente al trío, Finnick me saludó levantando la mano y sonriéndome, cosa que me hizo sonrojar.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Globo Negro?- preguntó la pequeña mientras se sentaba al lado del chico Barbie, enlazaba sus brazos, y nos hacía un lugar en el asiento. Un mensaje sutil de que Finnick y ella tenían algún tipo de relación más compleja que la amistad.

-La verdad es que no lo se ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Clove?- inquirió Johanna tomando asiento, no la seguí ya que prefería estar parada por que la rodilla seguía doliéndome y había comenzado a papilar.

-_Tropezó_ conmigo cuando bajaba las escaleras, ahora tengo la pierna magullada- conté acentuando la ironía en la palabra, no entré en detalles de lo que le había dicho después.

-Y luego le dijiste que se parecía a un redondel, yo ya estaba muy cerca para escucharte y verte- continuó la pelicorto riendo y copiando mi gesto de la escalera. Rodé los ojos, no era para tanto, al fina me había dolido más a mí que a Clove.

Thresh acompañó las risas de su compañera que estaba mucho más animada que en el aula cuando casi me había ladrado.

-Anímate, hacer que Johanna se parta de risa no es algo que se ve todos los días- me comentó Finnick mirando a su amiga- ya le caes bien, aunque a veces no lo demuestre- afirmó mientras abrazaba a Annie por la espalda.

La campana del descanso volvió a sonar y los estudiantes comenzaron a desalojar el patio y los corredores mientras que otros subieron las escaleras en donde el grupo de Clove y Glimmer ya no estaba. Maldije al escuchar el timbre, no había tenido tiempo de averiguar siquiera en donde se encontraba la preceptoría ni el preceptor mismo. Recorrí el recinto con la mirada intentado vanamente visualizar algún cartel que me sirviera para algo.

-¿A quién buscas, Katniss?- preguntó Johanna que otra vez estaba a mi lado sin haberme dado cuenta.

-Tengo que hablar con el preceptor- respondí vagamente.

-Te llevaré con él, pero en el próximo recreo- dijo mientras nos encaminamos hacía la escalera, tendría que subirla con la rodilla lastimada. Nota mental: pasar por el lavabo y revisar la pierna- todavía nos queda una hora más con Coin, no querrás llegar tarde otra vez, Everdeen- se mofó la pelinegra haciendo una pobre imitación de la profesora de matemática. Johanna tenía un comportamiento muy desequilibrado, era como una bomba.

Por suerte ni Glimmer, Clove o cualquiera de los otros chicos de su grupito habían llegado al aula antes nuestro, quien sabe que estaban haciendo. Gale y Madge seguían charlando en el mismo lugar en donde los había dejado, éste me miro con reproche cuando me acomodé a la par de mi compañera, ella me sonrió simpáticamente. La Comadreja tampoco parecía haber dejado el salón, estaba enfrascada en un libro grueso y de color azul así que tampoco pude apreciar su parecido con el roedor. Finnick y Thresh tomaron asiento detrás de mi banco y Annie se sentó delante de Gale junto con una chica delgada que tenía una trenza larga de color amarillo a la cual no conocía.

Johanna le contó entre risas a su compañero de banco lo que había pasado durante el receso, mientras Mad y la chica de la trenza, que se sentaba delante de ella, también escuchaban la historia. La chica me hacía ver como una heroína de cómic, exagerando los comentarios con sonidos incoherentes y sonetos de vez en cuando, era muy cómico escucharla sabiendo que era puras patrañas. Sin embargo lo bueno dura poco y como tanto había temido la Elit de Rubios irrumpió en el aula con el chico monstruoso a la cabeza flanqueado de las dos rubias despampanantes, detrás estaba Clove, que se sentó en la primera mesa de la fila continua a la que me encontraba, luego el chico alto y flaco –Obviamente rubio- y cerrando la comitiva iba el más bajito y fornido, de espalda ancha.

El último chico me miró por una fracción de segundo que se me hizo eterna, tenía los ojos más bonitos que hubiese visto, no era la primera vez que contemplaba ojos azules pero los suyos era como el mar, profundos y oscuros casi se podía ver el agua moverse dentro de ellos. Luego de ese extenso segundo, cuando el contacto visual se rompió no pude apartar la mirada de él. La clase anterior sólo había podido verlo de espaldas y en la escalinata no me había fijado en él, que idiota había sido. Tenía el rostro cuadrado, con la mandíbula recta, los pómulos marcados medios sonrojados, la nariz fina y alargada, y los labios también finos y pálidos como su tez. Llevaba el cabello rubio medio revuelto y mojado.

No me di cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior hasta que el muchacho se acomodó en su banco y dejé de verle el rostro.

Pocos minutos después de quedarme anonadada contemplando a aquel adonis la profesora Coin entró en el salón.

-Haremos las correcciones de los sistemas de ecuaciones ¿Algún voluntarios?- espetó la mujer sin siquiera esperar a que los alumnos terminaran sus conversaciones. Se hizo el silencio en el aula y la única mano que se levantó fue la de La Comadreja- Señorita Emerson, usted ya ha pasado muchas veces, deje que sus compañeros hagan el trabajo alguna vez- comentó la profesora sonriendo a la chica, seguramente era su alumna predilecta.

La mujer sacó una lista de su portafolios y llamó a un par de sus estudiantes.

-Señor Odiar,- escuché como Finnick maldecía por lo bajo y se levantaba para reunirse con la profesora -señorita Cartwright,- la chica sentada al lado de Annie se paró y se encaminó al principió del salón -señorita McCarty- Glimmer resopló.

-Profesora ¿no le parece injusto?- reprochó la chica mirando a la señora Coin con un puchero- yo ya he pasado dos veces esta semana…

-¿Y qué propone señorita McCarty?- preguntó exasperada la mujer, no parecía ser la primera vez que le pasaba.

-Bueno, por ser nueva, Katniss podría demostrarnos como se hacen los ejercicios ¿no?- opinó inocentemente mientras que su compañero reía por lo bajo. La mire con profundo desprecio ¿Cómo se atrevía esta puta…?

-La señorita Everdeen también pasara al frente, pero no por que usted lo quiera- me cortó el pensamiento la profesora- adelántense las dos- ordenó y se puso a rebuscar entre los papeles el escritorio.

Glimmer se notaba satisfecha con lo que había conseguido.

-Las viejas también deben pasar al frente de vez en cuando- le recodé susurrando cuando pasaba junto a ella.

Aquel sería un año agitado para mí.

La clase terminó al final, gracias a la ayuda que me había dado Mád al principio no pasé tantas calamidades con los ejercicios. Glimmer se marcho molesta del salón en cuanto pudo y casi todo su séquito la siguió, excepto el chico de los ojos azules como el mar que se retrazó guardando sus útiles.

-Muy bien, Mujer Maravilla, te has lucido hoy- comentó Johanna aplaudiendo suavemente cuando me acerqué a ella, estaba de piernas cruzadas y era la primera vez que se parecía a una _señorita_ en todo el día.

-De nada- contesté sonriendo- ¿podrías guiarme hasta la preceptoría? realmente necesito hablar con el precepto- le pedí mirando la puerta, esperando a que el chico que estaba sentado atrás de mí saliera. No lo hizo.

-No creo que Plutarch esté en ese lugar- negó Mad al escucharme- normalmente cuida el lavabo inferior de barones durante los recreos- indicó pensativa.

-Te acompaño, no creo que ustedes señoritas tenga ninguna necesidad de ir al baño de hombres de la planta de abajo- insistió Gale tomando el mando.

-Si no hay otro remedio- susurré para mí y seguí al chico por la puerta pasando muy cerca del muchacho rubio compañero de Glimmer. Se me removió el estómago cuando pensé en aquello, podía ser hermoso pero si era amigo de alguien tan estúpida como Glimmer entonces él debía ser peor.

Gale me guió muy educadamente por el instituto. Pasamos por el patio en donde se encontraban la mayor parte de los estudiantes, y recorrimos un corredor diferente al de la entrada pero no por nada menos tétrico que éste.

-¿Cómo soportan estar encerrados seis horas aquí dentro?- pregunté a Gale mientras miraba el mosaico gris del suelo.

-Después de un tiempo te acostumbras- respondió sonriendo- por suerte no nos falta tanto para terminar el instituto- continuó jocoso.

Había que admitir que Gale tenía lo suyo, era gracioso cuando quería y con las personas que quería serlo aunque todavía no lo había visto entrar en acción peleando con alguno de nuestros compañeros. Estaba segura que respondería igual que Johanna o peor. Mientras caminábamos miré a mi acompañante, era alto y delgado, el cabello se el enroscaba por debajo de la nuca y tenía un extraño brillo grisáceo.

-Allí está- apuntó a un hombre regordete con la barba color caoba que se bamboleaba sobre sus pies atrás y adelante mientras custodiaba el baño con parsimonia Muchos estudiantes que pasaban lo saludaban y éste les devolvía alegre el saludo.

-¡Eh, Plutarch!- gritó Gale cuando estábamos a pocos metros del hombre.

-¿Gale, cuantas veces te he dicho que si el director Snow te ve con los pantalones tan caídos te pondrá una sanción?- respondió el aludido negando con la cabeza. Su comentario me sonó extraño ¿No era él el que debía controlar ese tipo de faltas?

-¡Bah!- bufó el chico- Plutarch, esta es mi amiga Katniss. Es nueva- me presentó señalando con el brazo.

-Katniss Everdeen, señor- dije más formal que Gale, tanta cercanía entre profesores y alumnos no me gustaba, había una línea entre nosotros que yo no cruzaría nunca.

-¡Everdeen! sí, lo recuerdo- reconoció al instante- Tú y tu hermana son nuevas ¿Verdad?- preguntó al recordar el expediente.

Moví la cabeza afirmando.

-¿Mi…- vacilé antes de seguir- madre quiere saber como haremos para recuperar las notas del trimestre pasado?- continué esperando a que Gale se marchara para profundizar más el tema pero no parecía querer entender la indirecta de que ya no entraba en la conversación.

-He hablado con el director acerca de su situación, muy especial- puntualizó el preceptor- él me ha dicho que lo mejor es que le comuniques, por medio de una nota, tu situación a cada profesor y que ellos decidan si te toman los exámenes que no rendiste o te hacen hacer trabajos prácticos para tener la nota básica de aprobado- explicó muy lentamente Plutach con la voz pastosa- por suerte me he adelantado a los profesores de educación física, ellos no son tan formales- dijo muy pagado de sí mismo- tu hermana tendrá que hacer unos trabajos y tu realizaras pruebas físicas, por desgracia te tocó un profesor muy exigente.

-¿Quién?- quiso saber Gale- ¿Chaff?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza mientras mi compañero soltaba un silbido.

-Si crees que Coin es la peor, pues entonces espera a las clases de Chaff, querrás morir- me alentó Gale con cara de indulgencia.

-Gracias- le respondí entre dientes, no era necesario que se apiadara de mí. Tan solo era un profesor.

La campana volvió a sanar y me liberó de la incómoda situación de no saber que más decir cuando conoces a alguien nuevo. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Prim, no sabía como le había ido en sus primeras clases, si había hecho algún amigo o si había tenido alguna discusión como yo con Clove, seguramente no, era imposible enojarse con Prim y mucho más hacerla enojar, se tenía que ser muy desgraciado para ello.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas, de nuevo! espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Les quería comentar que voy a intentar mantener el carácter de los personajes como son en el libro, pero tal vez a veces encuentren algún que otro error por mi parte (nadie es perfecto) por ejemplo que Gale todavía no es tan apasionado como ya sabemos, pero eso se verá con el tiempo.**

**Por otro lado también quería advertirles que para los que quieren ver a Peeta y Katniss en acción tendrán que esperar, me encanta armar tensión entre los personajes así que primero sabremos más sobre Gale, Medge y Johanna antes que de Peeta. Solo tiene que ser pacientes.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo. Sus criticas son bien recibidas así que déjenlas si quieren.**

**Besos, nos leemos Scarlet!**


	3. El santuario

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 3: El santuario

Faltaba una hora para terminar las clases, después de haber lidiado con la profesora Coin, una mujer la reemplazó con un libro de geografía: la profesora Seeder. Parecía mayor que la anterior, llevaba el cabello marrón oscuro muy corto y con algunas canas, sus ojos eran negros y tenía un tono de piel oliváceo. Su rostro era amable y dulce. A pesar de ser una buena profesora no tenía el carácter ni la disciplina de Coin como para mantener a raya a sus estudiantes, y después de haber tenido que estar dos horas en el silencio de las matemáticas los alumnos hablaban dos octavas más fuerte de lo normal. Geografía no era una materia que me enloqueciera pero el comportamiento de mis pares me hacía sentir lástima por la profesora, la cual ponía todo su empeño en que le prestaran atención.

Pero las dos horas con la profesora Seeder también pasaron y ahora esperábamos al profesor de física al cual Gale había llamado Voltios.

-¿Voltios?- pregunté extrañada cuando lo oí.

-Cuando lo veas lo entenderás- replicó Johanna dándose la vuelta por que el profesor había llegado.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- saludó alegremente el hombrecillo, tenía la voz aguda como un timbre.

Voltios, debía rondar los cincuenta años, era un hombre pequeño y de piel pálida. Aunque se le notaba la vejez en las arrugas del rostro su pelo era negro como la noche sin una cana y no muy arreglado, tenía unas gafas grandes que le resaltaban los ojos marrones como si fueran los de un insecto. Llevaba unos pantalones a cuadros rojos y azules que le llegaban a la pantorrilla y una corbata a juego sobre una chomba blanca. Todo un ingeniero loco.

-Abran sus libros de física básica en la página ciento seis- chilló mientras se quitaba el abrigo mojado y lo dejaba rápidamente sobre su silla- hoy comenzaremos con cinemática ¿alguna idea?- preguntó exaltado y sin que nadie alcanzada a contestarle se dio la vuelta y empezó a escribir la pizarra veloz como un rayo. Tenía la letra in entendible o tal vez fura por que no paraba de escribir y a la velocidad que lo hacía no terminaba algunas palabras.

El señor Beetee, como realmente se llamaba, se movía por el aula como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica y tuviera que caminar apresuradamente para deshacerse de la energía. Para ser de mediana edad tenía una fuerza y convicción con el estudio de su materia increíble y su manía de tocarse el pelo, dejándoselo cada vez más despeinado y su excentricidad por la física hacían que la clase fuera más llevadera y muy graciosa.

A pesar de haber sido Gale él que lo apodó como Voltios, al chico le gustaba mucho la asignatura y el profesor mismo. No podía decir lo mismo del compañero de banco de Glimmer el chico hacía todo por humillarlo sin embargo Voltios le daba muy poca importancia a lo que le decían, él estaba muy entretenido haciendo garabatos en el pizarrón y hablando de cómo había hecho Newton para llegar a la formula del coeficiente incremental.

La clase del señor Beetee, sólo de una hora, transcurrió tan deprisa que no tuve tiempo de mirar el reloj de mi celular ni una vez. Quedé muy sorprendida cuando el hombre se puso el saco medio húmedo que había arrogado al escritorio al comenzar su clase, nos saludo y salió del aula como un rayo mientras que muchos todavía estábamos copiando los cálculos que había hecho en la pizarra. Comprendí que ya era libre de marcharme del colegió y no podía estar más contenta por ello.

Guardé todos mis cuadernillos y útiles en el bolso, casi imitando la rapidez del profesor que acababa de dejar el curso, y rogué por que ninguno de mis compañeros quisiera charlar conmigo antes de salir. No tuve tanta suerte ya que mi pierna medio coja después de la trabilla de Clove me impidió huir lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció tu primer día?- me abordó Gale cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta del aula.

Era una pregunta medio estúpida y superficial, pero la verdad era que no quería contestarla por miedo, o tal vez vergüenza, de que no fuera lo que el chico esperaba como respuesta.

-Bien- objeté no muy sincera, ya que si le decía otra cosa tendría que dar explicaciones y no quería hacerlo.

-Katniss- me llamó Madge desde atrás de Gale- no olvides traer el uniforme de educación física para mañana, al profesor Chaff no le gusta nada que sus alumnos lleguen tarde a clase por que se olvidaron la ropa- me advierte mientras bajábamos las escaleras hacia el patio techado.

-Gracias, Mad- se lo agradecía realmente, ya que ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa clase al día siguiente.

-¿Enserio se agarra una rabieta por los uniformes?- preguntó incrédulo Gale que se encontraba entremedio de nosotras dos- a nuestro profesor lo único que le importa es que corramos en círculos por quince minutos y luego nos deja armar los equipos de basketball, aunque ahora que lo pienso tendremos que cambiar de modalidad- siguió con su perorata, para mi suerte Mad seguía hablando con él así que no tuve que prestarle mucha atención a la conversación.

Llegamos a la puerta de entrada, en donde caí en la cuenta de que había llovido durante toda la mañana mientras había estado dentro del instituto. La calle estaba desbordando de agua y cada vez que pasaba un coche la vereda se inundaba, las baldosas flojas del camino lanzaban agua embarrada a diestras y siniestras si las pisabas y el agua seguía cayendo de los nubarrones negros que nos contemplaban las cabezas.

La mayoría de los alumnos se refugiaba rápido en los coche que los pasaban a buscar para llevarlos a casa o a un sitió menos mojado y húmedo. Los desafortunados –como yo- se quedaban bajo el ruidoso techo de policarbonato mientras aguardaban que la tormenta disminuyera.

Mientras me despedía de Madge, a la cual habían pasado a buscar en un auto gris muy caro, y de Gale que se alejaba bajo la lluvia trotando hasta otro coche, que al parecer conducía él, busque a Prim en los pequeños grupos de estudiantes que se habían formado en la puerta. La encontré en el extremo opuesto al que yo estaba, acompañada de dos chicas una más pálida que la cal y la otra muy morena.

-¡Prim!- la llamé cuando me encontraba a pocos metros de ella.

-¡Katniss!- respondió a mi llamado mientras se acercaba con sus compañeras- no puedo creer que siga lloviendo- comentó indignada al llegar hasta donde yo estaba- Buttercup tiene que salir de casa en algún momento- continuó. Battercup era _su_ gato, y recalco el hecho de que es suyo por que yo lo detestaba y él a mí.

-No te preocupes por él- dije medio insensible y miré a las chicas que se habían quedado detrás de mi hermana- ¿Quiénes son tus amigas?- pregunté como si fuera su madre, que en tal caso casi lo era por que había tenido que asumir esa responsabilidad hacía unos cuantos meses.

-Ellas son Rue- indicó mientras presentaba alegremente a una de las chicas, morena de piel aceitunada y ojos marrones con motas doradas en el centro, por un segundo me recordó a Thresh, era un poco más alta que Prim y me sonrió tímidamente cuando la mire- y Bonnie- la otra chica, de piel muy blanca, era la más alta de las tres, llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en un rodete y el uniforme algo arrugado. Ésta también me saludo- van a mi mismo curso, me senté con Rue cuando me dejaste sola con Haymitch al entrar al aula- explicó echándome en cara mi error.

-Sabía que no era buena idea dejarte sola con él- repliqué- ¿Algún papelón?- pregunté aunque no quería saberlo.

-Por suerte no, el profesor que estaba dando clases no le importó mucho que llegara tarde- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiré de alivió al escuchar aquellos, si Prim hubiese entrado en el aula con Haymitch y una profesora como Coin dando la clase la situación hubiera sido muy diferente y embarazosa. Por suerte no fue el caso y el bochorno me lo había tenido que tragar yo. A veces me sentía mal conmigo misma por pensar así de Haymitch, ya que él hacía todo lo que Effie le pedía para con nosotras pero me era imposible no hacerlo, ya que su desfachatez a la hora de ser correcto y cortes no me ayudaba en nada. Siempre me había preguntado como era que Haymitch y Effie habían terminado juntos, eran una pareja explosiva por que cada uno era el polo opuesto del otro.

Había intentado convencer a Effie de que no necesitábamos una escolta que nos llevara y trajera de casa al instituto o del instituto a casa, pero ella no había querido aceptar mi oferta, y agradecía mucho que no lo hubiese hecho ya que estaría en serios problemas si llegaba a mi cita con el psicólogo toda empapada con el uniforme chorreando agua y salpicando la sala de espera, el estudio y su cómodo sofá. Además de que no quería que Prim pillara un resfriado por llegar congelada a casa. A pesar de todo no querría que los días normales, cuando la tormenta disminuyera, Haymitch viniese a por nosotras, me hacía sentir una inútil.

La puntualidad de Effie era admirable, apenas habían pasado unos dos minutos cuando vislumbré el coche negro de su esposo, en el cual habíamos llegado tarde ese mismo día pero por la mañana. Prim se despidió muy alegremente de sus nuevas amigas, yo solo les dediqué un amable saludo y nos enfrentamos a los pocos metros de lluvia que había entre el vehículo y nosotras. Dentro del auto estaba la calefacción encendida y los asientos cubiertos de cuero secos, aterciopelados y suaves cuando me senté bruscamente al entrar desde el horrible exterior y arrojé mi mochila al suelo, la cual se había llevado la mayor parte del aguacero ya que me había cubierto la cabeza con ella, para no mojar el bonito y cuidado coche de Haymitch.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Effie con su voz una octava más arriba que la de cualquier persona. Me sorprendió verla en el banco de acompañante se suponía que ella nos iría a buscar pero su marido estaba conduciendo- ¿Han hecho nuevos amigos?- continuó mientras nos miraba con sus ojos celestes como piedras preciosas y sus bucles rubios cayendo en espiral por la cien. A pesar de ser muy estricta con las formalidades, los horarios y los modales, la mejor amiga de mi madre es muy superficial con lo que respecta a la vida social, según su criterio siempre se debe saber de los temas actuales para no quedar ridículo en una conversación de moda o cine con gente que aún no te conoce, algo que a mí me resulta estúpido pero intento no criticarla, al fin y al cabo ella fue la que nos ayudo a mi familia a seguir adelante, le debemos mucho.

-¡Sí! Tengo unos compañeros de clase estupendos- canturreó Prim mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del asiento delantero y contaba como habían sido sus profesores, sus horarios y las dos chicas que me había presentado allí fuera.

Mientras escuchaba el día poco ajetreado de mi hermana, cosa que me dejaba más tranquila, ella no había tenido que huir de idiotas como yo, contemplé mí reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. Tenía unas ojeras finas medio rojizas bajo los ojos grises, mi piel, normalmente aceitunada, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y hacía resaltar mis pestañas oscuras. Mi pelo negro y lacio era un desastre, medio mojado e inflado por la humedad, la trenza en la que lo había peinado se había descompuesto en barias volutas de pelo. Intenté arreglarme mientras Haymitch conducía por las calles frenando a cada rato por el tránsito que se convertía en un caos a la salida de los colegios –que precisamente era esta-.

-¿Y tú Katniss? ¿Has tenido un buen día?- me preguntó Effie al ver que me quedaba callada- ¿Hablaste con el supervisor del curso?- quiso saber.

-Bien, ha estado bien- mentí para ahorrarme sus discursos de modales- sí, es el preceptor más gordo que he visto en mi vida- comenté intentando ser graciosa, Prim y Haymitch se rieron, este último demasiado fuerte, Effie frunció el entrecejo desaprobando el comentario- me dijo que debíamos presentar una nota por escrito a los profesores y ellos decidirán que hacer con nuestras calificaciones. Puedo asegurarte que mi profesora de matemática querrá que haga muchos exámenes- apunté al final, la señora Coin no debía ser muy indulgente a la hora de poner notas.

Prim gimió al escuchar la noticia. A pesar de que Effie había hecho todo lo que estuvo en su mano para no atrasar más nuestra educación, el semestre que no habíamos asistido a la escuela había sido muy malo para mi hermana, ella se había retrasado mucho más que yo en los contenidos de las materias. Tanto que le había pedido ayuda a Haymitch –cosa que en mi vida hubiese pensado hacer- para que le dé algunas clases particulares.

-Perfecto, pídanle a su madre que les firme las notas…-nos ordenó la mujer y se volvió a sentar mirando hacía adelante. Estaba claro que se veía venir mi interrupción y no quería mirarme.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero…? ¡Effie!- protesté enderezándome, no estaba segura de cómo decirle lo que pensaba estando Prim a mi lado.

-Katniss, ella es tu madre, es responsable de ustedes, no yo, ni Haymitch, ni tú- refutó haciendo la cuenta con sus dedos de uñas perfectas y esmaltadas.

Bufé pero no contesté, no podía hacerlo delante de mi hermana, no quería que ella se sintiera mal con mama ni conmigo. Me enfurruñé en el asiento y cursé los brazos sobre mi pecho para demostrar mi irritación.

Healer Evedeen una vez tuvo mi orgullo y responsabilidad pero la perdió este año cuando prefirió hundirse en la nada que enfrentarse a la realidad, si hubiera sido por ella casi nos quedábamos en la calle, ya que _perderse en la nada_ suponía no ir a trabajar. El compromiso había recaído sobre mí, había tenido que mantener a Prim y a mi madre con todos los ahorros que poseíamos en la casa para poder pasar los dos primeros meses, luego se acabaron y tuve que vender joyas y antigüedades de la familia para conseguir dinero, estuve apunto de vender un arco hermoso que mi padre siempre usaba en sus días de campo para disparar tiro al blanco y con el cual me había enseñado pero mi madre reaccionó como una loca cuando comprendió lo que intentaba hacer, esa fue la primera vez en unos meses que la vi levantarse sola de la cama. Así que aprovechando la situación la obligué a que fuera a trabajar amenazando con vender los objetos de mi padre. Había sido cruel pero no se me ocurría otra manera de convencerla. Prim nunca supo nada de aquello, por suerte.

El coche por fin llego al edificio de dos pisos en donde tenía mi sesión de terapia. No quería seguir hablando con Effie por que siempre llegábamos a la misma discusión, así que me sentí muy aliviada al bajar del coche, otra vez a la lluvia que no había cesado desde que nos levantamos esta mañana.

El consultorio de mí psicóloga se encontraba en el segundo piso, era pequeño tenía una salita de espera con algunas sillas, mesitas para aguardar el turno, normalmente no había nadie cuando yo llegaba, y un escritorio en el cual una secretaria tomaba los turnos que su jefa le decía. El diván era mucho más grande, estaba amueblado con un inconfundible juego de algarrobo y un sofá blanco para los pacientes. Un ventanal recorría la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada por el cual se veían los árboles de la calle. Era un lugar muy tranquilo en donde se podía disfrutar del silencio y el equilibrio del feng shui en la decoración.

-Hola, Katniss- me saludo Lavinia Peterson, mí amada psicóloga, al entrar en su sala. Tenía que agradecerle a Effie por haberme recomendado aquella mujer- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó simplemente cuando tomé asiento en el mullido sofá.

Livinia era muy pálida, como un azulejo del baño, tenía el cabello rojizo oscuro cosa que le resaltaba muchísimo la piel y mirarle las pestañas naranjas y los ojos negros como rendijas a veces me daba escalofríos.

-Hoy comencé el instituto- contesté con fastidio dejando la mochila en el piso al lado del portal.

-No te ha ido muy bien- dijo afirmativamente, no era una pregunta. Me encogí de hombros, sabía que podría haber sido mucho peor.

-La verdad es que no fue tan malo- confesé no muy convincente mientras me detenía viendo la alfombra del suelo. Era roja.

-¿Y por qué pones esa cara entonces?- inquirió con su libreta en mano.

Lo pensé por un momento, tal vez esa fuera la pregunta que me tendría que haber hecho cuando Gale, Madge o Johanna me hablaron y quisieron incluirme en su grupo.

-Creo que no quiero conocer más gente…- contesté más para mí que para Livinia- no quiero decepcionarme- mientras hablaba sólo veía un rostro en mi mente, el de mi madre, aunque por un segundo se me cruzó la cara del chico rubio y fornido que había visto en mi aula.

-Katniss, nadie es perfecto, todos nos equivocamos algunas veces- dictaminó suavemente para que no lo tomara por un regaño- además la decepción hace que nos sintamos menos seguros, gracias a ella nos replanteamos muchas cosas ¿no te parece?- escudriñó mirándome.

-Su-pon-go…- respondí vacilando sin estar muy segura- tú eres la psicóloga, sabes más que yo sobre esto- la mujer se carcajeó ante mi descaro y me preguntó por las asignaturas que había tenido ese día.

Ir al psicólogo era como charlas con un amigo, solo que no conoces nada sobre él ni tampoco te importa. Al principio había sido difícil ya que me negaba rotundamente a demostrar a cualquier persona lo que sentía por ella, pero Livinia había podido entrometerse dentro de los muros que me resguardaban y cuando charlábamos me dejaba ir fácilmente, sin embargo ella sabía que cosas eran intocables como mi relación con mi madre, la muerte de mi padre o mi innato sentido para proteger a Prim. Esos temas nunca los habíamos abordado ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

Recordé brevemente mi primera sesión, a la que Effie había tenido casi que arrastrarme (como a mi madre) al consultorio. Desconfiaba completamente de Livinia y quería que la hora y media de encuentro terminase lo antes posible, cosa que no ocurrió. Lo que más recuerdo es lo diferente que me resultó mi psicóloga a lo que yo me esperaba de ella.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo terapia?- fue la primera pregunta que hizo y quise responderle "por que estoy loca", aunque no lo hice.

-Según la amiga de mi madre debo superar traumas- repetí las exactas palabras de Effie. La mujer alzó las cejas al escuchar aquello.

-Entonces no estás aquí por que se te haya ocurrido ti- afirmó e hizo una pequeña anotación en su libreta luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire- bueno, estoy segura de que no quieres hablar conmigo y si tú quieres podemos pasarnos la hora y media que sigue mirando por la ventana- continuó mientras cruzaba las piernas y se enderezaba- pero no creo que tus padres quieran malgastar su dinero- tragué en seco al escuchar aquello- así que lo único que te pido es que me cuentes lo que quieras: lo que hiciste durante el día, lo que te molestó, lo que te hizo feliz, algún problema con alguien, si tienes novio…cualquier cosa que quieras- explicó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, era difícil mantenerle la mirada pero también lo era apartarla, sus ojos escondían tantas cosas.

-¿De acuerdo?- quiso saber al final.

Realmente no era lo que uno se esperaba de un psicoanalista. Pero me gustó.

A pesar de que intentaba no hablar de Healer, las responsabilidades, de Prim o de mi padre; Livinia había terminado sustrayendo algunos retazos de mi interior en los cuales se encontraban ellos, era una muy buena profesional y aunque los avances habían sido, y todavía lo eran, lentos ella nunca intentaba forzarme a hablar de lo que no podía. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de todo, que supieran mis límites.

* * *

**Holaaaa, como han estado? esta vez no tarde mucho en actualizar :) eso merece un aplauso.**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir hoy, sólo espero que les esté gustando el fics. Los primeros capítulos son, más que nada, para conocer a los personajes, sus relaciones y más o menos como va la cosa. Luego pasaremos a lo que todos esperamos, un par de peleitas con las rubias, besos por aquí y por allá!**

**Si quieren dejarme algun comentario, criticar algo que les gusto o no, ya saben que todo es bien recibido**

**Nos vemos la próxima, besos Scarlet.**

**Respuestas de Reviews  
**

**Guest: La chica de la trenza es ****Delly Cartwright** , en realidad su cabello es medio naranja, no amarillento como yo dije. Y sí, Cinna aparecerá en cualquier momento, no lo voy a dejar olvidado, por supuesto!


	4. Dorado y brillante

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Dorado y brillante

El primer día de clases pasó y con él llegó el segundo, que en mi opinión es peor que el primero ¿Por qué? Por que debes volver a ver a un montón de gente que todavía no conoces y ellos esperan algún reconocimiento de tu parte. Sin agregar que debía presentarme ante cada profesor, con la nota que _firmó mi madre_ –no le había hecho caso a Effie y había terminado falsificando la firma-, para discutir como haría para aprobar sus asignaturas.

Luego de mi sesión de terapia había vuelto empapada a casa por la lluvia gracias al hecho de que ni Haymitch ni Effie pasaron por mí, tal vez esta última se había tomado en serio cuando le reproché que no quería niñeras ni escoltas. Por suerte mi madre no estaba en casa y pude tener algunas horas para devolverle el calor a mi cuerpo con una ducha y dejar que la tristeza se reflejara en mi rostro, aunque no duró mucho por que Prim si estaba en casa.

La lluvia persistía, a pesar de que hubiera estado lloviendo todo el día anterior. Gracias a mí empapada de ayer me desperté con resfrío, por suerte Prim sabía mucho sobre las enfermedades del invierno, había aprendido de nuestra madre en los buenos tiempos, y me hizo un té especial. Esta vez Effie nos pasó a buscar puntual como nadie podía hacerlo y llegamos a tiempo al colegio o podría agregar que demasiado a tiempo, todavía no habían abierto las puertas enrejadas y había muy pocos alumnos esperando bajo el techo transparente de policarbonato. No reconocí a ninguno de ellos.

No recordaba ni a la mitad de mis compañeros, sabía que me sentaba con Madge y que era agradable, delante ocupaban sus asientos Gale y Johanna de los cuales no sabía muy bien que penar y a mí derecha estaba Glimmer con su compañero gigante. También recordaba al chico rubio fornido que me había dejado alucinada pero lo estaba olvidando rápidamente y no alcanzaba a entender por que me había deslumbrado tanto. Vagamente recordé al chico Barbie y a su compañero, él cual estaba segura de que se llamaba Thresh. A la única persona que no olvidaba era a la morocha gorda que me había hecho tropezar en la escalera, Clove.

Así que además de resfriada también tenía la rodilla magullada, esta mañana la había revisado y tenía un moretón morado, la cual me producía un pequeño pinchazo cada vez que caminaba.

Prim reconoció a una de las dos chicas que me había presentado a la salida de la escuela ayer, la que era pálida como el hielo y muy alta, y fue a reunirse con ella sonriéndole. Bonnie, como creía que se llamaba, le devolvió la sonrisa. Me tranquilizó aquel gesto ya que Prim no estaría sola. Era difícil no querer acercarse a mi hermana, ella tenía algo que la hacía muy especial y un encanto de persona, todo lo contrario a mí, pero tenía el peor de los defectos: no reconocía a las malas personas que al final le terminaban haciendo daño.

No quería que mi hermana se sintiera incomoda con mi presencia así que no la seguí y me arrimé a las rejas del portón blanco.

El primero en llegar fue Gale. Sonrió al verme sola encaramada a la puerta. Llevaba puesto el conjunto de ropa del colegió: unos pantalones grises de vestir, la camiseta blanca con el cuello desarreglado, la corvada a medio anudar y un pulóver fino de tela verde oscuro arriba. Tenía la mochila colgada por el hombro y un tubo negro de algo parecido al plástico en la mano.

-¡Katniss!- gritó mientras se acercaba, tenía los dientes blancos, no perfectos, pero encantadores- ¿cómo has estado?- continuó restregándose el cabello liso para quitarse las gotas de agua.

-Hola Gale- respondí un tanto cortante y con la voz algo nasal – ¡maldito resfrío!- pensé en mi fuero interno- la lluvia me persigue- dije antes de que notara mi vacilación.

-Ja ¿Sólo a ti?- se carcajeó mirando al techo ruidoso. Luego de unos segundos volvió la vista a mí- veo que no olvidaste lo que te dijo Mad- afirmó.

Enarqué una ceja cuando él apuntó con su dedo índice a mi busto, me sonrojé al instante.

-¿Qué?- pregunté estrangulada sin comprender. ¿Qué se pensaba ese chico?

-¿El uniforme?- preguntó casi tan desorbitado como yo, claro que él se recompuso mucho más rápido ya que había seguido el hilo de mis pensamientos a la perfección. Me sonrose aun más pero a Gale aquello sólo le hizo ensanchar más la sonrisa, cosa que odié.

-Oh, claro. Sí, no lo olvidé- asentí intentando remediar el error, pero ya estaba hecho.

Gale se había referido todo el tiempo a mi ropa deportiva, ya que Madge me había advertido sobre la clase de educación física que teníamos esa misma tarde, pero mi intrépida mente había mal interpretado su gesto y había terminado como una idiota.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?- quise saber para desviar la conversación señalando el tubo negro que llevaba.

-Un trabajo que debo presentar para Estética, Cultura y Arte- comentó no muy convencido mirando con recelo el tuvo.

Abrí los ojos al escucharlo ¿Aquello era una asignatura? Estaba claro que este tampoco sería un día muy bueno para mí. El arte no era lo mió. Una vez, cuando tenía ocho años, había tenido que representar con un dibujo mis vacaciones. Mi única palabra para caracterizar aquello era Desastre.

-¿Estética, Cultura y Arte?- inquirí horrorizada.

-Sí, a mí tampoco me anima mucho- repuso Gale asintiendo con un gesto de cabeza- pero por suerte nuestro profesor no nos exige mucho, sabe quienes tienen talento y quienes no- comentó apoyándose en la puerta.

Cada vez había más estudiantes y recién cuando no cabíamos todos debajo del tinglado los porteros nos dejaron entrar en el edificio. No me desesperé cuando lo hicieron, ya que no tenía ninguna gana de entrar en aquel lugar. Así que, junto a mi compañero, esperamos a que la mayoría de los alumnos entraran primero, alcancé a ver a Prim que hablaba animadamente con Bonnie al pasar cerca de mí. Justo antes de seguir a la oleada de gente apareció el chico Barbie.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué tal chicos?- dijo a modo de saludo cuando se nos acercó. Era más alto de cómo lo recordaba he iba tan desfachatado como Gale, con los pantalones caídos y la camisa desarreglada, siquiera tenía la corbata. Para mi pesar también llevaba un tubo de plástico con vaya a saber que trabajo dentro, estaba claro que no tenía ningún elemento para la clase de aquel día, no debía ser una materia muy importante si ninguno de ellos me lo había mencionado.

-¡Finnick!- gritó el otro chico mientras se ponía en guardia con su tubo negro en medio del pasillo. Miré al pelirrojo sin poder creerme que quisiera contestar a la pose de Gale, pero lo hizo. Sin importarles que llegara algún directivo los dos jóvenes comenzaron una lucha con sus tubos cual gladiadores de Roma y usaban sus mochilas a modo de escudos. Con cara de no conocer a ninguno de los dos me alejé rápidamente, casi sonreí al escuchar como gritaban cosas como "toma esto, rufián" o "vengaré a mi padre".

Fui la primera en llegar al aula. Vacía se veía mucho más grande de lo que realmente era, seguía la estructurada cadencia de toda la escuela: baldosas grises y paredes blancas, a cada lado de estas había una hilera de seis mesas dobles las cuales estaba del todo segura no se llenaron el día anterior. Sin vacilar ocupé la mía, en el cuarto banco de la fila izquierda precisamente cuando Gale y Finnick llegaron riendo al salón, ambos tiraron sus mochilas sobre cualquier mesa y siguieron con su batalla ¿Habrían dejado la niñez alguna vez? A pesar de su estupidez me hacían reír.

-¿Peleamos por el amor de una princesa?- preguntó Gale dirigiendo su _espada_ a mí.

-¿Cómo?- inquirí exaltada por el rumbo que había tomado el juego.

-Mmm, yo ya tengo princesa ¿Qué tal una esclava?- opinó el oponente tocándose el mentón, pensativo.

-¡Hecho!- asintió el otro y volvieron a luchar. Sólo pude mirarlos de hito en hito con cara de incrédula. ¡Siquiera me conocían!

Por suerte tuvieron que parar cuando una chica rubia atravesó el umbral de la puerta, no era Glimmer, si no la otra, su aprendiz. Era un poco más baja pero tenía las piernas torneadas y blancas, las podía ver por que su falda era muy corta –no iba con el uniforme de educación física- llevaba la blusa con los primeros botones desabrochados y sus pechos saltaban a la vista.

-Chicos no tienen por que pelear por mí- fue lo primero que le oí decir y lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue "estúpida". Se acomodo en el primer asiento de la fila derecha, recordé que allí también se sentaba Clove así que rápidamente comprendí que era una de las rubias- tengo tiempo de sobra para los dos- concluyó mientras dejaba su diminuto bolso sobre la mesa.

-Cashmere, creí que todo ese tiempo lo necesitabas para maquillarte he ir detrás de Glimmer como un perrito- repuso Gale sonriente y medio sonrojado por haber estado corriendo y saltado los últimos diez minutos. La chica le respondió con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de amigable. Tenía el rostro hermoso, curvado perfectamente en donde se debía y sin extraños ángulos, con labios rellenos y ojos verdes como orbes. A pesar de todo no tenía nada que desearle a Glimmer.

Al final Gale, con la desconcentración que había producido la aparición de Cashmere, aprovechó para desarmar a Finnick.

-_Touché_- gritó el chico con un francés perfecto.

-Eso fue trampa, amigo- le reprochó el otro aunque sonriendo.

Pocos minutos después el salón estaba lleno, reconocí algunas caras, además de las que ya me sabía, como la de La Comadreja, la chica con el cabello naranja amarillento que se sentaba con la novia de Finnick, Annie a la cual también reconocí. También visualicé al chico alto y flaco que ocupaba el asiento contiguo al del rubio fornido. Pero no identifiqué a una pareja, que hablaba con el compañero gigantesco de Glimmer. La chica era alta, de cabello azabache y ondulado, tenía un suave color trigueño en la piel, su cuerpo era esbelto, el de una atleta, y sus ojos eran negros. El chico era casi del mismo tamaño del otro con el que estaba conversando y también llevaba el pelo castaño muy corto, no alcancé a ver su rostro.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? no recuerdo haberlos visto ayer- le pregunté a Mad cuando se acomodó a mi lado.

-Brutus y Enobaria- respondió simplemente, Mad no parecía ser una de esas personas que criticaban a los demás ella sólo decía lo justo.

-Están juntos y debe vez en cuando faltan a clase para en rollarse en quien sabe donde- agregó con desdé Johanna al escucharnos.

-¿Celosa?- inquirí.

-¿Te gustaría estar con alguien como él?- replicó a modo de respuesta mirando con asco al chico gigante.

Iba a responderle que ni loca pero en ese momento un hombre de unos veintitantos años entró en el salón. Iba con una camisa lisa de color negro, unos jeans oscuros que le quedaban muy bien, en su brazo colgaba un saco azul oscuro y en su mano un portafolios de cuero. Me morí el labio al ver a semejante tipo. Tenía el cuerpo delgado y bien formado, sus prendas resaltaban aquello, su piel era olivácea y llevaba el cabello corto y muy arreglado. Tenía los ojos de un color verde muy claro y llamativo y cuando parpadeaba parecía que brillaba. Un momento ¿brillo? Lo observé detenidamente por un minuto y encontré medio alucinada y espantada que el hombre tenía delineados los parpados con abundante purpurina dorada.

-¡Woou!- exclamé al recorrer enteramente al hombre- no me esperaba esto- susurré para mí.

-Imagina la situación cuando lo vimos por primera vez- apuntó Gale desde su asiento medio sonriendo medio serio.

-Bueno días, clase- saludó con una voz pausada el profesor- los que tengan trabajos que entregarme, por favor, este es el momento- indicó dejando algunos papeles sobre su escritorio. ¿Se suponía que debía hablar sobre mis notas con semejante personaje?

Gale y Finnick, junto con otros cuatro estudiantes, se adelantaron a dejar sus tubos delante del hombre. Cuando volvieron a sus lugares comenzó la clase.

-Muy bien, como es principio de semana comenzaremos un tema nuevo: cultura y estética de la edad antigua- explicó mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por el aula- los egipcios, los griegos y los romanos eran civilizaciones de aquella época, pero no todos compartían las mismas estructuras culturales- analizó calmadamente, a pesar de ser un profesor muy joven ninguno de mis compañeros lo interrumpían.

La clase versó sobre las obras más representativas que conocíamos sobre Egipto, Roma y Gracia cosas como las pirámides, el Coliseo o los mitos. El profesor era bastante dinámico y se tomaba con calma las pavadas que decían algunos de sus estudiantes, Gale era uno de ellos. Durante el primer receso que tuvimos me acerqué a él con la nota de _mi_ _madre_.

-Profesor- lo llamé, sus ojos brillosos se clavaron en mí.

-No me digas, tú eres Katniss Everdeen- me reconoció y me regalo una amable sonrisa- el preceptor me lo dijo. Mi nombre es Cinna- explicó y me sentí menos intimidada por su presencia.

-Sí, esa soy yo. Plutarch me pidió que le enseñara esta nota de mi madre a cada uno de mis profesores- repuse tendiéndole el papel.

Cinna, como me había dicho que se llamaba, leyó rápidamente el contenido de la carta. No pude evitar mirarle los parpados pintados con cierta incredulidad.

-Estoy seguro de que te preocupas mucho por tu educación, ya que esto lo hiciste tú- comentó apartando la vista de la nota, empalidecí- normalmente los padres no son tan formales en sus comunicados- cuchicheó sin que ninguno de los alumnos que habían quedado en el salón lo notase- pero no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto- continuó sin inmutarse, su tranquila voz me ponía los pelos de punta ya que tenía un dejé aterrador escondido. Debía ser un hombre que canalizaba muy bien sus emociones para parecer tan calmado todo el tiempo.

-Lo siento, es que…-quise explicarme pero me atajó.

-No importa, un estudiante preocupado por su educación es algo que no se ve todos los días- comentó con un pequeño brillo de júbilo- tendrás que hacer un trabajo de investigación acerca del tema de hoy- dictaminó luego- aunque deberías saber que me gustan los trabajos inteligentes, no copiados de Internet, y que tengan algunas opiniones personales- apuntó y me devolvió la nota.

-Gracias, profesor- reconocí muy agradecida, era todo un alivio que no me delatara con la nota y que además me dejara un simple trabajo y no un examen.

-De nada, señorita Everdeen- dicho esto di paso a retirarme.

Cinna era un profesor un tanto extravagante por su aspecto pero muy reservado, por lo que había discutido con él y a pesar de dar una materia que no se me daba para nada bien era uno de los primeros maestros que me había caído bien, después de Voltios , claro.

La segunda hora de Estética, Cultura y Arte se pasó volando, al final de la clase el profesor nos prometió ver una película, la semana próxima, acerca de los eventos más populares de los Griegos. Luego de la clase de Cinna, este fue reemplazado por una mujer de unos cuarenta años, bajita y delgada, con el cabello negro y la piel pálida, era la profesora Wiress he impartía la clase de Química. Su aspecto me recordó al profesor Beetee, sólo su aspecto por que la mujer tenía la voz muy baja, no se le escuchaba mucho y a veces no terminaba sus oraciones. Su materia me sería un caos, para mi suerte ella también me mandó a hacer un trabajo práctico y si notó algo extraño en la nota no lo mencionó.

Las últimas dos horas de clases eran de Lengua y Literatura, la clase se la habían encomendado a una anciana de pelo blanco y muchas arrugas en los ojos: la profesora Megs, no veía mucho pero tampoco usaba anteojos para mejorar su visión. Como a Wiress me era casi imposible entender lo que decía no por que no alcanzara a oírla si no por que decía cosas in entendibles de vez en cuando y se perdía en el hilo de la conversación. Una de las cosas que pude comprender era que estábamos leyendo Rebelión en la granja y que luego seguiríamos con El niño del pijama a rayas. Al mostrarle la nota a la profesora esta hizo un gesto extraño como de desentendimiento por suerte Annie, la cual si le entendía, me explicó que quería decirme, por lo visto a la profesora Megs mucho no le importaban las calificaciones y no debía hacer ningún trabajo o examen para su materia, con que leyera lo que ella me dijera le bastaba.

Luego de mostrarle mi nota a la profesora salimos con Annie a lo que nos quedaba de recreo para juntarnos con los demás que estaban en el patio techado. Cuando llegamos a la escalera oí a mi compañera resoplar. Volví a encontrarme con Glimmer y su bandita al pie de esta misma. No les tenía miedo, claro que no, pero no quería magullarme más la rodilla. Con la incorporación de Brutus y Enobaria ahora eran muchos más, por suerte no estaba sola.

Intenté no mirarlos pero me fue un tanto imposible ya que sentí un par de ojos clavados en mí. Eran los del chico más bajo del grupo, el que me había dejado paralizada por un momento el día anterior, y ahora recordaba por que. Sus ojos. Eso era lo que ese chico tenía, sus ojos eran profundos como el océano y tan transparentes y misteriosos como el agua de la lluvia.

-Katniss- escuché que una vocecita se colaban en mi embotado cerebro. Era Clove.

Ya habíamos llegado a la mitad de la escalera. Alcé las cejas en modo de respuesta, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de saber que había malgastado mi tiempo en aprenderme su nombre, aunque no me había costado mucho.

-Quería disculparme- añadió la chica con los ojos entornados mientras me miraba tiernamente. No me creía nada de lo que decía- por lo de ayer, a veces soy un poco torpe. Lo lamente mucho- continuó exagerando su voz. Alcance a escuchar como Cashmere contenía una carcajada- por cierto, quería invitarte a la fiesta del sábado en Hook, tenemos pases libres- finalizó con un dejé perverso en la voz ¿creía que era idiota?

-No te preocupes- dije al final medio exasperada por la situación- y gracias por la invitación, pero no suelo salir con gordas torpes- añadí sonriendo. Justo habíamos llegado al final de la escalera. Annie había soltado una carcajada al escucharme, pero las dos sabíamos que estábamos en peligro de extinción por lo que había dicho así que casi corrimos para alejarnos de Clove, nos gritó algo pero no alcancé a escuchar que.

* * *

**Holaaa! que tal, espero que no hayan tenido que esperar mucho esta vez! ¿Que les pareció el capítulo? por fin apareció Cinna! la verdad es que quería darle un papel más importante, pero no me cuadraba con la idea que tengo en la cabeza así que por el momento se van a tener que conformar con lo que hay... seguimos peleando nos con Clove, no es de extrañar y Cashmere también entra en el juego ¿Qué les parece la actitud aniñada de Gale?**  
** Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy.**  
** Un beso grande, nos vemos Scarlet.**

**Respuestas:  
**

**Aiitaniitaaa: Creo que ya lo debes saber, pero te contestó igual, la otra chica rubia es Cashmere, como dejé explicado en este capítulo es una más de las zorras del curso!  
**


	5. Competencia

**¡Hubo un problema con la carga del capítulo, pero ya está solucionado!**

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Competencia

Normalmente, los días que los estudiantes teníamos gimnasia las clases acababan una hora más temprano, o eso era lo que me había explicado Johanna cuando terminó la incoherente hora de Lengua y Literatura. Claro que no se debía a que el director se hubiera despertado de buen humor cuando hizo los horarios, no teníamos tanta suerte, si no que el campo de deportes se encontraba fuera del centro de la cuidad, a unos quince minutos en automóvil, y los alumnos debían movilizarse desde el instituto hasta allí. Ya que me había enterado ese mismo día de la ubicación de la clase, nadie pasaría por mí a recogerme en coche –o en barco, con todo lo que estaba lloviendo-. Pero tampoco quería que Haymitch fuera a buscarme, ya que luego debía regresar por Prim y me terminaría culpando por su retrazo en beberse un whisky.

Mad me había explicado como llegar al campo de deportes en un autobús que paraba muy cerca de allí mientras caminábamos a la salida cuando Gale apareció de repente.

-No sean idiotas, se empaparán si van en autobús- apuntó cuando nos alcanzó.

-¿Y que propones, señor no-idiota?- reposó Mad con fastidio al escucharlo- no todos tenemos un coche a mano para cuando llueve- criticó la rubia enfurruñada.

-Ah, pero yo si tengo un coche- insistió Gale sonriendo a su amiga y muy orgulloso de sí mismo- ¿Quieren que las lleve?- preguntó.

A Mad le brillaron los ojos de ilusión, aunque me pareció ver algo más en su rostro. Yo sólo suspiré de alivio, no tenía ninguna gana de llegar empapada a la clase, comerme una protesta del profesor y que Clove, Glimmer, o quien fuera se riera de mí por no tener un coche. Aunque estaba segura de que aquel gesto de Gale no era nada usual acepté su propuesta.

-Esta bien, pero debemos parar en algún lugar a comer- contesté- ¡muero de hambre!- mi voz seguía siendo finita y nasal, había usado muchos pañuelitos descartables pero no podía contrarrestar el resfrío.

-Claro- Gale me guiño el ojo al pasar por mí lado y me regalo una sonrisa torcida.

No estaba segura de que podía pensar con aquel gesto, sólo se que me gustó, sin embargo la imagen de otra persona se me presentó en la cabeza cuando asimilé el hecho.

El auto de Gale era de un metal gris topo, combinaba muy bien con el día flanqueado de nubarrones negros, era un modelo bastante nuevo de Ford, con los asientos cubiertos de cuero negro. Se notaba que el chico se sentía muy orgulloso del vehículo. Dejé que Mad se sentara en el asiento del acompañante, ya me era muy extraño estar en el coche de alguien a quien apenas había conocido ayer para tener que estar a su lado mientras conducía.

El viaje fue relativamente corto. Paramos dos veces antes de llegar al campo de deportes: la primera vez para cargar gasolina y la segunda para comprar comida china en un pequeño lugar muy barato en donde te servias tú mismo en una bandejita de plástico. Fuimos comiendo en el camino mientras Gale daba un vuelco cada vez que algún alimento estaba por llegar al tapiz del coche. A Mad le hacía muchísima gracia el comportamiento de su amigo.

Gale y Mad se llevaban muy bien, debían de ser amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque estaba segura de que Johanna lo conocía mejor. Tenían pláticas muy simples como despotricar contra el tiempo que estaba espantoso, reírse de algún capítulo de Los Simpson o memorizar las cosas que habían hecho ese mismo día en la escuela. Se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro.

Al llegar al destino se me cayó la mandíbula. El campo de deportes era arrogantemente enorme, estaba dividido en dos sectores: un gran campo, ahora completamente inundado y embarrado por las lluvias, en el cual se podía ver un estadio de football con una pista de atletismo alrededor de losa naranja con las líneas blancas soltando brillos tenues y unas pocas gradas de cemento ubicadas a la derecha del campo. Al lado de esto habían incorporado dos galpones de chapa gris, cada uno tenía pintarrajeado el nombre del deporte que se practicaba dentro. Todo aquello estaba rodeado por parques en los cuales se apreciaban pequeños sectores, aunque en aquel momento no pude ver mucho de ellos. La otra mitad del lugar estaba compuesto por un edificio de concreto con el techo a dos aguas y lleno de ventanas.

-Bueno, chicas, aquí las dejo. Espero que Chaff se porte bien con ustedes- saludó Gale cuando nos bajamos del coche. Lo salude con la mano y seguí a Mad, esta parecía dirigirse a uno de los galpones, uno que tenía escrito en letras gigantes y rojas la palabra Handball.

-Adiós- grité antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me sentía realmente agradecida por el gesto de Gale, aunque se le notaban las segundas intensiones en los ojos, no dejaba de ser algo que me había favorecido en algo el día.

Respiré con alivio al seguir a paso rápido a mi compañera. Este era mi mundo, amaba los deportes y aunque Gale dijera que el profesor era un fastidio nunca podría odiar aquella clase.

Todavía no había llegado nadie y el galpón olía a humedad cuando entramos, observé que la lluvia se filtraba por entre la conexión del techo con las paredes, formando algunos charcos a los costados de la chancha. Habían puesto unos bancos alargados de madera clara sobre la pared izquierda para sentarse y poder dejar las mochilas, el resto del lugar lo recorría una cancha de handball con sus áreas muy bien marcadas y dos arcos blancos a los extremos.

-¿Hay baños en este lugar?- pregunté interesaba, ya que sólo veía una sola puerta y era por la que habíamos entrado.

-Sí, pero no aquí, están en el edificio de natación- informó la chica mientras sacaba el resto de comida china de su mochila- los días como hoy es mejor no querer usarlos, te mojas mucho hasta llegar allí, además el camino siempre se embarra- apuntó sentándose y terminando su almuerzo.

Me quedé pensando en ello y llegué a la conclusión de que el profesor estaba en todo su derecho de apabullar a sus alumnas si no traían puesto el uniforme deportivo, ya que debían cambiarse y trasladarse de un lugar a otro, eso le sacaría tiempo a la clase y sabiendo que Chaff era muy estricto: aquello debía ser algo que no le gustaba para nada.

-En mi anterior instituto practicábamos cestoball- comenté mientras recorría la cancha con la mirada para sembrar una charla, no me gustaban los silencios incómodos y menos con la chica que se supone es mi compañera de banco.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Mad extrañada. Es cierto el cestoball no era muy reconocido en nuestro país.

-Es una mezcla de handball y basket, sólo que la pelota es muy pesada y no la puedes hacer rebotar- expliqué sin darle mucha importancia, sin embargo era uno de mis deportes favoritos.

-¿Y eras buena?- Mad parecía realmente interesada en la conversación, cosa que me asombraba ya que no soy una persona muy habladora ni mucho menos carismática para hablar. Siempre fui de pocas palabras.

-Sí lo era- respondí medio sonriendo. De lo que estoy muy segura es que soy muy buena. Y me gusta, tal vez, en aquella clase, podría restregarle en la cara a Clove que era buena en algo.

Poco tiempo después el tinglado comenzó a llenarse aunque no pude reconocer a unas cuantas chicas, nunca las había visto. A pesar de haber deseado que no asistieran a clase, el grupo de rubias se hicieron presentes con sus conjuntos deportivos que nada tenían que ver con los de la escuela. Enarqué una ceja al verlas entrar, tenían calzas muy pegadas al cuadriceps en vez de los fofos pantalones de buzo color gris y llevaban unas remeras de tirantes de lycra con un buzo ceñido a juego, combinado con unas zapatillas deportivas Nike ¿Se podía ser más zorra? No, seguramente no.

Johanna fue la última en llegar, iba bastante desarreglada, con el cabello corto medio seco disparando en todas las direcciones y tenía el buzo gris del colegio empapado.

-¿Qué te pasó Masón, llegaste caminando?- se rió Clove al verla.

Johanna la recorrió con la mirada de arriba a bajo y se quedó mirándola con incredulidad, a Clove no le iba muy bien el conjunto sexy de sus compañeras ya que se le notaban demasiado las marcas del estomago.

-Tuve una cita sexy en la piscina, cosa que tú nunca tendrías con eso puesto- declaró todavía con mirada de asco y se alejó de la morocha.

Mientras miraba como la cara de Clove se ponía roja y algunas chicas se reían de ella me pregunté por que Johanna siempre contestaba a sus molestas preguntas con artilugio sexuales. Yo me moriría de vergüenza si llegaba a decir aquellas cosas.

-¿Qué hay, chicas?- saludó al llegar al banco y arrogar su mochila- que mugre, está todo el piso mojado- se quejó con mal humor.

-¿Y con quien fue la cita?- se mofó Annie.

-Con Finnick, por supuesto- contestó sarcásticamente.

-Ja- fue lo único que dijo Annie como respuesta, al parecer hoy Johanna no estaba para bromas.

Fue entonces cuando un carraspeo nos llamó desde el centro del lugar. Un hombre muy alto y fornido de piel oscura, cabello negro y ojos pardos sostenía una libreta insignificante con la única mano que tenía ¡le faltaba la mitad de un brazo! Me quedé de piedra al verlo, se veía muy desequilibrado sin su extremo superior izquierdo, su cuerpo se inclinaba levemente hacía la derecha por el peso faltante. Tragué en seco y me acerqué a él, aunque a una distancia considerable, con el resto de mis compañeras.

-Buenos días- saludó con voz potente, llevaba un silbato colgado por el grueso cuello- hoy no seguiremos con handball ya me demostraron que no lo hacen para nada bien, así que busquen sus cosas, nos vamos al gimnasio de volleyball- gruñó y se dirigió a la salida a grandes zancadas. No había sido broma lo que Gale me había dicho.

Mis compañeras tomaron los bolsos y mochilas de las bancas y con un sonido de fastidio siguieron al profesor. Yo las imité, me había hecho ilusiones de poder jugar al handball.

El otro edificio era casi igual que el anterior, solo que había dos canchas de volleyball marcadas con cinta adherente blanca al suelo azul, y con sus respectivas redes. También se filtraba el agua por el techo y las paredes cosa que provocaba charcos en los laterales de las canchas ¿A dónde iba a parar todo el dinero que pagábamos para asistir a esta escuela, no se suponía que debían arreglar ese tipo de cosas? También, cerca de los bancos, había un armario de metal en donde debían guardar las pelotas, conos, aros y otros elementos para las clases en aquel edificio.

Una vez todos adentro el profesor tomó asistencia. Primero a todas las chicas que no conocía, que resultaron ser del otro curso que tenía quinto año, 5to A. Compartíamos la clase con ellas, Annie había saludado a unas cuantas al llegar. Luego pasó asistencia a nuestro curso de las cuales ninguna había faltado, me resultó extraño ya que en el colegio anterior siempre faltaba alguien por que éramos un grupo mucho más grande.

En total formábamos un grupo de veinte chicas.

-Bien, clase. Ya está por acabar el trimestre y he decidido formar un equipo de volleyball- habló el profesor recorriendo a sus alumnas con una mirada algo severa- las que logren entrar en el equipo estarán automáticamente aprobadas, las demás tendrán que presentar, a fin de este mes, un informe detallado sobre reglas básicas, campo de juego y materiales ¿Entendido?- explicó el hombre, estaba claro que no daba segundas oportunidades y lo mejor que podía hacer era entrar en aquel equipo ya que odiaba tener que escribir textos acerca de deportes.

-Comiencen a trotar, deben aguantar diez minutos, si se cansan, sienten opresión en el pecho o se marean, caminen. Sin hablar- mandó el hombre mientras nos marcaba con su lapicera el recorrido en círculo que debíamos hacer.

Mis compañeras se pusieron a la orden cuando el profesor Chaff bajo la mirada hacia su cuadernillo de notas. Yo no las seguí, tenía que preguntarle sobre mi condición en aquella materia, no confiaba mucho en las palabras de mi preceptor, era demasiado aireado para tomarse las cosas muy enserio.

-Profesor, soy nueva en la escuela…- comencé a decir pero él sin mirarme me respondió.

-Lo se, señorita Everdeen- ¿Por qué todos sabían quien era antes de presentarme? Debía ser por que el instituto era muy pequeño, antes nadie me reconocía.

-Sí. Mi preceptor me dijo que había hablado con usted- afirmé intentando no mirarle el brazo cortado, sin embargo no estaba teniendo ningún éxito en ello. El cuerpo del profesor era demasiado grande y el hecho de que le faltara una parte lo hacía medio deforme- me dijo que debía hacer un trabajo para alcanzar la nota mínima de aprobado.

-Eso depende- comentó el hombre mirándome por primera vez, intente mantenerle la mirada- sí logras entrar en mi equipo de volleyball no tendrás que hacer ningún trabajo, pero si no, deberás hacer dos. Uno para aprobar el primer trimestre y otro para el segundo- explicó volviendo su mirada a mis compañeras que habían comenzado a cuchillar entre sí.

-Bien- contesté medió irritada por su trato, aquel tipo no tenía idea de con quien estaba hablando. Lo dejaría pasmado cuando hiciera todos sus malditos ejercicios a la perfección.

Me alejé de él y comencé a trotar junto con las demás chicas. Glimmer me miró al pasar por su lado con una mueca de superioridad. Me encogí de hombros mientras me alejaba y llegaba hasta donde estaban Mad, Johanna y Annie.

El profesor Chaff nos hizo dar unas vueltas trotando por el gimnasio durante los diez minutos acordados. La mitad de la clase desistió y no logró llegar a los cinco, por suerte me encontraba en un buen estado físico y junto a Johanna alcanzamos el tiempo esperado. Luego nos dividió en cinco grupos de cuatro y nos dio como tarea practicar pases entre nosotras, dos contra dos, saques y devoluciones. Mi grupo estaba formado por dos chicas que no conocía, a las cuales el profesor había llamado Portia y Jackson, y La Comadreja a la cual se le daban pésimos los deportes.

Luego de cuarenta minutos escuchando como el profesor resoplaba y decía cosas muy incomodas como: "mi brazo cortado podría sacar mejor que tú", "mi abuela corre más rápido" o "no me digan que quieren descansar por que yo no tuve tiempo para eso en la guerra". A pesar de aquello también daba palabras de aliento a las chicas que no habían sucumbido en el trote o que jugaban bien. Al final el hombre ya había descartado a ocho de las veinte que formaban su clase entre las cuales se encontraban: Mad, Glimmer, La Comadreja, la compañera de banco de Annie y las demás eran del otro curso. En total quedábamos doce.

El conjuntito sexy de Glimmer no había funcionado muy bien para pasar todas las pruebas del profesor, sin embargo tuve que admitir que sus amigas eran buenas. Clove y Enobaria sabían rematar, estaba convencida de que la última practicaba volleyball fuera del colegio, y Cashmere se las arreglaba para hacer buenos saques y no despeinarse el cabello.

-Formen dos grupos de seis, rápido, rápido- ordenó Chaff al final, se notaba algo contrariado.

No hubo mucho revuelo por elegir compañera, rápidamente Clove, Cashmere y Enobaria se juntaron con Jackson y dos chicas más mientras que Johanna, Annie y yo nos uníamos a Portia, una amiga de ésta y otra más. Estaba muy claro que no queríamos formar un equipo con las otras, ni ellas con nosotras.

-Un partido de diez minutos, el equipo de Masón comienza- gritó el hombre, dirigió la pelota a Johanna y sonando el silbato.

Miré como mi compañera tomaba el balón y se encaminaba hacia el final de la cancha. Era mi segundo día en aquel instituto y ya estaba compitiendo contra un par de mis compañeras. Estaba claro que quien perdiera estaría condenado a burlas durante una semana al menos, no quería que me pasara y menos siendo la chica nueva, además me había prometido dar lo mejor para restregarle en la cara a Clove, y ahora también al profesor Chaff, que era muy buena en los deportes.

Al parecer Johanna pensaba lo mismo que yo ya que su saqué salió disparado con tanta fuerza que Jackson, quien recibía, cayó al piso aunque logró salvar la pelota y pronto sus compañeras siguieron el juego.

Comenzamos perdiendo. Clove también se había tomado las cosas muy enserio, estaba claro que despreciaba a Johanna y a Annie tanto como ellas la odiaban. Cashmere no se quedaba atrás, mientras que a Enobaria no parecía importarle mucho las relaciones personales de sus amigas, sólo pretendía ganar.

Me mantuve en la defensa, junto a Portia, se le daba muy bien frenar los ataques de nuestros contrincantes, y a Annie quien no lo hacía tan bien, pero al menos ocupaba los espacios vacíos, hasta que, al la mitad de partido, le dio una patada a la pelota, esta salió volando hasta el techo, rebotó y dio en un gran charco de agua que terminó mojando a La Comadreja. Chaff se enfureció mucho y le gritó que aquello no era football. Me sobresalte al escucharlo ya que estaba tan abstraída que no recordaba quienes estaban a mi alrededor a excepción de mis compañeras de equipo y las contrincantes.

Luego de aquel incidente cambiamos las posiciones, aunque Annie prefirió quedarse en la defensa, ya ocasionaba bastantes problemas allí, así que Johanna quedó en ataque con Portía y conmigo. Aquel cambio nos favoreció ya que empatamos el juego faltando un minuto.

Entonces Clove anotó otro puntó y se puso a hacer gestos a Glimmer, quien nos había estado observando medio enfurruñada en la banca, para que supiera que íbamos a perder.

Aquello me enfureció. Sabía que Clove era una idiota, me lo había demostrado un par de veces desde que ingresé en el instituto, y que no debía hacerle caso pero odiaba tanto que las personas se comportaran como ella que podría pasar por debajo de la red en ese mismo momento y romperle la cara delante del profesor. Lo considere durante un segundo sin embargo me abstuve de hacerlo, no quería que Effie se enfadara conmigo cuando llegara con una suspensión a casa en mi segundo día de clases.

-¡Última pelota!- anunció el profesor señalando su reloj.

Cashmere sacó tan fuerte como Johanna lo había hecho al comenzar el partido. Portia recibió la pelota que le dejó una marca roja en los brazos al salvarla. La bola se iba a ir del área pero justo Johanna se encontraba allí y siguió el jugo. El balón pasó del otro lado de red sin mucha fuerza. El equipo contrario volvió a rematar.

-Remátala- me susurró Johanna antes de tirarse a recibir. Fue una jugada medio dolorosa ya que la pelota cayó con fuerza en sus brazos extendidos, sin embargo la dirigió a donde yo me encontraba, perfecta para golpearla y pasarla del otro lado de la red. Salté con el brazo ya alzado para rematar con toda la fuerza que tenía, como imitando a Clove. La bola hizo mucho ruido cuando chocó con mi mano, era dura y me dejó una horrible sensación de hormigueo cuando abandonó mi palpa.

El balón pasó zumbando como un rayo por arriba de la red y se dirigió a donde estaba la cabeza de Cashmere, esta abrió mucho los ojos y en vez de ponerse en posición para recibir se agachó. La pelota cayó al suelo rebotando muchas veces antes de frenarse.

-¡Sí!- gritaron mis compañeras.

-¡Toma eso Clove!- murmuró Johanna mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Escuché como nuestras compañeras nos aplaudían. Mad nos miraba sonriendo desde su asiento. No podía decir lo mismo de Glimmer que me fulminaba con la mirada, le regale una inocente sonrisa.

-¡Bien hecho, Katniss!- me felicitó Gale…un momento ¿Gale?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté antes que nada. Iba vestido con el uniforme deportivo que era igual para todos los estudiantes: pantalones y un bozo, todo de color gris con la insignia del colegio en verde oscuro.

-Esperaba al menos un "gracias por el cumplido"- reprimió pero no parecía nada molesto- tengo clases aquí. No sabía que habían cambiado de deporte ustedes también- explicó mientras salíamos de la cancha de volleyball- fue un remate genial- volvió a asegurarme.

-Cierto, casi le das a Cashmere en la cabeza, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días- comentó Thresh desde atrás. Sonreía al escuchar aquello.

No lo había visto llegar, aunque en realidad, no había visto a ninguno de los chicos que habían entrado quien sabe cuando al tinglado. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada todos los varones de mi salón se encontraban allí y seguramente también los de el otro curso, debían compartir clase. Finnick estaba abrazando a Annie mientras esta conversaba con Portia, todavía se encontraban en la cancha. Por otro lado los seguidores de Glimmer ya estaban a su lado, el chico gigante se había sentado con ella, parecía como si fuera a romper el asiento de tan grande que era, y Glimmer le hablaba muy enfurruñada. Enobaria se estaba besuqueado con su novio. El chico alto, rubio y flaco como un palo charlaba con Clove junto a otro chico más bajo y fornido… ¡el que me gustaba!

¡Que vergüenza, me había visto jugar! Se me encendieron las mejillas al darme cuenta de ello. Había jugado bien, no tenía porque sonrojarme, pero lo hice igual.

El silbato de Chaff resonó en el galpón para llamar nuestra atención.

-Deia Clove, Jackson Livi, Mason Johanna, Everdeen Katniss, Parkinson Cashmere, Matwin Enobaria, Howstars Paylor y Greens Portia ya forman parte del equipo- anunció el profesor mientras ponía unos tildes en su libreta- todavía faltan cuatro lugares para completarlo, así que la próxima clase volveré a evaluar a sus compañeras, ya pueden irse- anunció y fue a recoger las pelotas que habíamos usado.

Me alejé de Gale con una sonrisa en busca de mi mochila.

-Suerte de principiante- comentó Cashmere al pasar por mi lado a buscar su bolso.

-Al menos no necesitó ponerse calzas para ganarse su lugar- contestó Johanna que de repente estaba a mi lado ¿Por qué siempre aparecía cuando me atacaban? ¿Creía que no podía defenderme sola?

-Oh, claro lo dice la chica de la cita en la piscina ¿No será que te andas revolcando con algún profesor? ¿No?- masculló la rubia para que sólo la oyéramos nosotras dos.

Se me cayó la mandíbula ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

-¡¿Disculpa?!- gritó mi compañera con los ojos como platos, estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

-Los rumores son una cosa muy fea ¿verdad?- siguió Cashmere inocentemente mirándose las uñas perfectas- ahora, si me permites, debo irme- dicho esto pasó dándole un empujón a Johanna quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo justo donde había un charco de agua sucia.

Me quedé pasmada, estas chicas se aborrecían más de lo que me esperaba y lo peor es que ahora venía a por mí. Sería un año difícil.

* * *

**Holaaa! espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo. Bueno este es el último capi (no de la historia) de la introducción que quería hacer... ya estamos al tanto de que todos se detestan, conocimos a unos cuantos profesores, la situación de Katniss y de algunos personajes más como a de Johanna, Mad y Gale.**

**Otra cosa que quería repetir, van a tener que esperar para ver a Peeta y a Katniss en acción, ya que tengo pensado hacer otras cosas antes, pero les prometo que será rápido.**

**Mmm, creo que eso era todo lo que quería decir... si quieren hacer alguna critica ya saben que pueden hacer, me gusta saber lo que piensan de la historia.**

**Besos Scarlet!**

**Respuestas a preguntas:**

**Guest: Mmm, no puedo decirte cuando será la esperada presentación oficial entre Peeta y Katniss, aunque ya tengo algunas ideas de como podría ser. Pero conoceremos más del pasado de Peeta antes de que se hablen eso de lo aseguro! Gracias por leer el fics y comentar!**

**Aiitaniitaaa: No tengo pensado hacer ningun POV Peeta, por el momento, tal vez más adelante. Gracias por leer el fics! tus comentarios siempre me reanimal cuando los leo :) y me dan muchas más ganas de continuar escribiendo.**


	6. Invitación clandestina

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Invitación clandestina

Agosto pasó tan húmedo y frío como había llegado para dar inicio a un Septiembre algo frío y ventoso.

Era sábado y Effie había convencido a mi madre de hacer una cena en casa, cosa que no ocurría desde fin de año, antes de que mi padre muriera dos meses después. La mejor amiga de mi madre, como siempre, se había encargado de todos los detalles, pero para la sorpresa de todos Healer Evedeen había replicado cuando Effie dijo que compraría comida a un buffet italiano. Sin poder creerlo me mantuve expectante toda la tarde, cerca de mi madre para vigilarla. Era la primera vez en muchos meses que proponía hacer algo y aunque sólo fuera la elección de una comida me resultaba muy extraño.

Ya llevábamos un mes en el Instituto del Centenario, aunque con Prim seguíamos siendo las chicas nuevas para todos los estudiantes. Ya reconocía muchas caras junto a sus nombres fuera de mi propio salón de clases, como las de todos los del curso adyacente al nuestro, 5to A. Con las chicas de este grado hacíamos educación física y especialmente con unas pocas practicábamos en el equipo de volleyball del señor Chaff. Mis compañeras de clases se llevaban bastante bien con ellas, Portia y Paylor eran amigas de Annie, creí escuchar que se conocían de alguna actividad extracurricular, mientras que Livi Jackson se juntaba con Clove.

Por otro lado ya sabía y recordaba a la perfección los nombres de todos los estudiantes con los que compartía mi aula. En la misma fila de bancos en la que yo me sentaba se encontraban: Jacqueline Emerson –alias La Comadreja, nunca dejaría de llamarla así luego de descubrir su parecido con el roedor- quien era la más lista de la clase, por lo tanto una marginada social aunque ella tenía un poco de la culpa al excluirse de los demás, Delly Cartwright quien compartía el asiento con Annie y nunca dejaba de sonreírle a la gente, era la única que podía hablar con cualquier estudiante del curso sin importarle el bando en el que estuviera; luego estaban Gale y Johanna, detrás Mad sentada conmigo y al final Finnick y Thresh. En la hilera contigua estaba lo que nosotros llamábamos: El otro lado del curso. Era increíble como la elección de tu asiento podía intervenir tanto en la composición de tus amigos en aquel lugar. Era como estar en un campo de batalla, estabas de parte de nosotros y contra ellos. Así eran las cosas allí.

Al final mi madre eligió hacer un pollo al horno con arroz y verduras hervidas, era una buena cocinera y esperaba que su talento no se hubiera evaporado como su espíritu. Prim estuvo muy alegre durante toda la tarde, cosa que no veía hacía mucho tiempo, se dedicó a limpiar la casa, mimar a su gato y a ayudar a Healer en la cocina. Ocho y media Effie y Haymitch ya estaban en la casa.

-¡Katniss! ¿Cómo estas?- saludó la mujer rodeándome con sus brazos al abrirle la puerta, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa muy elegante, más para una fiesta de etiqueta que para una insignificante cena en mi casa.

-Effie, nos vemos casi todos los días- repliqué cuando me soltó- no tengo mucho nuevo para contar.

-Todo el mundo lo tiene- contestó ella entrando en la morada hacía el salón de estar- si no, no existirían los diarios ni los noticieros- opinó con un típico cometario superficial suyo.

Suspiré y no fui la única, Haymitch que acababa de entrar también lo hizo.

-Ojala desaparecieran- gruño al escuchar a su esposa hablar de las noticias- hola- fue lo único que dijo cuando me vio y pasó a mi lado. Él no iba muy arreglado, igual que siempre.

-¡Tía Trinkett!- escuché saludar a Prim, solía llamar a Effie de esa forma cuando éramos más pequeñas, ella siempre había sido como un familiar para nosotras.

-¡Primrose Everdeen!- exclamó la mujer al ver a mi hermana- cada vez estás más alta- la acusó cuando se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla- si sigues creciendo así tendré que comprarme zapatos con taco más alto- comentó otra vez con su voz aguda.

Prim rió, le encantaba que la halagaran por su altura. Pero Effie tenía razón, había crecido mucho en estos últimos meses y casi llegaba a tener mi altura, aunque no era gran cosa yo estaba muy orgullosa de mis 1.65 centímetros.

-¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?- preguntó Haymitch al acercarse más a la puerta de la cocina y olisqueando el aire.

-¡Es una sorpresa!- contestó Prim colocándose entre la puerta y el hombre.

-Espero que no hayan hecho postre por que nosotros trajimos un tiramisú- dijo la esposa de Haymitch mostrando una bolsa de nylon.

-Genial- aporté mis pocas palabras a la alegre conversación. Aquel postre era uno de los favoritos de mi madre y, también, el de mi padre. No estaba segura de cómo recibiría aquel gesto Healer.

Haymitch y Effie tomaron asiento en el sofá de la sala de estar, la mujer comenzó a charlar vivamente con mi madre al cabo de un segundo cuando está salió de la cocina mientras que su esposo prendió el televisor sintonizándolo en un canal de deportes. Prim guardó el postré en la nevera y cuando terminó me ayudó a poner el mantel y la vajilla en la mesa del comedor.

-Kat- me llamó mientras colocaba los tenedores al lado de los platos- Rue me invitó a su casa esta noche, también irá Bonnie, veremos películas y todo eso- explicó mi hermana- ¿puedo ir?

-Claro, luego le pedimos a Effie o a Haymitch que te lleven cuando termine la cena- respondí sonriéndole. Las amigas de Prim me caían muy bien, eran buenas chicas, además de que esta no era la primera vez que se juntaban en la casa de alguna de ellas.

Desde la muerte de nuestro padre y la casi desaparecido ética de nuestra madre, Prim me pedía permiso a mí para hacer las cosas, como si yo estuviese a cargo suyo, cosa que era cierta.

Comenzamos a transportar la comida desde la cocina a la mesa, con la ayuda de Healer y Haymitch, mientras Effie colocaba las bebidas, habíamos comprado un vino tinto para su esposo. El pollo llegó al final, cargado por mi madre, cuando todos estábamos sentados en el comedor. La expresión de Haymitch al verlo me hizo reír, sabía que Effie no era muy buena cocinera, así que él siempre se ocupaba de la tarea, por eso le gustaba tanto cenar en nuestra casa, ya que no debía cocinar.

Todo marchó bien. La presencia de Effie en la casa siempre era buena ya que animaba mucho a mi madre y a Prim. A pesar de todo no pude dejar de pensar en el asiento vació que había en uno de los extremos de la mesa, allí siempre se sentaba mi padre.

-¿Y que tal la escuela, chicas?- preguntó Effie aunque siempre lo preguntaba. Prim comentó acerca de sus amigas y los profesores que le gustaban, yo no podía decir lo mismo. Ellas no lo sabía pero mi estadía en aquel instituto era terrible, no tanto por mis amigos si no, por los otros.

Glimmer MaCarty se podía denominar como el centro del grupo junto con Clove Deia, aunque esta última no tenía ni la mitad de control en los hombres como la primera. Los más independientes eran Brutus y Enobaria que vivían en su burbuja personal y pocas veces se metían en los problemas entre Johanna y algún integrante de su elit, sin embargo la chica podía ser una gran zorra en la clase de educación física ya que no estaba su novio para estar prendida a sus labios todo el tiempo –Una observación: faltaban muchísimo a clases-. También estaba Cashmere Parkinson quien quería ser la segunda al mando cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, ella se sentaba junto a Clove y cuando Glimmer faltaba, cosa que sólo pasó una única vez, tomaba su asiento al lado de Cato. Cato Dumrauf, el chico más grande, fuerte, corpulento y estúpido de toda la clase, quien estaba completamente sumiso en el control de Glimmer pero ponía cara de tonto alucinado cada vez que Cashmere se le acercaba. Marvel Fioun el chico rubio, delgado y alto, era el mejor amigo del grandulón; se pasaban todas las clases, menos la de matemáticas, hablando de deportes, chicas y juegos de Playstation Wii mientras que fuera del aula miraba todos los traseros que podía. Por último y final, la frutilla del postre.

Peeta Mellark.

Conocer su nombre había sido muy difícil ya que no era una chica que iba por la vida preguntándole a todo el mundo el nombre del chico que le gustaba, pero un buen día, al final de la clase de Chaff, cuando los chicos ingresaron al tinglado no pude resistir preguntarle a Thresh como se llamaba. Me había mostrado lo más desinteresada posible para que no sospechara de mí, por suerte Thresh no es entrometido y sólo se dispuso a contestar la pregunta y cambiar de tema luego. El chico no tenía idea del favor que me había hecho. No había podido averiguar mucho más de aquel personaje pero me bastaba con saber su nombre y dejar de decirle "el chico que me gusta" o "el rubio lindo de mi clase". Aunque todo lo que tenía de lindo y encantador lo tenía de perrito faldero de Glimmer –las perras siempre se llevan a los mejores- No sabía mucho de Peeta pero estaba claro que nadie con buen gusto o simpático podía ser tan amigo de una perra como Glimmer. Lo único que podía decir a favor de él, además de que me encantaban sus ojos, era que soportaba a Cashmere tanto como yo a ella, al menos era algo, que podía decir, teníamos en común.

Algo que me tenía un poco preocupada era tener que enfrentarme a Glimmer por un chico, no estaba segura de que valiera tanto la pena. Johanna y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigas, ambas aborrecíamos a Clove y a Cashmere de igual forma, pero si bien Glimmer me resultaba detestable no se comparaba en nada el sentimiento de resentimiento y odio que Johanna sentía hacia ellas, el rencor de Clove siquiera se le acercaba; y por ello la rubia ya me tenía en la mira, no quería darle otro pretexto más para poder abalanzarse sobre mí con sus garras.

-¿Y tú Katniss?- dijo Effie rompiendo mi burbuja personal, me había abstraído tanto en mis pensamientos sobre mis compañeros que no había escuchado nada de lo que Prim había contado.

-Eh… no mucho, mis compañeros son…muy buenos- mentí tras un poco de vacilación.

-Eso es muy bueno, lo mejor es poder hacer amigos cuando no conoces a nadie- opinó la mujer para luego llevarse una porción de arroz a la boca- recuerdo cuando conocí a su madre, yo era la nueva en una de las primeras escuela mixtas- comentó después de tragar- tu siempre estabas con Maysilee Donner y su hermana pequeña las seguía a todas partes- agregó sonriendo.

-Sí, eran como una bomba las dos juntas- apuntó mi madre al recordarlo.

-La única que podía calmar la ansiedad de Maysilee eras tú, yo era demasiado hiperactiva para poder hacerlo- la acusó Effie. No sólo había sido hiperactiva antes, si no, que todavía lo seguía siendo.

No me fue difícil imaginar a mi madre calmando la situación ya que tenía un perfecto ejemplo para ella en mi salón de clase: Madge. Podía canalizar todas las peleas, era la única que podía mantener a nuestro grupo contenido. Su función era muy importante, similar a atrasar una guerra mundial. Era una muy buena persona, si bien reservada le podías contar cualquier cosa y ella te escucharía atenta aunque fuera la historia más estúpida de todas, Mad siempre estaba para escuchar y ayudar en lo que podía. Desde que ingresé estuvo ayudándome en matemática ya que no sólo estaba muy atrasada, si no que no entendía ni pío de lo que decía la profesora Coin y además tenía que dar un examen extra por no haber estado en el primer trimestre del año y Mad se había prestado a la tarea de ayudarme con la materia. Había ido a su casa todos los sábados después de almorzar a estudiar y con tanto tiempo juntas acumulado nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas, era una de las personas, después de Effie, que más admiraba.

-Recuerdo que siempre se ponía colorada como un tomate cuando el chico que le gustaba se le acercaba, era un espectáculo verlo- rió Effie junto con mi madre, a pesar de que no fuera una risa muy alegre era una risa.

-Hasta yo recuerdo eso- comentó Haymitch un poco más fuerte de lo normal, había bebido demasiado vino.

-Tú siempre la ponías en ridículo cuando él aparecía- lo culpó su esposa.

No pude evitar pensar en Peeta Mellark, sonrojarme al darme cuenta de que había pensado en él, y en la competencia que tenía.

Gale. En los primeros días había sospechado sus intenciones, más aún cuando nos llevó hasta el campo de gimnasia a Mad y a mí pero creí que se le pasaría con el tiempo, me había equivocado. Gale se había apegado a mí como si de ello dependiera su existencia en la secundaría. Siempre que podía me acompañaba al buffet del instituto, a ver a Prim, con quien se llevaba bastante bien, o simplemente al patio inferior techado a hacerme compañía y hablar de lo que se le ocurriera. Al principio me había resultado un poco abrumador, nunca había recibido tanta atención de un chico, y hasta me había enfadado con él por seguirme a donde quiera, sin embargo, al final de todo, su plan dio frutos. Era un chico lindo con el que compartía muchos gustos y aunque muy insistente me había llamado la atención. Tal vez no tendría que pelear con Glimmer después de todo. Sería muchísimo más fácil salir con Gale que con alguien que siquiera sabía que existía ¿No?

Por suerte para mí nadie había notado mi sonrojo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habíamos terminado de comer y empezado el delicioso postre que los Abernathy habían traído. Mi madre no dijo nada al respecto de la elección de Effie, cosa que no me resultó nada bueno. Por otro lado las mujeres se pusieron a hablar del trabajo junto con Haymitch, una conversación en la que Prim y yo no contábamos mucho, sin embargo escuché todo lo que decía nuestra madre acerca de lo que hacía en la enfermería del hospital en el que trabajaba.

La cena terminó por fin a eso de las diez, con un Haymitch medio desorientado por el alcohol y los platos sucios por lavar en la pileta de la cocina. Mi madre se despidió cordialmente de los invitados y, luego de haberle avisado que Prim no pasaría la noche con nosotras, se encerró en su cuarto como siempre hacía.

Prim subió las escaleras para preparar su bolso y yo ayudé a Effie a meter a su esposo en el asiento trasero del coche.

-Si no te molesta ¿podrías alcanzarnos a Prim y a mí hasta la casa de una amiga?- le pregunté cuando abrí con dificultad la puerta del automóvil, Haymitch pesaba más de lo que creía.

Había decidido acompañar a Prim hasta lo de Rue ya que no quería escuchar a mi madre llorando desde mi habitación, prefería no escuchar otra vez aquello y menos sola.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó, el peinado se le había desordenado con todo el rollo de meter a su marido en el auto- ¿Es muy lejos de aquí?- inquirió justo cuando el hombre entró por fin y se desparramó en el asiento.

-Prim sabe la dirección- contesté.

-¿Y cómo volverás a casa?- quiso saber la mujer mientras esperábamos a mi hermana.

-Pediré un taxi, no te preocupes- Effie puso mala cara pero no dijo nada, ella se preocupaba mucho por nosotras, una vez nos había dicho que éramos como sus hijas.

Prim corrió por las escaleras con un bolso azul afianzado a su hombro y cerró la puerta de entrada con llave. Dejé que viajara en el asiento delantero del coche al lado de Effie, ya que atrás iba Haymitch y yo lidiaría con su borrachera. Tuve que zamarrearlo un poco para que se moviera y me hiciera un hueco en el asiento.

Como era fin de semana la mayoría de los adolescentes salían a divertirse y a esa hora se reunían a comer en un famoso McDonal's junto al camino que conectaba todos los barrios de la cuidad con el centro de La Plata. La casa de Rue no se encontraba lejos de allí, tan sólo unos tres o cuatro kilómetros hacia el casco urbano de la cuidad, en un barrio bastante grande llamado Gonnet. Era una casa muy grande de color crema y techo oscuro, de dos pisos con un patio frontal muy escaso pero con muchas plantas que de día debían tener múltiples flores de colores y una reja negra que lo flanqueaba todo.

-¡Gracias por traernos, tía Trinkett!- gritó Prim mientras se bajaba del coche y tocaba el portero de la reja.

-Mándame un mensaje al celular cuando llegues a casa ¿Si, Kat?- ordenó la mujer mirándome con los ojos severos.

-Lo haré, gracias- le contesté y seguí a Prim.

Por la puerta delantera salió un muchacho, de estatura alta y cuerpo macizo, alguien a quien yo ya conocía.

-¿Thresh?- pregunté a nadie completamente confundida.

-Te dije que no era para ti- comentó la voz de Rue muy enfadada detrás de mi compañero.

-Hola, chicas- saludó Thresh mientras abría el portón de lo que debía ser su casa.

Prim lo saludo con un simple "hola" y se unió a su amiga que la esperaba en el portal de la puerta, luego se perdieron dentro de la casa.

-No sabía que eran hermanos- observé todavía del otro lado de la reja.

-Y no es la única ¿Pasas?- rió y se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar.

Era una enorme sorpresa encontrarme con alguien del instituto que no fuera Mad, mucho más con un chico. Normalmente no me juntaba mucho con mis ex-compañeros hombres, en realidad nunca me había juntado con nadie de mi anterior escuela.

-¿Te importa si uso el teléfono para llamar un taxi? Sólo vine a dejar a Prim- pregunté un poco vacilante, su presencia en aquel lugar se me hacía muy extraña.

-Adelante- inquirió y con un movimiento en floritura con su brazo me dejó pasar al edificio.

En cada habitación que pasábamos había gente: en la sala de estar encontramos a la abuela de Thresh junto a tres hermanos pequeños suyos, ninguno debía tener más de diez años, mirando un programa de televisión; en la cocina se podían oír las voces de dos mujeres más charlando, supuse que una de ellas debía ser la madre de todos ellos, ni idea de quien podría ser la otra; Rue y Prim se habían perdido en algún lugar recóndito del primer piso con Bonnie y en el comedor, donde estaba el teléfono, se encontraba el padre de Thresh junto a otro de sus hermanos, también más chico de este último. Hice mentalmente la cuenta de todas las personas que vivían en aquella casa y me pregunté como hacían para convivir todos juntos con tantos niños y adolescentes. Yo me volvería loca.

-Tienes muchos hermanos- dije luego de saludar a todos, cosa que odiaba y me hacía sonrojar demasiado para ser una tarea tan simple.

-Sí, somos siete. Yo soy el segundo más grande y Rue la tercera- contestó sonriendo al pequeño que estaba armando un rompecabezas de menos de veinte piezas sobre la gran mesada del comedor.

-Yo no puedo con una y tú tiene que cuidar a cinco- comenté y él solo rió.

-Se cuidan solos, mi abuela esta siempre en casa, así que es como una niñera para todos ellos- apuntó- por cierto ¿saldrás ahora?-.

-No, sólo volveré a casa- respondí sin muchos preámbulos- Mañana estudiaré con Mad, sólo me falta hacer el examen para Coin y estoy acabada- continué con fastidio, ya estaba hasta de tener que estudiar y entregar tantos trabajos, había sido una suerte que el profesor Chaff no me mandara a hacer un inútil trabajo sobre deportes.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes venir conmigo- apuntó mal interpretando mi tono de voz- me encontraré con Finnick y Gale no muy lejos de aquí- explicó rascándose la cabeza.

Analicé por un segundo las intenciones de Thresh, él seguramente no pensaba lo mismo que Gale sobre mí y estaba claro que sólo pretendía hacerme un favor, así que ¿por qué negarse? No salía a divertirme desde hacia mucho tiempo y no pasaría nada si me unía a un par de chicos ¿No?

-Suena bien ¿A dónde tenían pensado ir?- aprobé.

-Mmm, iremos a ver boxeo, no se si te interesará mucho, pero puedo asegurarte que será divertido- susurró luego de revisar que su padre se había ido del comedor.

-Boxeo. No sabía que aquí se hicieran shows de boxeo- algo no andaba del todo bien con eso.

-Digamos que el lugar no es muy…legal que digamos- se me abrieron los ojos como platos y puse una mueca de sorpresa ¿Desde cuando los chicos de un instituto privado hacían cosas ilegales?- no te preocupes, estarás con tres chicos fuertes, no te pasará nada- rió al ver mi expresión.

-Si tú lo dices- comenté totalmente insegura ante aquella idea tan temeraria, vaya a sabe en donde se encontraba aquel lugar y que tipo de personas lo frecuentaba. Sin embargo el recuerdo de mi madre llorando en la habitación contigua a la mía me dio la valentía suficiente para preferir salir con tres chicos que conocía hacía un mes e ir con ellos a una pelea de boxeo callejera, a tener que volver a casa.

* * *

**Holaaa, que tal? ¿Qué les pareció el capi? espero que les haya gustado y que no se les haya vuelto muy tedioso, es que quería explicar muchas cosas para un sólo capítulo y aunque lo logré no se si fue demasiado abrumador ¿Qué dicen ustedes? También se que les hubiera gustado mucho ver alguna venganza por parte de Johanna hacia Cashmere por haberla empujado en la clase de gimnasia, pero en esta historia no siempre los buenos ganan! muajajaja *risa macabra***

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE. Entro en época de exámenes en la facultad y eso es por lo menos todo el mes de octubre, así que tendrán que tenerme paciencia. Voy a intentar seguir actualizando como lo hago ahora, pero si me atraso unos días por favor no me maten!**

**Otra cosa, que estoy segura ya se habrán dado cuenta, he inventado muchos nombres o apellidos para los personajes pero en especial el de La Comadreja lo he sacado del nombre de la actriz que la representa en la película: Jacqueline Emerson.**

**Si quieren hacer alguna crítica ya saben como hacerlo y que son bien recibidas. Gracias a Mackie Uchiha por avisarme que estaba escribiendo mal un nombre, la verdad es que nunca me habría dado cuenta de no ser por vos!**

**Besos, nos seguimos leyendo Scarlet!**


	7. Gladiadores

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Gladiadores

Como le había prometido a Effie, le envié un mensaje para que se quedara tranquila. El texto decía que había llegado a casa en perfectas condiciones, cosa que no era cierta ya que nunca me había ido de la casa de Rue y en este momento estaba esperando con Thresh un taxi, al que él había llamado cinco minutos antes, en la reja frontal de su hogar.

Estaba muy inquieta. Este tipo de salidas no se me daban bien, sin contar que no habría ninguna chica con la que hablar mientras los muchachos festejaban las peleas en el ring. Nunca había hecho algo parecido y tan desorganizado, sin embargo seguía diciéndome a mí misma que no ocurriría nada malo y que al fin y al cabo era una solución perfecta para escapar del predecible llanto nocturno de mi madre y hasta de olvidarme por un momento de las cosas que me atormentaban.

Antes de salir me aseguré de que Prim no supiera que me escaparía con Thresh a ver unas cuantas peleas de box callejeras. No quería que mi hermana siquiera ese ejemplo y menos viniendo de mí, Prim tendía a imitar muchas cosas de mi persona.

-¿Rue sabe a dónde vamos?- pregunté al chico cuando salíamos por la puerta principal.

-No, nadie lo sabe… mi padre me mataría si se enterara de a dónde voy- afirmó con los ojos abiertos de turbación al imaginarse la escena- y mi madre me dejaría sin comida por una semana, te lo aseguro, nadie lo sabrá- volvió a afirmar. Era difícil imaginar que a semejante chico le intimidara la idea de ver enfadada a su madre.

-¿Y qué es lo que saben entonces? porque a algún lado estamos yendo ¿No?- inquirí. Al fin y al cabo estábamos esperando un coche fuera de la casa, cualquiera que pasara por una ventana nos vería.

-A la casa de Gale, siempre nos juntamos allí- contestó sonriendo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, Thresh tendía a hacer eso muchas veces.

La casa de Gale, pensé en mi fuero interno. La idea tampoco me apetecía ¿qué tal si Gale mal interpretaba mi entusiasmo de salir con ellos, especialmente con él, y terminaba creyendo que lo hacía para estar seca suyo? En cierta forma no me importaba que Gale creyera que me gustaba, era un chico lindo y simpático, no habría ningún problema si terminábamos juntos o simplemente saliendo pero luego pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaba Peeta Mellark y no quería menospreciar a Gale por aquel chico que nunca me había hablado. En esos mementos creía que la mejor solución al problema era no estar con nadie.

El coche llegó diez minutos después. Thresh me abrió la puerta amablemente y yo entré rápidamente agradeciendo a calefacción que había dentro. La espera se me había hecho muy larga ya que no llevaba mucho abrigo, una simple sudadera, y la noche no era muy calida que digamos, tenía los pelos de mi nuca casi electrificados del frío.

-Buenas noches- saludó mi compañero cuando se acomodo a mi lado en el asiento trasero- vamos hasta 521 y Camino Centenario- indicó al ver que el chofer no decía nada.

El coche arrancó mientras yo repasaba la ubicación que Thresh había dicho. Pasaba todos los días por aquel lugar en auto para ir a la escuela, allí se encontraba una de las conexiones más grandes entre el centro de la cuidad y los alrededores del noreste. No era una zona peligrosa, al menos no de día. No se encontraba muy lejos de la casa de Thresh, pero sí de la mía, a esta altura ya nos encontrábamos a más de diez kilómetros de mi barrio.

Como había estipulado el lugar se encontraba en un galpón abandonado, un antiguo campo de Paintball, no se veían casas por los alrededores, solo unos cuantos comercios completamente cerrados a esta hora de la noche, una gasolinera abandonada, medio destrozada por los bándalos y con los surtidores llenos de graffitis. En la calle de enfrente se encontraba un parque de estacionamiento propiedad de un supermercado increíblemente grande, todo enrejado por fierros de color blanco, unas puertas con seguridad, ahora cerradas, era lo único que te determinaba como entrar. Unas pocas cuadras más allá había una reconocida fábrica de plásticos que le daba al aire un extraño olor a quemado y al ambiente una horrible sensación a sucio.

Toda la zona se encontraba vacía y desierta, de no ser por el estruendo de voces y música que salía del antiguo Paintball habría creído que estábamos completamente solos. Daba un poco de miedo estar allí, tenía la sensación de que detrás de los surtidores de gasolina se encontraba algún asesino con un cuchillo esperando a que alguien se acercara lo suficiente para salir de su escondite y robarle todo lo que tenía. Era una suerte que Thresh fuera tan grande, nadie se atrevería a pelear con él.

-Los chicos se encuentran dentro- dijo mi compañero cuando llegamos a la entrada totalmente a obscuras, que estaba flanqueada por un hombre muy grande y gordo y otro pequeño que llevaba una linterna.

-Nombre- susurró el tipo más pequeño.

-Garralás- contestó el chico. Fruncí en entrecejo, aquello debía ser alguna clase de código para que nos dejara pasar ¿cómo habían logrado hacerse con él uno chicos como ellos? no quise saberlo.

-Pasen, que tengan buenas noches- indicó el hombre mirándome con los ojos lascivos al pasar a su lado. Me dieron ganas de gritarle pero me contuve no sería bueno hacer eso, me metería en problemas y a Thresh también. Tomé aire para calmarme y recordé porque estaba en aquel lugar.

Dentro el galpón estaba lleno de gente, no tanta como seguramente habría más entrada la noche, pero ya mucha para mi gusto. El aire estaba infestado de humo producto del tabaco, sudor y otros olores que no quería imaginarme siquiera de donde salían, voces y música. En uno de los costados del tinglado habían montado una precaria barra de tragos, en ese momento muchas personas se aglomeraban allí, sacando muchos vasos llenos de alcohol barato, lo sabía por el olor que desprendían. En el centro del edificio había una tarima cuadrada en la cual se alzaba el rig, ahora vacío, con el piso acolchonado y las barandas hechas con sogas de ferretería y cubiertas con alguno tipo de plástico color rojo.

Recorrimos el lugar buscando a Gale y a Finnick, que según los mensajes de texto que le enviaban a Thresh se encontraban en la parte oeste. Mientras caminábamos alrededor de la gente observé la vestimenta de las personas que había allí, la mayoría como era de esperar eran hombres e iban arreglados como si de un día cualquiera se tratara. Las mujeres eran todo lo contrario, por empezar se le veía más del 75% del cuerpo, casi parecía una regla que llevaran poca ropa. Estaba todas muy maquilladas con máscaras de pestañas negras, sombras en los ojos de colores brillantes, mucho rubor, base y labios rojos. Y los zapatos con tacos de más de diez centímetro también era lo usual. Yo era un barón al lado de aquellas mujeres, iba de jean, con una sudadera gris algo grande para mi tamaño, el cabello trenzado y zapatillas converse, descartando toda posibilidad de maquillaje.

-Allí están- comentó Thresh señalando a dos chicos que no se encontraban ni a veinte metros de nosotros. Reconocía a Finnick al instante, era imposible no hacerlo, debía ser el chico más perfecto de todo el lugar, muchas chicas no podían sacarle la vista de encima ¿cómo haría Annie para aguantarse las ganas de arrancarles todos los pelos de la cabeza a las chicas que se lo comían con los ojos?

-¡Por fin llegas! tuvimos que esperar como una hora para que el grandote de la puerta nos dejara entrar- gritó Finnick por entre la música, no me había visto, el cuerpo de su amigo me ocultaba completamente.

-Yo creo que está enamorado de ti- alcancé a escuchar que Gale se reía del rubio.

-No había nadie en la entrada cuando nosotros llegamos, así que no nos hicieron preguntas- dijo Thresh.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó Gale confundido, al parecer no esperaban que alguien se les uniera al grupo.

-Hola, chicos- saludé incomoda, estando al lado de tres personas tan altas mi presencia ni se había notado. A Finnick se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

-¡¿Katniss?!- gritó Gale al verme, su rostro, también conmocionado por mi aparición, denotaba inquietud- ¿por qué la trajiste?- le preguntó al instante a Thresh con enojo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Annie vino la otra vez?- contestó en su defensa el chico algo atónito por la reacción de su amigo. Por mi parte me sentí un poco herida por la rápida instigación de Gale ¿no se suponía que le gustaba o algo parecido?

-Sí, y casi me mata por haberla traído- le respondió Finnick con aprensión.

-Puedo irme si te molesta verme- dije acusadoramente mirando a Gale e intentando que no se me notara lo que realmente sentía en aquel momento.

-No, no es por ti- explicó y se acercó a mí aflojando su ceño fruncido para poder sonreírme- este lugar es peligroso para las chicas, Annie ya nos lo dejo bien claro la semana pasada- declaró amablemente, había preocupación en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, parezco un chico así vestida- respondí todavía enojada y me crucé de brazos.

Gale rió ante la idea.

-Yo creo que estás perfecta con esa sudadera- bromeó aunque pude atisbar el halago de fondo. Me sonrose al instante e intente evadir de su mirada. Fue peor, ya que me encontré con la sonrisa jactanciosa de Finnick y a Theresh poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Mejor vamos a pedir un trago, creo que no nos necesitan aquí ¿No, Thresh?- gritó Finnick para que todos lo escuchemos. Su comentario no hizo más que ponerme más colorada y avergonzada.

-Quédense por aquí- pidió su amigo a Gale mientras seguía a Finnick hacía la barra.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Completamente roja y muy avergonzada con toda la situación no me había fijado en lo guapo que se veía Gale con toda esa gente alrededor. Sus ojos grises resaltaban con la luz oscura que se filtraba por entre los remolinos de humo.

-Solo estoy preocupado, no quiero que te pase nada- volvió a explicar mi compañero mientras se ponía a mi lado y me rodeaba con su brazo por los hombros. Su cuerpo estaba muy caliente.

-¿En serio? ¿No te parece mal que esté aquí?- susurré mirando el suelo, había muchas colillas de cigarrillo.

-Claro que me parece mal, pero sólo porque me preocupa demasiado que te pasé algo y sea mi culpa… o la de Thresh por traerte a este lugar- reveló y nos condujo hasta la pared de chapa más cercana. Estaba cubierta con tela negra barata y pude ver que en algunos lugares estaba rasgada.

-Hay muchas mujeres solas aquí y a ellas no les pasará nada- contraataqué haciendo hincapié en las chicas que estaba apoyadas en la pared, muchas mirando con expectantes ojos a los hombres que pasaban por allí cerca.

-Nada que ellas no quieran- apuntó Gale elocuentemente. Me costaba admitir que él tenía razón- sólo mira como se visten- indicó aunque no apartó la mirada mi rostro.

-Está bien, tu ganas- suspiré resignada ante mi derrota, no tenía por qué estar enojada con él por querer protegerme, aunque así lo estaba. Debía ser el hecho de que alguien quisiera cuidarme lo que me hacía enojar, yo podía hacerme cargo de mí perfectamente no necesitaba la ayuda ni la compasión de nadie para seguir adelante.

-¿Qué ocurre?- peguntó ante mi silencio y se acercó más a mí, si es que eso era posible.

-No me gusta tener niñeras- le gruñí y lo miré molesta.

-Es una suerte que yo no lo sea- susurró y se inclinó más.

Debería habérmelo visto venir, pero estaba tan ensimismada en mí disgusto que los notables detalles de los objetivos de Gale no me resultaron significativos, al menos no antes de ya estar lo suficientemente atrapada entre sus brazos.

Su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del mío y, pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, pude ver las motas verdes en sus ojos grises por la proximidad. Nos miramos intensamente, no estaba segura de querer seguir hacía el siguiente paso ¿Sería lo correcto?

-Preferiría ser algo más que un simple guardián- volvió a decir y sólo deteniéndose unos pocos segundos para ver mi reacción, Gale unió sus labios con los míos.

Fue un beso sencillo, sin presiones, podría decir que hasta perfecto, de no ser por que estaba pensando en otra cosa mientras los labios de Gale se movían con los míos. Estaba segura de que ninguna las mujeres que se encontraban en aquel galpón encontraría a alguien que las besara como él lo estaba haciendo.

Los labios de Gale eran suaves y carnosos, me hubiera gustado morderlos, pero no sería un gesto acorde con la situación además de que no quería darle a entender nada más que lo que ya sabía. Mantuve los ojos cerrados durante todo el tiempo que duró y sólo acomodé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pude sentir como acariciaba mi cabello y me tomaba por la cintura para acercarme más a él.

Para cuando nos separamos mi enfado se había esfumado como si de una hoja molesta en el suelo se tratara. Nos quedamos en silencio respirando, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados pero pude sentir su mirada sobre mí.

-Y ¿qué dices?- indagó.

-¿Sobre qué?- abrí los ojos y lo mire confundido. La verdad era que había olvidado de lo que estábamos hablando, sólo recordaba que había estado enfadada con él.

-Ser algo más que una niñera- me recordó mirándome divertido.

No tuve tiempo de responder a su pregunta, aunque no lo había sido, ya que una voz se alzó en el aire.

-¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros! Espero que ya hayan hecho todas sus apuestas por que desde este momento corre el reloj- el hombre pequeño que nos había dejado pasar estaba en el centro del rign, con un micrófono. El lugar ya se había llenado bastante y la mayoría de los espectadores se arremolinaban cerca de la tarima gritando a lo pavote- ¡y los luchadores que dan comienzo al espectáculo de esta noche son Toty Sander y Furia Binnes!- habían encendido unos luces blancas sobre él hombre para que nadie se perdiera ningún detalle de las peleas- ¡Que comience… la lucha!- gritó el pequeño presentador haciendo una pausa de suspenso. Pude ver que escupía saliva cada vez que hablaba. Recordé la mirada que me había _regalado_ cuando entré y me dieron más ganas de vomitar.

-No es un lugar muy bonito, pero admito que no me arrepiento de que hayas venido- comentó Gale luego de que la voz del hombre se disipara.

Lo miré incrédula, no se suponía que habíamos estado peleando por que había venido y él no quería.

-Vamos a buscar a Thresh y a Finnick- dije a modo de respuesta, tomé su mano y me encaminé con él hacía donde estaba la barra de tragos.

La noche fue pasando. El espectáculo de ese lugar consistía en si los luchadores aguantaban cinco rounds de tres minutos cada uno, si lograban dejar en nocaut a alguno de sus oponentes o de cuantos golpes podían aguantar antes de empezar a sangrar. Las personas apostaban según sus preferencias, antes de que comenzaran las peleas. Era bastante desagradable.

No entendía que tenía de divertido ver como dos hombres se golpeaban constantemente y estuve a punto de vomitar toda la cena cuando a un hombre se le hizo un horrible cardenal en la cara que comenzó a sangrar poco después. Por naturaleza propia huía ante cualquier heridas física, las odiaba y me daban mucho asco, mucho más si estaban ensangrentadas o enfermas. No había pensado en la posibilidad de ver moretones y magulladuras en aquel lugar cuando Thresh me lo propuso.

Para mi suerte, antes de que terminara el séptimo combate, Gale notó mi incomodidad antes los hombres que peleaban y me llevó hacía un rincón para ventilarme de aquellas imágenes. No nos habíamos vuelto a besar pero al parecer su idea de hacerme olvidar consistía en volver a hacerlo. No me opuse ya que no veía mejor cosa para distraerme. Para mi pesar no duró mucho.

-Chicos, lamento interrumpirlos- carraspeó Finnick cerca nuestro, me puse como un tomate al verlo. Estaba claro que ya sabía que nos habíamos besado ¡pero no era necesario que nos viera en vivo!

-¡Finnick! ¿Qué demonios quieres?- preguntó irritado Gale, él no parecía nada avergonzado.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos un problema- se excuso. Esperé a que continuara pero lo único que hizo fue señalar el cuadrilátero en donde dos nuevos luchadores habían entrado.

-¿Qué haces ese idiota allí?- dijo Gale sorprendido y más enfadado que antes.

Fruncí el ceño y fijé más la vista. Error. Me quedé de piedra al reconocer a uno de los luchadores.

Era más bajo que su oponente, de cabello rubio con algunos mechones que le caían por la frente, espalda ancha y brazos musculosos. Iba con unos shorts negros y guantes a juego, nada que le ocultara le torso formado. Pero no fue aquello lo que me dejó congelada si no aquellos ojos profundos como el mar de color azul que podría reconocer en cualquier parte.

¡¿Qué demonios hacía Peeta Mellark en el cuadrilátero?!

Estuve a punto de pedirle a Gale que lo llamara, sin embargo al mirar su rostro totalmente crispado me detuve. Nunca me había puesto a pensar si había una disputa entre los chicos de mi curso y ahora tampoco era el momento de averiguarlo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- sugirió Finnick mirando a Peeta- lo más probable es que Cato y Marvel estén aquí también- comentó y se puso a rebuscar entre la gente. Yo también lo hice aunque no me resultaba para nada lógico que un par de cabecitas rubias aparecieran por aquel lugar. Sin embargo Gale, Finnick y Thresh estaban allí, perfectamente podrían estar ellos también ¿no?

-Sí, vamos- aceptó Gale entre dientes- busca a Thresh, los encontramos afuera- mandó y me guió directamente hacía la puerta de entrada hecho una furia.

No pude evitar mirar hacia atrás, más precisamente hacía el ring, cuando la campana que daba comienzo a una nueva pelea sonó ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Peeta para hacer algo tanto descabellado como luchar en boxeo callejero? ¿Qué le sucedería? Seguramente el lunes lo vería en clase y sabría si le habían dado muchos golpes.

La noche había terminado desastrosamente para mí y aunque la compañía de Gale había sido fantástica, el resquicio de tiempo que había visto a Peeta en aquel escenario había sido suficiente para dejarme preocupada, sentimiento que reemplazó todos los demás.

* * *

**Muajajajajaj, estoy segura de que las Team Peeta me quieren colgar vivaaaaa! pero, el que avisa no traiciona, y les advertí que esto sería así, aunque no se preocupen tengo pensado como seguirá la historia y ninguno saldrá muy bien parado de esto, al fin y al cabo son adolescentes y siempre va a tener que doler un poquito...**

**Bueno, como habrán notado tarde bastante en actualizar, y eso que todavía no empecé a rendir los exámenes... eso recién empieza la semana que entra, así que imagínense... intentaré escribir un poquito cada día pero no prometo poder actualizar muy pronto, por favor les pido paciencia y les digo desde ya que no abandonaré el fics.**

**Criticas (si quieren pueden decirme lo indignados que están por aquel beso) saben que son bien recibidas!**

**Un besos grande y nos seguimos leyendo, Scarlet!**


	8. Confusa

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Confusa

Un pitido exorbitantemente ruidoso y cercano me despertó sumamente alterada –¡jodido reloj despertador!-. Con un gruñido me arrastré por la cama y golpeé el aparató para que dejara de soñar. No tuve mucho éxito. La estúpida maquina cayó al suelo y siguió vibrando estrepitosamente, era exagerado, pero era la única forma que tenía de despertarme.

Desorbitada recorrí con la mirada mi desordenada habitación mientras recordaba la noche anterior. Luego del escandaloso espectáculo de boxeo que nos había hecho regresar a casa antes de lo imaginado, Gale se disculpó conmigo unas cien veces seguidas por lo que me habían hecho pasar y se ofreció a llevarme a casa; aunque no me importaron mucho en sus disculpa ya que tenía la mente perturbada por la preocupación ¿Por qué Peeta Mellark había decidido meterse en un juego tan peligroso? No conocía de nada a aquel muchacho pero aunque no hubiera sido él me habría preocupado. Mientras Gale me llevaba de vuelta a casa intenté encontrarle alguna razón coherente para las acciones del chico, sin embargo el cansancio y mi falta de imaginación no ayudaban mucho así que sólo pude preocuparme sin obtener nada a cambio.

La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras cuando llegué, seguramente mi madre se había dormido muy rápido aquella noche y no habría notado mi falta. Tuve que caminar de puntitas sigilosamente hasta mi alcoba para no despertarla y causar ningún revuelo. Me había sentido tan cansada que siquiera me había quitado la ropa que llevaba, solamente arrojé la sudadera con un intenso olor a cigarrillo al suelo y me desparramé en la cama. Olvidando completamente que al día siguiente tendría que ir a lo de Mad.

Por ello había dejado la alarma del reloj activada y realmente lo agradecía, aunque hubiera soltado una palabrota cuando me despertó, ya que el examen de matemáticas que debía dar para la profesora Coin era este mismo lunes y no podía dejar de estudiar aquel fin de semana.

Eran las diez de la mañana, normalmente almorzaba en casa y luego iba a lo de Mad, ella vivía en el centro de la cuidad, pero ésta vez me había invitado a comer con ella antes de comenzar el último día de estudio.

Me duche sin prisa, tenía el cabello revuelto y con olor a humo así que me tomé todo el tiempo que pude para poder dejarlo suave y lacio. También me enjaboné todo el cuerpo para que el sudor de la noche pasada se mesclara con el agua sucia y se fuera por el desagüe. La ducha siempre había sido mi buen momento para reflexionar, el vapor y el agua caliente me relajaban y me dejaban ver las cosas desde un punto de vista más arbitrarios.

Pensé en Gale, no estaba segura de cómo habíamos quedado luego de besarnos ¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos? No, probablemente no. No era tan ingenua como para creer que esa sería la conclusión de Gale y menos la mía, al final le había correspondido el beso ¿Comenzaríamos a salir o terminaríamos como Glimmer y Cato siendo amigos con derecho? Me estremecí al recordar la relación que llevaban mis compañeros, era tan enfermiza, se celaban entre los dos pero también filtraban con otros estudiantes al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente yo no podría hacer eso.

Cuando entré en la cocina para tomar mi desayuno, ya vestida y _arreglada_ para salir, encontré a mi madre levantada tomando un café y tostando pan lactal. Me sorprendió verla levantada a media mañana, normalmente los fines de semana o los días feriados seguía durmiendo hasta muy tarde, cosa que me dejaba a cargo de preparar el almuerzo para todas.

-¿Qué haces levantada?- pregunté dejando ver mi sorpresa.

Healer se sobresaltó al escucharme, no había notado mi presencia, y la taza de café que llevaba en la mano dio un brinco, por suerte lo poco que se derramó fue a parar a la mesa y no sobre ella.

-Comenzaré a trabajar los sábados en las guardias del medio día- se excusó no muy convencida.

Alcé una ceja ¿Mi madre tomando decisiones? No dije nada al respecto y me encaminé a la alacena para prepararme el desayuno. Reparé, ya tarde, en que iba vestida con ropa muy casual, no con un camisón como siempre lo hacía, y que en la silla contigua había un bolso, en donde debía llevar la ropa que portaba dentro del hospital, y un attaché de cuero negro.

Los silencios que nos acompañaban cada vez que nos encontrábamos solas nunca habían sido incómodos. Era tensos o al menos yo los sentía de tal modo, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, unos que antes habían sido brillantes, no podía parar de pensar en todos los sucesos posteriores a la muerte de mi padre y en lo que mi madre había hecho, que básicamente se remontaba a dejarme completamente sola y desprotegida, cosa que una madre nunca debía hacer, dejándome caer en un mundo áspero al cual todavía no estaba preparada para abordar. Había tenido que madurar abruptamente, no me quejaba de ello, sin embargo me hubiera gustado poder disfrutar mi vida sin preocupaciones.

Suspiré pesadamente cuando me senté en la mesa frente a mi madre.

-¿Quieres que te llevé hasta la casa de tu amiga?- se ofreció repentinamente Healer mirándome con incertidumbre. Admito que no me lo esperaba.

-No gracias. Además no está cerca del hospital- refuté. Me hubiera encantado decirle que sí pero no quería más momentos de antipatía entre las dos, ya bastante duro era.

Mi madre titubeo pero no dijo nada, eso me molestó ¿Si quiera intentaría convencerme? Volví a suspirar, ahora con rabia. No toleraba la debilidad. Tomé con fuerza la taza en la que había hecho mi café y la arrojé al fregadero en donde hizo un gran estrepito, me llevé una tostada antes de salir de la cocina.

-Adiós- gruñí.

Mi madre no hizo ni dijo nada más.

Subí al cuarto que compartía con Prim, quien todavía debía estar en casa de Rue, y busqué todos mis libros, apuntes y cuadernillos que estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación, para luego meterlos dentro de la mochila y colgarme esta a la espalda. No esperé mucho más para salir de la casa, me agobiaba estar allí dentro en ese tipo de circunstancias.

El trayecto en autobús hasta la casa de Mad era de unos treinta minutos, así que me puse los auriculares escuchando música a todo volumen para poder silenciar los pensamientos que se me venían a la cabeza, entre ellos iban mezcladas las caras de Gale, mi madre, Peeta y Prim.

Mad vivía muy cerca de mi anterior instituto a sólo a unos pocas cuadras de distancia. Me gustaba pasear por esa zona de la cuidad, había ramblas con arboles muy altos y frondosos, aunque en esta época del año todavía no estaban en su auge, y a pesar de que me daba melancolía pasar por mi ex-escuela y verla completamente cerrada y pintarrajeada por los vándalos siempre me traía recuerdos felices, unos en los que mi padre me buscaba entre la gente para regresar a casa luego de un día entero en la primaria, o con Prim, las dos sentadas en la escalinata gris hecha de piedras de la entrada. Pero además de ello me encantaba estar allí para ver los grandes jardines de la inmensa catedral, ubicada frente al colegio al que había asistido toda mi vida, que se extendían por toda la cuadra. Unos años atrás, cuando salía de clases temprano, cruzaba la calle y me acostaba en los parques para contemplar el cielo azul y arrancar pastos mientras tanto sin ninguna prisa.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar aquello. Me había detenido en medio de la rambla que separaba la catedral de mi escuela, no miré a ninguno de los dos edificios porque comenzaría a llorar si lo hacía.

Casi corrí hasta la casa de Mad, era de dos pisos, con el frente de ladrillos rojos y las ventanas y la puerta a juego de un color blanco pastel. En la parte superior había unos balcones con rejas para que no ocurriera ningún accidente. Dentro el lugar se extendía hacía atrás. La sala era pequeña, sólo entraba lo necesario: un juego de sillones, una mesita ratona, unas estanterías arraigadas a la pared llenas de libros y un televisor. Luego estaba la cocina, el cuarto de Mad, un pasillo en donde se encontraba la escalera que daba al piso superior en el cual nunca había estado así que no sabía mucho de las habitaciones de arriba, pero suponía que el cuarto matrimonial y el baño estaban allí.

Cada vez que había ido a la casa de Mad esta olía a pan, y esta no era la excepción.

-¡Katniss! Llegas temprano-saludó mi amiga cuando me abrió, iba con unos jeans claros y una sudadera rosa. Mad era bastante aniñada en el ámbito de la ropa, todo lo contrario a Johanna, las pocas veces que había visto a esta última sin el uniforme del colegio siempre iba con unos pantalones negros ajustados de gabardina.

-No tenía mucho que hacer en casa- me excusé y entré en la casa.

-Me imagino, yo tampoco hice mucho… tocando el piano un poco- comentó mientras nos encaminábamos a su habitación. Normalmente estudiábamos en la cocina o en la sala, pero cuando nos cansábamos nos metíamos en su cuarto y charlábamos. Era muy fácil entablar una charla con ella ya que no era exigente con nada y le gustaban casi todos los mismos temas que a mí de conversación.

-Hablé con Johanna anoche, dijo que tal vez pasara a hacernos compañía…- soltó, cosa que me hizo recordar lo que yo había hecho la noche pasada ¿Debía cantarle a Mad? Le había prometido a Finnick que no le diría nada a Annie, ya que ella había aborrecido aquel lugar y no le gustaba que su novio lo frecuentara. Contárselo a Mad podría ser lo mismo que comunicárselo a Annie indirectamente.

-…espero que te guste la pasta, mi padre es _experto_ en fideos- apuntó Mad medio mofándose de su padre.

El señor Undersee era muy afable y solidario siempre nos ayudaba cuando ni quiera su hija sabía cómo resolver los problemas de matemática. Él trabajaba en el ministerio del interior, en un cargo muy elevado por lo que tenía entendido, sin embargo nunca alardeaba de su trabajo y Mad tampoco hablaba mucho de ello.

-Descuida, he sobrevivido a unos tallarines de mi hermana, podré con esto- bromeé. Prim podría salvar un animal tuerto con sus propias manos pero nunca podría cocinar.

-Si necesita ayuda lo ayudaré, no quiero que termines en el hospital envenenada la primera vez que comes aquí ¡¿qué dirán tus padres?!- explicó teatralmente. Yo sólo pude aportar una sonrisa convincente.

A pesar de haber pasado un mes desde mi comienzo de clases en el instituto, ninguno de mis amigos sabía la causa de mi ingreso en aquella época del año, es más la mayoría pensaban que me había cambiado de colegio. Sólo Gale y Mad sabían que no era así ya que en mi primer día se me había escapado aquella información, por suerte ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada a nadie acerca de ello. Madge no me había preguntado nunca sobre el tema, por otra parte Gale si lo había hecho pero esquivé sus preguntar rápidamente. Ahora que lo recordaba me preguntaba si Gale quería saber más sobre mi vida externa a la del instituto, esperaba que no, ya que no me gustaba hablar sobre ello y me ponía muy sentimental, cosa que odiaba. A la única que podría confesarle algo de importancia era a mi psicóloga, a la cual tampoco le contaba mucho.

-¡Madi!- llamó el señor Undersee a su hija con lo que supuse debía ser un diminutivo de su nombre- ¡oh, hola Katniss!- me saludó al entrar al dormitorio- no sabía que habías llegado-.

-Buenos días, señor Undersee- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la comida, papa?- inquirió Mad, su padre resopló.

-Claro que no. He olvidado comprar el pan ¿Podrías ir tu?- aclaró el hombre. Me extraño el hecho de que faltara pan en una casa que siempre olía a aquello.

-Por supuesto- afirmó la chica y luego se dirigió a mí- ¿Vamos? La panadería está a media cuadra- explicó Mad ya cruzando su alcoba. La seguí sin oponerme.

-Pareces cansada- comentó mi amiga cuando ya estábamos fuera de su casa. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, deslumbrando a cualquiera que quisiera levantar la vista. Seguramente me veía fatal, debía tener ojeras y la cara un poco pálida por la falta de sueño.

-Sí, ayer salí con unos amigos- respondí vagamente sin especificar que también eran amigos suyos.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho, podrías haberte quedado durmiendo- se quejó amablemente.

-Fue todo muy de improvisto, además quería venir- me excuse, al final era todo cierto, Mad siempre era una gran compañía, había tenido suerte de elegir el asiento vacío a su lado en la clase.

Caminamos hasta la esquina de la cuadra para luego doblar a la derecha, el intenso olor a pan recién horneado flotaba en el aire haciéndoseme agua la boca ¿Cómo algo tan básico como el pan podía ser tan deseado? La panadería se encontraba a mitad de la calle frente a la que nosotras estábamos. Era pequeña, una puerta de entrada y una vidriera en donde se podía ver una vitrina llena de tortas, facturas, panecillos de muchas formas y dulces, flanqueaban la entrada. Estaba pintada de rojo oscuro y tenía un cartel de color amarillo intenso arriba de la puerta en donde rezaban las palabras "Panadería Mellark".

Me quedé de piedra al lado de Mad. Podría reconocer ese apellido en cualquier parte, casi lo llevaba grabado en la mente. Claro que podía ser una extraña coincidencia pero cuantas personas en La Plata podían llevar aquel nombre, no muchas.

-¿Mellark?- pregunté inocentemente como si el apellido me sonara de algo y no supiera de qué.

-Sí, es el apellido de uno de nuestros compañeros de clases, Peeta Mellark- se me aceleró un poco el ritmo cardiaco- es la panadería de su padre- agregó Madge como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Oh- fue lo único que pude responder. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, bueno en realidad sí, si podía ser.

Recé internamente para que el chico no se encontrara en el comercio justo cuando nosotras entramos, por suerte fue así. Luego reparé en que él había estado boxeando la noche pasada, era sólo cuestión de lógica pensar que no estaría despierto todavía. Al recordar aquello mi preocupación volvió ¿lo habrían golpeado mucho?

Dentro el lugar era muy acogedor, las paredes estaban llenas de escaparates con bocadillos y panes, unos mostradores de madera clara separaban a los clientes del personal. Se podía ver una puerta abierta que daba al interior de la casa, tapada con una cortina de cuentas. Dentro el olor era exquisito.

-Buenos días, Madge- saludo un hombre desde detrás del mostrador, estaba sentado al lado de la caja registradora. Tenía la espalda ancha, el cabello rubio ceniciento y los ojos celestes –iguales a los de Peeta- plagados de arrugas a los costados, llevaba puesto un delantal de cocinero blanco empolvado con harina o levadura, no lo sabía.

-Buenos días, señor Mellark- contestó al saludo mi compañera. Me sentía realmente incomoda en aquel lugar, no estaba segura de por qué, tal vez fuera la incertidumbre de no saber si el chico que me gustaba aparecería de un momento a otro por la puerta- hoy sólo llevaré un cuarto de pan- pidió Mad.

El señor Mellark desapareció por entre la cortina de cuentas.

-¿Y Peeta trabaja aquí?- pregunté mientras esperábamos. Esperaba que Mad no se diera cuenta de que realmente me interesaba saber la respuesta y que no era una pregunta al azar para pasar el rato.

-Sí, su hermano mayor también- así que Peeta tenía un hermano, pensé en mi fuero interno. Mad parecía conocerlo bastante- pero ellos están siempre en la cocina, horneando- explicó justo cuando el hombre regresaba con una bolsa de papel llena de panes humeantes.

-Aquí tienes, Madge- tendió el paquete y la chica le pagó- envíale mis saludos a tus padres- comentó el hombre abriendo la caja registradora.

-Lo hare, adiós- aseguro mi amiga y salimos del lugar.

-Hasta luego- fue lo único que pude decir.

¿Cómo se suponía que me tenía que sentir al conocer al padre del chico que me gustaba? Un escalofrío volvió a recorrerme la columna. ¿Sabría aquel hombre a donde había estado su hijo la noche pasada? No quise saber la respuesta.

-Qué extraño, nunca me hubiera imaginado que uno de los seguidores de Glimmer tuviera una panadería- dije medio despectiva.

-Glimmer y Peeta son muy buenos amigos, fui al jardín de infantes con ellos- comentó Mad mientras volvíamos a su casa- y con Johanna.

-No podría imaginar a Glimmer y a Johanna en el jardín de infantes- apunté. Intente hacerlo. Glimmer rubia con unas trencitas y un pequeño vestido rosado y Johanna con el cabello suelto enmarañado jugando a los soldaditos. Zarandeé la cabeza para deshacerme de los pensamientos y no reírme.

-Aunque no lo creas, ellas fueron amigas alguna vez- observó con un tono muy extraño, algo así como tristeza y desconcierto a la vez.

-Los conoces desde hace mucho- respondí, no sabía muy bien que decir, conocía a todos mis compañeros desde hacía un mes, no podía juzgar, más allá de lo que sabía, a nadie. Sin embargo la idea de que Johanna aceptara a Glimmer se me hacía muy rara, al fin y al cabo cada vez que podían se insultaban o se miraban con rencor.

-Sí, más que nada a Peeta, él vive al lado del negocio- explicó ya estábamos en la puerta de entrada de vuelta en su casa, sentí un poco de envidia al escucharla y estuve a punto de golpearme la cabeza por ello- nos conocíamos desde antes de comenzar el jardín, nuestras familias son muy amigas, bueno…al menos su padre- titubeó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Sólo su padre?- inquirí curiosa.

-Sí, la ex-esposa del señor Mellark era muy odiosa- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. No era un comentario muy típico de Mad, pero si ella lo decía debía de ser cierto- se separaron hará unos cuatro años. Peeta y su hermano mayor se quedaron con su padre, pero el hermano menor se fue con ella. No se hablan mucho- contó brevemente, Mad no era una persona que le gustará hablar de los demás pero cuando lo hacía sólo decía lo justo y suficiente. Tanto como a Thresh cuando me reveló el nombre de Peeta, le agradecí silenciosamente a Mad por contarme todo aquello.

Tuve una sensación extraña al escuchar la última parte, como si me sintiera incluida en algo. Peeta, al igual que yo, había sufrido una ruptura y aunque no fuera muy agradable eso nos hacía tener algo en común ¿no?

-¡Ya volvimos!- gritó Mad desde la sala, sin darse cuenta que su madre, una mujer muy menuda y de hombros caídos, estaba allí acomodada en uno de los sillones.

-Hola Katniss- me saludó la señora Undersee al verme, yo le correspondí el saludo con una tímida sonrisa. Los padres de mi amiga siempre habían sido muy educados conmigo- Mad, ha llegado un sobre para ti- comunicó con un paquete envuelto en papel madera en el regazo, tenía unas cuantas estampillas pegadas- ¡el sobre viene de Inglaterra!- agregó la mujer con sonrisa radiante tendiéndoselo.

A Mad se le abrieron los ojos por la impresión, corrió a sentarse al lado de su madre y tomó el paquete. Le temblaron las manos antes de abrirlo, sacó unos cuantos papeles los cuales dejó a un lado del sillón, entre ellos había una carta. Fue lo único que dejó sobre sus piernas, parecía estar en estado de shock mirando al papel con los ojos fijos en un punto.

Por mi parte todavía estaba parada, inmóvil y pasmada, en donde Mad me había dejado, mirando de hito en hito a mí amiga y a su madre, buscando alguna respuesta muda de lo que estaba pasando. No había dormido mucho, así que no podían esperar que comprendiera la emoción por la que estaban pasando ¿Sería algún pariente que enviaba saludos? Mad nunca me había contado que tuviera familiares en el exterior.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté tímidamente a la señora Undersee, intentado no parecer muy entrometida, ya que veía que Madge no tenía muchos ánimos de contestar.

-Hace unos meses Mad se presentó a un concurso por una beca del Royer College of Music- respondió nerviosa la mujer- han enviado la contestación.

No tenía idea de que era ese lugar, pero sonaba realmente importante.

-No puedo creerlo- susurró con la voz estrangulada mi compañera. Tragó en seco- me aceptaron- prosiguió sin creerse las palabras que decía, unas lagrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas.

-¡Felicitaciones!- la alentó su madre mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo- ¡iré a decirle a tu padre!- dicho aquello desapareció por la puerta que conectaba con la cocina.

Mad todavía seguía con la vista en el sobre, su rostro denotaba desconcierto.

-Felicidades, aunque no se realmente de que es la beca, debe ser muy importante ¿Verdad?- agregué muy sincera sentándome a su lado donde antes había estado su madre.

-Es una escuela de música- explicó hipando y restregándose las lágrimas- muy prestigiosa de Londres…

-¡Wouw! Eso es grandioso- solté impresionada, no tenía idea de aquello pero sabía que a que ella le encantaba tocar el piano

-Sí, wouw- afirmó sonriendo, aunque la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos.

-No pareces muy contenta- alcé una ceja ¡Por dios, era una beca en Inglaterra!

Mad no contestó al instante, se quedó mirando al piso parqué de su sala para luego volver la vista algo ensombrecida a mí.

-Es lo que siempre he querido- testificó muy segura de sí misma- pero…tengo miedo. Mi familia, amigos…todos están aquí, si me voy solo tendré un piano- reveló con pesimismo.

Pensé un momento en lo que ella podría estar sintiendo en aquel momento, seguramente estaba confundida y habría un gran conflicto en su interior. Recordé a Gale, él siempre hablaba con Mad de cualquier cosa, si se marchaba ya no tendría con quien charlar de sus nimiedades, o Johanna que siempre contaba chismes a Mad, a quien realmente no le interesaban pero la escuchaba de todas formas y Thresh perdería una muy buena amiga para conversar de cosas que no fueran las peleas entre Glimmer y su grupito con nosotros. Madge era realmente importante para todos, aunque ella no lo supiera, porque sabía que no se consideraba una gran cosa, lo había notado desde que me senté a su lado en mi primer día de clases. Me imagine mi vida sin Mad, me había acostumbrado mucho a su compañía durante este tiempo, era la que me había ayudado desde el comienzo, la que siempre había tolerado mi compañía. En mi mente visualice el asiento vació a mi izquierda. Sería difícil de asimilar.

-Es lo que quieres y está bien estar asustado- la animé, aunque me hubiera encantado decirle que prefería que se quedara- pero a veces debes arriesgarte- no pude evitar pensar en Gale la noche pasada acercándose a mí al decir aquello, sin embargo su rostro se fue deformando en mi mente, su cabello se tornó rubio y vi sus ojos grises volverse azules muy intensos.

Me sobre salté al reconocer lo que realmente significaban mis propias palabras.

-Gracias, Katniss. Eres una muy buena amiga- confesó y de improvisto me abrazó. Por un segundo me quedé helada, no recibía abrazos de personas desde hacía mucho tiempo, era como si hubiera olvidado cómo se hacía.

Estaba muy confundida, habían pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo y debía asimilarlas de alguna forma.

* * *

**Holaaa, como va todo? Les he dicho que me encanta el personaje de Madge? bueno por eso ella también sufrirá un poco la cruda adolescencia *mirada malvada***

**Mmm, creo que me pasé con el largo del capítulo... además quería poner más cosas pero me pareció bien dejarlo hasta aquí. Quería dejarles una reseña de la relación que tiene Katniss con su madre, muy parecida a la del libro sólo que basada en nuestro mundo.**

**Peeta, Peeta, Peeta. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez ¿No? ¿Qué le habrá pasado en la pelea? en el próximo capítulo lo vamos a ver.**

**Espero que no les moleste que la historia sea un poco lenta, es que me encantan los personajes y me interesa mucho enlazar las historias entre ellos, enredarlas y hacerlas muy complicadas. La verdad es la primera vez que hago uno de estos fics y me está costando bastante, sin embargo me encanta y con las personalidades que Suzanne Collins les ha dado a sus personajes no quiero desaprovechar nada.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si quieren decir algo, cualquier cosa, mandarme saludos, criticar. todo es bien recibido.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima, Scarlet!**

**PD: Recién he dado uno de los exámenes, así que todavía estoy muy ocupada.**


	9. Más que amigos

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Más que amigos

Mis propias palabras me estuvieron acechando durante todo el fin de semana y este se pasó con un gusto molestamente desagradable.

Se me había vuelto complicado procesar todos los hechos de aquellos últimos días, las cosas habían cambiado ligeramente, sin embargo el hecho de que Peeta Mellark me gustaba se había mantenido en su lugar. Los besos de Gale no habían podido opacarlo ni por un segundo, muchísimo menos con lo que ocurrió la noche de sábado ¿Me debía arriesgar entonces o sería mejor que continuara con Gale?

Luego de haberle dicho a Mad que se aventurara con la beca de música me había quedado mucho tiempo cavilando en mis propias opciones, que no era muchas pero pesaban en mí sesera. Gale era un buen chico y nos parecíamos muchísimo, aunque no estaba segura de que ello fuera bueno, se llevaba a la perfección con las mismas personas que yo dentro del colegio y por más que no quisiera admitirlo era un galán buen mozo. Mientras que no conocía a Peeta de nada, sólo lo que mi compañera me había revelado y lo poco que yo había podido observar de él: un lame botas de Glimmer… estaba totalmente segura que lo único que podíamos llegar a tener en común era nuestro asco por Cashmere. Claro está que, a pesar de todo aquello, se me derretían los ojos cada vez que lo veía llegar al aula.

Todo el fin de semana se basó en discusiones mentales sobre qué hacer con mi inconclusa relación con Gale, si debía seguir hacia delante o decirle que estaba interesada en alguien más. No nos habíamos vuelto a hablar desde que me regresó a casa por la madrugada del domingo en su coche ¿Era eso una señal de que no estaba interesado, o simplemente él era así? No tenía idea y aquello me exasperaba demasiado. Estuve a punto de llamar a Johanna para pedirle ayuda, por suerte no lo hice, ya que estaba segura de que se reiría de mí y le terminaría contando a Gale, era su mejor amigo ¿no?, y realmente no quería eso. Al fin y al cabo era una miedosa en cuanto a las relaciones personales, no quería sufrir más daños, prefería quedarme en lo seguro y esperar. Sí Gale no quería nada más que besarme la cosa terminaría allí y yo seguiría intentando hacer algo con mi vida pero sí él estaba dispuesto a tener algo más intentaría ayudarlo ya que no estaba del todo segura de querer a alguien nuevo muy dentro de mi vida. Excepto Peeta, claro, eso no podría disimularlo.

Según Prim, quien volvió de la casa de Rue el domingo por la tarde, me parecía a un zombi andante el cual iba dando tumbos y rezongando por los pasillos de nuestra casa. Sólo hacía lo necesario como la colada, los deberes, comer o bañarme; lo demás era estar en nuestra habitación mirando al techo recostada sobre la cama soltando algún suspiro de irritación. La había preocupado muchísimo y hasta había insistido en ir a un médico, seguramente creía que me había convertido en algo parecido a mama. Sólo aquel pensamiento hizo que volviera a la realidad el domingo por la noche, no iba a dejar que mi hermana se sintiera desdichada como yo. Me centre en estar con ella y repasar un poco más para el examen de matemática que era al día siguiente.

Antes de ir a dormir hice una estadística de todas las cosas que me habían ocurrido en aquellos dos últimos días y la única conclusión a la que pude llegar fue: engorroso.

El amanecer del lunes fue tan virulento como el del domingo, el despertador sonó de repente insoportablemente ruidoso. Sentí como Prim gemía desde su cama se notaba que tenía tantas ganas de ir al instituto como yo.

-Vamos, Prim. Arriba- le susurré a pesar de que también quería quedarme calentita en la cama.

-¡Cinco minutos más!- ronroneó ella envolviéndose en las frazadas de plumas que crujieron por el movimiento. Me hizo sonreír.

-Está bien, vuelvo en cinco minutos- aseguré antes de levantarme e ir directamente al baño a cambiarme.

No solía bañarme por la mañana ya que tardaba demasiado tiempo, siempre dejaba aquello para la noche o la tarde. Simplemente me lavé los dientes luego de trenzarme el cabello.

Aquel día ni Effie ni Haymitch podían pasar a recogernos, Healer debía encargarse de llevarnos al instituto, así que antes de dirigirme a la cocina pasé por su dormitorio para verificar si ya estaba despierta, por suerte había recordado poner su despertador en hora, si no sería imposible despertarla, era algo que teníamos en común.

-Mama- la saludé cuando la encontré preparando su ropa en el cuarto matrimonial- ve a despertar a Prim cuando termines ¿sí?- no era una orden dicha y hecha pero se le parecía bastante, sin embargo se lo hacía hacer por qué sabía que a mi hermana le gustaba que ella la despertara. Le hacía recordar los buenos tiempos sin sentir tristeza.

-Sí, ya voy- contestó ella con la voz algo tomada.

Poco después de poner sobre la mesa las tazas de café y una de leche achocolatada para Prim, tostadas calentitas y queso para untar, mi madre y mi hermana aparecieron en la cocina ya cambiadas y alistadas para salir. No íbamos tarde, pero llevábamos el tiempo justo. No era necesario recordar que Coin era muy exigente y más un día de examen, nunca olvidaría me primer día de clases en el que ella me recibió con una horrible bienvenida al instituto ¿Cómo era que había conseguido amigos después de eso?

El viaje al colegio fue tedioso para mí, Prim y nuestra madre hablaron durante algunos lapsos de tiempo pero nunca continuos. Obviamente era Prim la que sacaba la conversación. Horrorizada contemplé el galpón en el que se habían celebrado las peleas callejeras cuando pasamos frente a él. De día se veía mucho más desvaído y lúgubre, lleno de basura en la vereda, papeles pegados húmedamente en las paredes picadas de chapa, aquella zona nunca había sido bonita mucho menos con la fábrica de plásticos a tan sólo una cuadra de distancia contaminando un pequeño arroyo. Tragué en secó al intentar visualizarme en aquel lugar, estaba claro que nunca volvería, ni en mis peores pesadillas.

Como siempre que llegaba tarde o no muy temprano deseaba haberme levantado una hora antes y poder ser la primera en estar en el aula, aunque ya todos me conocían en el curso, todavía me sentía avergonzada al entrar al salón sabiendo que las miradas se clavaban en mí.

Me puse como un tomate cuando tomé mi asiento al lado de Mad mientras que Gale me giñaba el ojo y sonreía al pasar, no pude evitar sonreír avergonzada y esconder mi rostro del suyo mirando hacia otro lado, me sentí muy estúpida. Me entretuve mirando a Glimmer que parecía algo ausente, cosa rara en ella, esperando a que el chico de cabellos oscuro apartara su celosa mirada de mí, sin embargo no fue aquello lo que me hizo dejar de sonreír.

Peeta se encontraba sentado delante de su amiga pelirrubia. En su pálido rostro sobresaltaba a la perfección un cardenal de color purpura posado sobre su mandíbula cuadrada ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Tanto pensar en lo que haría en el futuro y no recordé en ningún momento como habría terminado el muchacho su pelea. Nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos breves segundos, él frunció el seño al notar que miraba su golpe. Sus ojos eran tan intensos que me intimidaron lo suficiente para apartar la vista lo antes posible, nunca nadie me había mirado de aquella forma. Me pregunté si se había enfadado.

Volví mi rostro a mi grupo, Mad y Johanna hablaban, por lo que sabía la primera no le había contado a nadie acerca de su beca; pero Gale había seguido la trayectoria de mi mirada. Su rostro había cambiado, lucia iracundo. Estaba segura de que Peeta no debía caerle muy bien ¿Pero cuanto? ¿Sería un error muy grave rechazarlo por él?

-Señorita Everdeen ¿tiene intenciones de rendir el examen?- me sobresaltó la profesora Coin a la cual siquiera había advertido llegar con una reprimida.

-Sí, claro- respondí sin convicción, la verdad es que había olvidado todo lo que había estudiado durante el fin de semana por culpa de Peeta y su moretón.

Para mi suerte la clase de matemática transcurrió con ligereza, me tomé todo mi tiempo para realizar el vendito examen para el cual me había estado preparando tanto tiempo, había hecho tantos ejercicios con Mad en su casa que ya me aburría ver el papel lleno de formulas. Al principio había estado bloqueada con una sola imagen en la cabeza pero poco después me golpeé mentalmente para centrarme y pensar en lo que realmente me tenía que preocupar. Seguramente a Peeta no debía agradarle que lo estuvieran observando continuamente y tampoco le curaría un chichón mirándolo.

-¿Y?- fue lo primero que me preguntó Johanna al salir del aula dos horas después de haber comenzado el examen cuando ellos ya iban a mitad del receso.

-Hice lo que pude- me encogí de hombros, la verdad no me importaba mucho en aquel momento pensar más en matemática.

-Estoy seguro de que lo has hecho bien, nadie al que Mad haya ayudado obtiene menos de un ocho- sonrió Gale que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de madera que rodeaba la escalera, extrañamente el grupo de los rubios no se encontraba allí.

-¡Gale!- le reprochó Mad a mí lado, aunque se le sonrojaron las mejillas por el alago.

-Un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades- aseguró el chico cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Seguro que a mí me conciernen el otro veinte- rezongué, con la suerte que tenía podría haberme sacado un tres.

Thresh resopló al lado de su amigo.

-Descuida, tienes asegurado el aprobado, lo único bueno que tiene Coin es que reconoce quienes se esfuerzas y quienes no- comentó. Normalmente Thresh hacia ese tipo de comentarios, era una persona muy instintiva y madura, ser uno de los hermanos mayores y estar a cargo de tantos niños debería fortalecer aquello.

Suspiré al recodar la palabra madurez.

-¡Hey!- gritó Annie desde la mitad del patio, que no estaba a mucha distancia de donde nos encontrábamos, junto con Finnick al cual tenía agarrado de la mano y tiraba de él para acercarse a nosotros a pasos apresurados- ¡tengo una proposición indecorosa que hacerles!- apuntó sonriendo radiante.

Alcé una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿Quieres que sea la madrina de su futuro hijo? Sabía que me lo pedirías- aventuró Johanna con sarcasmo en la voz. Finnick le devolvió una mirada de enojo.

-No. Como todos saben la primavera de acerca- negó sin que el comentario cambiara la expresión excitada de su rostro- y la fecha de cambio de estación será un viernes…- canturreó

-Oh, no- gimió Thresh.

-Oh, sí- contraatacó la pequeña muchacha dando unos saltitos- ¡habrá una gran fiesta! ¡Debemos ir!- insistió mirándonos con ojos de cordero a cada uno de nosotros.

Negué con la cabeza, me negaba rotundamente a volver a salir con mis compañeros de clase, la salida pasada había sido un completo error no quería que se volviera a repetir. Quien sabe lo que podría llegar a ocurrir en una fiesta llena de adolescentes alcoholizados, algo mucho peor que encontrarse al chico que te encanta subido a un cuadrilátero de boxeo apunto de pelear.

-¡Vamos! Por favor. Johanna tú me lo debes, no puedes negarte- acusó Annie a su amiga señalándola con el dedo índice.

-No iba a hacerlo ¿En donde será?- respondió simplemente y encogiéndose de hombros, no parecía importarle mucho.

-¡Eres la mejor!- aulló y le dio un abrazo, la otra sólo se acomodó para no caer hacía atrás por el repentino peso, Johanna no era de esas personas que le gustara el contacto personal, algo que teníamos en común.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-Será dentro de dos semanas, en una quinta privada en Villa Elisa- explicó luego de soltar a Johanna y volver a tomar la mano de su novio. Finnick se notaba retraído, debía ser uno de esos momentos en los que no le gustaba la actitud de su novia pero prefería no decir nada al respecto.

-¿Villa Elisa? Pero eso es en la otro punta de la cuidad- se quejó Gale, el cual no había dejado de mirarme. En parte tenía razón, aquel barrio estaba a más de doce kilómetros del casco urbano, pero desde mí casa sólo eran unos diez o quince minutos en coche.

-Ja ¿Desde cuándo te importa que las fiestas sean lejos? tú mismo siempre presumes sobre tus salidas a Buenos Aires- le recriminó Annie cruzándose de brazos, Gale sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-Ya voy- anunció Mad, casi había olvidado que estaba a mi lado de no ser por qué la sentía zapatear nerviosamente. Todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Estás segura Mad?- inquirió Gale sorprendido.

-Claro que sí, tú siempre me dices que no debo quedarme en casa todos los fines de semana- afirmó la chica extrañada por la reacción de sus amigos. Hasta para mí había sido una sorpresa que a Mad se le diera por acompañarnos a una fiesta, no era del tipo de chicas que le gustara maquillarse, ni ponerse tacones mucho menos emborracharse o flirtear con chicos. A Mad se le notaba en el rostro que esperaba un príncipe azul que le regalase flores y bombones y que la llevara a pasear en un carruaje.

-Está bien, pero no me haré responsable si terminas vomitando en la alfombra de tu casa- apuntó el chico deshaciéndose de la responsabilidad.

Vagamente me pregunté si aquella alteración en los gustos de Mad se debía al inminente cambio que le traería la beca a su vida.

-¿Qué dices tú, Katniss?- preguntó Annie, que no podía estar tan alegre con la noticia.

-No, gracias. Yo paso- contesté muy segura, no lograrían convencerme esta vez, ya había tenido una mala experiencia.

-Vamos, hasta Mad ira- agregó Johanna complotándose con su amiga pelinegra.

-Sería un bochorno que no fueras- insistió la más bajita acercándose a mí.

-Enserio, no quiero ir- dije clara y concisa, no me iba a hacer de rogar- debo ir a hablar con mi hermana- mentí y salí huyendo, no quería que me hicieran preguntas sobre el tema, por suerte para mí Gale, Thresh y Finnick habían mantenido la boca cerrada.

-¡Katniss!- sentí la voz de Gale detrás de mí unos pocos minutos después. Nos encontrábamos en uno de los corredores del piso inferior- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- respondí tajante.

-No debes ir si no quieres, no le hagas caso a las chicas- se disculpó mientras alcazaba mi paso. En cualquier momento llegaríamos hasta el fin del pasillo y no podría escaparme. Tener a Gale persiguiéndome a solas no me hacía ninguna gracia, me ponía nerviosa.

-No es que no quiera ir- expliqué- no quiero que ocurra lo mismo que la noche anterior y sufrir una mala pasada- sabía que no era bueno decirle a las personas lo que no querían oír, él se había estado disculpando por todo el mal rollo y yo se lo estaba restregando en la cara ¿Era una mala persona?

-¿Cual de todas las cosas no quieres que vuelva a ocurrir?- Gale no había seguido el mismo hilo de pensamientos que yo, si quiera se le parecía. El comentario hizo que me frenara en seco. Él también preguntaba cosas que yo no quería contestar.

Me volví a contemplar la expresión de su rostro, estaba sonriendo muy pagado de sí mismo con los ojos grises brillando en la oscuridad del corredor.

-_Idiota_- pensé en mi fuero interno sin poder negarme la sonrisa estúpida que se me formó en los labios.

-No sé a qué te refieres- respondí con ironía y seguí caminando.

Gale soltó una carcajada y antes de que pudiera hacer nada tomó mi mano firmemente, tiró de ella con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme girar hacía él y aplastó sus labios contra los míos, pude sentir la sonrisa que todavía estaba en sus labios mientras nos besábamos.

Le correspondí el beso e intenté no pensar en todas las discusiones mentales que había tenido durante el fin de semana que podrían haberse aplacado con una escena como esta. La situación era muchísimo más encantadora que la de aquel galpón hediondo lleno de gente sudorosa, sin embargo seguía siendo vergonzosa, todos nuestros compañeros podrían estar mirándonos en ese mismo momento. Me encendí como un fosforó al comprenderlo e intenté ser sutil cuando me separé de él.

-Esto no muestra que no siga enfadada por hacerme pasar un mal momento- le reproche empujándole suavemente el hombro.

-Te aseguro que la pasarás genial si vienes con nosotros a aquella fiesta- testificó- además estará Mad para hacerte compañía intelectual si te aburres- agregó y esta vez se ganó un golpe en el pecho.

-No seas malo con ella- le reproché, aunque no quise darle ninguna pista de lo que estaba pasando por la vida de su amiga. Debía estar muy emocionada y a la vez triste, como la había visto en su casa.

-Mmm, y…ya que haz aceptado que no fui lo peor que te pasó la noche del sábado ¿quieres tomar algo conmigo después de las clases?- propuso sonriéndome con esos dientes medios torcidos que tanto me gustaban.

Tal vez Peeta fuera el hombre más perfecto sobre la Tierra pero Gale podía hacerme sentir muy especial.

-¿Tomar algo?- pregunté como una tonta, se me hacía difícil pensar luego de aquel beso.

-Si quieres podemos hacer algo más interesante como caminar- se mofó él.

Por un segundo imaginé aquello, los dos solos riendo por alguna calle de La Plata sin ir a ningún lugar aparente. La escena se me hizo muy tranquilizadora, era algo que no solía hacer a menudo aunque fuera de lo más normal para cualquier persona.

Sin embargo la felicidad me duro poco ya que recordé que ese mismo día tenía sesión con Lavinia, mi psicóloga. Era la primera vez, desde que había comenzado con la terapia, que me resultaba un estorbo pero no podía dejar de ir, además tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle a la mujer pelirroja del consultorio.

-Oh, lo siento pero hoy no puedo- me disculpe intentando sonar lo más decepcionada posible. No quería que Gale se enterase de debía ir al psicólogo, no quería que creyera que estaba medio loca, como la mayoría de las personas piensan cuando les dices algo así.

-¿Por qué?- era la primera vez en todo el día que vi flanquear su omnipresente sonrisa.

-¡_Piensa rápido, una mentira_!- me grité a mí misma. Su cara de contrariedad desequilibraba mi rapidez mental.

-…Debo acompañara a Prim a hacer unos recados- me sentí mal por mentirle, no debía hacerlo pero tendría que entender que había cosas que él no podría saber de mí tan a la ligera- se lo prometí, lo siento- insistí antes sus ojos llenos de reproche.

-Está bien, pero mañana volveré a intentarlo- concluyó la conversación regalándome un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego volver andando con parsimonia por el corredor. La campana del fin del recreo sonó en ese mismo momento.

No pude dejar de sonreír estúpidamente por el resto del día pensando en las posibilidades de poder estar con Gale, aquello hizo que olvidara del moretón que llevaba Peeta en el rostro.

* * *

**Holaaaa! lamento el retraso pero estuve toda la semana pasada sin internet hasta el día de hoy. Me quería morir, justo cuando iba a actualizar la historia se cortoooo! espero que no hayan pensado algo así como: "esta boluda que no actualiza nunca" jajajaja. Otra vez les pido perdón y seguro piensan y por que no fuiste a un ciber para poder actualizar antes, la verdad es que lo hice un par de veces hasta que mi pen-drive agarro un super virus y se me borraron todos los archivos que tenía dentro (incluidas historias que no tenía en ningún otro lado copiadas) fue una pesadilla.**

**¡Ahora a lo importante! ¿Qué les pareció el capi? se que me están odiando por que Katniss va a salir con Gale pero es que no pude contenerme además todo esto ocasionara problemas en el futuro de el fics. Y la noticia que todos esperan, ya falta muy poquito para que !KATNISS HABLE CON PEETA! les prometo que en no más de tres capítulos los tendrán :D**

**Por cierto me encantan sus comentarios, siempre los releo y me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo! gracias por ellos!**

**Besoss y nos seguimos leyendo, Scarlet!**


	10. Jefa de la Mafia

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Jefa de la Mafia

Las cosas habían mejorado, o al menos algunas.

Las dos semanas anteriores a la inminente fiesta a la que Annie nos había casi obligado a ir a todos, ya habían culminado. Había terminado a tiempo todos los trabajos de cada materia, según Cinna mí entrega acerca de los templos asiáticos había sido excelente y aunque no cursé el primer trimestre tendría una buena nota al final del año en su materia, y el examen de la profesora Coin, milagrosamente y con la imprescindible ayuda de Mad, lo había aprobado.

También estaba el hecho de que Gale ahora era como mi novio, no del todo, ya que ni él había hablado sobre ello ni yo tampoco lo haría. La palabra le daba demasiada importancia a la relación y no estaba preparada ni tampoco dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad. Seguía sin querer decirles nada sobre mí a mis nuevos amigos. La verdad era que al principio desconfiaba de la actitud del chico, estaba segura que la primera morena bonita que vería al pasar sería su siguiente conquista, pero para mí sorpresa fue todo lo contrario. Gale era sumamente protector y celoso, algo que no era precisamente de mi agrado, me recordaba demasiado a mi misma cuidando de Prim.

La primera vez que habíamos salido, solos, había sido memorable, aunque simplemente fuimos a tomar un café a McDonald's la había pasado realmente bien, nos habíamos reído demasiado, cosa que normalmente no era fácil provocar en mi, excepto por Prim claro y tal vez Haymitch sólo cuando estaba medio borracho y decía muchas idioteces.

En las últimas semanas había conocido un poco más a Gale, él era el mayor de cuatro hermanos y al igual que yo había perdido a su padre cuando el último de sus hermanos estaba por nacer. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme ante aquello, tal vez segura ya que se sumaba a las otras de las tantas cosas en común que compartíamos; implica por qué no era la única persona a la cual le había sucedido y podíamos poyarnos mutuamente, o si no: conmocionada; el chico era como un yo en hombre y aquello no terminaba de cerrarme ¿Salir conmigo misma no debía ser una buena idea? Es más sería como una bomba.

A pesar de los contras que yo le veía a la relación no todo era culpa de Gale. Primero que nada yo, Katniss Everdeen, era la loca acomplejada que no dejaba de pensar en que si terminaba mal acabaría cerrándome a cualquier persona. Por otro lado el hecho de que Peeta Mellark no saliera de mi cabeza me hacía sentir muy culpable y distante, Gale no merecía a alguien que estuviera pensando en otra persona, y para empeorarlo todo había notado que, desde que en el curso se enteraron de la nueva parejita, Peeta me observaba de vez en cuando ¡¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con eso?! La situación me estresaba. No le veía una solución adulta a aquel problema, seguramente con el tiempo pasaría, como siempre dicen.

Al fin y al cabo no estaba tan mal, Johanna se había reído mucho cuando Gale le soltó de repente en la inentendible clase de Lengua y Literatura de la profesora Mags, que salía conmigo provocándome un gran sonrojo, estaba segura que hasta La Comadreja que se encontraba en el primer banco se había enterado. Aquello fue un gran erro ya que después Annie y su amiga me acribillaron a preguntas en la clase de educación física mientras que la última usaba mis sonrojos y respuestas monosilábicas para bromear.

Pero aparte de todas las preocupaciones que me traía estar con Gale, también se le sumaba el hecho de que Mad había dejado de hablarme paulatinamente con el correr de los días. Cuando caí en la cuenta, una semana después, del suceso creí que se sentía mal ya que tenía una decisión compleja entre manos y tal vez quería alejarse del resto para reflexionar sobre sus opciones pero unos días más tarde comprendí que no se estaba alejando del grupo, si no de Gale y de mí, algo difícil ya que compartíamos el banco. Primero pensé que quería darnos espacio a su amigo y a mí ya que ninguno de los demás compañeros que teníamos parecía importarles nuestra privacidad, aunque no estaba convencida del todo ya que durante la última semana había intentado entablar conversaciones con ella sin embargo siempre recibía respuestas negativas u oraciones que no daban pie a una contestación. Algo le pasaba a Mad y no tenía idea de que y al parecer era la única que creía estar preocupada por su actitud, le había comentado a Johanna pero esta le restó importancia.

Lo único bueno de todo aquello podría ser que por una vez me sentía tan incluida en un lugar, sin contar la actitud de Madge, y que me regodeaba de placer al ver las caras de Cashmere y Clove cada vez que Gale me abrazaba, me besaba o simplemente me tomaba de la mano ¿Les gustaría o simplemente estaban celosas de que yo hubiera encontrado a alguien que me respetara y ellas no?

Sin embargo el aspecto de Mad no era el único que había cambiado, por alguna razón que desconocía Glimmer había estado faltando muchas veces a clases y las veces que se presentaba estaba algo desarreglada, con la ropa arrugada como si no la plancharan en días, el pelo ya no estaba estratégicamente peinado cual modelo de revistas si no con una simple coleta, e increíblemente iba sin maquillaje. Su sonrisa altanera había sido reemplazada por una mueca disconforme y su ceño permanecía casi siempre fruncido. Johanna se había sentido un poco frustrada al ver como Cashmere ocupaba el asiento contiguo al de Cato cada vez que Glimmer se ausentaba, no parecía alterarle el hecho de que podía seguir sacando de quicio a la rubia suplente lo que sí la descolocaba era no poder pelearse con su rival numero uno. Sin embargo los chicos de la Elit no opinaban que aquello fuera a romper su rutina de molestar a cualquiera que quisiera bajar por la escalera al primer piso, aquello no había cambiado; tal vez, excepto, por Peeta al cual no le gustaba nada Cashmere y cuando su amiga Glimmer faltaba prefería quedarse en el aula durante los recesos. No podía evitar pensar con disgusto en lo atado que estaba el chico a la rubia.

Aquella mañana me había despertado con la cara toda marcada por las sabanas de la almohada, tuve que enjuagarme la cara unas diez veces para que desaparecieran las malditas, no era una amante del maquillaje y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlas desaparecer de otra manera. Recordaba que los primeros días en la nueva escuela habían sido muy incómodos y todas las mañanas despertaba rogando por que llamara el preceptor del curso comunicando que no debía asistir a clases por aquel día. Ahora era muy diferente, ya no me molestaba llegar tarde al curso y que todos se me quedaran viendo al entrar, me sentía protegida de las miradas desdeñosas de Clove, Cashmere o Glimmer sabiendo que del otro lado del aula a la mayoría le agradaba.

Por suerte Prim también se sentía animada cada mañana, más que nada por qué quería ver a sus nuevas amigas, no le había ido tan bien en sus trabajos y había desaprobado una materia, aunque Effie, que siempre tenía el remedio para cualquier enfermedad, apenas lo supo dijo que podía solucionar el problema yendo a algún profesor particular.

_La tía Effie_ nos recogió a las siete en punto ni un minuto más ni uno menos y, como siempre cuando nos llevaba ella, llegamos demasiado temprano. El día estaba esplendido, increíblemente había dejado de llover unos pocos días atrás y el cielo se había mantenido de un azul perfecto sin ninguna nube molesta, aunque el frío y el viento helado del invierno todavía no habían desaparecido.

-¡Feliz Día de la Primavera, chicas!- gritó Annie cuando nos ubicó a Johanna y a mi sentada en donde siempre al entrar, era la primera vez en un mes y medio que la chica llegaba antes que el docente a la clase. Debía estar realmente ansiosa por la fiesta de esa noche, por desgracia ni Finnick ni yo sentíamos lo mismo.

-Annie te quedarás dormida en la noche si te despiertas tan temprano- bromeó Johanna luego de saludar a la sonriente chica.

-Puedo asegurarte que no lo haré- contestó Annie mirándola con los ojos brillantes. Noté que Cashmere dejaba de tocarse con Cato por unos segundos, Esta vez había ocupado el asiento de Glimmer antes de estar totalmente segura de que la chica no asistiría a las clases, me pregunte si ya sabía de la ausencia de su amiga o estaba tan segura de sí misma que sabría que a Glimmer no le molestaría que ocupara su banco.

-Creo que es una muy buena excusa para no ir- comentó Gale, quien se encontraba recostado como quien no quiere la cosa sobre mi mesa- quedarme durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama- agregó cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ante la posibilidad.

Le golpeé las costillas suavemente para llamarle la atención.

-Si yo tengo que ir entonces tú irás también- le recordé, él mismo me había terminado convenciendo de asistir a la infernal fiesta, ahora no tendría marcha atrás.

-Claro, princesa- afirmó levantándose levemente para mirar a Cato quien intentaba llamar la atención de Cashmere nuevamente- ¿Quién te resguardará de los ogros si no?- continuó alzando una ceja incrédula ante la escena que tenía delante.

No pude contener la risa ante su mueca por suerte no fui la única ya que Cashmere se giró para echarme una mirada envenenada.

-La verdad es que tiene razón- apuntó Johanna mirando de hito en hito a Cato y a Brutus- no creo que haya muchas bellezas en aquella fiesta pero te puedo asegurar que habrá mucho alcohol- dijo giñando el ojo derecho.

-¿Para qué quieres eso? Sólo te hace decir estupideces y terminar haciéndolas- se quejó Mad por primera vez desde que había llegado, se encontraba sentada al lado de Johanna. Me sorprendió oírla hablar en voz alta parecía más sumida en sus pensamientos que en nuestra conversación.

-Exacto, al alcohol te ayuda a no recordar nada la mañana siguiente- respondió Gale mientras que Johanna le daba la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Espero que no estés pensando hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas- se rió Thresh desde atrás.

-Descuida, soy resistente-.

Solté un suspiró, siempre que salía algún tema de conversación que tuviera que ver con fiestas, salidas o tragos me quedaba fuera. Tal vez por no estar interesada o por qué simplemente no sabía mucho sobre ellas, era algo que tenía en común con Mad pero ahora no podía ponerme a hablar con ella como si nada.

Todavía me encontraba susceptible por el episodio de unas semanas atrás, había intentado convencerme de que esta vez sería diferente. Todos mis amigos estarían allí, más que nada resaltando a las chicas; los demás invitados serían chicos ricos que tenían demasiado miedo a las golpizas como para querer armar algún revuelo, Gale, Thresh y Finnick me lo habían casi jurado: -_¿Crees que Annie nos metería en algún lugar peligroso?_- había refutado el novio de la chica con la mirada incrédula; aquel comentario me dejó más tranquila. Y además sería en una casa privada a la cual no podría entrar gente extraña que no tuviera invitación. No había ninguna clave o código.

Sentí unos ojos posados en mí por una breve fracción de tiempo, sin embargo lo suficiente como para saber de quién se trataba. Peeta nuevamente. El chico solía recorrer el aula con la mirada cuando entraba pero sólo se detenía un segundo más en mí persona, aquel gesto me contentaba demasiado aunque luego recordaba a Gale y me arrepentía de haberlo sentido.

La clase de Biología, dictada por la profesora Twill, era muy dinámica pero no lo suficiente como para llamarle la atención a Cashmere, quien por desgracia se encontraba al lado de mi mesa junto a Cato. En ningún momento del día dejaron de manosearse, era muy asqueroso. Cashmere era una oportunista y Cato un imbécil que únicamente acataba las ordenes de sus hormonas masculinas. Sólo en esos momentos deseaba que Glimmer estuviera al lado del chico, con ella se comportaba… bueno en realidad casi no hacía nada, estaba totalmente bajo su dominio.

Claro que no me esperaba que mi castigo fuera peor de lo que ya debía soportar de Cashmere, estaba segura que la había ofendido por reírme de ella.

Las clases habían transcurrido perfectamente, excepto por las continuas insinuaciones de mis vecinos y de que Mad seguía tan comunicativa conmigo como lo era una pared. Lo malo pasó al finalizar las clases.

-Pasaré a buscarte por tu casa a eso de las doce- me recordó Johanna por segunda vez mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de rejas blancas, sabía que lo hacía para complacer a Annie ya que si fuera por ella no me lo recordaría dos veces, sólo pasaría por mi casa diez minutos después de haber mandado un mensaje de texto con la hora y la dirección del lugar al que iríamos.

-Estate lista, quiero que lleguemos temprano- agregó Annie que venía detrás tomada de la mano con su novio.

-Claro, por qué se quedará dormida a mitad de la noche- me susurró Gale para que la pequeña no lo escuchara, la había estado atormentando con aquello durante todo el día. Sonreí al sentirlo tan cerca de mí.

La entrada estaba copada de grupitos formados por estudiantes uniformados, había notado que los días soleados la mayoría volvían caminando o en autobús a sus casas, era bastante razonable ya que aprovechaban la luz del sol después de tantos nubarrones negros. Aunque todavía había quienes los recogían en coches caros o como Gale que tenía uno propio. Había intentado persuadirme de llevarnos a Prim y a mí hasta casa, sin embargo me había negado rotundamente.

-Lo siento no podré esperarte- comunicó él mientras me apoyaba en la pared del frente del colegió a esperar a mi hermana- tengo que buscar a mis hermanos por el jardín hoy- se explicó, aunque no se notaba desilusionado.

-¿Entonces qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?- repliqué, tanto como Pirm era tan importante para mí, la familia de Gale era primordial para él.

-Nos vemos en la noche- me saludo sonriendo ante mi respuesta y dándome un casto beso en los labios. Me encantaba que Gale me besara, tenía los labios suaves y firmes, estaba claro que cada vez que me lo hacía era con convicción y seguridad.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué no vamos todos juntos- me quejé aunque él ya había comenzado ir hasta su automóvil.

-¡Es más divertido así!- gritó riendo. Negué con la cabeza, estaba claro que yo nunca entendería los razonamientos de mis compañeros.

Por desgracia todos mis amigos ya se habían marchado y Prim se estaba demorando más que de costumbre ¿Estaría hablando con el profesor que la había reprobado? No me parecía algo que Prim se animara a hacer.

Unos minutos después de que Gale se fuera vi como se congregaban unos cuantos estudiantes muy arrimados a la puerta. Debía ser por alguna pelea que habían ocasionado mis compañeros, normalmente ellos eran los únicos que lo hacían y si era alguna otra persona llamaría la atención de más gente. Me extrañó el hecho de que los amigos de Glimmer actuaran sin ella, aquello me atrajo ¿Sería Cashmere quien parecía haber tomado el mando de la situación? Segundos después vi como Peeta salí por entre los chismosos y se apartaba de la acción, aquel gesto respondió a mi pregunta.

-¡Déjala en paz!- gritó una niña desde dentro mientras se hacía el silenció. Pude reconocer la voz, era la de Bonnie ¡Una de las amigas de Prim!

Fruncí el entrecejo y llamada casi por el deber me acerqué al círculo de alumnos, la mayoría eran más altos que yo pero encontré un hueco por el cual sólo había dos chicas de primer año.

Se me salieron los ojos de la rabia cuando localicé a la pelirrubia de Cashmere acompañada de sus secuaces: Clove y Enobaria, encerrando a Prim y a Bonnie.

-Igual que la estúpida de tu hermana, siempre escondiéndose detrás de su amiga- decía Cashmere con la voz cargada de repulsión y altanería.

Prim no le dijo nada, estaba mirando al suelo con el rostro escondido por su cabello ceniciento.

Violentamente me abrí paso por entre las chicas de primero y llegué a la altura de la idiota que estaba insultándome.

-¡Hey, estúpida! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- le grité, no me importaba que estuviera diciendo cosas sobre mí, estaba segura que Clove ya había dicho muchas y peores. Lo que me ponía de los pelos era que estuviera peleando con Prim, la persona más inocente que había en la faz de la Tierra, era imposible que ella le hubiera hecho algo para enfadarla.

-Katniss, justo estamos hablando de ti ¿verdad?- se dirigió a mí con una voz estridente casi amigable para luego volverse a Prim, quien no le contestó, siquiera movió su cabeza, sólo siguió mirando al suelo -tu hermanita es un fracaso, supongo que es algo que tienen en común- opinó la rubia desdeñosa pero aún angelical ya fijando sus ojos verdes en mí.

-Si, por que andar arrastrándote para llamar la atención de los hombres no lo es- me defendí recordando lo que hacía con Cato pocos minutos antes. Supe de ante mano que no ganaría aquel combate, Johanna siempre había estado a mi lado para rematar la situación, sin embargo en este momento estaba completamente sola y aquello me ponía más irritada.

-Por favor, si tú también lo haces- se rió de mí removiendo su cabello perezosamente mientras escuchaba como Clove y Enobaria soltaban unas risas detrás de ella- o no me digas que estás saliendo con Gale sólo por su coche- agregó sin miramientos, no era una pregunta si no una afirmación. En ningún momento dejó de mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude responder indignada, no estaba del todo segura de adonde quería llevar la discusión pero no me agradaba para nada.

-Vamos, Katniss, no soy tonta. Gale es un tigre en la cama- afirmó sin inmutarse giñándome uno de sus maquillados ojos, dejándome completamente desarmada y perpleja.

¡¿Gale se había acostado con Cashmere?!

El comentario me dolió más de lo que pretendía y seguramente ella lo había notado.

-Eres una puta- susurré con los dientes cerrados fuertemente, si no fuera por qué Prim me tomó de la mano me hubiera abalanzado sobre ella y arrancado todos sus hermosos cabellos.

-No más que tú, linda- me señalo regalándome un sonrisa victoriosa y con un gestó de mano salió caminando muy campante con sus compinches atrás, Clove se partía de la risa mientras que Enobaria no dejaba de animarla. Fuera del círculo Cato, Marvel y Brutus las esperaban. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba Peeta pero esperaba que no hubiera visto ni escuchado nada de mi fracaso.

Con lágrimas de impotencia y rabia en los ojos me di vuelta para mirar a mi hermana.

-Vamos- dije intentando no gruñir, Prim simplemente asintió y me siguió lejos de la entrada.

Mientras nos alejábamos a pasos agigantados escuché como Cashmere y sus amigos se reían de mí.

Durante el trayecto silencioso en el autobús hasta nuestra casa me carcomí la cabeza preguntándome si era cierto lo que la maldita rubia había dicho. De ser cierto no tendría por qué afectarme, cosa que no pasaba ya que me ponía terriblemente celosa el saber que Cashmere había estado con Gale. Si no era cierto la próxima vez que viera a la chica le dejaría un moretón tan negro en el ojo que no podría tapárselo ni con aquella base tan cara que usaba.

Solo estaba segura de una cosa: no iría a la condenada fiesta. No quería ver a Gale.

* * *

**Buenaaas! Espero que hayan estado bien, aquí paso muy rápido a dejarles el cap. Medio corto, lo sé, pero si ponía todo lo que quería iba a quedar muy largo así que aparecerá en el próximo.**

**¿Qué les parece el cambio Cashmere por Glimmer?**

**¡Dentro de dos capítulos llega el momento!**

**Les doy un adelanto: no va a ser una conversación convencional. No puedo decir más, mis labios (en este caso dedos) están cerrados!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! espero que les guste que Katniss este enojada con Gale, por fin ¿no? pero puedo asegurarles que puede estar más enojada todavía...**

**Ya me voy, besos y nos seguimos leyendo, Scarlet!**


	11. Presiones

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Presiones

Nueve de la noche, siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza bañarme cuando mi celular sonó sobre la almohada de mi cama.

Prim había pasado todo el día mirando televisión, cosa que no hacía a menudo, simplemente no quería estar en la misma habitación conmigo y aquello me ponía nerviosa, no alcanzaba a decidir si su actitud era por rechazo hacía a mí o por miedo, de lo que no tenía duda era que no me agradaban ninguna de las dos.

-¡Katniss, soy Johanna!- saludó la chica con molestia- Annie ya está lista y preparada en mi casa- agregó con pesar.

-Pero si son las nueve- contesté algo sorprendida, nunca había visto a Annie tan frenética con algo que no fuera Finnick. Aunque tampoco me interesaba, no iría con ellas, lo había decidido apenas pasé por el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Nadie me sacaría de mi casa.

-Exacto, veo que comprendes mi punto de vista- afirmó con un tonó sarcástico en la voz, típico de ella- ¡Katniss opina lo mismo que yo!- gritó a alguien quien supuse era su amiga, desde el otro lado.

Suspiré.

-Lo siento, Johan. Pero no iré- dije lentamente, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera contestarme, Johanna no era una persona predecible y podía saltar con cualquier disparate tanto como con una terrible crítica.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No me dejarás sola pendiente de Annie, Finnick no se hará cargo de ella cuando esté como una cuba sabiendo que yo estoy ahí!- alegó y pude escuchar que Annie le decía alguna grosería desde atrás.

-En verdad, lo siento, pero no me siento bien- me excusé, no era una mentira completa, al fin y al cabo no me sentía con ánimos de asistir. La verdad era que me daba cierta vergüenza afirmar cual realmente era el problema, seguramente las chicas tendrían millones de explicaciones para lo que Cashmere me había revelado aquella tarde pero no quería su consuelo, sólo necesitaba que una persona en particular se explicara frente a mí., aunque por el momento prefería evitarla.

Antes de que Johanna replicara sentí como el auricular de su teléfono cambiaba de mano. Eso no era bueno. Me preparé para un grito y alejé un poco el celular de mi oído.

-¡Katniss Everdeen!- Obviamente era Ann, como había esperado. Debía estar loca de rabia por mi cancelación a último momento- ¡espero que te arrepientas de lo que has dicho! ¡Hace dos semanas que prometiste ir, no puedes retractarte faltando… tres horas!- me echó en cara con la voz completamente decepcionada.

-¿Ya has tomado?- por desgracia la pregunta fue en voz alta, no quería responder de aquella manera a su furia.

-No, todavía no- negó orgullosamente- vamos Katniss, nunca estamos todos juntos. Imagínate, hasta Mad irá ¡no puedes faltar tú!- lloriqueó, sin duda la chica tenía varios métodos para convencer a las personas, aunque yo era tan dura como Johanna, sus reproches no surtían efecto en mí.

-Lo siento pero es mi última palabra- aseguré sin dar un brazo a torce.

-¡Dame el teléfono, Annie, lo romperás!- alcancé a oír que se quejaba la pelinegra a lo lejos.

-Mira, no me importa si estás en pijama, cenando o ya dormida- amenazó Johanna cuando recuperó el poder de su móvil- apareceré en tu puerta dentro de uno ahora, tocaré el timbre hasta que alguien me abra, luego te arrastraré al coche sin importarme como estés vestida y nos iremos a la fiesta ¿Quedo claro?- replicó severa. Me pregunté cual de las dos chicas estaría más molesta, me inclinaba más para el lado de Johanna ya que su celular, su casa y su mente estaban siendo perturbados.

-No tienes la dirección de mi casa- me defendí como una niña, había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para esperar hasta el último momento para revelar la ubicación.

-Oh, conozco alguien que sí la sabe- canturreó entre victoriosa y molesta para luego cortar la línea.

-Mierda- susurré.

No quería que mis amigas armaran un revuelo en la puerta de mi casa, eso alteraría mucho a mi madre, no podría soportar eso. Así que me puse en campaña, completamente derrotada y frustrada, para tomarme una ducha rápida y elegir alguna prenda razonable para asistir a la fiesta. Por suerte hoy Healer haría la cena y no tenía que preocuparme por otro problema más.

A pesar de bañarme rápido me quedé cinco minutos más para disfrutar del reconfortante repiqueteó del agua en mi espalda mientras pensaba en el poco humor que me quedaba. El día había comenzado razonablemente bien, sin contar que desde que me desperté no tenía muchas ganas de asistir a la fiesta y por qué Mad seguía sin dirigirme la palabra, sólo hasta que Cashmere se cruzó en el camino de Prim y como era lógico fui a defenderla para terminar peor de lo que ya estaba. Ahora no sabía si confiar en Gale ¿Sería cierto que se burlaba de la rubia hoy por la mañana o estaba coqueteando de alguna forma que yo no conocía? Aquello me enfurecía ya que él era terriblemente celoso y sí estaba saliendo con Cashmere junto conmigo entonces por qué yo me hacía tanto drama con sólo pensar en Peeta.

Frené los pensamientos en cuanto me escuché a mí misma ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de Gale? Si fuera esa clase de personas Johanna lo odiaría…a menos que también se lo esté escondiendo a ella.

-¡Basta!- me dije y cerré la canilla del agua.

Volví a la habitación que compartía con Prim, ella simplemente había dejado su bolso arriba de la cama para luego no volver a entrar en la alcoba. Se la había pasado en la sala o haciendo compañía a mama en el jardín cuando regresó de la guardia por la tarde.

A pesar de nuestro desliz económico pocos meses atrás nunca nos había faltado ropa limpia para ponernos durante el día a día. Nuestro padre solía hacernos muchos regalos y unos cuantos de ellos eran hermosos vestidos de fiesta, solariegos o informales para un día de campo –elegidos obviamente por Effie-. Era la primera vez que me fijaba en que ponerme para salir, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza combinar la ropa que usaba, eso se lo dejaba a la mejor amiga de mi madre, sin embargo hoy me encontraba terriblemente nerviosa por ello, quería impresionar a Gale así, por si era cierto lo de Cashmere, sabría de lo que se perdería. Luego de veinte minutos probándome distintos conjuntos, sin ningún éxito, escuché que Prim me llamaba a comer desde el piso inferior. Suspiré, tal vez fuera bueno que Johanna y Annie pasar por casa con tiempo, al menos me darían una mano con eso.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, como era de esperase Healer no habló mucho pero era Prim la que estaba sumamente callada mirando su plato de tallarines fijamente mientras los revolvía con el tenedor. Sentí un pellizco en el estómago, odiaba ver a mi hermanita así. Miraba el reloj de la pared constantemente esperando que nadie llamara al timbre en un momento tan inoportuno como aquel.

-Prim ¿Estás bien?- inquirí cuando nos quedamos solas en la cocina fregando los trastos. Sólo era una pregunta formal ya que sabía que no se sentía bien, aunque a ella le gustaba que la cuestionara de tal manera, sencilla.

Prim simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa- comenté sin mirarla había notado un leve brillo en sus ojos.

Mi pequeña hermana titubeó y su cabello claro ceniza se movió ligeramente. Nunca rechazaba mis ofrendas de cariño y consuelo, sabía que eran muy valiosas y que no se las daba a cualquiera en especial después de la muerte de papa.

-Me siento un estúpida- balbuceó con la vista en el agua enjabonada- tu compañera tiene razón, soy una inútil- dijo entre sollozos restregándose las lágrimas violentamente.

-¿Qué?- solté sorprendida, había creído que estaba enfadada conmigo por no haberla protegido como se debe- Prim no digas eso, la única inútil es ella, lo único que sabe hacer es molestar a las personas- agregué, no pretendía levantarle el ánimo con aquello, sólo decía la verdad sobre Cashmere.

Prim sonrió aunque la calidez de la sonrisa no alcanzo sus tiernos ojos.

-Además tú sabes hacer muchas cosas, salvaste a ese gato pulgoso de una infección ¿no?- la alenté, la rudeza era algo que mi padre me había enseñado- no lo hace cualquiera, y te puedo asegurar que Cashmere sería incapaz de acercársele aunque estuviera sano- opiné intentando hacerla sonreír y a la vez imaginando la situación en la que un gatos escuálido y feo como _Buttercup_ salía volando hacía la chica- tal vez sería buena idea arrojárselo por la cabeza-.

-¡Katniss!- rio Prim al final, todavía tenía la mirada ensombrecida pero ya le había vuelto el autoestima.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a elegir un vestido para hoy?- le propuse, ahora que sabía que mi hermana se encontraba mejor tenía más corajes en cuanto a la fiesta se refería. Tal vez esta salida no terminara en desastre como la anterior, aunque también podría asumir que no la pasaría tan genial como Annie lo esperaba pero estaba segura que cortaría un par de cabezas durante aquella noche.

-¡Claro!- contestó y nos fuimos para la habitación.

Al contrarió de mí, mi hermana si tenía una idea de lo que las chicas vestían en una fiesta y en pocos minutos escogió cinco vestidos, dos jeans ajustados y oscuros junto a unas remeras de raso brillante. Me obligó a probarme todo aunque yo prefería más los pantalones que los vestidos, me hacían sentir mucho más segura, además de que no tendría que estar preocupándome si se me veía algo.

Cuando iba por el cuarto vestido, negro con tirantes de encaje que me llegaba hasta medio muslo, sonó el tan esperado ruido del timbre. Me temblaron las piernas al recordar que Johanna y Annie estaban enojadas conmigo ¿Sí me veían preparada se les iría? Esperaba que sí.

Al abrir me llevé una gran sorpresa. Mad acompañaba a las otras dos muchachas, llevaba puesto un delicado conjunto de ropa: una pollera vaporosa con un estampado negro y crema, algo fuera de lo común en la vestimenta de Madge, y una blusa lisa negra que resaltaba la palidez de su piel.

-Te dije que encontraría tu dirección- comentó con orgullo Johanna apenas vio que se movía la puerta.

-¡Waow, Mad, estas preciosa!- exclamé haciendo caso omiso al comentario.

-Tú también- contestó sonrosándose y agachando la mirada.

-No sé si esto es lo que llevaré puesto- comenté mientras las dejaba pasar, se me hizo una conversación muy fraudulenta, algo que a Mad nunca le interesaría, ni a mí tampoco.

-Creí que te negabas a venir y que te sentías mal- me recordó Annie con una de sus cejas alzadas en interrogación. Iba vestida con un vestido de lentejuelas que irradiaba chispas de colores con cada movimiento que daba, era bastante deslumbrante y me hacía sentir diminuta con mi sencillo atuendo negro.

-Sigo negándome- respondí aunque no tan convencida como lo estaba antes. Estar rodeada de mis amigas me ponía de buen humor y hasta me hacían olvidar por un rato a Cashmere y a Gale- pero prefería ser arrastrada con ropa que con un pijama- afirmé con ironía cruzándome de brazos.

-Ja, sabía que mis amenazas siempre funcionan- dijo Johanna riendo. Esta, como ya me suponía, no estaba con vestido, si no con unos pantalones de cuero blanco y negro a rayas verticales, un top rojo borgoña y una chaqueta de motociclista llena de tachuelas y cierres que hacían ruido. Su cabello negro no había crecido mucho en el mes y medio que nos conocíamos y seguía llevándolo tan desordenado como siempre, en cierta forma se podía confundir con un batido, sin embargo la persona que conociera a Johanna sabía perfectamente que nunca se lo arreglaba, muchas veces me preguntaba por qué se lo había cortado. Si quería llamar la atención de algún chico lo conseguiría seguro.

-Vamos, te ayudaremos con la ropa, aunque me encanta ese vestido- ordenó Annie recorriéndome con la mirada escrutando la prenda- todavía tenemos tiempo-.

Me encogí de hombros y las conduje a la habitación en la que todavía Prim se encontraba, encaramada en la cama leyendo. Saludó a las tres chicas cuando volví a entrar en el dormitorio.

-Todavía no puedo creer que hayas dudado en venir- comentó Annie mientras curiociaba la ropa que Prim había escogido -más sabiendo que te mataría si faltabas…- continuó tomando uno de los jeans oscuros -¡Será la mejor fiesta de sus vida!- exclamó volviéndose hacía donde me encontraba junto a las otras dos muchachas sentadas en mi cama.

-El año pasado casi consigue llevarnos a la fiesta del mariposón para el famoso Día de la Primavera, así que has tenido suerte- susurró Johanna a mi lado con los ojos perdidos en algún recuerdo turbulento. Hizo como si la recorriera un escalofrío.

-Es en cerio, habrá muchos chicos para Mad…- la aludida volvió a sonrojarse e intento hundirse en la cama- seguridad para Katniss y mucho, mucho alcohol para Johanna y para mí- festejó aplaudiendo, no me pareció un comentario para que Prim escuchara, no quería que siguiera un mal ejemplo de mí- ¡es la fiesta perfecta!

-¿Qué tiene de seguro que todos estén borrachos?- pregunté descontenta.

-¡Ba! Aguafiestas- opinó Johanna ahora un poco menos irritada- tú estarás ocupada con Gale así que no te enterarás de los borrachos a tu alrededor.

Me hundí un poco en la cama, aquello me recordó que estaba enfadada con él y que no quería verlo, sin embargo no estaría eligiendo cuidadosamente mi ropa si realmente no quisiera que él quedara deslumbrado conmigo ¿no? Tendría que asumir que en el fondo quería ponerlo celoso como yo lo estaba.

No fui la única que se envaró al escuchar el nombre de Gale. Mad parecía tan retraída como yo. Fruncí el entrecejo ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos dos como para que Mad se comportara de esa forma? ¿Sabría algo que yo no? La incertidumbre me hizo un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo haría para preguntarle si ella se negaba a hablar conmigo?

-Pruébate esto- gruñó la pequeña chica mirando con fastidio a Johanna y me tendió uno de los vestidos, strapless, era tan corto como el que llevaba puesto sólo que de un color azul eléctrico con encaje blanco perlado a los costados y mucho más pegado al cuerpo. Para nada cómodo, prefería el anterior.

-Yo te ayudo- ofreció repentinamente Johanna y me acompaño al baño.

La abordé antes de siquiera preguntarme como ponerme el strapless.

-Johan ¿Sabes por qué Mad se encuentra tan extraña?- no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que me respondiera algo más a parte del típico "no es nada".

Mi compañera suspiró pesadamente y antes de contestar me incitó a que me pusiera la ropa. Quedaba bastante bien pero me recordaba demasiado a Glimmer, así que lo descarté como opción.

-No deberías preguntármelo ahora, Annie me matará por qué no te divertirás en la fiesta si te lo cuento- rezongó sin emoción en la voz.

-¿Contarme qué?- cuestioné un tanto preocupada, aquello tenía demasiado suspenso y no me agradaba para nada- ¿Le sucede algo malo a Madge?

-Kat. A Mad le gusta Gale- contestó sin preámbulos mirándome a los ojos profundamente. Muy típico de ella, soltar un bomba en medio de la cuidad. A pesar de ello estaba seria.

Se me entreabrió la boca, de todas las cosas que podían sucederle a mi compañera de asiento no me esperaba nada parecido a aquello. No sabía que decir, me había quedado en blanco. Luego de lo de Cashmere ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que otras chicas quisieran estar con Gale ¡Mucho menos Mad! Intenté recordar los momentos en los que los había visto juntos, su relación no parecía ir más allá que una amistad.

-No lo sabía- balbuceé mirando a la nada.

-Lo dices como si tuvieras la culpa- confirmó Johanna frunció el entrecejo- no te preocupes, es su problema no el tuyo- me mandó casi volviendo a su tono de enfado de la conversación por teléfono. Intenté relajarme, no debía cabrearme con Mad, ella no tenía la culpa de que yo haya usurpado su lugar. Aquello no me hizo sentir mejor pero al menos era algo.

-Pero…- intenté explicarme aunque Johan me cortó.

-Pero nada, Katniss. Gale te eligió a ti por alguna razón. Ella debe aprender, no todo es color de rosas- insistió y luego abrió la puerta del baño, ya habíamos pasado el tiempo suficiente allí dentro. No sabía con qué cara miraría a Mad después de esto. Sin embargo aquello medió la respuesta a una de mis preguntas, Johanna estaba convencida de que Gale sólo quería estar conmigo, así que una de dos: Gale nunca había estado con Cashmere o era un maldito que también se lo ocultaba a su mejor amiga.

Al final terminé usando el vestido negro con encaje, era bastante suelto y mis piernas parecían más largas que con la pollera del uniforme obsoleto del colegio.

Me despedí de Prim intentando poner mi mejor sonrisa para que no se preocupara, le recordé que era la mejor hermana del mundo y que sin su ayuda no habría podido encontrar _el vestido perfecto_, una frase muy superficial pero que la hacía feliz.

El coche de Johanna era un Peugeot 307 bastante grande para llevarnos a las cuatro. A penas entramos la chica puso la música al mango, no reconocí ni la letra ni al cantante pero era una canción de heavy metal que me partía los oídos, a Annie tampoco le agradaba pero estaba tan satisfecha de que sus planes funcionaran que no parecía importarle.

La fiesta, como bien nos había informado la chica, se celebraba en una casa quinta en una de las zonas más adineradas de la cuidad, a unos doce kilómetros al noreste del casco urbano. No tenía nada que ver con aquel paisaje descuidado y lúgubre en el cual terminé viendo peleas de box clandestinas, las calles estaban asfaltadas y cuidadas, había frondosos árboles por doquier y casas gigantes con piscinas. Lo más probable fuera que muchos de mis compañeros tuvieran una de estas casonas.

La música electrónica se escuchaba unas cuadras antes de que encontráramos la fiesta, era en un edificio de dos pisos con las paredes revestidas con ladrillos rojos y el techo de tejas negras. Se podía ver gente dentro y fuera del recinto bailando, conversando con vasos en la mano o haciendo otras cosas que prefería no mirar, ya que la noche no era tan fresca como las de las últimas semanas.

A primera vista pude reconocer la ropa cara de los hombres, llevaban zapatillas, jeans medios desajustados y camisas desabrochadas de marcas muy costosas, en cierta forma me recordaron a Gale, mientras que las mujeres estaban casi todas con vestidos de etiqueta, perlados y brillantes, Johanna era una de las posas excepciones.

-Invitaciones, por favor- nos pidió un hombre gigante con un traje negro y un auricular blanco que se le escondía por atrás de la cabeza, parecía un agente del FBI más que un guardia de seguridad.

-Aquí. Somos cuatro- contestó Annie que se veía diminuta al lado del estrafalario cuerpo del hombre.

-Adelante- fue lo único que dijo después de mirar las entradas. Era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta de tanto dinero. Me sentía muy desencajada, era una suerte que Johanna estuviera allí también.

Miré a Mad, quien también estaba deslumbrada con tanto fanfarroneo de ricos. Ella conocía a Gale de muchos años antes que yo ¿Habría estado enamorada del él desde entonces o sólo ahora? Vagamente recordé lo que me dijo en su casa sobre la beca y que no se veía muy feliz ¿Aquello sería por Gale?

Me sentía exasperadamente mal con todo aquello, había sido demasiado egoísta por preocuparme con lo que Cashmere me había dicho. Ahora estaba preocupada por Mad y a la vez más celosa que antes. Aquel sentimiento me ponía peor de lo que ya me encontraba.

-¡Katniss! Ven, no te quedes atrás- me gritaron mis amigas haciéndome señas para que me acercara a ellas desde una mesa que había cerca de la piscina, en esta época del año todavía no estaba limpia.

-¡Con Annie hemos apostado algo!- indicó Johanna gritando por encima de la música cuando llegué a su altura. La miré interrogante.

Ann alzó un vaso de la mesa, era más largo que ancho y tenía un líquido igual al de la coca-cola pero con una espuma espesa y color crema arriba, desprendía un olor amargo y fuerte que me hizo picar la nariz.

-¡A qué no puedes tomártelo entero en tres minutos!- concluyó una sonriente Annie poniéndome el vaso a la altura de los ojos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y con un arrebato de rebeldía me hice con el vaso y me lo tomé. De no ser por todas las cosas que quería olvidar no lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

**Buenaaas! ¿Cómo han estado? espero que muy bien. La rapidez con que actualice esta vez, creo que merece un aplauso xD**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Katniss es una hermana geniaaaal ¿Verdad? Además de todos las cosas que le carcomen la cabeza ahora ¡a Mad gusta de Gale! qué problema ¿no? ¿Qué puede llegar a suceder en aquella fiesta? MUCHO. **

**¡Soló falta un capitulo! se ve complicada la situación ¿no creen?**

**Estoy segura que muchas personas saben que es lo que Katniss se zampó pero por si no, el trago es argentino está hecho con Fernet y Coca-Cola. Googleenlo si tiene ganas, aunque les aseguro que la descripción es tal cual jajajajja (¡Bocharra! xD)  
**

**Mmm, he estado leyendo el Summary de la historia y la verdad es que !Es horrible! así que les pido muy encarecidamente su ayuda para que me den alguna idea para hacer otro, la verdad es que soy muy mala para esas cosas, se los agradecería mucho. Estoy segura que fueron atraídos por el titulo más que por esa cosa, díganme la verdad jajajajja.**

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por seguir leyendo y a los que se sumaron también gracias! son un gran apoyo para mí.**

**Besos Scarlet!**


	12. Fiesta de ricos

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

**Oh por Dios! oh por Dios! no vayan a matarme!**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Fiesta de ricos

Se podía decir que la fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito. Habían llegado muchas personas con el correr del tiempo. Las chicas, obviamente, con vestidos de etiqueta, cortos, escotados, apretados a la cintura y sexys, junto a zapatos caros con unos tacos de al menos diez centímetros que de vez en cuando se hundían en la tierra, me hacían sentir realmente enana, estaba claro que no sólo habían venido a divertirse con sus amigas.

Había adolescentes ebrios por todas partes, en el patio junto a las mesas, cerca de la piscina, en la entrada junto al guardia al cual lo abrazaban y le contaban algunos chistes horribles, los arbustos, y dentro de la gran casa de ladrillos rojos. En este último lugar solo podía especular, ya que todavía no nos habíamos acercado a él y no tenía idea de cómo era, únicamente podía ver las luces, de lo que debía ser una bola de boliche bailable, humo de cigarrillo saliendo por las ventanas, risas, gritos y palabras salteadas. No tenía idea de quién era el dueño pero no me gustaría ser él o ella cuando terminara aquella fiesta.

Como Annie había predicho había mucho alcohol, en mi opinión aquello era lo que le daba más espíritu a la noche, la mayoría de los invitados tenían un vaso lleno o a medio terminar en la mano mientras reían de bromas estúpidas que se hacían entre ellos o bailaban con cualquier extraño que tenían alrededor –había sido una suerte que nadie hubiera caído en la piscina accidentalmente-. La única persona que no había tocado una copa en toda la noche debía ser Mad, ella era la única sensata. No podía decir lo mismo de mí, nunca me había gustado beber pero aquella ocasión era especial, me había sentido tan oprimida entre mis preocupaciones que no pode resistirme a un poco de tranquilidad y diversión junto con mis amigas ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer hasta que llegara Gale? Teniendo en cuenta que hasta el momento había bebido unos tres vasos de cerveza y uno de color naranja que todavía tenía en la mano, sumado al primer trago que me dio Annie por su estúpida apuesta, la cual había terminado ganando Johanna ya que me terminé el trago en un santiamén, se podía decir que me había pasado.

Sin embargo para ese entonces ya no me importaba mucho.

Me sentía mucho más ligera, luego de haberme tomado mi cuarta copa, aunque también estúpida, de vez en cuando me tambaleaba haciendo reír a mis amigas, era una suerte que hubiera elegido unas sandalias y no unos zapatos como las otras dos, además había perdido completamente el sentido del tiempo, para mí podían ser perfectamente las cuatro de la madrugada o las once de la noche, así que básicamente vivía mirando la pantalla de mi celular, si alguien me mirara por un cierto rato pensaría que estoy loca por algún esperado mensaje de texto que no llega.

A pesar de lo aturdida que me sentía todavía tenía algunos pensamientos básicos a seguir: El primero, bajarme el vestido cada vez que me sintiera desnuda, tenía la ligera obsesión de que se me estaba viendo todo el trasero y que justo detrás de mí habría alguien para verlo. El segundo, evitar a Mad y no hablar con ella, podría soltar cualquier cosa en aquel estado y no quería que se enterara de lo que Johanna me había revelado en casa simplemente por qué yo estaba borracha, ya era suficiente que no me hablara, no quería que me odiara. Tercero, no perder de vista a mis compañeras por miedo de terminar besándome con cualquier chico que pasé cerca de mí; realmente tenía muchas ansias por besar a Gale y aquello repercutían en las caras de los chicos que estaban a mi alrededor y me hacían sentir pésima, aunque también estaba enfadada con él. Aquella clase de contradicciones no me ayudaban en nada con los repentinos mareos que sentía.

No llegué a recordar cuál era la cuarta idea ya que mientras las memorizaba vislumbre unas cuantas cabelleras rubias pasando por al lado del tipo gigante que nos había pedido las invitaciones y cuando quise volverme para ver mejor me tambalee y definitivamente caí al suelo.

-¡Katniss!- escuché como se reía Johanna mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme. Ella también había bebido, y mucho más que yo, pero lucia tan bien como cualquier día, debía tener un hígado resistente.

-¿Ya has visto quienes llegaron?- consulté mientras me acomodaba nuevamente el vestido, tenía las rodillas llenas de pasto.

-¡Annie!¡Me dijiste que no vendrían esas estúpidas!- gritó Johanna cuando siguió el curso de mi mirada.

-No, yo nunca lo hice- se defendió la chica también mirando a las mismas personas que nosotras. Mad no parecía realmente interesada en lo que nosotras.

Cashmere y Clove iban a la cabeza del grupo, las dos chicas estaban envueltas en unos vestidos lujosos y costosos, el de la primera era de color piel, la hacía parecer asquerosamente desnuda, aunque con envidia tuve que admitir que a nadie le podría quedar mejor, tal vez, excepto, a Glimmer pero extrañamente ella no se encontraba junto con los recién llegados. Por el contrarió de la rubia despampanante Clove se parecía a una salchicha apretujada dentro de un vestido verde esmeralda. Resaltaba sus pechos, sin embargo seguía pareciendo un barril. Detrás de ellas iban Cato, tomado de la mano de Cashmere, un sonriente Marvel con cara de ganador, y cerrando la comitiva Enobaria abrazada a su gigantesco novio, Brutos. Curiosamente ni Glimmer ni Peeta se encontraban allí. Me pregunté si alguno vendría, si lo harían juntos o si siquiera llegarían. El pensamiento me hizo temblar ¿Y si Peeta estaba con Glimmer en alguna parte solos?

-¡No se preocupen, ignórenlos y ya!- comentó Annie sonriendo y mirando la puerta en busca de alguien, seguramente Finnick y los demás, pero en especial Finnick.

Johanna y yo la miramos como si tuviera un tercer ojo ¿qué no comprendía la gravedad del problema? Me paré un segundo a pensar, ninguna de ellas sabía nada sobre la _conversación_ que había tenido con Cashmere aquella misma tarde.

-Ni Cashmere ni yo desaprovecharemos esta ocasión para poner en ridículo una a la otra- se quejó la pelinegra como si fuera la cosa más obvia y coherente que podía pasar.

-Sí, podríamos arrojarla a la piscina juntas- opiné curiosamente satisfecha con la repentina idea de que ver a Cashmere con su hermoso vestido mojado y arruinado. Me echaban fuego los ojos cada vez que la mirada.

-Estupendo, pero ¿por qué tanta riña con ella, creí que tu blanco era Clove?- quiso saber Johanna mirándome interrogante.

-Es una arrastrada- puntualicé mirando a la chica junto a Cato- esta tarde cuando terminaron las clases me dijo en la cara que se había acostado con Gale- me sorprendí de estar contándoles aquello, esa misma noche, pocas horas antes me había negado rotundamente a contarles el por qué de mi enfado ¡y ahora se los decía como quien no quiere la cosa!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Annie luego de escupir lo que tenía dentro de la boca, no había sido una imagen agradable.

Repentinamente Mad se unió a nuestra conversación.

-Sí, es una puta, además insinuó que yo quería estar con él por eso- grité intentando que las chicas vieran mi punto de vista, estaba segura de que a Mad le pasaría lo mismo que a mí de estar en mi lugar ¿no?

-Bueno, aquello no es del todo mentira- comentó Johanna un poco retraída.

-¡¿Tú lo sabías?!- vociferé haciendo que unas chicas que estaban detrás de nosotras giraran a verme.

-Kat, lo hizo hace más de un año, estaba como una cuba y Cashmere se aprovecho de él- lo excusó sin mucho preámbulo, no parecía realmente interesada en contarme- casi no recuerda nada, por suerte. Además ya le grité lo suficiente como para que no lo volviera a hacer. Fue una gran decepción cuando me enteré- agregó haciendo una mueca de disgusto al final.

-¿Cómo es que yo no sé nada de esto?- preguntó Annie mirando a su amiga con recelo.

-Finnick juró no contártelo, Gale no quería que tú le gritaras también- explicó encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un vaso de una mesa cercana.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- inquirí, no iba a dejar que se fuera en aquel momento. Quería saber. Quería no estar enojada con ella. Quería poder comprender. Y mucho más allá quería hablar con Gale.

-No creo que fuera algo de mucha importancia, él mismo admite que fue un completo error- Johanna me miró a los ojos- Katniss, Cashmere no es ni la mitad, que digo, ni el cuarto de buena de lo que eres tú ¿por qué Gale se metería con ella, sabiendo que Annie y yo lo mataríamos?- intentó tranquilizarme y sólo por qué lo decía ella estaba segura de que era cierto.

Claramente tener la capacidad de odiar y querer a la misma persona al mismo tiempo era culpa del alcohol, debía dejar de tomarlo y hacer como Mad que se mantenía a raya. Podía ver el deseó que tenía de seguir mi mal ejemplo y caer en la hermosa sensación de deslumbramiento, sólo que ella era más fuerte que yo, en ese sentido.

-Vamos a dentro, parece que se quedarán aquí- aconsejó Mad mirando al grupito que se había rejuntado en una mesa lejana a la nuestra. No estaba segura de si nos habían visto.

-Sólo dame un minuto para tirar a Cashmere a la piscina y vamos- apunté mirándola nuevamente con rabia, ya no me importaba lo que había dicho, seguía siendo una zorra y merecía que alguien la lanzara al agua.

-Descuida Kat, tendremos la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero ese tipo de cosas no se hacen hasta las tres, cuando está lo suficientemente borracha como para no saber quiénes fueron las que la empujaron- explicó Johanna acercando su vaso de cerveza al mío y haciéndolo tintinear.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Annie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Como me había imaginado, la mayoría de las personas que había en la fiesta estaban dentro de la casa, allí la música, controlada por un DJ, estaba mucho más alta y era imposible escuchar a otra persona sin que esta gritara, algo muy poco sexy si querías estar ganarte alguna cita. La primera cosa que pude ver, además de los cuerpos humanos bailando, fueron unos sillones de cuero color crema, todos ocupados, que se veían muy cómodos. La mayoría de las cosas estaban pegadas a la pared para hacer espacio aunque una gran biblioteca estorbaba bastante, cerca de la puerta de entrada. Había humo y olor a cigarrillo mezclado con cerveza y vino por todas partes, mientras que en cada rincón del reciento había un vaso de plástico vacio y olvidado, los mejores candidatos eran las pequeñas mesitas ratonas, el suelo parqué, las sillas amontonadas en la pared y la biblioteca. A pesar de la oscuridad pude notar los equipos electrónicos de música con bafles gigantes y lujosos, el anfitrión de la fiesta debía estar tan forrado que podía darse el lujo de aquello. Nuevamente pensé que no me gustaría ser él cuando terminara aquella cosa.

-¡Iré por algunos tragos!- dijo Johanna antes de desaparecer por entre la gente. Intenté gritarle que no trajera nada para mí pero no me escuchó.

A pesar de la exaltación por la llegada de Cashmere la velada iba viento en popa, nada de extraños con más de treinta años que apostaban a ver quién aguantaba más golpes. Vagamente me pregunté si Peeta no había asistido a la fiesta por que debía ir al galpón clandestino en donde peleaba.

Luego de que Johanna volviera, casi diez minutos después, con dos vasos rebalsando espuma y una botella de vino con un líquido rojo dentro, no quería saber como la había conseguido, dimos unas cuantas vueltas por el recinto hasta encontrar un lugar cómodo en donde quedarnos bailando sin que nadie nos chocara al pasar. No pude evitar tomar de uno de los vasos que me ofreció la chica, era la misma bebida que Annie me había dado al comienzo de la fiesta, en aquella ocasión me había sabido horriblemente amarga, en cambio ahora no tenía tan mal gusto ¿Habría tomado lo suficiente como para no sentirle el sabor ácido a las cosas? Eso no era bueno.

El aturdimiento volvió poco rato después, no era aterrador, simplemente incomodo ya que me hacía sonreír demasiado y tropezar con mis pies, por suerte estaba contra la pared y no llegué a caerme como en el jardín, ya había sido lo suficientemente vergonzoso.

Los chicos llegaron a eso de las dos de la mañana, ya nos habíamos casi terminado el vino que Johanna había traído de su larga gira por la sala y para ese entonces estaba totalmente poseída por el deslumbramiento y me reía de las cosas más insignificantes. Ya no me importaba que el vestido se me subiera.

Gale se veía estupendo con una camisa negra abotonada hasta el pecho dejando dos botones libres, unos vaqueros grises medio caídos y el cabello mojado, lleno de perlas de agua que brillaban con las luces de color. Me mordí el labio con sólo verlo, siquiera recalqué en que Finnick y Thresh también habían llegado.

-Te ves fantástica con ese vestido- susurró Gale al apoyarse en la pared a mi lado.

-Tú también te ves muy bien- correspondí y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces lo besé, había olvidado por completo que Mad estaba allí junto a nosotros, aunque, sinceramente, no me importó.

-¡Estuvimos buscándolas por casi media hora, dijeron que iban estar en el jardín…!- creí escuchar a Finnick gritando sobre la música. Se veía espeluznantemente perfecto con el cabello rojizo incandescente por las luces, muchas chicas a su alrededor lo miraba con deseo.

-¡Cashmere llegó y no queríamos empezar ninguna pelea antes de que llegaran ustedes!- explicó sonriendo Annie a su lado, tenía el labial algo corrido por besarlo.

-¡Qué mentirosa, sólo a Katniss y a mí se nos ocurrió tirar a Cashmere a la piscina!- la regañó Johanna riéndose mientras se balanceaba de un lado al otro con la botella de vino vacía, Thresh parecía realmente divertido con ella.

Escuchaba las voces con una intensidad extraña, de vez en cuando muy altas y otro tanto como si estuvieran muy alejadas. Tardé un rato largo en comprender de lo que estaban hablando y para ese entonces ya habían pasado a otra conversación.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo en el rincón que habíamos encontrado con mis amigas, bailando, charlando a gritos, riendo y bebiendo, Gale ya había puesto un brazo alrededor de mi cintura para mantenerme en pie; hasta que un chico demasiado bajo intentó sacar a bailar a Johanna quien puso cara de loca, se negó rotundamente a hacerlo a pesar de que intentamos convencerla de que lo hiciera, y nos pidió que cambiáramos de sitio para no volver a sufrir ello.

-Ven vamos- me dijo Gale pegando su boca a mi oreja para que yo sola escuchara mientras seguíamos a los demás por entre la gente. Entonces Gale se desvió y en un segundo los perdimos, no me opuse ya que ellos no se marcharían sin nosotros y además estaba con él.

Pasamos por un pasillo que conectaba la sala con las demás habitaciones de la casa, al final se encontraba la escalera para llegar al siguiente piso. El lugar estaba oscuro ya que la luz no llegaba hasta allí y había muchas más parejas como nosotros que buscaban intimidad. Sin embargo Gale no se detuvo como aquellas personas si no que me guió hasta una de las alcobas. No le veía nada extraño a su actitud pero si a la mía, quería estar con él pero a la vez no, aquello sería cumplir lo que Cashmere había insinuado.

-Mejor así- apuntó él cuando cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí.

-Gale, no se sí…- intenté decir pero se me fue apagando la voz mientras lo miraba, era demasiado tentador para poder recordar por que debía frenarme.

-Descuida no pasará nada- aseguró mientras me recorría el rostro con sus dedos.

Sus labios tocaron los mío y fue como si una llama se encendiera en ellos, no estaba segura de que no sucediera algo por mi parte, había tomado lo suficiente para olvidarme de todo. De Cashmere, de Mad, de Peeta y de mi misma.

Al fin y al cabo estaba saliendo con Gale ¿Por qué no podía hacer eso?

Nuestros besos se intensificaron ya no eran los tiernos y esporádicos del instituto aquellos estaban cargados de tensión y expectativas. Gale me apretó hacía sí por la cintura, sentí de golpe todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, su otra mano no dejaba de tocar mi rostro, mientras que yo enredaba las mías en su pelo.

La música de fuera se escuchaba mucho más leve pero perfecta para la ocasión, también llegaban las voces por la ventaba de las personas que rodeaban el jardín y esperaba que nadie pudiera vernos.

Lentamente nos condujimos a una cama de una plaza que había en la habitación, no me había detenido a observar las cosas que nos rodeaban apenas entramos. No nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, directamente caímos, Gale abajo mío y yo a ojadas con el vestido levantado y las piernas a sus costados mientras que las sandalias resbalaran por mis pies. No dejamos de besarnos en ningún momento. Sus manos ya no estaban en mi cintura para sostenerme si no que recorriendo mis piernas haciéndome sentir un extraño escalofrió. Yo no me quedé atrás me zafé de su boca y comencé a besarle profundamente el cuello mientras intentaba desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Sentí sus dedos recorrer mi espalda por debajo del vestido, sabía que no podía verme por la posición en la que estábamos pero me sonroje de todas formas.

Fue entonces cuando escuchamos unos gritos provenientes de las dos únicas ventanas de la habitación. Me frené en seco, reconocería aquellas voces en cualquier lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con los ojos excitados y resoplando por aire como yo.

Me bajé de la cama sin responderle, todavía no estaba segura de por qué había parado.

-¿Katniss?- lo escuché decir aunque otra vez el aturdimiento lo hacía sonar distante.

Los gritos fuera seguían, pode distinguir algunas palabras pero eran todas insultos, me imaginé que debían ser como alaridos de lobos ya que se alcanzaban a oír a pesar de la música alta y las paredes. Corrí la cortina de un tirón para ver la escena más extraña que se me hubiera ocurrido aquella noche.

Pocos metros lejos de la casa, más precisamente de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, uno pequeño grupo de personas se amontonaba esporádicamente alrededor de dos personas que gritaban como locas. Cashmere y Glimmer. Esta última estaba muy desarreglada comparada con la otra chica, llevaba unos pantalones comunes y una blusa poco escotada, el pelo recogido y un poco de maquillaje en los ojos y los labios, nada despampanante como Cashmere, tenía los ojos frenéticos y llenos de odio. Cashmere seguía viéndose hermosa a pesar de su ceño fruncido, se notaba mucho más tranquila que la otra. Pude ver como Clove y Enobaria cuchicheaban detrás, exactamente igual que como lo habían hecho la tarde pasada conmigo.

Fue aquella la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-Tenemos que ir- dije automáticamente olvidándome por completo lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

-¿Qué?- soltó Gale desde la cama con la camisa casi desabotonada y rostro de incredulidad -¿estás loca? son Glimmer y Cashmere- dicho aquello me asomé por la ventana justo cuando una de las chicas se abalanzaba hacía la otra, mientras las demás personas solo miraban como se destrozaban entre ellas y reían, pude ver con espanto como las _amigas_ de Glimmer las señalaban con el dedo como si fuera un espectáculo de televisión.

¡Aquello no podía estar pasando! debía ser una extraña alucinación producto de todo lo que había tomado, me alejé del cristal y me toqué la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Ven, Kat, vuelve. No importa- dijo tranquilamente Gale tendiéndome su mano para que la tomara. Aquello me hizo enfadar ¿Acaso no le importara que sus compañeras de clase se pelearan como fieras salvajes?

-¡¿Que no importa?!¡Hay que separarlas!- le grité enfadada.

-Pero es Glimmer- repitió con suspicacia frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Por Dios eres un idiota!- le espeté y luego de ponerme las sandalias salí corriendo de la habitación dejándolo completamente aturdido, sin embargo no podía estarlo más que yo.

Glimmer nunca me había caído bien, además de que tampoco me había tratado adecuadamente en la clase, sin embargo iba a ayudarla en este caso ya que teníamos algo en común: la odiosa de Cashmere y, por alguna razón, al ver a Clove y a Enobaría reírse de ella, sentía aprensión, se veía completamente sola intentado luchar contra algo demasiado grande, como yo cuando mi padre murió y tuve que seguir completamente sin ayuda, sin ningún apoyo.

Volví tambaleándome a la sala de estar, seguía tan abarrotada como antes, al parecer nadie se había enterado de la pelea que tenía lugar en el jardín, el DJ estaba con la música a toda potencia y las personas seguían disfrutando de la fiesta.

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura, así que no desperdicié ningún vaso lleno de lo que fuere para tomar hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa en donde ya se podía ver el acumulamiento de personas curiosas por el espectáculo. No vi a ninguno de mis amigos por ninguna parte.

Me adentré a los empujones por entre las personas que observaban a las chicas pelando. Al llegar al centro me lleve una grata y a la vez horrible sorpresa.

Glimmer había logrado tirar al suelo a Cashmere, a la cual se le podía ver toda la ropa interior con el vestido color piel levantado, había sido una de más imágenes que no quería tener en mi mente, se tiraban del cabello, se rasguñaban y pateaban entre sí. Mientras que por otra lado Peeta Mellark, a quien no había visto antes, salía disparado desde algún lugar del circulo a separar a las chicas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a ayudarlo, ya que, a pesar de los fuertes músculos de sus brazos las dos mujeres intentaban llegar a la otra con mucha convicción, sólo podía mantenerlas apartadas, sin perder el equilibrio, pero no terminar con la pelea.

Tomé a Glimmer por las manos para tirar de ella hacia atrás, al darse cuenta intentó manotear y golpearme, estaba realmente fuera de sí.

-¡Basta!- le grité sorprendiéndola y haciendo que por un segundo bajara la guardia, entonces la aparté de Peeta quien sin mirarnos se llevó a Cashmere lejos de su amiga, en donde estaban los demás chicos de su grupo.

-Cato, llévatela de aquí ¿quieres?- gritó el chico con una voz potente y enfadada. Arrojó bruscamente a la chica a los brazos de su compañero y se volvió hacía nosotras.

Glimmer se había echado a llorar en el suelo, ya no la sujetaba, hecha un ovillo. No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer mucho menos al ver que Johanna, Annie, Mad, Finnck, Thresh y Gale ya se encontraban allí mirando con incredulidad la situación, sólo una de ellos parecía tener algo más que mostrar en su rostro. Johanna se veía completamente decepcionaba, podía verlo en todas las facciones de su cara mientras que en sus ojos había un enfado casi tan grande como el de Glimmer en su momento.

-Glim, vamos. Debemos irnos- dijo Peeta quien se había acercado a nosotras cuando me distraje, aunque su amiga no estaba muy dispuesta a cooperar, seguía sollozando en el césped.

-Te ayudo- me ofrecí al ver que el chico no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ganas de enfrentarme a la furia de Johanna, realmente no había pensado en aquella parte, así que prefería estar con Peeta.

Entre ambos levantamos a Glimmer, me sentía muy extraña sosteniendo a la chica que Johanna más odiaba en el mundo. Esto no estaba para nada bien, pero el instinto de supervivencia seguía diciéndome que no la dejara sola.

Para mí mala suerte pasamos al lado de Johanna, casi como para restregarle en la cara que estaba apoyando a Glimmer. Y allí estaba Gale.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- le grité al pasar.

Mad, quien se encontraba a la par de ambos chicos se veía muy sorprendida y aturdida con lo que había sucedido.

Peeta siguió adelante y me condujo por el jardín, mientras llevamos a Glimmer, quien parecía totalmente reacia a moverse, hasta un coche. Rápidamente metemos a la chica en la parte trasera y nos montamos en los asientos de adelante, no sabía quién me había dado permiso para quedarme pero tampoco me habían dicho que me fuera.

Intenté repasar todas las cosas que habían sucedido en la noche, pero con todo le alcohol que tenia encima siquiera podía recordar cómo había llegado a estar en una cama desvistiendo a Gale y en pocos minutos en un coche con Peeta Mellark conduciendo y Glimmer en la parte posterior llorando a cantaros.

* * *

**Muajajajajajajajajaja**

**Es lo que yo llamo: un quiebre. Estoy segura que no se esperaban a Katniss ayudando a Glimmer, ni tampoco la borrachera que se agarró (bueno en realidad esto sí lo sabían) ¿Que creen que pasará entre Johanna y Katniss? ¿Gale? y ¿Mad?**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY estas son las partes que me gustan de las historias, cuando todo comienza a tornarse feo pero a la vez hay una pequeña esperanza, que en este caso es (chan chan chaaaaaaan) PEETA!**

**Estoy segura que desilusioné a muchos ya que esperaban un acercamiento mayor, pero viendo el lado positivo: ahora están sólo, si no contamos a Glimmer, en un coche! (recuerden las palabras NADA CONVENCIONAL)**

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero cada vez que volvía a casa estaba muerta de cansancio y siquiera abría el facebook (imagínenseeeeee)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! y por supuesto por seguir la historia día a día!**

**Besos nos leemos, Scarlet!**


	13. Viaje nocturno

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Viaje nocturno

Peeta conducía con las manos posabas suavemente en el manubrio y la mirada fija en la ruta, de vez en cuando observaba el espejo retrovisor para echarle un vistazo a Glimmer, quien casi quince minutos después de abandonar la fiesta se había calmado. Durante el enfrentamiento de su amiga con Cashmere no había reparado en la ropa que llevaba, unos cómodos y simples vaqueros junto a una camisa blanca de ninguna marca en particular, la cual ahora estaba sucia con tierra y pasto por los arañazos que había recibido de las chicas en el jardín. Su cabello se había opacado con la débil luz de las farolas que entraba desde las ventanas y le ensombrecían el rostro en extraños ángulos. Lo que más sobre salía de sus facciones era su mandíbula cuadrada y recta.

Peeta notó que no lo había dejado de mirar durante más de diez minutos y me devolvió una mirada que no pode descifrar, tal vez fuera una mezcla de timidez con perspicacia. Estaba segura de que aquella situación me tendría que resultar sumamente incomoda pero el desconcierto que me traía verme sentada en un coche al lado de Peeta Mellark era capaz de disipar todos los demás problemas.

Me encontraba medio recostada contra la puerta del acompañante, los hombros me pesaban y parecía que tenía un trozo bien grande de hormigón colgándome de la cabeza. Cada pocos minutos se me caían los parpados y sólo los volvía a abrir para seguir viendo el cabello ceniciento del conductor.

Peeta no había encendido la radio, si quiera dijo algo en el camino que habíamos recorrido hasta el momento, cómo cualquier otro chico en un precario intento de animar un poco el ambiente. Parecía estar simplemente sereno y encargado de llevarnos a algún destino lejano a aquella fiesta.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que el incomodo silencio dentro del coche me irritara. Había imaginado miles de momentos en los cuales hablaba con Peeta, sin embargo nunca había creído que fuera una cosas así, tan silenciosa y menos con Glimmer en el asiento trasero.

Carraspee antes de hablar, tenía la garganta seca a pesar de todo lo que había tomado.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?- tenía la voz más aguda de lo normal y me sonrojé al instante al notarlo.

Vi como Peeta inspiraba aire para responder, no parecía muy contento con el fugaz tema de conversación que había propuesto. Simplemente lo había preguntado para sabe en qué clase de pelea, seguramente estúpida tratándose de las dos chicas, me había metido a defender a Glimmer.

-Todo el mundo bebió demasiado…- empezó a decir Peeta pero a los pocos segundos lo interrumpí.

-¿Bebiste sabiendo que debes conducir?- de haber estado en otro estado no se lo hubiera dicho, eso ni pensarlo, sin embargo no me sentí tan idiota al ver que el chico sonreía y negaba con la cabeza como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

Aquella reacción me hizo fruncir el entrecejo, seguramente, de haber sido Gale el que conducía me hubiera mirado con arrogancia y cinismo para luego decir que él siempre lo tenía todo bajo control. Era la respuesta más congruente que mi cerebro podía analizar sin problemas en aquel momento, sin embargo Peeta me había tomado por sorpresa con su intransigencia.

-Me refería a Glimmer y a Cashmere- agregó el chico mirándome con una sonrisa de lado aunque en sus ojos había un deje de preocupación.

-¡Bha!- resopló Glimmer desde atrás. Había olvidado por completo que se encontraba allí- yo te contaré lo que paso, Kattnissss- dijo incorporándose como pudo en el asiento para estar más cerca del mío, estaba claro que el alcohol todavía surtía efecto en ella ya que nunca había escuchado decir tan mal mi nombre.

-Esa perra asquerosa de Cashmere… ¿Sabes lo que hizo?- preguntó mirando la caja de cambio del coche y con su dedo índice apuntando en mi dirección. Aquello me mareó- ¡No! ¡Claro que no lo sabes!...

-Glimm- le advirtió en susurro Peeta ya que la chica estaba resbalando por el asiento hasta donde se encontraba el freno de mano colocado entre los dos asientos delanteros.

Estaba totalmente segura que si recordaba aquella imagen al día siguiente tendría un buen rato para reírme y a la vez avergonzarme. Glimmer se veía empañada, aquella chica brillante, pomposa y reluciente que había conocido unos meses atrás ahora se retorcía intentando volver al banco trasero del coche. Tenía maquillaje por toda la cara corrido por las lágrimas ya secas, unos surcos negros iban desde los ojos hasta la boca y mentón pasando por los pómulos altos de su perfecto rostro. Tenía el cabello revuelto y lleno de pastos, ramitas y tierra por haber caído al suelo mientras atacaba a Cashmere.

Desee que la otra rubia al menos hubiera quedado en las mismas condiciones que Glimmer, se lo merecía por puta. Vagamente recordé lo que Johanna me había comentado acerca de Cashmere y Gale.

-¡Puedes creer que la muy zorra se acostó con Cato!- gritó Glimmer ahogada por contener un sollozo- ¡mí Cato!- chilló con un nuevo torrente de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Puedo imaginármelo- dije para mis adentros aunque en voz alta provocando que Peeta me mirara extrañado.

Glimmer había comenzado con un nuevo periodo de histeria en el cual se aovillo en el asiento trasero restregándose las lágrimas torpemente con las manos. Me resultó una reacción un tanto exagerada ya que no veía que fuera tan grave, al fin y al cabo Cashmere debía haberse acostado con casi todos los chicos del instituto. Sin embargo se trataba de Glimmer, Johanna me había enseñado que podía llorar por cualquier trivialidad.

Pensar en Johanna me dio un escalofrío y me produjo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. La última mirada que había recibido de ella había sido horrible, llena de conmoción, decepción y enfado. Me habría dejado sin habla de haber sido otra la situación.

-Siento que tengas que pasar por esto- se disculpó Peeta entre susurros una vez que Glimmer milagrosamente se calmó, parecía que se había quedado dormida- seguramente no esperabas terminar la noche así- comentó un tanto avergonzado.

-Descuida- contesté sonriendo al parabrisas.

Quise reírme de él ya que hacía un par de horas atrás me había negado rotundamente a asistir a la fiesta por temor a terminar lanzándole un tarro de licor a Cashmere en la cabeza y a Gale, había sido una extraña coincidencia que aquel papel lo hubiera terminado interpretando Glimmer.

-Si no hubiera sido por las chicas siquiera habría venido- agregué ya que él me miro confundido por mi sonrisa- en algún punto de todo esto Glimmer y yo tenemos algo en común- dije sin habérmelo propuesto, no tenía idea de por qué se lo decía, es más no quería contarle mi vida privada a nadie, menos a Peeta Mellark. Intenté recordarme a mi misma aquello.

-Supongo- afirmó lentamente totalmente desconcertado.

Quise golpearme la frente, estaba arruinando el único momento que tendría junto al chico más lindo que había conocido y todo por culpa del maldito alcohol y las reacciones que causaba en mí. Peeta no necesitaba, y seguramente no quería, saber las cosas que me pasaban con Gale. Decide no hablar más al menos que él preguntará o dijera algo, o que todo mi organismo metabolizara el alcohol que tenía dentro.

Pocos minutos después de haber tenido aquella breve conversación llegamos al circuló urbano de la cuidad, me pregunté a donde estábamos yendo. Peeta condujo por una de las avenidas más largas que recorría todo La Plata por fuera, pasamos cerca del Estadio Único y por una vía ferroviaria antigua que ya no estaba en uso pero seguía teniendo los viejos edificios en pie.

A pesar de ser más de las cuatro de la mañana había unos cuantos autos, con la música de los estéreos a todo lo que daba escuchando cumbia o reggaetón; al pasar junto a ellos los miré con los ojos llenos de furia, odiaba que hicieran aquello, además me producía un horrendo dolor de cabeza el cual, cuando estuvimos en silencio, no disminuyo si no que siguió en aumento.

Nos encontrábamos en la parte sur de la cuidad cuando Peeta detuvo el coche en una calle interna llena de casas parecidas a la de Mad: de dos pisos, con las ventanas llenas de barrotes y las persianas bajas, la puerta de entrada de madera dura subida a un pequeño escaloncito de mármol o piedra de relleno y una luz al lado que alumbraba la fachada.

-Glimm- llamó Peeta a la chica que seguía durmiendo, quise pedirle que no la volviera a despertar, ya que no soportaría una vez más sus gritos- ya llegamos- continuó el chico.

Glimmer lo miró totalmente desorientada, tenía la piel del rostro muy pálida y algo marcada por el cuero del asiento.

Al final, siempre tarde, caí en la cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la casa de la chica ¿Tendría que estar asustada por ello o impresionada de estar tan secar del hogar de lo que antes creía una amenaza?

-Enseguida vuelvo- prometió Peeta mientras se bajaba del auto y ayudaba a su amiga a hacer lo mismo.

Glimmer siquiera reparó que yo estaba en el automóvil, tal vez lo habría olvidado o simplemente por su terquedad me ignoró, no podía saberlo. Así que salió a la calle sin saludarme o decirme un simple gracias.

Entraron a una de las casas que había en la cuadra, no recordé el número. Sentí un deje de incomodidad al estar sola en el coche de Peeta, pero pensar en el hecho de que luego volvería él, y ya no estaría Glimmer para interrumpir, me hacía temblar. Mi cerebro imaginó muchas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con conversaciones perturbadoras.

Pasaron unos minutos y comencé a impacientarme ¿Por qué no volvía? Mire mi celular y me sorprendí al encontrar dos mensajes en él ¿En qué momento había sonado?

El primero era de Mad y lo había enviado hacía media hora.

Kat ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Llegaste a casa?

La última pregunta me desorientó, en realidad todo el mensaje me desconcertó. Se suponía que Madge estaba enfadada conmigo ¿no? ¿Por qué se preocupaba entonces? Simplemente era una buena persona que se preocupaba por los demás a pesar de lo que sentía por ellos, eso debía ser.

El segundo mensaje era de Gale, habían pasado diez minutos desde que lo había recibido. No tenía ganas de leerlo, no quería escuchar o en este caso leer ninguna explicación o lamento por su parte. Repentinamente recordé lo enfadada que estaba con él.

-Imbécil- dije justo cuando Peeta abría la puerta del coche. Aquello me dio un susto de muerte que me hizo pegar un grito y dejar caer el teléfono.

-Lo siento- se disculpó él. Sus ojos estaban muy oscuros por la escasa luz de la noche pero seguían siendo tan profundos como siempre, no había tenido oportunidad de quedarme hipnotizada con ellos durante el viaje.

-Estoy bien- susurré cohibida por su cercanía.

-¿Dónde está tu casa? te llevo- apuntó decidido mientras cerraba la puerta. Reparé en que estábamos muy lejos y que no podría hacerlo conducir hasta City Bell para que él volviera nuevamente a su casa.

-No hace falta, tomaré un taxi- repuse mientras recogía mi celular del suelo y buscaba en mi bolso la billetera, no estaba segura de si había traído el suficiente dinero para volver, se suponía que Johanna me regresaría a casa. Tragué en seco.

-Katniss, son las cinco de la madrugada…- reprochó mirándome profundamente, evité su mirada.

-Está muy lejos de aquí, además tienes que volver a tu casa…- me callé al instante al escucharme a mi misma ¡no podía decirle que sabía donde vivía, creería que soy una acosadora!

-Quiero estar seguro de que no te secuestren ¿puede ser?- replicó seriamente sin dejar de taladrarme con la mirada desde la oscuridad de su asiento.

Sin querer lo mire totalmente desconcertada por su inquietud con la boca medio abierta preparada para replicar, sin embargo no sabía que contestar a ello ¿Estaba preocupado por mí?

-Te llevo- finalizó la discusión encendiendo el coche y haciéndome suspirar derrotada.

-City Bell, por el Camino Centenario- dije para que se encaminara nuevamente por donde habíamos venido- ¿realmente te perturba dejarme tomar un taxi?- inquirí con curiosidad.

-Claro que sí, a cualquiera le preocuparía que una chica estuviera sola en la madrugada con un desconocido- afirmó completamente convencido de su respuesta.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

-Tú eres como un desconocido ¿No te parece?- respondí, claro que para mí no lo era, solamente quería saber que me diría.

Peeta se carcajeó antes de contestar.

-Nos vemos todos los días en la escuela, al menos sabes que no soy un psicópata.

-Se que eres amigo de Cato, quien se acostó con Cashmere- apunté mirando al techo pero sin verlo- ¿eso no te resulta un tanto perturbador?- estaba claro que estaba delirando ¿Por qué hablaba de aquellas cosas teniendo la oportunidad de hacer cualquier otra pregunta excéntrica e inteligente?

-Somos chicos, todos somos amigos y enemigos a la vez- contestó.

-A Gale no le resultas muy amistoso que digamos- agregué recordando la noche en la que lo vimos en un cuadrilátero de boxeo y al hacerlo volví a mirarlo, no me había detenido a pensar si tenía algún cardenal o lastimadura resiente.

Peeta no contestó y nuevamente quise golpearme. ¡No debía hablarle de Gale!

Las luces que entraban y desaparecían constantemente por el parabrisas, me mareaban y desorientaba, de vez en cuando veía dos salpicaderos, cuatro manos sosteniendo el votante y dos Peetas mirándome con preocupación, sumado al dolor de cabeza y que había comenzado a notar unos retorcijones en el estómago.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con un deje de ansiedad en la voz y disminuyendo la velocidad.

Negué con la cabeza, cosa que no debería haber hecho ya que aumentó mi mareo.

-¿Quieres bajar a tomar un poco de aire?- indagó frenando completamente el choche. No debíamos estar muy lejos del lugar del que habíamos salido.

-Sí..

Abrí la puerta del coche apresuradamente había sentido unas arcadas en la garganta y tenía mucho calor, me sentía ahogada allí dentro. Nos habíamos detenido en una calle completamente desierta llena de arboles de fresnos que desprendían un intenso aroma a primavera, reconocí el olor ya que en casa teníamos tres de aquellos ejemplares y al intentar calmarme sintiendo el familiar aroma no hice más que empeorarlo. Las arcadas se hicieron más repetitivas hasta que no aguante más y terminé vomitando en el pequeño espacio que había dejado el coche junto a la acera.

¡Aquello era un desastre!

Me sonroje furiosamente al escuchar como una puerta del coche se cerraba, Peeta había salido en mi búsqueda ¡No quería que me viera así! Me puse en marcha y desorientada caminé hasta la primera pared que encontré, allí me senté totalmente desesperada por la imagen aberrante que estaba demostrando de mi misma, querría llorar. Por un segundo me sentí Glimmer.

Había sido una suerte que no me hubiera ensuciado el vestido, ya que al ser negro se habría notado espantosamente. Peeta se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada.

-Toma- dijo me tendió una chaqueta color gris que debía haber estado en la parte trasera del auto. No había notado el viento helado que se había levantado y al estar con un simple vestido sentí como los poros de mis piernas se ponían en punta.

-Gracias- murmuré muy incómoda con todo lo que había ocurrido, definitivamente había arruinada todo, más de lo que ya lo había hecho -lo siento…

-¿Por qué?- inquirió sonriendo Peeta, parecía que la escena le resultaba divertida.

Lo miré enfadada ¿Era idiota o qué?

-Son cosas que pasan- agregó al ver mi petulante mirada pero sin dejar de reír.

-No te rías, es asqueroso- le ordené irritada por su reacción. Últimamente me sorprendía su comportamiento tan compasivo en momentos tan poco adecuados.

-No te preocupes, he visto a Glimmer en peores situaciones- aseguró tendiéndome un pañuelo, lo acepté indignada.

-Sigue siendo asqueroso- volví a decir mientras me sacaba la boca, me había quedado un gusto asqueroso y ácido en toda la lengua y la garganta.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Peeta todavía sonriendo, mientras yo tomaba aire para despejarme e intentar calmarme. A pesar del horrible episodio ahora me sentía mucho mejor, el estomago ya no me dolía y súbitamente los mareos habían desaparecido lo único que no había menguado era el dolor de cabeza. Nunca había tenido resaca y que así fuera la primera me daba menos ganas de beber en siguientes ocasiones, tendría que haber hecho como Mad quien se contuvo de tomar, era una chica muy sabia.

-Vamos, no sea cosas que llegues a tu casa cuando tu…tus padres ya estén despiertos- dije después de suspirar fuertemente, había estado a punto de decir "_tu_ _padre_" en veces del plural.

-Gracias por haber ayudado a Glimm- contestó mirándome a los ojos, no parecía avergonzado por ello- no tenías por que hacerlo, pero así…- no terminó la frase, su semblante se había vuelto serio. Me pregunté por qué protegía tanto a la chica, sin embargo tuve la sensación de que no era el momento de preguntar.

-Sé lo que se siente que nadie te ayude cuando estas luchado por algo- respondí también seria mirando las baldosas cuadriculadas de la vereda, realmente no las estaba mirando. Era la primera vez que decía algo tan profundo y verdadero acerca de mí desde que mi padre había muerto, no sabía si se trataba del alcohol o que realmente quería contárselo.

Suspire intentando disimilar un gimo doloroso y me sorbí la nariz luego de pasar aquel tenso momento. Todavía seguíamos sentados, recostados en la fachada de una casa completamente ajena a nosotros, me inquietó el hecho de que podría salir el dueño de la casa en cualquier momento y rajarnos a patas. Por suerte no ocurrió.

-Estoy seguro de que tendrás problemas con tus amigos el lunes por esto- apuntó frunciendo el entrecejo- te arriesgas demasiado sin saber lo que obtendrás luego- agregó mirando al frente en donde se encontraba el auto.

- Tal vez, no lo sé- contesté algo despistada por el camino de la conversación- aunque no estaba pensando- afirmé sin realmente entender que le estaba diciendo.

Ya me sentía mucho mejor, estaba totalmente segura que no diría ninguna estupidez más y que no me dejaría en ridículo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Aunque no lo creas Glimmer no es tan mala persona- dijo volviendo su rostro hacia mí -sólo ha cometido errores.

Sentí un poco de celos al notar como la defendía, parecía estar totalmente convencido de la inocencia de su amiga. Me pregunté si mi inesperado enfado hacia la chica era producto de mi amistad con Johanna o por el hecho de que ella era intima de Peeta y yo no.

-Como todos- contesté pensando en Johanna y si aquellos errores de los que hablaba el chico estaban relacionados con ella.

Ya estaba aclarando, el cielo iba tomando un color ceniciento y rosado pálido. Me sentí extraña al pensar en que estaba amaneciendo con Peeta a mi lado.

-Vamos- ordenó el chico mientras se levantaba rápidamente y me tendía la mano para ayudarme. La tome agradecía ya que a pesar de la claridad de mi mente seguía teniendo el cuerpo torpe y retumbante.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, el sueño me había tomado por sorpresa cuando me senté nuevamente en el coche y no pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que me durmiera, había sido una suerte que Peeta me preguntará la dirección antes de caer dormida.

Peeta me despertó suavemente, el auto estaba aparcado justo frente a mi casa. La cabezada que me había tomado había servido para despejar totalmente mi mente y recuperar todas las preocupaciones de antes y las que se sumaron esta misma noche. Sin embargo esperé a estar dentro de mi casa y más despierta para poder volverme loca con ellas.

-Gracias por traerme, aunque nadie iba a secuestrarme si tomaba un taxi- le agradecí mofándome un poco de él.

Alzó una ceja medio indignado por mi oración.

-Lo prefiero así- aseguró mirándome con reticencia.

-Mmm, bueno… adiós- dije insegura, no tenía ganas de bajar, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, y desee estar todavía bajo el efecto del alcohol para poder despedirme de él con un beso.

No lo hice, no me daba la cara para hacerlo.

Abrí la puerta y salí al frío de la naciente mañana. Peeta esperó a que abriera la puerta de la entrada para encender el coche y volver a su casa, inconscientemente miré el auto hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Ya dentro de casa caminé lentamente hasta las escaleras sintiendo el peso de la noche caer sobre mis hombros, unos que realmente estaban más pesados de lo que debían con un simple vestido. No reparé en que llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Peeta hasta que me miré en el espejo del pasillo superior de mi casa

Llegue a la habitación que compartía con Prim, quien estaba completamente dormida, confundida y algo temerosa por la inminente pelea que se avecinaba con Johanna o con Gale, no estaba segura quien me reprocharía más lo que había hecho.

A pesar de todo sonreí ante la idea de poder tener una muy buena excusa para hablar con Peeta nuevamente sin echarlo todo a perder.

* * *

**Hellooooo! ¿Como han estado? espero que bien**

**¿Que les pareció? nada convencional jajajajaja supongo que vomitar justo en esa situación no es lo más conveniente ¿no? No me mateeeen! Sé que a muchos le gusta la pareja Cato/ Clove pero a mí en particular me gusta más Cato/ Glimmer no se por que, aunque tengo en cuenta el desea de Clove ;)**

**Tengo un anunció que no va a gustarles, en quince días comienzo una nueva y potente dosis de exámenes en la facultad, así que en diciembre no creo que pueda escribir mucho, el 22 es el último día de la tortura, así que van a tener que ser pacientes, prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando y TODO! ¡Su apoyo es esencial para mí!**

**Besos, y nos estamos leyendo. Scalet!**


	14. Tiempo muerto

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Tiempo muerto

-¡Katniss!-.

Gemí.

Desperté muy atolondrada con los gritos quejumbrosos de Prim a mí alrededor.

-Katniss, vamos. Despierta- normalmente su voz era como la de las campanas, suave y melodiosa, pero, precisamente en ese momento, se asemejaba mucho más a la de una cotorra molesta combinada con un poco de el ruido que hacen los cerrajeros al taladrar las puertas.

-Primmm- alcancé a gruñir con la boca medio tapada por la almohada, no quería abrir los ojos, ya podía notal la luz del día por entre mis parpados, los cuales se volvieron rojos por el efecto. El Sol siempre me daba en la cara cuando las persianas estaban altas.

-Levántate, ya son más de las doce del mediodía- insistió la chica mientras me golpeaba con algo blando en la espalda, supuse que era la almohada de su cama.

Me aovillé más dentro de las sabanas, esperando que se diera por vencida ante mí negativa de despertar. Sin embargo pude imaginarme su radiante sonrisa al apalearme con el cojín. Era algo que a mí me gustaba hacerle a nuestro padre los domingos mientras dormía la siesta, obviamente cuando era pequeña. Casi un pecado capital.

-Effie y Haymitch están abajo-agregó después de dejar caer el almohadón y suspirando pesadamente.

-Pueden esperar- respondí abriendo un poquito los ojos.

Como había dicho Prim ya era medio día y la luz me hirió las pupilas al reflejarse directamente en ellas, sospeché que dejar la ventana completamente abierta había sido idea de mi hermana para poder hacer de mí despertar algo más irritante de lo que ya lo era. Acto seguido me tapé la cabeza con todo lo que tuviera cerca: almohada, sabanas o colcha, todo.

Resopló y golpeteó nerviosamente el suelo alfombrado. Estaba segura de que debía tener los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, un gesto que había heredado de papa.

-Mama quiere que bajes en diez minutos- dictaminó secamente.

¡¿Qué?! Esas cosas no estaban en el itinerario de Healer. Levanté el cuello para mirarla, también mi mano para protegerme los ojos de los centellantes rayos que irradiaban por entre el vidrio de la ventana.

-¿En serio?- pregunté aturdida. Levantar tan rápido la cabeza me produjo un mareó y la habitación dio media vuelta junto con Prim.

-No, pero ya estás despierta- se burló recobrando la sonrisa.

Fruncí el entrecejo. De haber estado mucho más lúcida, como normalmente lo estaba al despertar, no habría caído en su trampa. Prim me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que los indició de poder maternal de Healer me desconectaba de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo.

-Es un muy bonito día ¿No?- canturreó saltando a los pies de mi cama, el mueble siquiera se movió ante el repentino peso de Prim.

-Corre mientras puedas, Pato- la amenacé, aunque mi voz no tenía nada de amenazadora, y me destapé sacudiendo las mantas.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer? Tienes un aspecto horrible- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras levantaba a Buttercup del suelo y lo dejaba en su regazo.

-No pongas a esa bestia en mi cama- gruñí mientras me levantaba.

El mareo volvió, esta vez con mucha más intensidad, acompañado de unos horrendos escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mi cabeza, además de sentir un gusto amargo y acuoso en la lengua y la garganta. Mi estómago era otra cosa, a pesar de haber vomitado, cosa que había anhelado no recordar, durante la noche seguía revuelto y con nuevas tentativas de rehacer su hazaña asquerosa y vergonzosa. Me sonroje instantáneamente al recordar aquel momento tan truculento.

El cuerpo me pesaba como si llevara bolsas de agua envés de músculos, piel y huesos. Lo peor de todo eran mis pies, los cuales no parecían querer encontrar la rigidez exacta y equilibrada para sostenerme sin tambalearme.

Me bamboleé, luego de unos momentos hasta que el piso quedó firme en su lugar, para dirigirme al baño.

No había llevado maquillaje, ya que no me gustaba, no tenía, ni tampoco sabía usarlo, pero luego de ver mi cara en el espejo me dije a mi misma que debía pedirle algunas clases a Effie sobre el tema para recuperar mí rostro luego de una noche como la que pasé. Estaba pálida, casi con un tono verdoso enfermizo, tenía ojeras color purpura debajo y arriba de los ojos y los labios rojos secos y agrietados. No era necesario mencionar como tenía el cabello.

Nunca me había visto tan espantosa y la única arma que tenía para este tipo de situaciones era una ducha de agua caliente. Mientras abría las canillas y ponía en funcionamiento la ducha me pregunté qué haría Glimmer cada vez que se miraba al espejo luego de tomarse la vida y pelearse con una de sus amigas.

-Oh- susurré al recordar de repente que Mad me había enviado un mensaje y no se lo había contestado. Debía estar preocupada… o tal vez no. No, definitivamente debía estar preocupada, no tenía señales de mi desde que me fui pitando de la fiesta con Glimmer y Peeta.

Los recuerdos se me amontonaron en la mente y no sabía qué cosa analizar primero: En la habitación con Gale; Ir al rescate de Glimmer; Johanna enfadada; A Mad le gusta Gale; Peeta y yo en un coche… y podía seguir así durante un buen rato. Decidí que lo más correcto era responder a Mad, había sido la única que se había preocupado por mí ¿no?

Regresé al cuarto, no recordaba en donde había dejado el celular así que lo mejor era empezar buscando allí.

-¿De quién es esto?- preguntó Prim quien inspeccionaba una chaqueta negra de cuero como si fuera una bomba, junto con su gato quien la olisqueaba acercándose sigilosamente desde el suelo hacía la cama.

-Eh… de Gale- mentí, no era necesario que ella supiera que otro chico me había alcanzado a casa cerca de las cinco de la mañana- olvidé devolvérsela- agregué vagamente mientras revolvía la cama en busca de mi móvil.

-Huele a pan, a Buttercup le gusta- comentó la niña y dejó la campera a un lado- Effie quiere llevarnos a pasear, dijo que te dieras prisa- comunicó dulcemente Prim y salió de la habitación. Volví a fruncir el ceño, había algo extraño en ella, a pesar de su nimiedad se veía más adulta.

Luego de revolver toda la pieza no encontré el teléfono, así que volví con ropa decente y cómoda hacía el baño en donde el agua de la ducha ya estaba caliente y lista para bañarme. Fue reconfortante volver a sentir el calor recorrer mi cuerpo, aunque el dolor de cabeza y el estomago seguían molestando. Al menos era algo.

El vapor de agua, las burbujas del champú y los vapores de jabón me relajaron los músculos del cuerpo. A pesar de que Effie me quería ver bajando las escaleras en menos de diez minutos me sentía tan cómoda bajo la lluvia de la ducha que me tomé casi media hora para bañarme, descoyuntarme y cuando no: pensar.

¿Había sido tan malo lo que pasó anoche?

Está bien, sabía que no debía haber ayudado a Glimmer, mucho menos después de lo mal que me había tratado desde mi primer día de clases. No le debía nada, pero aún así corrí en su ayuda.

Tenía la sensación de que habían pasado días desde aquellos acontecimientos, pero a pesar de ello lograba recordar a la perfección el por qué de mis actos. Había sido la semejanza de la situación en la que había encontrado a Prim al salir del colegio la tarde anterior, rodeada de Cashmere y sus secuaces. La necesidad de proteger a mi hermana se había mezclado con el alcohol de la fiesta, además de verme reflejada en Glimmer al intentar luchar contra algo más fuerte que ella.

Sentí lástima por ella. Glimmer era demasiado superficial para querer salir de su burbuja y que las otras personas no la idolatraran era como romper con el encantamiento de su alrededor. Cashmere lo sabía, si yo era capaz de saberlo sin siquiera conocerla del todo, entonces esta última debía tener muchos secretos suyos guardados para usarlos contra ellas, como por ejemplo: Cato.

Seguía resultándome una razón muy trivial para querer sacarle todos los pelos a Cashmere, sin embargo la cabeza de Glimmer no funcionaba igual que la mía y aquello debió haber sido muy malo para ella. Había sido capaz de olvidarse de su reputación con tal de poder vengarse de la rubia que le saco el _novio_, o lo que fueran. Se había manchado el pantalón con pasto y tierra, había quedado tirada llorando mientras muchos la miraban y no había movido ni un dedo para sacarse el maquillaje que tenía por toda la cara. Esa no era la Glimmer que yo conocía.

¿Era tan malo ayudar a una persona? Claro que no

¿Una persona que parecía haber cambiado en algo, aunque fuera lo más mínimo? Por supuesto que no.

¿Aunque fuera la enemiga de…todos tus amigos?

Suspiré derrotada y unas cuantas gotas de agua saltaron de mi boca. Estaba claro que aquel tema era demasiado delicado para que yo pudiera razonarlo en aquel momento.

Sin embargo mi cabeza no parecía querer dejar de nombrar a Glimmer así que pasó a temas más hostiles como por ejemplo ¿Por qué Peeta ayudaba tanto a la chica? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella, si al final seguía siendo tan miserable como Cashmere o Clove? ¿Qué habían hecho al entrar en la casa de esta y dejarme sola en el coche?

Me enfurecí, no con Peeta, ni con Glimmer. Si no conmigo misma, estaba claro que entre ellos no había nada más que una gran amistad, Glimmer no se hubiera puesto de los nervios por ver a Cashmere y a Cato juntos si ella estuviera saliendo con Peeta ¿no?

Al final la ducha no terminó siendo placentera y salí hecha una fiera del baño.

Effie y Haymitch se encontraban en la sala de estar junto con mi madre y Prim, tomando un té digestivo. Genial, habían almorzado sin mí, aunque pensándolo dos veces prefería no meter nada en mi boca por aquel día.

-Katniss, por fin- saludó la mujer rubia. Se había teñido las puntas de los bucles de rosa chicle -Y yo pensado que era la indicada para darme consejos de belleza- pensé en mi fuero interno al verla. No le quedaba mal, pero era muy estrafalario.

-Hola- agregó su esposo mientras le daba un buen sorbo al té y ponía cara de asco. Sabía que aquellos brebajes eran horribles, sin embargo no había nada mejor para la acidez después de un buen atracón.

Por un segundo me pregunté por qué Haymitch tomaba tanto vino si sabía los efectos secundarios y horribles que conllevaba hacerlo. Admito que los primeros síntomas, el aturdimiento y la alegría, me habían agradado.

-¿Cómo estás? Luces bastante paliducha- preguntó Effie cuando me sentaba al lado de mi madre.

-¿Quieres un té?- inquirió esta mirándome las ojeras.

-No- contesté instantáneamente al sentir el olor picante y agridulce de aquella cosa, me haría vomitar si lo tomaba- gracias- recordé que tenía que decir.

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?- comentó Healer sin hacer pausa, no parecía realmente interesada.

-Bien- afirmé no muy convencida de querer comenzar aquella plática mientras, una vez más, pasaban los recuerdos por mi mente.

-Hablando de fiestas…- comenzó a decir Effie sonriendo ampliamente sin dar mucha importancia a mi respuesta e hizo una pausa de suspenso antes de seguir- ¡se acerca el cumpleaños de Prim!- dijo chocando las manos.

Era cierto, aunque, cómo era de esperarse, se había precipitado un poco. Estábamos a fines de septiembre y Prim cumplía los catorce a mediados de octubre, al menos faltaban unas tres semanas para festejar nuevamente su nacimiento.

Mi hermana sonrió al sentir que todos la mirábamos. No era una persona tímida, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando la atención estaba puesta en ella y sus ojos celestes se volvían más grandes, como los de un niño pequeño.

-Has crecido tanto, Prim- señaló Healer recorriendo la poca distancia que las separaba para darle un abrazo a su hija menor, no recordaba haberla visto tan emocionada desde hacía unos cuantos meses.

-Gracias, Ma- contestó devolviéndole el abrazo fuertemente.

-Es cierto, no creo que ningún vestido te quepa ya con lo alta que estás- comentó Effie con excitación en los ojos- así que alístense ¡nos vamos de compras!- insistió y fue como si me dieran un golpe en el estómago, no podía creerlo- necesitas ropa nueva, Prim- agregó para que yo no pudiera refutar su opinión, aunque tampoco estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

¿Por qué se le tenía que haber ocurrido pasar por casa justo ese día? Me pregunté gimiendo para mis adentros.

-Gracias, Tía- contestó amablemente, pero con la ilusión pintada en el rostro, mi hermanita- ¿Vienes, Katniss?- se dio la vuelta para mirarme con los ojos brillantes de anhelo.

Me la quedé mirando como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo en el medio de la frente ¿Era una broma?

-Prim, no creo que…

-Claro que vendrás, tú también necesitas unas buenas prendas para su fiesta- me interrumpió Effie alzándose del asiento e indicándole a Prim que la imitara- o me equivoco cuando digo que fuiste a esa fiesta con el vestido negro que tienes, es el más decente, la verdad- añadió con algo de reproche en la voz y cruzando los brazos.

-Ahh...- intenté responder algo a mí favor, sin embargo tenía que admitir que llevaba la razón- tengo otros vestidos- mascullé recordando unos que había descartado aunque sabía lo que iba a decir.

-Ya eres bastante mayor para usarlos- indicó- vamos, levanta- ordenó y se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada- Healer, tú también podrías acompañarnos, necesitamos tu opinión también.

Me estaba levantando del sillón cuando Effie lo dijo y quedé a medio camino, con medio cuerpo suspendido en el aire y la otra mitad rozando el mobiliario. Esperé la respuesta con nerviosismo.

-Effie, tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy, además no sé nada de ropa- no me extraño nada que fuera una negativa, mama no salía mucho de casa, únicamente para ir al hospital o hacer las comprar en el supermercado. A pesar de saberlo me había decepcionado mucho al escucharlo, siempre existía esa mínima esperanza de que ella cambiara su actitud retraída.

-Vamos, Má- insistió Prim haciéndole ojitos y poniendo su mejor cara de puchero- encontraremos algo para ti también…-

-Déjala, Prim- dije cortante, no tenía caso.

Me encaminé hacía la salida, no tenía ganas de quedarme en casa con Healer aunque la posibilidad de caminar por el centro comercial durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo junto a una exaltada Effie y un rezongón Haymitch tampoco me hacía gracia, solo los acompañaba por Prim y por el inminente silencio incomodo y cargado de tensión que siempre nos rodeaba a mi madre y a mí cuando la única compañía que teníamos en casa era la de Buttarcup.

-Está bien, iré- contestó entonces mi madre casi como si quisiera hacerle burla a todos mis pensamientos.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Sentí la incertidumbre en mi pecho ya que no sabía por qué lo hacía, aunque me alegraba que acompañara a Prim pero tampoco podía bajar la guardia por aquello, estaba totalmente segura de que al volver a casa sería la misma persona que antes.

Era una maldita suerte que el lunes siguiente tuviera cita con mi psicóloga, ya era demasiado fastidioso saber que antes tendría que lidiar con la ira de Johanna, las miradas de todos los demás y ni hablar de la charla pendiente que tenía con Gale, la cual todavía no sabía cómo manejar.

No entrabamos todos en el coche de Haymitch, así que este, tan sagaz como un zorro, fue el primero en advertirlo y, alegando que debía volver a casa por un trabajo que debía terminar, convenció a su esposa de que fuera en nuestro automóvil así él podía tener la tarde completamente libre. Una vez más me pregunté cómo era que dos personas tan diferentes estaban juntas.

El centro comercial de City Bell era una calle amplía, limpia y farandulera de un solo carril que se adentraba perpendicularmente desde el Camino Centenario hasta la plaza principal en la que sólo transitaban personas acreedoras de coches muy costosos e importados. Por eso mismo a Effie le encantaba que viviéramos tan cerca de ese páramo consumista que la gente como ella ambiciona tener a la vuelta de la esquina.

La calle siempre estaba en perfecto estado, nada de baldosas sueltas o grafitis en las paredes de los negocios. Había banquitos de madera para sentarse si necesitabas un respiro para luego seguir comprando, unos cuantos puestos de helados y kioscos en donde los precios estaban a la altura del lugar. Las tiendas de ropa que exponían en las vidrieras eran las más caras, no ibas a encontrar nada de feria, y los salones de té estaban atestados de viejas chusmas que no tenían nada que hacer un sábado por la tarde.

Sí, yo vivía en un lugar de esa índole. Por lo único que no me volvía loca era por las grandes galerías de árboles que se extendían por todos los vecindarios, a pesar del consumismo y el quiché, aquella zona era muy verde. Lo único que necesitaba para poder sentirme en paz luego de una jornada en la cuidad.

Effie nos hizo recorrer todas y cada una de las venditas casas de vestidos, no sólo las que estaban sobre la calle principal, sino que también fuimos a las de los laterales. Usó a Prim como si fuera una modelo de pasarela pre-adolescente y a mí como la de jóvenes adultos, todo un rollo. Nunca me había probado tanta ropa en mi vida, generalmente iba a las tiendas con la idea de lo que quería comparar así pasaba el menor tiempo posible dentro de ellas, sin embargo a nuestra queridísima Effie no parecía gustarle mucho esa onda.

Al final, y siempre alegando que era por el cumpleaños de mi hermana, terminamos con siete bolsas en total. No quería imaginarme cuando dinero se había gastado la mujer para quedar completamente complacida, ni tampoco me gustaría ser Haymitch cuando le llegara la cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito.

No había sido una coincidencia que, al despertar aquel día, Prim me había resultado mayor. Siempre la había imaginado tan pequeña e ingenua que en estos últimos meses no había podido ver lo rápido que había madurado, aunque yo hubiera dado todo por qué no lo hiciera. Los vestidos que se había probado ya no eran de colores claros, pasteles ni rosas; ni tenían flecos o cortes de princesa; más bien ya eran de adolescentes: con ajustes a los costados de la cintura, lentejuelas negras, de raso, brillantes, cortos y escotados. Se veía tan mayor con aquellas cosas puestas que hasta mi madre se emocionó cuando la vio salir del probador con un strapless ajustado, color petróleo con encaje negro que cubría el escote y gran parte de la otra tela para darle un aspecto menos achatado.

Aquel último traje estaba incluido en las bolsas que dejamos en el baúl del coche, no quería recordar cómo Efiie y Prim me convencieron de agregar dos vestidos más a mi pequeña colección, aunque eran bonitos no tendría muchas oportunidades de usarlos.

La tarde había sido algo densa para mi gusto pero al final acabó y en ciertos términos había dejado un lindo recuerdo para mama, Prim y yo.

Lo que me tenía muy a mal traer era que ya estaba terminando el sábado y, aunque el dolor, los mareos y el malestar de la noche anterior habían casi desaparecido por completo, no podía dejar de pensar en que faltaba un día menos para el lunes y que Peeta podría estar nuevamente en aquel galpón húmedo y desagradable pelando con sus guantes de box. Tenía unas impulsivas ganas de presentarme en aquel lugar para saber si no terminaba con un ojo morado o un diente partido –obviamente lo sabría el lunes pero no podía aguantarme la ansiedad- o al menos para gritarle desde abajo del cuadrilátero que estaba loco de atar y bajara de allí. Sin embargo tenía más de dos dedos de frente para saber que no podía ir allí sola, recordé con un escalofrío la mirada lasciva que me había _regalado_ el pequeño hombre de la entrada, ni tampoco podía llegar de la nada y decirle a Peeta que dejara de pelar, de hacerlo creería que lo seguía y no volvería a hablarme nunca más. Tal vez podría convencer a Thresh para que me llevara pero no estaba segura de cómo había tomado mi acción en la fiesta, así que mejor no empeorar las cosas.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que llegara el lunes, cosas que no quería, y rogar por qué no fuera tan malo como me lo imaginaba.

Al llegar a casa recordé que seguía con el móvil extraviado así que le pedí a Prim el suyo para buscarlo. El maldito estaba bajo la mesa de luz que compartíamos, siquiera se me había ocurrido buscarlo allí. Tenía tres mensajes, uno de Gale –el que no había querido leer la noche anterior y que siquiera recordaba que tenía-, y otros dos de la agencia de cobro, al parecer me había olvidado de pagar la boleta.

Me dispuse a contestarle a Madge antes de abrir el otro mensaje, realmente no quería pensar en Gale.

**Lamento no haber contestado antes. Peeta me trajo a casa. Gracias por preocuparte. Un beso**

No era frecuente que yo enviara besos por mensaje de texto, simplemente lo hacía como muestra de cordialidad y de que no estaba enfadad ni quería que ella se enfadara conmigo.

Mad no respondió. Así que, luego de diez minutos, me armé de valor para leer el mensaje de Gale.

**Katniss, esto es un desastre, no lo entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Por qué te fuiste con Peeta Mellark**?

Suspiré aliviada, no era nada malo. De seguro estaba enojado, mucho más por el hecho de que no le había contestado en ningún momento, sin embargo me había esperado algo mucho peor sabiendo lo celoso que era, aunque un poco se reflejaba en la última pregunta. No había dicho "¿Por qué te fuiste con Glimmer?", cosa que me hubiera esperado de Finnick, Annie o Thresh, él preguntó por Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**Lamento el atrazooooo! Y también lamento que este capi sea tan abrumador y aburrido, es que se me hizo un tanto largo y ya había descuidado mucho las relaciones familiares de Katniss como para seguir hablamdo de Peeta y sus amigos, cosa de lo que estoy segura les encanta leer, otra vez lo siento.**

**Pero no desesperéissssss mís queridos lectores y lectoras, el próximo sábado termino de rendir los exámenes de la facultad y hasta febrero estoy libre. Además de que el siguiente capítulo va a ser mucho más movidito :D**

**Gracias por el apoyo a todos los que siguen la historia. Ya saben en donde dejar los comentarios jajajajja.**

**Besos Scarlet!**


	15. Historias del pasado

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Historias del pasado

El tan esperado, y aborrecido por cualquier persona normal de diecisiete años, día lunes llego más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Había intentado mantener a raya mis pensamientos y opiniones acerca de lo que había ocurrido la noche del viernes pasado y lo que pasaría este mismo día. Había llegado a un trato conmigo misma para no terminar carcomiéndome la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en cualquiera de mis compañeros, en especial Gale, Johanna, Peeta o Mad.

Para mi suerte Effie fue la encargada de llevarnos al instituto ese día. Con lo puntual que era la mejor amiga de mi madre estaba más que seguro que sería la primera en llegar al curso y al menos me ahorraría el bochorno de tener a todos mis compañeros mirándome a la cara, tal fieras escudriñando a sus presas antes de lanzarse sobre ellas, si llegaba tarde con todos ya dentro del salón ocupando sus respectivos asientos. Por un momento imaginé tener que elegir uno de los últimos y solitarios bancos del fondo del aula ya que Madge, al haber estado enfadada conmigo, había preferido sentarse con otra persona.

Era cierto que Johanna no me hablaría o al menos se limitaría a gritarme un poco y punto, sin embargo Mad no haría una cosa así, al menos me lo diría antes. Deseé ser como La Comadreja, ella siquiera debía preocuparse por nosotros, es más podría estar disfrutando del continuo pleito que hay entre sus compañeros de clases ya que de no ser así ella sería un blanco perfecto para las burlas de Clove o Enobaria por ser un ratón de biblioteca. En algún aspecto era penoso que una chica de diecisiete años no tuviera un sólo amigo en su clase del colegio, aunque también podía ser beneficioso no tenerlos, al menos en estos casos en los cuales saldría completamente desapercibida.

Me enderecé en el asiento del coche al pensar en aquellas cosas. Tenía el uniforme de la escuela un tanto arrugado, había olvidado plancharlo, y en mis faldas llevaba la chaqueta que Peeta me había prestado la pasada noche, ya para esta altura del año no hacía mucho frío como para andar por allí con semejante abrigo pero no me importó en absoluto, la ilusión de poder hablar con él era lo único que me sacaba el nerviosismo.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa que estaba por llegar a las puertas blancas y enrejadas del instituto, casi podía sentir el mismo cosquilleo que me recorrió la espalda al entrar tarde en el aula mi primer día de clases con todos los desconocidos alumnos recorriéndome con la mirada. Casi. Casi por que aquel ya no era mi primer encuentro con mis compañeros, casi por que la lluvia del primer día de clases ya no me chorreaba por el cabello al entrar al salón y casi por que ya sabía lo que todos pensarían de mí al llegar al aula. Casi.

Cuando llegamos no había ningún estudiante en la entrada, todavía faltaban quince minutos para que comenzaran a llegar oleadas de ellos, así que suspiré agradeciéndole mentalmente a Effie por su siempre indeseable puntualidad. Desperté a Prim, quien casi siempre se dormí en el trayecto de veinte minutos que teníamos hasta allí, todo parecía tan rutinario y por dentro sabía que lo que sucediera hoy cambiaría muchas cosas entre mis compañeros y yo.

Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos. Opté por acompañar a Prim a su aula antes de llegar a la mía, todavía no tenía el valor para subir las escaleras del patio techado. Sólo vimos a dos mujeres de la portería aseando los pisos del corredor principal, por lo demás la escuela estaba bajo el silencio matutino de los pocos estudiantes que habían llegado y no tenían nada más que hacer que echarse una pequeña siesta en sus bancos hasta que aparecieran sus amigos para poder contarles que les paso durante el fin de semana.

Precisamente yo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de eso y menos con mis…amigos.

Me despedí de mi hermana quien estaba tan risueña que siquiera notaba mi estado de ánimo.

Para mi sorpresa nadie había llegado y era la primera en entrar al aula, me quedé un tanto paralizada en la puerta ya que había analizado todas las cosas que podían llegar a pasarme si cualquiera de mis compañeros llegaba antes que yo, obviamente había sido en vano y al final estúpido hacerlo sabiendo que Effie nos llevaba siempre los lunes, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Haymitch tomara su puesto, como cuando fue el primer día de clases –resultado: llegamos increíblemente tarde-. Decidí sentarme en donde siempre, si alguien tenía algún comentario acerca de la elección hubiera llegado más temprano. En ese momento ya había reunido el suficiente coraje para poder repercutir a cualquier tipo de queja por semejante estupidez, sin embargo no quería pensar en lo que ocurriría si la primera persona en cruzar la puerta era Johanna.

Nunca había tenido miedo a enfrentarme a los problemas, de no haber sido así no podría haber hecho frente a la situación que se nos presentó a mi familia luego de morir mi padre, pero lo que representaba Johanna era distinto. Era una chica increíblemente fuerte y luchadora, y todavía no comprendía cual había sido mi error para con ella pero sentía que había defraudado su confianza, cosa que no me agradaba para nada ya que me sentí muy identificada con ella al comenzar de nuevo y, de no ser por Mad, habría dicho que era la mejor amiga que tenía en aquel lugar.

Dejé caer mi mochila en la mesa que siempre ocupaba con Mad y puse la chaqueta de Peeta en el respaldo de mí silla, me pregunté en donde se sentaría Glimmer al llegar al aula, seguramente lo más lejos posible de Cashmere pero sin cruzar la línea del grupo de Johanna ¿Querría sentarse a mí lado? No, claro que no. Siquiera me había dado las gracias por haberla ayudado en la fiesta, lo más probable fuera que no lo hiciera jamás. Recordé, a mi pesar, las palabras de Peeta mientras tomaba aire en la vereda sentada a su lado, según él Glimmer no era tan mala personas; según la mayoría de los demás Glimmer era una zorra.

Para mi suerte los primeros en ingresar al aula fueron Marvel y Enobaria, su presencia no me importaba en lo más mínimo, tal vez me pellizcaba el recuerdo de la chica riéndose de Prim fuera del instituto pero era muy aislado en comparación con las verdaderas cosas que me hacían sentir mal, así que siquiera me inmuté al verlos y los pasé completamente desapercibidos. Se sentaron en donde siempre lo hacían.

Al poco rato comenzó a escucharse el armónico sonido de muchos alumnos llegando en manada a los pasillos así que, esperanzada, esperé a que la mayoría de mis compañeros aparecieran juntos en tropel por la puerta así no tenía que cruzar miradas con ninguno en particular. Podría disimular fácilmente que estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Verdaderamente detestaba tener que comportarme de aquella manera tan cobarde, sin embargo no tenía más remedio que esperar a que los demás actuaran, yo no sería la primera en abrir la boca para que todos se me echaran encima, no era tan idiota.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que la suerte estaba de mi parte. Había acertado, en unos escasos diez minutos el salón de clases estaba casi lleno por mis compañeros y cinco minutos después la profesora Coin llegó para comenzar con su silenciosa y estricta clase de matemática, nunca me sentí tan contenta de tener aquella materia, al menos me ahorraría dos horas de miradas cargadas de acusaciones y de los famosos cuchicheos y risitas de Cashmere con Clove y Enobaria.

A pesar de que me había salvado por poco no podía decir que las cosas fueran muy bien ya que con solo ver los lugares que mis amigos habían escogido en el aula hasta la profesora Coin debía estar al tanto de la tención que se respiraba en el aire: Johanna eligió estar al lado de La Comadreja, siquiera había mirado a nadie al entrar y no dudó ni un segundo en tomar el lugar que siempre estaba vacío al lado de la chica, la cual la miró como si fuera un marciano al sentarse junto a ella. No cruzaron ninguna palabra. Gale, quien evitó a toda costa a Johanna, tomó el lugar en donde debía estar Annie, detrás de La Comadreja y al lado de Delly Cartwright; por otro lado Annie se ubicó detrás de mí junto con su novio quien; al igual que Johanna, Annie, no me saludó ni me miró; Para mi suerte Mad se sentó a mi lado, como si de un día cualquiera se tratase aunque pude notar que estaba muy desanimada cuando me saludó con un simple "hola" en voz baja, seguramente a ella tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. El pobre de Thresh, fue el último en llegar, no tuvo más remedio que ocupar el banco sólo en donde antes estaban Gale y Johanna, delante del nuestro. Tampoco parecía agradarle la idea de todos esos cambios.

Que Johanna quisiera sentarse lejos de mí no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo, pero que no hubiera saludado a Gale, su mejor amigo, y que este la evitara me hacía preguntarme ¿Qué había pasado en la fiesta que yo no supiese? Sentí la urgencia de hablar con Mad, sin embargo no era el momento más indicado con todos callados por Coin, tendría que esperar a que llegara la clase de geografía para ello; además todavía no sabía si Mad seguía o no enfadada conmigo, así que tal vez no quisiera contarme nada…aunque por el momento era mi mejor opción.

Por otro lado no sólo nuestro grupo había sufrido un par de modificaciones. Del otro lado del aula Cashmere había ocupado el lugar de Glimmer, al lado de Cato. No me sorprendía en lo más mínimo, aunque no me hacía ninguna gracia tener que estar tan cerca de ella. Mientras que Glimmer se había refugiado en uno de los solitarios bancos de atrás, como yo había supuesto, se encontraba sola y me pregunté por qué Peeta no estaba con ella…entonces me di cuenta de que Peeta no había llegado todavía a clases.

Luego de las dos horas de Coin, las cuales fueron las mejor horas de matemática de mi vida, comprendí que Peeta no asistiría al colegio ese día ¿Sabría Glimmer el por qué de su ausencia? ¿Sería sensato preguntárselo con tanto revuelo? Lo único que sabía era que hoy no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él ni tampoco de devolverle su campera.

-Eh, Mad ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté cómo quien no quiere la cosa a la chica cuando sonó la campana del receso, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros salieron a estirar las piernas después de tanto tiempo sentados y sin decir ni una palabra -lamento lo que pasó el viernes- agregué en voz baja, no quería que nadie nos escuchara- no quería preocupar a nadie- aseguré aunque Mad se encogió de hombros.

-Descuida, Katniss- respondió, no me sonrió pero tampoco tenía un tono de voz acusador, más bien se veía algo triste y desanimada para hablar – tú no tuviste la culpa, además no es como si te hubieras ido con un completo extraño ¿no?- opinó mientras miraba de reojo a la mesa en la que debería estar Peeta de haber asistido.

-Supongo…- vacilé, no sabía cómo llegar a lo que quería que me contase. Con Mad había que ser delicado, no directo- oye ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué Gale y Johanna no se hablan?- definitivamente aquello no era a lo que yo llamaba delicado.

Mad suspiró pesadamente y contempló la espalda de Johanna, quien se había negado a salir del aula durante los recreos y mirado hacia atrás de su lugar.

-Bueno…sí- titubeó mientras miraba los rayones que había en la mesa- verás, luego de que te marcharas con Glimmer y Peeta, Johanna se puso furiosa y los siguió- comenzó a decir aunque hizo una pausa para mirarme.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento había sucedido eso? No recordaba haber visto a Johanna después de abandonar a mi grupo en el jardín de la casa quinta.

La miré interrogante pero antes de que pudiera continuar Thresh se volvió para mirarnos de hito en hito desde su nuevo banco, lucía algo irritado ¿sería por mí?

-La cuestión, es que todo está muy jodido ahora, Katniss- dijo sin preámbulos y me sorprendió de que fuera en un tono tan cordial, por su expresión habría jurado que me ladraría al hablar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo Johanna?- inquirí, no había barajado la idea de que Thresh tampoco me odiara así que la sorpresa me dio un poco de alivio y aflojó un poquito la tensión de mis hombros.

-Johanna quería darte un puñetazo por lo que acababas de hacer… y gritarte pero eso es obvio- comentó el chico mientras yo me tocaba la mejilla como si realmente hubiera sentido aquel golpe ¡¿Tan enfadada estaba conmigo?!- pero Gale se interpuso en su camino, siquiera alcanzó a salir del jardín- continuó explicando- Gale le gritó que se había vuelto loca y que ni se le ocurriera dar un paso más, te aseguro que nunca había visto a Gale tan enojado, así que, al final, Johanna terminó golpeándolo a él en la cara- hizo una pequeña demostración de la situación chocando uno de sus grandes puños contra su palma libre, como si fuera la cabeza de Gale.

A pesar de que le había dicho que era un idiota ¿Gale me había protegido ante Johanna, su mejor amiga?

-Y le dejó un buen moretón, creí que todavía lo tendría para hoy- masculló Mad más para sí que para Thresh o para mí. Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo mal que lo debió de pasar ella en aquella fiesta, viéndome a mí todo el rato con Gale, la discusión con Johanna y el no poder hacer nada por él.

-Pobre Gale- dije imitando el todo de voz de mi amiga.

Tal vez lo había juzgado mal y precipitadamente. Era cierto que no me había gustado para nada su actitud para con Glimmer durante la fiesta, pero sin embargo, luego de haberle dicho más de una vez que era un estúpido, él me había protegido de Johanna y aquello no podía pasármelo por alto.

-Al final se gritaron unos minutos más y Gale se marchó sólo de la fiesta- añadió Mad en voz baja y sin dar muchos detalles- Johanna no tardó mucho más en hacer lo mismo y Annie la siguió, ella la apoyó en todo lo que dijo- concluyó ahora con un poco más de entereza en la voz. Al parecer Mad no pensaba como Annie.

-Finnick no tuvo más opción que ir con ellas, claro- agregó apresuradamente el chico para respaldar a su amigo.

-Thresh y yo nos fuimos juntos ¿para qué íbamos a seguir allí si no?- expuso de forma retórica mi compañera de banco.

¿Habría habido tanto revuelo entre La Elit? Seguramente no, lo único que les había pasado era un cambio de jefe, nada más.

-¿Por qué..?- comencé a preguntar pero la campana del fin del receso sonó en aquel momento. Tuve que morderme la lengua para ordenarme no preguntar más, no quería que Annie o Gale escucharan nuestra conversación, todavía no sabía con certeza por qué desconfiaba de Gale.

La profesora Seeder no se hizo esperar con sus típicos libros viejos de color amarillento con las páginas agrietadas de tanto uso y llenas de mapas. Sus clases eran interesantes pero no precisamente en este día.

Estaba claro que nada de lo que ocurrió, después de haberme ido con Peeta de la mandita fiesta, había estado a mi alcance. Nunca podría haber supuesto que Johanna reaccionaría de tal manera, de un modo tan precipitado y que no formaba parte de la chica que yo había conocido, ella siempre tenía una buena respuesta para los abusos de Glimmer, Clove o Cashmere, no puñetazos y gritos. Por un momento me recordó vagamente a Glimmer mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente en la parte trasera del coche de Peeta. Nunca habría podido encontrar alguna similitud entre ambas chicas de no ser por lo que había ocurrido: ambas habían actuado de un modo exagerado que sólo ellas mismas comprendían.

Pasé toda la primera hora de geografía esperando a que la campana del recreo volviera a sonar, necesitaba que alguno de los chicos me respondiera a la pregunta que había querido hacer antes de que volvieran todos a clase. No era únicamente por curiosidad si no, que también, me resultaba inminente conocer la respuesta para poder entender y no quedarme hecha un lío.

-¿Por qué Johanna reaccionó de esa manera?- inquirí sin rodeos apenas me sentí segura de poder seguir con la anterior conversación mirando de uno en uno a Thresh y a Mad. Ambos también intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Recuerdas tu primer día de clases?- claro que lo hacía, ningún otro día había recordado tantas veces aquel vergonzoso momento- cuando Gale te presentó a Johanna te advirtió que ella era muy desconfiada…al principio- explicó Mad intentando no hacer pausas y moviendo los ojos frenéticamente como si alguien la estuviese espiando- no era brama, hay una gran razón para que Johanna desconfié tanto de la gente- apuntó y los tres observamos de refilón a la pelinegra.

-Todo fue gracias a nuestra queridísima compañera: Glimmer- puntualizó Thresh con ironía.

No puede evitar fijarme en la chica sentada en el fondo del aula completamente sola, era increíble que aquella chica pudiera ser una puta mientras que ahora se asemejaba mucho más a La Comdreja que a la grandiosa, egocéntrica y altanera Glimmer.

-¿Qué sucedió entre ellas?- pregunté aunque sabía que no era necesario hacerlo.

-Aunque no lo creas antes eran muy buenas amigas, más que eso, las mejores amigas, casi como hermanas- dijo Mad sorprendiéndome, hubiera jurado que esas chicas se odiaban desde que se habían conocido aunque yo no hubiera estado para verlo - te conté que Peeta y yo fuimos al mismo jardín de infantes, bueno Glimmer y Johanna estaban con nosotros también- obviamente no había olvidado el dato- recuerdo que eran inseparables, hacían todo juntas…siempre le habían bromas a Peeta por ser el único barón entre los cuatro- por alguna razón los imagine más como caricaturas que como niños humanos mientras Mad relataba la historia- cuando pasamos a la primaria nos dividieron en dos grupos con los nuevos chicos que ingresaron. Peeta y Glimmer quedaron en uno mientras que Johanna y yo en el otro. A pesar de eso no dejamos de ser amigos y Glimmer y Johanna seguían siendo inseparables- insistió Mad. Se me hacía extraño pensar que aquello no había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo.

-Todo hasta que, un año antes de comenzar la segundaria, Clove comenzó el instituto en el mismo curso que Glimmer, para entonces yo ya estaba en el colegio junto con Gale y Annie todos en el mismo curso que Johanna- Thresh tomó las riendas de la historia, yo ya estaba bastante enajenada con ella- Clove y Johanna se detestaron desde el primer momento en que se vieron, el problema era que Glimmer era amiga de las dos-.

-Clove… le hizo una broma horrible a Johanna, normalmente se decían muchas cosas o se hacían travesuras estúpidas, pero aquella vez Clove se había pasado- continuó Mad. Me hubiera gustado preguntar qué fue lo que le había hecho pero tratándose de Clove podría ser cualquier cosa, además no venía al caso- Johanna fue corriendo a contárselo a Glimmer, creo que quería demostrarle que su nueva amiga era una mala persona, no lo sé muy bien. La cuestión es que Glimmer defendió a Clove en vez de a su amiga de toda la vida. Johanna nunca se lo perdonó- concluyó Madge con un timbre de tristeza en la voz.

-Al año siguiente, cuando pasamos a la secundaria, volvieron a hacer dos nuevos grupos con otros nuevos estudiantes y desafortunadamente Glimmer y Johanna cayeron dentro de la misma bolsa…con todos nosotros claro está- agregó Thresh a la historia- desde entonces no se dirigen la palabra y cada vez se odian más.

Me quedé unos minutos en silencio rememorizando todo lo que me habían contado, era increíble. Nunca hubiera creído que Johanna y Glimmer hubieran podido ser amigas, de allí también salía la conexión que la última tenía con Peeta, él siempre había estado a su lado pero ¿Cómo podía pensar que Glimmer tenía algo de buena persona sabiendo lo que había pasado?

Ahora comprendía lo que había hecho en la fiesta, o al menos eso creía. Había ayudado a la traidora de Glimmer, a los ojos de Johanna, y por consiguiente yo misma me había convertido en traidora.

-Katniss tú no tienes la culpa de que todo esto haya pasado ¿sí?- anunció Thresh, como si me leyera el pensamiento, quien me miraba con preocupación- tarde o temprano iba a pasar, aunque tú no hubieras hecho nada-.

En cierta forma él tenía razón: la enemistad entre ellas no era cosa mía, pero a pesar de lo que Thresh o Mad dijeran había quedado en medio de una pelea que no era mía y ahora estaba en medio de ella ya que no conocía todas las reglas de estos grupos, sin embargo una ya estaba bastante clara: era imposible pertenecer a los dos grupos a la vez. Y eso era lo que yo, sin querer, había hecho. No pode evitar pensar en que intentar acercarme a Peeta era como meter el dedo otra vez en la yaga.

Las siguientes clases se me pasaron volando, no me pasé todo ese tiempo analizando nada de lo que Mad y Thresh me habían contado, sólo me quedé pensando en la poca suerte que tenía con los chicos y que tal vez debería plantarme en lo seguro y quedarme al lado de Gale, si es que me perdonaba por lo que le había dicho, aunque me muriera de ganas de estar con Peeta. Nuevamente me pregunté por qué había faltado a clases.

-Gracias por haberme contado todo, chicos- agradecí a Thresh y a Mad mientras nos encaminábamos a la salida del instituto con todos los alumnos luego de haber escuchado la campana que daba la finalización de las clases.

-Deberíamos habértelo contado antes, es más tú deberías estar furiosa con nosotros- comentó Mad luego de que Thresh se despidiera de nostras en la entrada del colegio. Sus hombros estaban más caídos que de costumbre.

-¡¿Por qué?!- el comentario me tomó por sorpresa ¿Qué estaría pensando Mad?

-Por qué es nuestra culpa que lo estés pasando tan mal ahora- se excusó mirándome con los ojos penetrantes.

Estaba muy agradecida de que Madge y Thresh siguieran siendo mis amigos, pero especialmente el apoyo de Mad me consolaba bastante.

-Mad…son sólo cosas que pasan- no dejaría que se echará la culpa de algo que no tenía nada que ver con ella, bueno tal vez un poquito sí.

-A veces me gustaría ser como tú- y dicho esto se despidió de mí dejándome completamente desconcertada ¿Lo decía por que yo había estado con Gale, o por alguna otra cosas que yo desconocía de mi misma? Quise golpearme por pensar aquello.

Tenía sesión con mi psicóloga, cosas que nunca había deseado con tanto fervor, pero Prim todavía no salía de la escuela y tampoco había visto el coche de Haymitch estacionado cerca de la entrada, así que rápidamente supuse que no era Effie quien pasaría a recogernos.

Me recargué en una de las paredes que estaban cerca de las rejas esperando a que Prim me localizara ya que yo estaba con la cabeza completamente en otra parte.

No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que estaba plantada cuando una chica rubia y curvilínea se me acerca, al principio creí que era Prim pero esta chica era muchísimo más alta y tenía mucha más carne que mi hermana. Era Glimmer.

-Hola, Katniss- me saludó, al igual que Mad al principio del día tampoco me regaló una sonrisa pero no parece enojada, simplemente devastada. Llevaba la cara limpia, casi sin maquillaje si no fuera por la máscara de pestañas, el cabello lacio le colgaba sin peinados elaborados, simplemente caía por sus hombros y llevaba la ropa algo arrugada pero la pollera ya no era una minifalda como cuando la había conocido, solo era una simple e insulta pollera de instituto al igual que la mía.

-Glimmer, veo que te recompusiste- comenté sin realmente saber que más decir, no quería que me vieran hablando con ella pero a la vez sentía curiosidad ¿Por qué se me había acercado?

-Sí…- vacila un poco y las mejillas se le encienden- sólo quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado, el otro día no pode hacerlo- masculló mirando muy interesada las baldosas y rehuyendo a mi mirada, que estaba completamente desorientada.

Quedé medio en shock al escuchar la palabra gracias en los labios de una persona como Glimmer, sin embargo se notaba a leguas que le costaba decirlo y más aún aceptar que realmente había necesitado de mi ayuda.

Las palabras de Peeta volvieron a resonar en mi cabeza, tal vez Glimmer no fuera tan mala persona…tal vez.

* * *

**Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo pasaron la navidad? Espero que muy bien, a mi se me cortó la luz y hasta ayer no volvió. Maldita electricidad dependiente, justo me faltaba escribir la mitad del capítulo y no pude retomarlo hasta hoy!**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el pasado _oscuro_ de Johanna y Glimmer? Todo está hecho un lió y para peor ahora Katniss no puede estar con Peeta! aunque todavía tiene su campera ;) jajajajja**

**¡Espero que pasen un buen fin de año!**

**Ya saben que pueden comentar cualquier cosas, error, criticas constructivas, todo. Me encanta leer sus comentarios cuando estoy medio deprimida con las historias.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo, Scarlet!**


	16. Ruptura

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Ruptura

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Glimmer se alejara tan rápido como se había acercado a mí. Siquiera alcancé a decirle de nada por sus palabras, aunque no estaba completamente segura de si quería decírselo, más bien era un simple acto reflejo de educación.

No conocía del todo a Glimmer pero con lo poco que sabía de ella podía atisbar que su comportamiento aquel día había sido extraño desde el principio: ocupar un asiento sin compañía y alejado del resto, aparecer sin maquillaje, con la falta del instituto tan insulsamente común como la de cualquier otra chica, la blusa suelta sin pronunciar el escote y darme las gracias eran una de las tantas cosas que yo había notado ¿Podía ser que la altanera Glimmer se estuviera ablandando o era una mera casualidad?

Algo que mi padre solía decirme era que las casualidades no existían.

Una idea ocurrente se me apareció de repente ¿Peeta le habría pedido a Glimmer que me diera las gracias por no hacerlo antes? Descarté la idea inmediatamente, él siquiera había asistido a clases, no esperaba que ella le hiciera caso con un simple mensaje de texto.

-¿Kat, que haces plantada aquí?- preguntó Prim sacándome de mi nube ¿En qué momento había llegado?

-Oh, Prim, no te había visto- mascullé todavía desencajada.

-Vamos, Haymitch se pondrá a gritar si no nos apresuramos- comentó sonriendo y tomándome de la mano para dirigirme al coche gris del esposo de Effie. No me sorprendería mucho si el hombre ya estaba blasfemando por lo atrasado que estaba con sus horarios, pero yo no tenía la culpa de que él llegara tarde a recogernos, sin agregar que tenía que llevarme a mí a la psicóloga y pasar por casa a dejar a mí hermanita.

Como había predicho Prim, Haymitch estaba irritado ya que Effie le había pedido a último momento que pasara a por nosotras. La verdad era que todo ese teatro que habían montado como choferes nuestros ya no me agradaba, estaba bien que Effie se preocupara por nosotras y agradecía que lo hiciera especialmente por Prim, sin embargo yo no necesitaba nada de esto y aunque algunas mañana me resultaba cómodo que un coche pasara a recogerme prefería tomarme el autobús hasta el colegio. Tendría que hablar con Effie acerca de ello. En otro momento ya que llegaba la hora del día que más había esperado desde que me desperté el sábado por el mediodía.

El repentino _ataque_ de Glimmer me había dejado atolondrada y, a pesar de no saber que buscaba la chica con eso, me había ayudado a quitarme todos los problemas que tenía en la cabeza; al menos por unos minutos entre la salida del instituto y el viaje hasta el consultorio de Lavinia, mi terapeuta. Me asombré al darme cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba por llegar y sentarme en el sillón para descargar todo el malestar que había acumulado durante los últimos días con alguien que no me culparía por hacerlo y que le interesaba saberlo. Por otro lado me extrañaba el querer contarle todo ya que no había soltado ni una palabra en los meses que había asistido sin falta de lo que sentía por la muerte de mi padre, la reacción de mi madre y las condiciones en las que habíamos tenido que vivir sin ayuda.

Era como si quisiera demostrarle a alguien que yo tenía razón con las decisiones que había tomado y que Johanna, Annie, Cashmere o cualquiera se equivocaban al juzgarme de aquella manera.

Al bajar del coche me sorprendió la fría ventisca que comenzó a soplar, las ramas de los árboles se bamboleaban y perdían algunas de las hojas que les habían comenzado a nacer. Había sido una suerte que tuviera la campera de Peeta conmigo, debería agradecerle nuevamente por el gesto, de todos modos recordé que mi relación con Peeta era peligrosa para la nueva situación en la que me encontraba.

Como Haymitch se había retrasado Lavinia ya me estaba esperando en su consultorio, en el cual sólo estaban su secretaría y ella.

-Lamento la tardanza, mi _chofer_ olvidó levantarse temprano hoy- saludé a la pelirroja mujer al entrar en la sala. Ella conocía y sabía cómo era Haymitch, era bueno el poder regodearme de él en su compañía.

-Descuida- respondió a modo de saludo mientras me pedía que tomara asiento con un gesto de mano- luces alegre hoy- comentó de improvisto sonriéndome con sus rasgos angulosos.

-¿Sí?- inquirí extrañada y alzando una ceja, sonreír no era mi fuerte.

-Más bien, diferente- apuntó, tomó su libreta junto con una lapicera y se cruzó de piernas sin dejar de mirarme desde atrás de su escritorio.

-Pude ser- vacilé. Tal vez tuviera unas increíbles ganas de contarle todo lo sucedido desde el viernes pasado pero mi propio mecanismo de defensa cerebral, el cual se había creado poco tiempo de morir mi padre, cual muralla china, me lo impedía. Esto no sería fácil.

Lavinia no agregó nada más pero me miró inquisitivamente, expectante, sabía que quería hablarle de ello. Otra de las buenas cosas que tenía esa mujer era que no hablaba mucho pero hacías preguntas y opiniones sagaces.

-Tengo problemas en el instituto- dije.

-¿Eso te alegra?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, no debía esperase aquella respuesta por mi parte.

-No, claro que no…no es eso lo que me alegra- afirmé rápidamente, tendría que estar loca para que aquejo me hiciera feliz- en realidad no creo que nada de eso me alegre- opiné más para mí que para ella.

-Cuéntame…si quieres- agregó al final.

-Sí-.

Ahora que estaba allí no sabía con que empezar ¿Le hablaría de Peeta o de Gale? ¿De cómo había reaccionado Johanna o la antipatía de Mad durante las semanas pasadas? ¿Y Glimmer? Luego de unos cinco minutos en silenció y de estar mordiéndome las uñas nerviosamente decidí comenzar por el principio.

-Cuando ingresé al colegio todos fueron muy buenos conmigo…al menos la mayoría- agregué recordando la recibida del grupito de Glimmer y encogiéndome de hombros- hice un buen grupo de amigos y todo era…perfecto- dudé en usar aquella palabra por qué en realidad nunca había sido de esa forma.

-Aja- me animó Lavinia, había dejado el cuadernillo con sus notas en su escritorio mientras oía lo que le contaba.

-No. Retrocedamos- ¿Cómo puedes explicarle a alguien todo lo que sucedía en el salón de clases? Me resultaba imposible así que me levante del cómodo sofá y comencé a dar vueltas, inquita, por la salita- antes que nada: el curso en el que me inscribieron está dividido en dos grupos que para simplificar se odian mutuamente- anoté, aquel dato era el más importante de todos a mí entender.

-Que dilema el de los adolescentes- bromeó la mujer.

-No me digas- mascullé con ironía. Si hubiera sabido que todo aquel embrollo ocurriría habría intentado convencer a Effie de que no nos cambiara de instituto y que esperara hasta el año siguiente para volver a inscribirnos en el mismo. Aunque de esa forma nunca hubiera conocido a Peeta, o a Madge.

-Creo que puedo adelantarme a los hechos…te hiciste amiga de los dos grupos- especuló alzando su dedo índice.

Ojala, pensé.

-No…digamos que me metí en el bando de los _buenos_- caminé hasta la ventana para luego volverme- y hasta comencé a salir con un de los chicos…

-Me extraña viniendo de ti- me interrumpió- nunca creí que un drama amoroso fuera un gran problema para ti- habló recuperando su libreta para anotar lo que había dicho.

Me sorprendió que la psicóloga se equivocara tanto con sus predicciones ¿Sería por qué no era un tema adulto cómo la trágica muerte de mi padre?

-No fue eso…precisamente- por alguna razón no quería mencionar a Peeta- hubo una fiesta a la que casi todos los del curso asistieron, las dos bandas, y a mitad de la noche una chica del otro grupo, Glimmer, comenzó a _discutir_ con otra de su propia camada- hablé con un poco de desinterés acerca de ellas aunque enfatizando las palabras- admito que había tomado mucho alcohol y que de no ser por eso no me hubiera acercado a ayudarla- confesé con las mejillas encendidas- pero justo ella se odiaba desde pequeña con una de mis nuevas amigas. Y desde entonces todo se desencadenó- grité la última palabra con exasperación- ¡yo no tenía idea de eso! ¡Y ahora me odia por haber ayudado a Glimmer! ¡Sin contar con que los demás se pusieron de su parte y también me detestan! ¡Y yo misma me detesto por haber hecho lo que hice, no tendría a tanta gente odiándome de no ser por eso!- vociferé casi escupiendo las últimas palabras. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que estaba jadeando.

-¿No tienes un solo amigo en el instituto ahora?- inquirió con preocupación y frunciendo el ceño hacía mí.

-No. Solo mi compañera de banco y un chico más creen que tengo razón- negué. Su pregunta me recordó a La Comadreja.

-¿Entonces por qué haces tanto drama?

-¿Cómo?

-Dices que ayudaste a una chica, sea buena o mala tú hiciste lo correcto: la ayudaste- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa- por otro lado ¿no te preguntaste si realmente tu amistad con tu amiga era correcta?

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué lo haría?!- respondí extrañada por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación ¿qué querría decir con eso?

-Cuando uno crece comienza a darse cuenta de quiénes son sus verdaderos amigos, Katniss- explicó suavemente, inclinándose sobre el escritorio- no digo que conocer gente nueva esté mal, pero no todas esas personas estarán contigo a lo largo de tu vida- dijo.

Fruncí el entrecejo al escucharla. No era por proteger a Johanna pero Lavinia no tenía idea de lo que había pasado entre ella y Glimmer, ni por qué se había enfadado conmigo, ni tampoco cuanto yo deseaba su amistad devuelta.

Estaba claro que la mujer no había seguido la misma línea de pensamientos que yo tenía pensada. Creía que ella me contentaría diciendo que tenía razón con respecto a haber ayudado a Glimmer, cosa que al final hizo aunque siquiera parecía importarle aquella parte de la historia, pero me había equivocado ¡¿Cómo esperaba Lavinia que, con mi capacidad intelectual, llegara a hacerme esa pregunta?! Aquella era una suposición enteramente adulta. Tal vez me había subestimado al ver lo fuerte que había sido al cuidar de mi familia sola o le había dando razones para creer que había madurado de golpe: cómo preocuparme por cuánto dinero habían en la cuenta para pagar la compra del día en vez de ir por ahí gastándolo en ropa. Hasta yo misma me lo había creído haciéndome totalmente responsable de Prim. Nos habíamos confundido y eso me partía el ego en dos.

-¡Soy una adolescente!- intenté gritarle ya que un enfado repentino me recorrió, sin embargo tenía la voz tomada y lo que intentó ser un chillido fue un horrendo sonido estridente con toz.

-Lo sé, Katniss- asintió ella- pero debes entender que estas cosas pasan y te pasarán a menudo- continuó con su voz mansa mirándome a los ojos- simplemente debes preguntarte si vale la pena tu sufrimiento- agregó mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

-No puedo hacerlo-mascullé todavía enfadada y cruzando fuertemente mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que la conversación que más esperaba tener en todo el fin de semana resultara ser un fracaso.

-Estás confundida, a todos nos pasa cuando somos jóvenes. No te culpes por eso ni por tomar malas decisiones, errar es el mejor modo de aprender- aconsejó acercándose a mí, observándome con sus profundos ojos negros rodeados por pestañas rojas. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. A veces me gustaría tener el aspecto de Lavinia y hacer que los demás sintieran escalofríos al mirarme.

-¿Eso qué..?- comencé a preguntar justo cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar en mi mí bolso. Había olvidado ponerlo en silencio, normalmente no me gustaba que nadie interrumpiera mi sesión de psicoanálisis- disculpa- susurré antes de coger el aparato, no lo hubiera hecho de ser una sesión normal pero esta iba tan mal que no me importó hacer un impasse.

Era un mensaje de Gale.

Necesito hablar contigo, por favor ¿Podemos encontrarnos en una hora? Te espero en el McDonald's del centro.

Ay no.

Había estado negándome a hablar con él y después de lo que había escuchado sobre la noche pasada tenía menos ganas de hacerlo. En cierta forma Lavinia tenía razón: estaba confundida y no sabía que sentía respecto a Gale. Él había sido un gran amigo, un buen novio…casi un buen novio y me gustaba. Sin embargo había muchos contras que desestabilizaban mis ganas de estar con él: primera, y principal, Madge gustaba de él; segunda Johanna era su mejor amiga y ahora me odiaba, era obvio que me querría lejos de él y tercero tenía mis ojos puestos en Peeta Mellark. Sin contar que ahora Glimmer me caí un poquito mejor…mejor dicho la detestaba un poco menos y eso ni el propio Gale lo toleraría, me lo había dejado bien claro durante la fiesta mientras la chica se mataba.

Me mordí el labio y miré a Lavinia. Pedirle ayuda no era una opción, tenía un poco de orgullo, tendría que apañármelas sola, como siempre. Gracias a la rabia que sentía por la mujer frente a mí pude responder.

En una hora y media estoy allí.

-Sigamos- ladré luego de guardar el celular en la mochila.

Durante los cuarenta minutos restante no dejé que mi psicóloga siguiera con el tema que habíamos empezado, literalmente me quedé cruzada de brazos esperando a que pasara el tiempo para poder irme, aunque tampoco me hacía mucha emoción juntarme con Gale. Luego me avergonzaría de lo que había hecho, es más, le pediría disculpas por mi berrinche, pero hoy no.

Antes de cruzar la puerta para poder marcharme Lavinia comentó desde su escritorio y sin mirarme:

-Me encantaría poder hacer una tesis acerca de los problemas adolescentes de hoy en día ¿sabes?-.

-¿Y qué te detiene?- pregunté deteniéndome e intentando no sonreír con el comentario.

-Es un tema muy trillado- agregó levantando la mirada y regalándome una sonrisa.

Resoplé y me despedí de ella. Tenía pensado dar un portazo teatral, sin embargo Lavinia me conocía lo suficiente como para dejarme con el enojo en la garganta durante todo el día.

El McDonald's al que Gale me había invitado estaba en la zona céntrica de la cuidad, realmente no era el centro pero sí se encontraba cerca, únicamente se le otorgaba ese nombre porque había muchos comercios y siempre estaba lleno de gente, cosa que no me gustaba para nada y por eso evitaba ir por ahí. El despacho de mi psicóloga no estaba terriblemente lejos así que fui caminado para darle tiempo a Gale y a mi cerebro.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué me diría? ¿Sería conveniente continuar con lo que teníamos? ¿Qué habíamos sido? ¿Terminaríamos siendo amigos? Por alguna razón sabía que no sería tan fácil como me lo estaba imaginando. Por un lado me encantaría poder estar bajo su protección ahora que me sentía tan perdida y odiada por casi todos mis compañeros, sin embargo sabía que elegir aquello traería más consecuencias ¿Podría Gale ayudarme con ellas? ¿Podría yo aceptar su ayuda? Así mismo estaban Madge y Johanna, podía imaginarme sus caras y hasta la mía misma diciéndome que no aceptara la anterior opción, que no era una buena idea.

También estaba Peeta. Si nunca hubiera tenido aquella conversación con él en el coche siquiera se me habría pasado por la cabeza pensar en que el simple gusto por su aspecto traería alguna controversia en lo que sentía por Gale, de haber sido diferente siquiera lo tendrían entre mis contras hacía Gale. Pero no, lo había conocido, brevemente, y me había encantado.

Visualicé la silueta de Gale en la esquina de la calle, bajo el gran cartel amarillo con la M del lugar. Llevaba una chaqueta negra para resguardarse del frío viento que corría por el cruce de calles y ya no tenía el uniforme del instituto. No pode evitar pensar que llevar la campera de Peeta en aquel momento no era un buen presagio además que me avergonzaba estar todavía con mi uniforme soso e inmundo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- fue lo primero que dijo al verme con sus ojos grises y antes de que pudiera hacer nada lo tenía encima, abrazándome- y tenías razón soy un imbécil- admitió sin una pizca del enojo que me había demostrado antes.

-Gale yo…- intenté hablar entre sus brazos pero me silenció.

-No debes decirme nada, Kat- rozó mis mejillas con sus asparás manos, me extrañó que las tuviera calientes con el frío que hacía- me porté mal, tendría que haberte ayudado- agregó, aunque pude notar que escondía el pesar en su voz.

-No era lo que querías hacer- comenté. Sabía que no podía negarlo, aunque ya no estaba enojada por ello.

-Igual, debí haberlo hecho de todos modos- refutó echándose la culpa.

-No quiero un esclavo, Gale- dije poniendo cierta distancia entre nosotros, la mínima para que no creyera que lo estaba rechazando, aunque la suficiente para hacerlo ver que me sentía culpable con sus palabras.

-Quiero estar contigo, Katniss- aseguró intentando volver a acortar la distancia u dejándome completamente desarmada.

¿Gale o Peeta?

Creo que desde el principio había sido la pregunta ¿El chico amigo de todos mis amigos, o el chico amigo de todos mis enemigos? Sentarme al lado de Madge, en propiedad de Johanna, me había hecho perder la posibilidad de estar con Peeta, por otro lado, tenía vía libre para estar con Gale. Ahora las cosas se habían puesto de cabeza y parecía que estar con Peeta no supondría tantos problemas cómo estar con Gale. Era cierto que si elegía a Mellark los que eran mis amigos dejarían de serlo pero a estas alturas los había perdido a la mayoría, sería casi lo mismo; si elegía a Gale había grandes posibilidades de que Johanna me siguiera odiando, los demás volverían a aceptarme pero por sobre todo supondría perder a Madge y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Dejé pasar unos minutos antes de volver a mirarle la cara, había una luz de esperanza en sus ojos y me sentía realmente mal al ser yo la culpable de que desapareciera. No quería hacerlo pero debía dejarle en claro lo que había.

-Es que yo no sé si quiero, Gale- afirmé sorprendiéndome de poder ser tan sincera- no estoy segura de querer estar con nadie- agregué antes de que se me echara encima, aunque fuera una mentira.

-La semana pasada no pesabas eso- atacó aunque pude notar que mi comentario lo había herido- dame una buena razón para entenderlo, Katniss. Porque realmente no lo entiendo- pidió entre dientes.

-No…no puedo hacerlo- mascullé no quería decirle la verdad, él no se lo merecía, aunque durante todo el sábado pasado hubiera pensado que sí- es que yo…no concuerdo con nadie, Gale- intenté salirme por la tangente.

-Conmigo sí- afirmó y me tomó las manos.

-No. Que prueba me puedes dar de que estaremos juntos, si de un día para el otro te pelas con Johanna así de fácil- opiné y chasqueé mis dedos para enfatizar la relación esfumada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- preguntó sobresaltado y frunciendo en entrecejo. Sabía que no debía meterme con ella.

-Me refiero a que se supone que son los mejores amigos y que por culpa de cualquiera pueden dejar de serlo en un segundo, fácilmente podría pasarnos lo mismo- recordé lo que Lavinia me dijo sobre las amistades y quise golpearme por ello.

Supe que Gale se estaba enfadando cuando noté que me apretaba las manos con más fuerza de lo que debía.

-¡Para tu información esa cualquiera eras tú!- siseó irritado- y te pondría por sobre ella sin dudar- aseguró de todos modos.

¡¿Por qué me lo ponía tan difícil?!

-Yo no lo haría, Gale- dije pensando en Madge más que en su amiga.

-¡Johanna no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!- bramó aunque redujo su tono para que sólo yo pudiera notar lo enfadado que estaba. No era necesario, ya lo sabía- no tiene ninguna similitud- aclaró intentando apaciguarse con poco éxito.

-¡Claro que sí tiene similitud!- le negué, si ellos podían perder su relación así de rápido ¿qué quedaría para nosotros si solo nos conocíamos desde hacía menos de dos meses?- ¿Qué pensaría si seguimos juntos después de lo que pasó en la fiesta?- inquirí soltándome de su agarre.

-¿Importa? ¡Ella no decide por mí ni por ti!- exclamó exasperado.

Varias personas que salían del McDonald's nos miraron.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero andar todos los días pensando que me odia y que le arrebaté a su mejor amigo- agregué comenzando a irritarme, no sabía si era porque él estaba enojado o porque realmente me estaba haciendo enfadar con su tono y sus respuestas.

-¿Crees que pensaría eso?- pregunta con sorpresa y cara de incredulidad como si yo fuese muy poca cosa para que Johanna se pusiera a pensar en mí.

-Ya me odia ahora ¿no?, sería peor sí…- puntualicé intentando no ponerme a su altura y que mi voz terminara en gritos pero él no me dejó continuar.

-¡Ya basta, Katniss! ¡Si no quieres que estemos juntos solo debes decirme que no en la cara y se terminó!- me acusó.

Fue exactamente igual como si me hubiera dado una bofetada con toda la gente rodeándonos para verlo, o en este caso escucharnos.

¡Esto estaba siendo un desastre! Todo me había salido mal y estaba perdiendo a Gale de todas las formas posibles, siquiera podríamos ser amigos de eso estaba segura.

-No… no es que, no…- tartamudeé ante sus ojos llenos de furia, nunca creí que pudiera llegar a mirarme de esa forma- Gale, me gusta y me encantaría que estuviéramos juntos... pero…- me expliqué, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo tan mal que él mismo me interrumpió.

-¿Qué? ¿Johanna te prohibió con la mirada estar conmigo?- se mofó.

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me hubiera encantado golpearlo casi como en la fiesta, pero ahora era peor. Hacía segundo me había sentido mal por él pero ahora quería que sufriera.

-¡Lo hago por Madge, idiota!- solté perturbada por la rabia y casi al mismo tiempo en que veía el desconcierto en su rostro me llevaba las manos hacía la boca como si hubiera dicho una horrible palabrota en una cena de etiqueta.

-¿Madge?- inquirí Gale todavía confuso.

-Lo siente, tengo que irme- fue lo único que pode articular ya que todavía tenía mis manos tapándome la boca y por qué se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

¡¿Qué había hecho?!

Salí corriendo. Era lo único que se me daba bien últimamente salir como una cobarde, lejos de los problemas que yo misma había causado. Madge me odiaría luego de esto y lo peor de todo era saber que soy demasiado egocéntrica para contárselo.

No sabía hacía donde me dirigía, solo corría en línea recta mientras muchas personas me miraban y se apartaban, tal vez pensaran que había robado algo y me estaba persiguiendo la policía, no, algo más realista, debían creer que había perdiendo el autobús y por ende corría hacia la parada.

Sentí una humedad recorrer mis mejillas que junto con el viento helado me cortaban la cara. ¡No podía estar llorando por Gale! no, estaba segura que no era por él, al menos no todo el llanto. Sentía rabia por Gale, enojo conmigo misma, pena por Glimmer, tristeza por Johanna, culpa por Madge y un dolor horrible, que llegaba desde lo más profundo, por mi padre.

Crucé una plaza muy grande y casi sin darme cuenta me encontraba frente a mi antiguo colegió, había sido una suerte que ningún coche me atropellara ya que estaba a unas ocho cuadras del McDonald's. No pude evitar pensar que cerca de allí vivía Mad.

Iba tan preocupada por estar tan cerca de ella que sin darme cuenta choqué de lleno con una persona, la mayoría se había quitado de mi camino sin pensarlo dos veces, pero esta siquiera me había visto. El impacto casi me hace caer por suerte tenía piernas agiles y me tamborilee un poco. El desconocido llevaba puesta una gorra que le cubría la frente y la mitad de los ojos con la visera, a pesar de eso pude atisbar su cabello rubio.

-¿Peeta?- mascullé con la voz algo rota.

* * *

**Hola! henos aquí nuevamente. Espero que hayan comenzado bien el 2013 :)**

**¡Espero que el capi les haya gustado! Por fin Gale esta fuera de juego ¿no? o ... al menos eso parece muajajajaja. Tal vez la parte con Lavinia es un poco aburrida pero realmente quería poner otra escena con ella, además de tener una excusa para que Katniss reventara por así decirlo.**

**Algo que unas cuantas personas me preguntaron del capítulo pasado fue ¿Qué ocurrió entre Johanna y Clove? y mi respuesta es: ya lo sabrán ;)**

**Espero sus comentarios son siempre geniales!**

**Besos, nos estamos leyendo, Scarlet!**

**Respuesta a preguntas:**

**PazCollen**: Sí soy de La Plata, se nota mucho ¿no? elegí la cuidad por que se me simplificaban muchas cosas al contar la historia y podía elegir los escenarios que yo quisiera, además de que estaba cansada de que todo pasara en Estados Unidos, Inglaterra o... bueno ya se entiende. Besos y gracias por comentar :)


	17. Herido

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Herido

Un escalofrío me recorrió lentamente la columna vertebral, este no tenía nada que ver con el frío viento que me azotaba el cabello o las lágrimas que se secaban en mi piel agrietándola. No, no tenían nada que ver. Era el rostro de Peeta lo que me espantaba.

-¿Katniss?- pregunta con sorpresa el chico frente a mí. Estaba claro que no tenía la intención de cruzarse conmigo fuera del instituto.

Mi propia vergüenza por que él me viera tan débil llorando se esfumó con sólo verle la cara.

Lo habían golpeado, y de qué forma. Peeta intentó esconder su rostro con la gorra que llevaba puesta, de todos modos no era suficiente, ya había visto todo.

Tenía un tajo feísimo que le recorría la mitad de la frente desde el lado izquierdo hasta el medio, la sangre ya había coagulado en la herida pero unos cuantos pelos cenicientos se habían pegado en ella, seguramente Peeta no se la había tratado como debía; su pómulo derecho estaba levemente levantado y amoratado muy cerca del ojo, tenía partido el labio inferior y alcancé a ver dos moretones más uno en el mentón y otro cerca del cuello.

Me quedé anonadada del horror que me suponía ver tantas heridas juntas en un mismo lugar del cuerpo, a pesar de que mi madre era enfermera en el hospital al cual llegaban las peores heridas provocadas por espantosos accidentes de coches o domésticos yo no podía aguantar ni un minuto viendo esa clase de cosas, al contrario de Prim quien deseaba acompañar a nuestra madre siempre que podía a es escalofriante lugar. Ahora me encontraba con Peeta todo golpeado y no sabía qué hacer, mi deseo de estar cerca suyo me pedía que me quedara firmé a su lado, mi instinto sólo quería correr a casa.

No necesitaba ser La Comadreja para comprender fácilmente lo que le había sucedido: las peleas clandestinas ¿Por qué competía en ellas?

-Peeta ¡¿qué te pasó?!- no pude evitar preguntar, además resultaría extraño si no lo hacía. No todos los días te encuentras con el chico que te encanta todo magullado

-Nada, estoy bien- contestó evadiendo mi mirada y dejando un saco de harina gigante en el suelo, no había reparado en que lo llevaba hasta ese momento.

-¡¿Cómo que nada, te has mirada a un espejo?!- lo regañé, estaba lo suficientemente alterada con la anterior conversación que había tenido con Gale que no me importó gritarle un poco.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Katniss- el escuchar mi nombre en sus labios me apaciguó un poco, sin embargo no lo suficiente- pero estoy bien. Me asaltaron el sábado unos tipos- agregó vagamente.

Me irritó un poco el saber que me estaba mintiendo, aunque supuse que a su padre debía haberle dicho lo mismo. Me sentía tan herida con lo de Gale, sumado a que como una idiota le había dicho lo de Madge, además de agregarle el hecho de que mi sesión de terapia había sido un completo fracaso que no pude refrenar mis ansias por gritarle una verdad a alguien. Por desgracia ese alguien tenía que ser ni más ni menos que Peeta Mellark, la persona que menos se merecía mi arrebato de insensatez.

-No- le negué su mentira dejándolo algo confundido aunque sus ojos azules me miraban expectantes- te lo han hecho en esas horribles peleas clandestinas ¿Verdad?- aclaré sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se le separaron los labios levemente cuando le solté la bomba y al mismo tiempo que veía como se le transformaba la cara golpeada en una extraña expresión de sorpresa, confusión y preocupación, me quise golpear la cabeza por habérselo confesado completamente arrepentida de lo que acababa de hacer, Estaba claro que él no quería que yo supiera lo que hacía con su vida ¿Pensaría que era una maldita acosadora por haberlo descubierto?

-Lo siento- mascullé dando unos pasos hacia atrás- no tenía que habértelo dicho, lo siento. Tengo un muy mal día hoy- me excusé cerrando mis ojos fuertemente para no tener que mirar la intensidad de los suyos. En realidad no tenía excusa pero necesitaba creer que no me encontraba en mis casillas para no sentirme tan mal por lo que había hecho.

Volví a sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, era una suerte que los tuviera muy bien cerrados. No quería pelearme con Peeta, eso sería como la cereza del postre para terminar mi mal día.

-Descuida, no pasa nada- aseguró Peeta con alivio, aunque me resultó un tanto extraño el sentimiento que cargaba su voz no tuvo comparación con el repentino calor que sentí al notar que se había acercado a mí deshaciendo los pasos que yo misma había puesto para separarnos.

Abrí los ojos y tenía el rostro de Peeta demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Por un lado estaba incomoda ya que la raja que tenía en la frente me daba nauseas, de hecho si tuviera un poco de coraje le hubiera pedido que se separar de mí; por el otro sentí un extraño ardor en los labios.

-¿Qué te pasó, Katnis? ¿Por qué venías corriendo?- preguntó mirándome profundamente.

Supe que quería cambiar la conversación pero no me molestó que se preocupara por mí.

-No más que a ti, seguro- respondí haciendo una mueca de desagrado al recordar por qué había corrido desaforadamente por las calles de La Plata y llorado por toda la rabia que tenía dentro- ya no importa- admití, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo cuando volviera a casa para pensar en las cosas que me habían sucedido aquel día.

-Está bien…y dime ¿Cómo te enteraste lo de las peleas?- retomó el tema anterior con curiosidad.

Me mordí el labio ¿Qué pensaría se le decía que yo misma había presenciado aquel espectáculo? Estaba segura de que se molestaría, es más todavía esperaba que se molestara conmigo por haberle gritado.

-Fue una horrible coincidencia- acepté con un suspiro dirigido más a mí que a él.

Me encaminé hacía la gigantesca estructura que se alzaba ante nosotros, la catedral, para poder sentarme en la larga pero no muy alta pared de ladrillos rojos que habían construido para separar los altos jardines de la insulsa vereda grises y sucias. Peeta me siguió, escuché como pateaba el saco, que antes llevaba colgando a la espalda, por el piso. No se sentó cuando yo lo hice simplemente quedó parado frente a mí cruzado de brazos, esperando a que continuara. Sentarme allí me daba la sensación de ser muy pequeña ya que mi cabeza ni llegaba a su abdomen, aunque también me daba una perfecta perspectiva de los formados bíceps de Peeta

-Fue hace unas semanas- comencé, intenté rehuir a su mirada- Thresh me invitó a salir con Gale y Finnick, creo que me veía un poco desanimada así que lo hizo. No tenía idea de a donde iríamos, aunque no me preocupaba mucho, al fin y al cabo eran tres chicos y yo, no me podía pasar nada con ellos- se me sonrosaron las mejillas al recordar cómo iba vestido Gale aquella noche- Terminamos en ese galpón lleno de apostadores, viejos verdes y putas. Finnick y Gale ya están dentro cuando nosotros llegamos, recuerdo que el tipo de la entrada me miró de una forma muy asquerosa- agregué quería dejarle bien claro que no me agradaba nada aquel agujero en donde él iba a luchar, Peeta sonrió levemente ante el comentario- no pasó nada…muy interesante hasta que te vimos con los guantes subido al cuadrilátero- terminé sonrojándome más aún al recordar toda la noche, sentí unas horribles ganas de llorar al recordar como Gale me había protegido de todo en aquel lugar, por suerte me resupe al instante, yo no necesitaba a nadie para que me cuidara.

-¿Por qué fueron allí? Es peligroso- inquirió Peeta con reproché en los ojos más preocupado por nosotros que por él.

-Ellos ya habían estado una vez, con Annie. Se enojó mucho por que la llevaron allí, hasta le hizo jurar a Finnick que no volviera a pasar cerca de ese lugar- respondí aferrándome a la chaqueta que llevaba puesta ya que el viento no cesaba y yo sólo tenía la falda del instituto para cubrirme las piernas- Finnick me pidió que no le contara a nadie que habíamos ido, ellos tampoco se lo dijeron a nadie- agregué para que supiera que nadie más que nosotros lo sabía.

Peeta suspiró pesadamente y se sentó a mi lado mirando el saco de harina pensativo. No tenía rastro de enojo en sus facciones, pero bien podría estar equivocada, no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuál era su verdadero rostro de enfado. Comencé a morderme las uñas ya que él no decía nada. Tenía los hombros caídos, se notaba cansado.

-Así que sólo Thresh, Finnick, Gale y tú lo saben- contó con los dedos y volvió a suspirar alicaído.

-¿Estás enojado?- susurré volviendo a morderme el labio, si seguía así me lo terminaría partiendo como Peeta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?- preguntó extrañado volviendo su rostro hacia mí, su cabello rubio caía sobre la magulladura que tenía en la frente tapándola un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que el rubor de mis mejillas no evitara volverse nuevamente pálido.

-¿No estás enfadado?- volví a preguntar confundida.

-Claro que no, es más estoy aliviado- confesó con sonrisa genuina que me hizo soltar un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?- cuestioné aun disconforme. Si fuera Gale en estos momentos estaríamos peleando con uñas y dientes. Pero no era Gale.

-Por fin tengo a alguien con quien hablar de ello- reveló mirando los ladrillos rojos que se extendían a izquierda y derecha de nuestra posición.

El comentario me extraño y tardé unos minutos en llegar a la obvia conclusión. Finnick se había precipitado al aceptar que si Peeta se encontraba en el galpón entonces Cato, Brutus y Marvel también se encontrarían con él.

-Un momento ¿Nadie sabe que boxeas?-.

Peeta negó con la cabeza, noté el rubor de sus mejillas, la derecha se puso de un tono rojo violáceo ya que estaba golpeada.

-¿Ni Glimmer?- continué todavía pasmada del asombro.

¿Por qué sus amigos no lo sabían? Los hombres siempre pavoneaban sobre su fuerza entre ellos. Peeta tenía la perfecta excusa para que sus compañeros vieran lo poderoso que era frente a ellos ¿Por qué no se lo había revelado a nadie?

-Especialmente Glimmer, se moriría si llegara a enterarse- contestó abriendo un poco los ojos para dejar a relucir la preocupación por su amiga.

Volví a sentir celos de ella aunque no llegaron a mucho ya que Peeta acababa de confesarme algo que ella no sabía y eso me hacía sentir realmente especial. Intenté no sonreír.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, por mi parte todavía estaba asimilando la idea de haber hablado con Peeta fuera del instituto acerca de sus peleas clandestinas. Nunca me había imaginado hablando con él sobre eso.

-Katniss- me llamó y nuevamente sentí mis labios arder al escucharlo- debo volver a trabajar, los panes no se hornean solos- comentó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba el saco de harina.

Me impresionó cuando se lo llevó al hombro como si pesara unos pocos kilos, hasta yo podía darme cuenta que el paquete era lo suficientemente grande para albergar unos treinta kilos de harina.

Antes de preguntarle como lo hacía escuché que Peeta gemía de dolor y se llevaba el brazo libre al pecho. Fruncí el entrecejo.

-Hey ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunté levantándome y acercándome a él.

La respuesta era obvia. Peeta había palidecido repentinamente y todavía seguía con la mueca de dolor pintada en el rostro.

-No sólo me golpearon en la cara, Katniss- masculló cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Ahogué un grito ¿Tenía más tajos que el de la frente por todo el cuerpo? Me temblaron las piernas, nunca hubiera pensado que vería a Peeta en tan malas condiciones.

-¿Has ido a alguna guardia para que te revisaran?- inquirí con preocupación.

-No puedo ir, me harán demasiadas preguntas- respondió intentando disimular el dolor de su voz- además son heridas superficiales- agregó para restarle importancia al asunto.

Me mordí el labio. No podía dejarlo en esas condiciones, sentía que era mi responsabilidad ayudarlo ya que era la única que sabía realmente como había terminado de aquella forma.

-Si quieres yo puedo tratártelas, se algo del tema- propuse. Realmente no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba haciendo. Katniss Everdeen curando heridas que le daban nauseas y mareos ¡Era una mandita oportunista!

-¿Lo harías?- preguntó asombrado Peeta.

Yo solamente asentí con la cabeza, de sólo pensar que tendría que limpiarle la brecha que tenía en la frente me ponía enferma. Todo sea por poder pasar un rato con Peeta Mellark.

Caminamos por la avenida. Peeta había dicho, no muy seguro, que tenían un botiquín en su casa. Era una suerte que mi madre fuera enfermera y que siempre que nos lastimábamos Prim y yo ella nos curaba todo, en casa debíamos tener unos cuatro o cinco botiquines para distintos tipos de emergencia. Simplemente lo único que tenía que hacer era imitar los pasos que ella seguía cada vez que me curaba. No parecía tan difícil.

Para mi suerte Peeta siguió un camino diferente al que yo había hecho para llegar desde la casa de Mad hasta la panadería de su familia las veces que había estado en casa de mi compañera estudiando. No tenía muchos ánimos de pasar por la casa de la chica, precisamente, siquiera por la fachada.

Peeta me pidió que lo esperar fuera de la tienda, él debía dejar el saco de harina en la parte posterior de la panadería. El olor a pan recién horneado era reconfortante ante el extraño frio primaveral. Todavía seguía abrigada con la campera de chico rubio que más me gustaba, siquiera me había dado cuenta de darle las gracias por el gesto.

Peeta volvió pocos minutos después, pude notar el alivio que le suponía dejar el costal y no tener que seguir cargándolo. Para mi sorpresa la casa de Peeta estaba precisamente junto a la panadería, las puertas casi estaban una pegada a la otra. Mad me había contado que vivían al lado del negocio, pero había creído que era un de las casas más apartadas. La fachada era pequeña y cuadrada, pintada de color crema con la puerta de madera de entrada ennegrecida a la izquierda y una ventana con persianas negras a la derecha de esta. Era increíblemente sencilla, cualquiera que la viera nunca asumiría que uno de los chicos que vivía en ella era estudiante del Colegio del Centenario.

Peeta me hizo entrar primero y yo le di las gracias ya que no quería seguir estando ni un minuto más expuesta al viento. Por dentro la casa era muy acogedora, pequeña, con el mobiliario de madera rojiza y el olor a pan que penetraba por entre las paredes pegadas al negocio de la familia. La primera habitación era un living, luego pasamos por un pasillo estrecho que únicamente tenía puertas del lado derecho.

En todos los lugares por los que pasamos hacía calor. Me quité la chaqueta a los pocos segundos de haber entrado al pasillo y se la devolví a Peeta.

-Gracias por prestármela- agradecí en voz baja, por alguna razón me daba vergüenza que algún familiar me encontrara allí, como una intrusa- aunque olvidé devolvértela-.

-La necesitas más que yo, aquí siempre hace calor- afirmó y abrió una de las puertas del corredor. Del otro lado pude ver un baño lo suficientemente grande para que entraran los muebles esenciales.

-¿Cómo hacen en verano?- inquirí, ya estaba acalorada y tener a Peeta al lado no me ayudaba nada.

-Intentar estar el menor tiempo posible dentro- bromeó mientras buscaba en un pequeño aparador.

A pesar de ser un baño pequeño el ambiente era muy cómodo, las pareces estaban pintadas de color durazno, bastante extraño para ser esa habitación, sumando que hacía mucho calor. Se estaba bien allí dentro sabiendo el frio que hacía fuera.

Peeta me entregó una caja de zapatillas no muy grande. Supuse que ese era el famoso botiquín. La abrí, dentro encontré unas vendas, algodón, alcohol etílico, ibuprofeno y aspirinas. Lo básico. Mientras sacaba un poco de algodón y abría el alcohol vislumbre a Peeta sentado en el inodoro con los ojos cerrados y con el torso desnudo, se veía muy cansado.

La situación era muy bizarra, pero yo no era quien para juzgar, él me había visto vomitar en medio de la calle.

¡¿El torso desnudo?!

Me volví disimuladamente para verlo, sin embargo antes de poder quedar completamente cohibida por el pecho formado y los abdominales marcados solté un pequeño grito de horror e histeria.

Estaba lleno de moretones a los costados, en donde se debían ver las costillas sólo que la piel estaba tan magullada que no podía apreciar nada, aunque eso era lo de menos. Peeta tenía otro corte, el doble de grande que el de su freten, que le cruzaba el pecho hasta la clavícula izquierda, era superficial pero no por ello menos horrible que el anterior. La sangre nuevamente había coagulado sobre algún tipo de tela, supuse que no se había podido quitar la remeta ya que la herida estaba llena de pelusas junto con las costras de la coagulación y un pegote que me daba nauseas de sólo verlo.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Peeta con qué te golpearon?- grité con desesperación y me arrodillé frente a él con el botiquín todavía entre las manos. Estábamos increíblemente cerca, aunque todas esas heridas me daban mucha repulsión.

-No lo sé, supongo que el tipo se puso algo dentro de los guantes antes de entrar al cuadrilátero- opinó brevemente y dejó recostada la cabeza sobre la pared mientras cerraba los ojos.

-_¿En qué te has metido, idiota?_- me dije a mi misma en mi fuero interno. Lo que iba a hacer iba contra todos mis principios.

Intenté mantener la calma, a los ojos de Peeta se suponía que yo sabía cómo hacer estas cosas, pero me era muy difícil retener las ganas de vomitar. Era una suerte que Peeta ya me hubiera visto en aquel estado pero si llegaba a pasar sería mucho más vergonzoso que la anterior vez ya que ahora estaba completamente sobria.

Con la ayuda de mis recientes nuevos amigos: el agua, el alcohol etílico y el algodón, me fui haciendo cargo de mi estúpida propuesta.

Peeta tenía la piel pálida y muy suave, tenía el corazón tronándome en los oídos cada vez que lo tocaba en el pecho.

-¿Por qué peleas, Peeta?- pregunté con alarma en la voz para poder pensar en otra cosa antes de que la herida me nublara la mente.

Él chico tomó aire lentamente, no parecía muy contento con mi pregunta y dudaba si responderme o no. Lo miré a los ojos luego de un rato de silencio.

-¿Peeta?- insistí.

-Es para pagar la cuota mensual del instituto- aceptó contestar al final mirándome un poco pudoroso- sólo vendemos pan y tortas, no oro- añadió con renuncia.

Quedé absorta, nunca me hubiera imaginado esa respuesta. Con sólo haber hablado dos veces con él noté que sus respuestas, opiniones y afirmaciones siempre me sorprenderían, no me las esperaba. Peeta era un chico muy poco común, lo había juzgado mal.

-¿No encontraste un empleo menos drástico?- pregunté intentando no regañarlo.

Peeta rió aunque no tenía nada de gracioso.

-Ninguno en donde me paguen lo suficiente para pagar el colegio- respondió.

Lo miré con preocupación, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que un alumno de aquel colegio atestado de ricos tuviera que romperse la cara para poder pagarlo.

-Te preocupas demasiado por los demás- afirmó Peeta sosteniéndome la mirada- no deberías-.

¿Cómo no preocuparse por Prim o por Mad o incluso por él que era tres veces más alto que yo? Recordé la sesión de terapia de esa misma tarde, Lavinia me había tratado como si de un mayor se hablara, ella sabía que me preocupaba por cosas que a mi edad no debería pero sólo llegaba hasta ahí.

-He madurado de golpe este último año- admito, no estaba segura de porque se lo decía, tal vez para que supiera que no era una niña de papa que únicamente se preocupaba por tener ropa nueva todas las semanas. Quería que supiera que era capaz de valerme por mí misma, que era valiosa.

-Yo he madurado y mira lo que debo hacer para mantenerme- agregó Peeta señalándose el rostro.

Continué con mi trabajo de enfermera, ahora tenía algo en que pensar y las magulladuras no me afectaban tanto, además no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

El problema fue cuando comencé a limpiar la brecha de la frente de Peeta, los dos estábamos demasiado cerca, cosa que me hacía sonrosar demasiado seguido, sin contar con que allí hacía demasiado calor y que Peeta no me ayudaba mucho mirándome continuamente. Llevábamos unos cuantos minutos en silencio cuando lo miré a los ojos y me quedé clavada en ellos. La luz de la habitación le daba una tonalidad extraña y una profundidad que alteraba el ritmo de mi corazón. Peeta tampoco despegaba su mirada de la mía y aquello me hizo sentir mucha satisfacción.

Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro acalorado, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su pelo me hacía cosquillas en la frente. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que la distancia que había entre nosotros cada vez era menor, no pode evitar morderme el labio ante eso.

Caí en la cuenta de que no era yo la que se estaba acercando a Peeta, si no, que él se acercaba a mí hasta que no hubo distancia entre nosotros.

* * *

**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaahhhh!**

**Holaaaa! espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho, mucho el capítulo y espero que me digan muchas, muchas, muchas cosas sobre él :D**

**Sé que ya se empezaban a impacientar por que no había acción entre Katniss y Peeta, pero creo que con esto he recompensado un poco de sus ansias de ellos.**

**Aunque las cosas buenas duran poco y todavía tengo muchas más ideas en la cabeza antes de que estos dos tenga, su como se dice, ¿Su final feliz?**

**Ahora me gustaría que ustedes me ayuden un poquitín, la verdad es que la parte romántica no me sale tan bien jajajaja y me gustaría que me digan cual es su escena favorita para besos así a lo largo del fics tenemos unos cuantos besos lindos. Por ejemplo a mi me encantan los besos que son en una piscina ¡nos geniales! ¡les agradezco que me ayuden!**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**¡Un beso muy grande y nos seguimos leyendo, Scarlet!**


	18. Filosofía adolescente

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Filosofía adolescente

No sentí su mano cálida en mi mejilla, tampoco acariciándome el cabello o ceñida a mi cintura para estrecharme más hacia él. No era demandante, simplemente el roce suave con su labio medio cortado, muy diferente a los besos de Gale.

¡Gale! recordé con sobresalto. Aquella misma tarde le había gritado, me había enfadado con él y le había dejado bien en claro que lo nuestro no funcionaria, pero ¡¿Por qué lo recordaba a él en este preciso momento?! No tenía por qué hacerlo, sin embargo allí estaba, presente y retumbando en mi cabeza, acumulando culpa por lo que estaba haciendo. Hacía menos de una hora que había pasado nuestro desastroso encuentro y ya me estaba besando con otro chico, esa no era la persona que yo quería ser.

Todavía tenía entre mis dedos una porción de algodón embebido en alcohol etílico y lleno de sangre, cuando tuve que desviar mi rostro del de Peeta. No podía seguir con esto. Había deseado aquel momento muchas veces, pero no quería que la culpa me carcomiera mientras nos besábamos, estaba mal y no podía soportarlo.

Sólo un roce había bastado para hacerme sentir como una puta, como Cashmere, no quería imaginarme que hubiera pasado de haber sido algo más profundo. Por más que hubiese deseado que Peeta me besara no podía aceptarlo y eso también me hacía sentir horriblemente.

La cálida, pequeña y armoniosa habitación ahora me resultaba fría y claustrofóbica, necesitaba salir de allí.

-Peeta, nosotros…- no podía mirarlo a la cara cuando me separé de él, sentía un nudo en la garganta- yo, no puedo- admití, no quería hacerlo sentir mal por mi rechazo, aunque estaba segura de que ya lo había hecho.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Gale- se disculpó agregando la peor palabra que podía haber dicho. No sabía si él realmente conocía mis motivos pero de una cosa sí podía estar segura, Peeta también entendía que estaba mal, aunque no por eso se había negado a hacerlo.

-No, no lo sabes- añadí en un susurró, aunque lo más probable fuera que no me hubiese escuchado.

Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo me levanté bruscamente y comencé a recoger todos los artilugios que había utilizado para limpiarle las heridas, sentía las lágrimas en los ojos y no quería que él las viera. A pesar de la desesperación que sentía al encontrarme atrapada en aquel lugar no pude evitar desear ampliar ese pequeño beso, que más que beso había sido una caricia. Aquel pensamiento me hizo más daño, la satisfacción que me había inundado minutos antes parecía haberse evaporado como agua en el desierto ardiente.

Peeta no agregó nada más, hubiera escuchado o no mi último comentario él ya no tenía nada que decir.

Cuando terminé de recoger todos los bártulos, cosa que hice con las manos temblando, me armé de valor para mirarlo. Volvía a tener el torso cubierto con la camisa aunque se le marcaba el pecho endurecido, no podía evitar mirarlo. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan profundos como siempre, hipnóticos, aun así había otra cosas en ellos, algo que no llegaba a comprender.

-Ya debo irme- mascullé pestañando incómodamente para no tener que mirarle directamente.

-Claro- contestó, en su voz no había ningún rastro de emoción, la simpatía que había presentado momentos antes había desaparecido.

Recorrimos rápidamente el estrecho pasillo y el living en donde estaba mi ansiada salida. Al salir al exterior el frió me caló hasta los huesos, sentí unos cuantos escalofríos en mis brazos, ahora que no tenía la chaqueta de Peeta me sentía desprotegida, pero no se la pediría.

-¿No quieres un abrigo?- preguntó él como leyéndome el pensamiento, a pesar de todo seguía siendo amable conmigo.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien así- era la verdad, necesitaba sentir el frio para poder despejar mi mente por un segundo, poder pensar en lo helada que estaba y que podría enfermarme por esto. Prefería eso a tener que soportar las preguntas en mi culpable fuero interno- Debes cubrirte los cortes con gasas, cámbialas cada un día y vuelve a limpiarte los tajos… así sanarán más rápido- le expliqué, no podía irme sin haber terminado el horrible trabajo que había hecho.

-Gracias por ayudarme- afirmó Peeta mirándome por entre sus largas pestañas rubias. Realmente lucía agradecido, ahora su herida en la frente no me resultaba tan desagradable.

-No fue nada- mentí- bueno….adiós- saludé con incomodidad, no sabía qué hacer, nunca se me había presentado una situación como aquella. La verdad: era espantosa.

-Adiós, Katniss- respondió él y sentí como si me diera permiso para poder salir corriendo de allí.

Caminé aparentemente tranquila por la vereda hasta que escuché el ruido de la puerta al cerrarle, luego de eso empecé a correr. El frío viento me rajaba la cara, el nudo en mi garganta no me deja respirar con normalidad y me agité, cosa extraña en mí, a las pocas cuadras de haber comenzado a correr, tenía un montón de lágrimas agolpando mis ojos, pero no dejaría que salieran, ya había llorado demasiado aquel día. Ya no quería hacerlo más

La desesperada idea de pasar por la casa de Mad, por su ayuda, me irritó más de lo que me lo habría imaginado ¿Con qué cara me podía presentar allí luego de lo que le había confesado a Gale?

Por un segundo de locura sentí la necesidad de llamar a Effie o a Haymitch para que alguno de los dos pasar a buscarme con el coche y me llevara directo a mi casa, debía estar realmente desesperada si optaba por llamar a Abernathy. Despabilé esa idea y seguí mi camino hacia la parada del autobús, la idea de volver a casa en ese transporte me resultaba ridícula y completamente desencajada con el estado de ánimo que tenía. Era una suerte que a esta hora del día ya todos los alumnos de las escuelas habían vuelto a sus casas o a quien sabe qué lugar y ninguno me observaría en el autobús por tener los ojos brillantes y la nariz enrojecida.

El coche gigante de color rojo, azul y amarillo y ruedas que me llegaban a la cintura, llegó pocos minutos después de yo haber pisado las baldosas de la parada en donde corría mucho viento, iba bastante vacio. Estaba claro que aquello era lo único bueno que me parecía en el día.

A pesar de estar dentro del autobús seguía teniendo frio, la falda del instituto no servía para cubrirme ni la mitad de las piernas, me había ubicado en uno de los últimos asientos, en donde se encontraba el motor calentito para no pasar tanto frío, pero cuando la puerta trasera se abría para dejar bajar a los pasajeros el viento helado me hacía estremecer mientras que se me ponían los pelos de punta.

Pasé los cuarenta minutos de viaje mirando con rabia el cristal de la ventana y recordando todas las cosas que me habían ocurrido aquel día desde la historia que Mad y Thresh me habían relatado acerca de Johanna y Glimmer, hasta mi encuentro con Peeta en su baño.

¿Qué se suponía que podía o debía hacer con todo aquello?

Estaba claro que Johanna no me perdonaría lo pasado en la fiesta si le decía que no tenía idea de cómo era realmente su relación con Glimmer. Es más estaba segura que terminaría siendo, a su parecer, igual que la rubia o como Cashmere, no estaba completamente convencida de a cuál de las dos chicas no me quería parecer. Desde que había comenzado el instituto no me había llevado bien con ninguna, Glimmer no había sido agradable conmigo y Cashemere era una cerda, si nada hubiera pasado habría preferido parecerme a Cashmere ya que junto con Clove ellas eran mis blancos y por qué para Johanna eran como un cero a la izquierda. Pero, desafortunadamente, todo había pasado y cambiado demasiadas cosas que yo no quería.

¡Ahora Johanna me odiaba y Glimmer me daba las gracias; ahora me peleaba con Gale y Peeta me besaba!

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la obviedad, Peeta me había besado, no yo a él ¿Le gustaba? ¿Habría sido la espontaneidad del momento? ¿Una forma de darme las gracias? No podía estar segura de nada cuando se trataba de él, siempre me sorprendía como cuando me había advertido que Glimmer no era lo que parecía o cuando me explicó el por qué de su trabajo en las peleas clandestinas, todas eran razones o palabras que no me las venía venir. Peeta no era un estudiante mediocre como Cato que iba a una escuela de ricos así sin más, él tenía propósitos y no sabía cuáles eran los suyos para conmigo.

¿Sería bueno decirle que había roto con Gale? ¿Querría estar conmigo? ¿Quería yo estar con él? La última pregunta me dejó un tanto sorprendida, claro que quería estar con él, eso no se discutía. Pero ¿acaso no había sido yo quien se separó de él cuando mi besó? ¿Lo había hecho realmente por Gale o había sido una repulsión espontanea hacía Peeta?

Mis ojos volvieron a empañarse de lágrimas, estaba demasiado confundida. Anhelaba los besos imponentes de Gale, a la vez estar rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Peeta y, a pesar de eso, quería estar y no estar con ninguno ¡¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?!

-No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar- me repetí en mi fueron interno, era desesperante no saber que estaba sintiendo. Nunca había sido buena con los sentimientos y me era imposible controlar la avalancha que me había caído encima.

Dolorosamente recordé un momento en el que mis sentimientos se habían apoderado de mí. Pero no era lo mismo, aquello había sido como clavarme un cuchillo por la espalda y enterrarlo bien adentro para que cuando la sacara siguiera sangrando durante mucho tiempo. La muerte de mi padre había sido un hecho inconsolable para mí y para mi familia, no podía estar comparando ese dolor con este cruel juego de mis emociones.

Llegué a casa a duras penas recordando el funeral que había tenido mi padre. Escuché ruidos en la cocina de casa así que fui en volantas a mi habitación, en donde rogué no encontrarme a Prim, no quería que me viera tal como estaba, tomé rápidamente unas prendas al azar y me refugié en la ducha del baño, en donde mis lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia caliente.

La ducha, como siempre, resultaba reconfortante; relajaba los nudos tensos de mi espalda, me acariciaba el cabello y me hacía cosquillas en los pies. Intenté no pensar mucho en todo lo que me pasaría al día siguiente mientras me enjabonaba el pelo, lo desenredaba y me lavaba el cuerpo.

Recordé lo ansiosa que estuve durante todo el fin de semana esperando a que llegara este día, a que llegaran las acusaciones de Gale, algunos gritos o la bofetada por parte de Johanna y las miradas elocuentes de todos mis compañeros. De haber podido preguntarme si me sucederían tantas cosas en menos de veinticuatro horas mi respuesta habría sido no, mis acciones no podrían causar tantas repercusiones. Desafortunadamente sí, lo que había hecho en la fiesta había repercutido como un terremoto y ahora todo estaba dañado, difícilmente volvería a ser lo que era.

Pensé en lo que había cambiado y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda a pesar de que el agua de la ducha estaba caliente. Mi amistad con Johanna había terminado, ella me detestaba, tenía sus razones pero yo seguía sin poder creer que me echara toda la culpa, al fin y al cabo lo que ella y Glimmer sentían no tenía nada que ver conmigo. También estaba Annie, ella no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, seguramente respaldaba a su amiga, no la culpaba por hacerlo pero también estaba equivocada y por su culpa Finnick tampoco me hablaba.

Había perdido completamente a Gale después de nuestra discusión de esta tarde; durante la fiesta su actitud me había defraudado aunque luego él me había protegido de Johanna, se había enojado con ella y a pesar de ello no había servido de nada, habíamos terminado peleados de todas formas. Tal vez el hecho de que fuéramos muy parecidos nos jugaba en contra.

Luego estaban Thresh y Madge quienes, a pesar de todo, seguían contando conmigo y yo con su apoyo, no estaba segura de que hubiera sido de mí si ellos no hubieran estado de mi lado durante el día. Pensar en Mad me recordó mi sobresalto con Gale ¿Qué haría? Tenía que hablar con ella eso estaba claro, sin embargo no quería volver a perderla, estaba demasiado a la intemperie para lidiar con eso también. Sin embargo, aunque lo pospusiera, en algún momento tendría que sincerarme con ella, se lo debía. En el fondo sentí celos de mi compañera de banco.

Por otro lado se encontraban Glimmer. No sabía que pensar sobre la chica, siempre había sabido que era una puta y no esperaba que eso cambiara pero ahora que se veía tan degradad, sin contar con el extraño suceso a la salida del instituto, que por un momento, escaso pero resaltante, podía llegar a creer que debajo de todo ese maquillaje, altanería y frialdad había una buena persona, como Peeta me había dicho. Sin embargo esperaba el momento en el que volviera a ser la líder de los rubios, Cashmere no podía ocupar el puesto toda su vida.

Finalmente Peeta acaparó mi atención, el agua de la ducha se había enfriado un poco para cuando terminé de evaluar a los demás. No había mucho que decir acerca de él, estaba tan confundida que si me ponía a ordenar mis pensamientos para con Peeta terminaría ahogada en mi propia bañadera. Lo más relevante que podía decir, sin descontrolarme, era que: había conseguido hablar a solas con él, vomitado enfrente suyo y que me había besado.

Para cuando salí de la ducha ya no quería llorar, tenía mucha hambre para seguir cavilando acerca del tema, la única cosa que se mantuvo en mi cabeza fue la pregunta de si Peeta me había besado por que le gustaba o si había algún otro motivo para hacerlo.

Llegó el tan poco esperado día martes, al final del día sabría cual habría sido el peor si el lunes o este. Lo único que podía afirmar con certeza era que ambos los había temido.

Durante el desayuno estuve más callada de lo normal y noté la preocupada mirada de Prim cada vez que dejaba de hablar de los preparativos que Effie tenía pesados para su fiesta. Era la primera vez que esperaba con creces una celebración, podía deberse a que era la única cosa que no podía ni debía arruinar con lo que hiciera. No habría muchos conocidos que me estuvieran evaluando constantemente, seguramente la hermana de Thresh, Rue, asistiría pero ¿Qué podía decirle ella de mí? Era una buena chica, lo que más me gustaba de ella era que sólo hablaba de su familia y su casa, le gustaba mucho cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños.

Para mi suerte Haymitch no se encargaría de llevarnos al colegio, pero Effie tampoco lo haría, iríamos nada más ni nada menos que con mi madre. Hubiera preferido irme sola, sin embargo ya no podía negarme, de todos modos no llegaría tan temprano como el día anterior, ni tampoco tan tarde como cuando nos llevaba el esposo de Effie. Dudé. La idea de llegar increíblemente tarde era tentadora, ya que sabría que de todos modos todas las miradas se posarían en mí al entrar en el salón y luego seguiría la clase, sin embargo si llegaba razonablemente tarde, con la mitad de mis compañeros llenando el aula me evitaría un horrible sonrojo pero no podía saber si Gale o Johanna se me echarían encima. De hecho podía ser una gran idea que el profesor se encontrara ya en el aula para cuando me resignara a entrar, aquello me salvaría.

Pero Healer no podía llegar en cualquier horario a la guardia del hospital así que salimos con el tiempo suficiente para no tener una atención por estar tarde en el instituto como nos había ocurrido el primer día de clases allí.

Noté que los asientos en los que mis compañeros se habían sentado el día anterior habían vuelto a cambiar apenas entré en el recinto. Para mi suerte Cinna, nuestro profesor de arte, ya estaba puntual en su escritorio sacando unas graficas de su portafolios. Sus parpados seguían espolvoreados con un toque de dorado jovial.

Johanna había abandonado el banco contiguo al de La Comadreja, esta parecía feliz y aliviada de estar nuevamente sola, y se había ubicado al lado de Gale detrás de su anterior compañera. El cambio me cayó bastante mal y sentí celos de ella, estaba más que claro que yo no podía hacer que Gale volverá a ser mi amigo de un día para el otro, pasó muy poco tiempo antes de que me diera cuanta por qué se habían amigado, Gale debía haberle contado que habíamos terminado y muy mal. Johanna debía estar contenta de que una persona menos me apoyara.

Finnick y Annie ahora se hallaban delante de mi asiento y el de Mad, en donde había estado Thresh al día anterior, ninguno de los dos me miró cuando pasé a su lado. Para mi suerte Madge y yo seguíamos en el mismo lugar de siempre, éramos las únicas que nunca habíamos cambiado. Thresh había vuelto a su compartimiento de siempre, detrás de nostras, ahora tenía otro compañero de asiento: Delly Cartwright. La chica nunca se había interesado por la continua disputa entre las dos bandas el curso, pero estaba claro que prefería la compañía de Annie, con quien se sentaba anteriormente en el segundo banco de nuestra hilera, de algún modo había terminado en el último con Thresh, no parecía importarle mucho y seguía sonriéndome como siempre.

Cinna me sonrió al ver que era la última en llegar, a pesar de haberme puesto medio histérica con la idea de estar tarde aquel día todos habían asistido temprano. Cuando caminé a mi asiento junto a mi amiga evité a toda costa las miradas de Gale y la de Peeta. Sentía como sus miradas me llamaban desde los extremos opuestos de la habitación, no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir que el rubio me estaba mirando, recordé el beso ¿Estaría pensado en eso él también? Peeta como buen amigo que era se había sentado junto a Glimmer al final del aula en vez de seguir ocupando su lugar al lado de Marvel con su grupo.

Hasta que no saludé a Mad en un susurro no me di cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio y para mi pesar Cinna también lo había notado.

La clase comenzó poco después, Cinna había preparado una clase sobre el renacimiento, al perecer era su época artística favorita y se notaba muy ansioso por poner manos a la obra. Él era el profesor que más me gustaba, era joven, intuitivo y estaba apasionado con su trabajo, además de que había calificado con un nuevo mi trabajo trimestral acerca las tragedias griegas. Pero la perspicacia del hombre no me favorecía nada en estos momentos, el extraño y tenso silencio que recorría el aula era casi como una invitación a gritos de que algo pasaba. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él se apoyara sobre su escritorio recorriendo con la mirada a la clase, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Tragué en seco al evaluar la situación, la mayoría de los estudiantes del curso me odiaba o me detestaba por alguna razón. Cinna no podría dejar pasar algo tan grande y eso me hacía temblar ¿Llamaría al director? Me encogí en mi asiento, no me gustaba el fruncimiento de sus cejas.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, chicos?- preguntó seriamente desde el escritorio mirándonos con sus ojos brillantes.

Nadie respondió. A pesar de ser una persona joven, seguía siendo nuestro profesor. Por mi parte evité mirarlo, aunque creí escuchar a Mad bufar por lo bajo.

-Sé que sólo soy su profesor de arte pero enviaré una nota a cada uno de sus padres si siguen comportándose de esta manera- amenazó al no obtener respuesta en su primer intento- las psicólogas del colegió por fin tendrían algo que hacer si se dieran cuenta del comportamiento hostil que hay en este salón de clases- agregó para suavizar su reprimenda anterior, me recordó a Lavinia en mi sesión de terapia.

Era la primera vez que lo veía enojado y realmente no me agradaba para nada saber que era, como casi todo, por mi culpa.

-Es obvio ¿no?- comentó Cashmere rompiendo el silencio desde el asiento contiguo al mío en la fila contraria. Miró a Cinna por un segundo con vanidad, un rasgo muy característico de Glimmer- aparece una chica nueva y todos se revolucionan- sin darle importancia y con mordacidad, había un deje de celos detrás, mirándose las uñas esmaltadas como si aquello fuera muchísimo más importante.

-Es la primera vez que la oigo decir algo con sinceridad y estoy de acuerdo- afirmó Johanna con sorpresa fingida apoyando a la rubia, esta la miró con desconfianza.

Su repentino comentario hizo que se me empañaran los ojos de rabia ¡no era posible que ella le estuviese dando la razón a la estúpida de Cashmere! Habíamos sido muy buenas amigas y juntas nos habríamos reído de Cashmere ¡no unido a ella! Me encogí más en mi asiento al notar las ganas de gritarle todo desde mi asiento, me contuve, sería una locura hacerlo con todos mis compañeros presentes.

Gale no negó las palabras de su amiga.

-Eso es algo. Bien- dijo lentamente Cinna mirándonos de hito en hito a Johanna, Cashmere y a mí que no había abierto la boca en ningún momento.

Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan mal frente a un docente y tenía unas terribles ganas de desaparecer de un momento a otro, cual mago con volutas de humo.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Las únicas que tiene la culpa son ustedes!- bramó con irritación de repente Mad quien me hizo dar un brinco en el asiento. Hasta ella misma estaba pasmada con lo que había acabado de hacer, Mad no era de esas personas que se ponían a gritar de la nada.

La miré sin dar crédito a su rostro enfadado, aunque estaba muy claro que no era la única que la observaba con sorpresa o incredulidad. Finnick y Annie se habían vuelto a verla y hasta La Comadreja le había echado un vistazo desde su solitario asiento. Decir que me sentía agradecida era muy poco, nunca antes nadie había hecho algo así por mí, siempre me las había tenido que apañar sola con los problemas. No me merecía su ayuda, no después de haberle soltado a Gale que ella gustaba de él, pero no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha por tenerla de mi lado, había optado bien al rechazar al chico en vez de a ella. Tendría que devolverle todos los favores que le debía, desde sus pequeñas ayudas en matemática hasta esto, pero no sabía cómo.

Cinna miró con preocupación a Mad, sabía que era una de sus alumnas preferidas ya que era la única que le prestaba especial atención a sus clases, más cuando se trataban de música.

-Es verdad- oí decir a alguien desde el fondo de la clase, por un segundo de ensueño creí que se trataba de Peeta- Katniss no tiene nada que ver- Glimmer, quien parecía tener ojos únicamente para Johanna, había defendido la posición de Mad.

Realmente no estaba segura de que cual de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos dos días me resultaba más extraña.

¿Quería Glimmer devolverme el favor por ayudarla? ¿Sería como yo, una persona a la cual no le gustaba tener cuentas pendientes? ¿Lo hacía para su beneficio? No podía contestar a ninguna de aquellas preguntas ya que estaba lo suficientemente aturdida para poder pensar en otro cosa que no fuera el rostro serio y triste de la chica rubia clavado en el de su antigua amiga de la infancia.

* * *

**Holaaaa! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho.**

**Creo que es la segunda vez que les voy a pedir: ¡No me maten! ¡¿Espero que no hayan creído que todo sería tan fácil?! No, y no señoras y señores, todavía falta, pero Peeta ya está en juego.**

** Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios e ideas, voy a ver como las uso en el futuro ;) y espero que sigan dándome consejos, nunca son mal recibidos aquí.**

**Bueno, es tarde en Argentina, así que ya me voy a dormir. Espero que a los nocturnos les agrade ver que actualicé y a los que se despertarán mañana diga algo así como: "Oh, por fin a actualizado, me ha alegrado la mañana". Era re egocéntrica la chica, lo siento, es mi momento de estupidez.**

**Besos, nos seguimos leyendo, Scarlet!**


	19. El trato

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 19: El trato

Decir que estaba pasmada era poco.

No fui la única que se había vuelvo en redondo para mirar a Glimmer con la boca abierta de la impresión, quien estaba, para mi suerte, al lado de Peeta ¿Desde cuándo aquella chica se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera ella? Que Mad alzara la voz por mí era muchísimo más coherente, aunque conociendo a Madge había sido toda una sorpresa que gritara a los cuatro vientos, pero de ahí a Glimmer había un camino muy largo ¡Siquiera me conocía!

La rubia se recompuso en un segundo al notar que Cashmere, Clove, Cato y los demás integrantes del séquito la miraban con vanidad. Glimmer debía estar muy acostumbrada a que la mirasen todo el tiempo, así que no vi ni un punto rojo de sonrojo en sus mejillas como habría cabido imaginar que respondería cualquiera a quien estuvieran observando con tanta intensidad, ni siquiera una mirada de aflicción o una cabeceo cabizbajo. No, ella se irguió recta en su asiento y levantó la cabeza con prepotencia sacudiendo su largo cabello dejando muy clara la situación, a pesar de haber perdido a su grupo de rubios lambiscones seguía siendo firme ante todo. Pude ver en sus ojos la altanería que nunca faltaba en su expresión, aquella Glimmer era la misma que la de una semana atrás, sólo que un tanto solitaria.

No pude evitar desviar mis ojos hacía el compañero de banco de la chica, era algo imposible mucho más después de lo que había ocurrido en su casa. Peeta todavía seguía magullado, como apenas lo había visto de reojo al entrar en el aula no me había fijado en sus heridas. El corte en su frente se lo había tapado con una venda de aspecto esterilizado, no como las que tenía en el pequeño botiquín del baño; el moretón debajo del ojo había tomado un color verdoso amarillento, no tardaría mucho en volver al original; por otro lado el corte en su labio inferior seguía igual que el día anterior, no iba a cicatrizar con rapidez, muchas veces me había mordido los labios con demasiada fuerza y había tardado semana y media en sanar ya que me rozaba la herida con los dientes y al hablar volvía a abrirse. El recuerdo de mis labios rosando el corte me hizo estremecer y apartar la mirada al segundo.

¿Estaría Peeta pensando en lo mismo que yo?

Luego de que la mayoría se hartara de mirar a Glimmer volvieron su atención a mí, sentí un mareo. Estaba confundida ¿Cómo había hecho para pasar en unos pocos días a ser odiada por mis amigos y apoyada por la exjefa de mis, por así decirles, enemigos? La única explicación que podía sugerir era que habría un cambio drástico en el aula aquella semana. El problema en sí era que no tenía idea de con quién me quedaría, claro que podía intentar reconciliarme con Johanna pero en vista de que me había peleado el día anterior con Gale lo veía muy poco probable. Por el momento resultaba más prometedor acercarme a Glimmer aunque no me hacía mucha gracia, desconfiaba totalmente en ella, tendría que cubrirme las espaldas más seguido si quería ganarse mi confianza.

No quería pensar en el detalle, mayúsculo, que sugería tener una amistad con Glimmer: podría acercarme a Peeta con facilidad. Intenté no creer que lo quería hacer por ello.

-Chicos- llamó Cinna desde el frente del salón suspirando- no voy a hablar de este percance con su preceptor, pero quiero que piensen en ello e intenten llegar a una solución. No quiero que haya riñas en mi clase ni en la de ningún otro profesor- explicó el hombre pasando sus profundos ojos brillantes por cada uno de nosotros, más que nada sobre Glimmer, Mad y yo.

Cinna se veía muy frustrado con nosotros así que no retomó su discurso acerca del renacimiento pero nos envió a hacer un trabajo ilustrado, bibliográfico e individual sobre Leonardo Da Vinci. La clase siguió su curso con la tensión marcada en el aire, casi nadie hablaba excepto los rubios que tenía a mi costado que no dejaban de parlotear. Noté que Cashmere me miraba de vez en cuando con los ojos cargados de emociones, sólo pude fruncir el entrecejo ante aquello, sea lo que fuere lo que estuviera maquinado no podría ser bueno tratándose de su cabeza.

-Gracias, Mad- comenté entre susurros a mi compañera- no tenías por qué hacerlo- admití aunque seguía muy agradecida por su gesto.

A mi amiga se le encendieron las mejillas, parecían dos manzanitas en su rostro, al recordar el grito que había dado en medio de la clase y todavía se le veía la sorpresa de su propia reacción.

-Descuida, ya me tenían los nervios de punta desde ayer con tanto cinismo- contestó ella regalándome una tímida sonrisa- por suerte Glimmer hizo olvidar a todos que fui yo quien gritó- alegó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesa del fondo.

-Ni me lo digas, ahora tendré que darle las gracias- mascullé soltando un suspiro de desgana, lo menos que yo quería era deberle algo a Glimmer.

Sentí unas irrefrenables ganas de volver la cabeza y mirar al dueto que se apartaba de todos en la clase, tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo ya que todos creerían que seguía alucinada con el gesto de la chica, sin embargo ese no era mi punto. Me importaba saber que pasaría por los ojos profundos de su compañero en aquel momento, tenía una especie de obsesión con los ojos de Peeta, aunque no podía evitar sonrojarme y quedar como un tomate al pensar en el beso del día anterior sabiendo que por culpa de ellos había ocurrido. Así que me convencí a mi misma de que no sería buena idea hacerlo.

A pesar del sobresalto en la clase de Cinna no pude dejar de pensar en que debía hablar con Mad sobre Gale, había estado a punto de sonrojarme cuando le había dado las gracias. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hablar con ella sobre el tema, siquiera como sacarlo a colación. La única cosa que se me ocurría era preguntarle si le gustaba Gale, pero hasta yo, la persona menos perceptiva del mundo, me daba cuanta que era de lo más estúpido iniciar una conversación decente de aquella manera, además existía la posibilidad de que ella contestara que no y así echaba a la basura todo el discurso que tenía preparado detrás.

Por lo que sabía de Madge ella era una chica sensible que esperaba a un príncipe azul, al que seguramente había apodado Gale. Yo era todo lo contrarío y con unas simples palabras podría romper aquellas ideas románticas en las que creía, no quería ser quien lo hiciera pero si debíamos hablar de Gale no se me ocurría otra manera de hacerla ver la realidad.

Lo peor de todo no era el saber a ciencia cierta que Mad gustaba de él y quería estar con él, si no que yo me pusiera celosa de ella y rabiosa si llegaba a suceder. Lo que sentía por Gale todavía seguía surtiendo efecto sobre mí. Era muy miserable por ello.

Las horas pasaron tan incomodas como la primera y no pude hacer nada con el tema Mad/Gale, además de que el chico se volteó a mirarme un par de veces antes de salir por la puerta cuando tocaba receso y que yo pegaba saltitos en la silla cada vez que Madge me decía algo, tenía la impresión de que podía escuchar los gritos que daba mi mente y con ello enterarse de mi desliz al contarle a Gale, no tan precisamente, que ella estaba interesada en él. En sí todo era exasperante.

La única cosa buena que podía agregar a la situación era que la anteúltima hora, de Lengua y Literatura, había amedrentado la conversación con Cinna. La profesora Mags debía haber perdido la calificación para docente muchos años atrás, era imposible entender lo que decía, sólo unos pocos podían con ella y normalmente sus clases versaban acerca de libros que había leído hacía más de sesenta años y que ninguno conocía. A Finnick le gustaba mucho aquella clase y nunca entendería porqué.

Recién había sonado la campana del último recreo cuando noté la presencia de alguien detrás de mí. La mayoría de los alumnos habían salido a estirar las piernas y estaba sumamente contenta de que Cashmere y si séquito lo hubieran hecho ya que me estaba hartando de sus miradas elocuentes y me abalanzaría sobre ella si seguía haciéndolo.

-Katniss- saludó Peeta al lado de mi banco y me sobresalté, no esperaba que me hablara ni mucho menos que se acercara a mí.

No fui la única que se volvió para verlo. El chico se encontraba al lado de mi banco con el uniforme perfectamente planchado, la camisa se le pegaba demasiado al pecho y me hacía sentir un tanto estúpida al no poder despejar mí vista de él. Sus impresionantes ojos me abarcaron.

-Hola, Peeta- respondí con la voz estrangulada, advertí que algunos de mis compañeros habían dejado de hablar, entre ellos Gale.

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto?- pidió sin dejar de mirarme.

No pude evitar mirar a Gale al escuchar su pregunta, por alguna razón me importaba la opinión de aquel personaje ante la petición de Peeta ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Gale en ese preciso momento?

-Sí, claro- acepté y me levanté rápidamente del asiento con el corazón un poco acelerado.

No me hubiera imaginado poder estar a solas con Peeta luego de lo ocurrido, pero la cara de Gale no tenía precio al vernos salir del aula juntos, podía ver como los celos lo carcomían por dentro y aquello no pudo hacer más que satisfacerme, al menos Gale también sentía algo por mí, yo no era la única idiota que se sentía mal.

En el corredor superior no había mucha gente, normalmente todos los estudiantes se acumulaban en el patio techado en donde podían sentarse o en el pequeño kiosco que tenía el instituto para poder saciar su hambre o sed. Pero allí arriba no había nada interesante más que aulas exactamente iguales a las de la planta baja y unos baños con azulejos blancos y un espejo. Peeta no bajó las escaleras, cosa que me resultó extraño aunque luego comprendí que sería un error ir al patio y que todo el mundo nos viera juntos, la idea me hizo sonrojar.

Lo seguí por el pasillo superior, había unos ventanales que daban al patio y se podía ver por ellos lo que sucedía desde arriba. Nunca había caminado por allí, puesto que siempre que estaba con Johanna y su grupo nos hacíamos con un asiento entero de la plata baja y nos quedábamos allí hasta que volviera a tocar la campana. Pensar en Johanna me sacó un poco el nerviosismo que sentía al seguir a Peeta hacia donde no había nadie.

Llegamos hasta el final del corredor. Peeta se posó sobre un ventanal enrejado color blanco que daba a la calle y a la puerta de salida del instituto, al asomarme vi el techo de policarbonato que siempre me salvaba cuando llovía, como en mi primer día de clases.

Estábamos completamente solos, el barullo del patio siquiera se escuchaba, por ende podía sentir el latido frenético de mi corazón en mis oídos como si de tambores se tratada. Las pocas veces que habíamos estado así, excepto por la vez en que estaba como una cuba, tenía los nervios de punta ante la cercanía de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde está Glimmer?- pregunté a penas nos frenamos mirando por la ventana y eludiendo su penetrante mirada.

Por algún motivo que desconocía en nuestras conversaciones siempre saltaba aquel nombre y la verdad era que no me agradaba para nada, sin embargo en aquel momento era perfecto para esquivar la conversación.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-Me…gustaría darle las gracias- vacilé algo avergonzada, no me era fácil admitir aquello, más tratándose de Glimmer. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad por ella y lo que se traía entre manos pero una parte muy fuerte dentro de mí la rechazaba por completo.

-No tienes por qué- respondió Peeta sonriendo levemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ahora me tocaba fruncir el ceño.

-Puedes confiar en que lo sé- concluyó él regalándome una sonrisa más amplia.

Tal vez Peeta comprendiera que no me era fácil aquello y le comunicaría mis agradecimientos a su amiga, al menos me ahorraba la vergüenza de tener que hacerlo en persona.

Me volví plenamente para mirarlo pero al hacerlo me quedé un tanto anonadada y nuevamente atrapada en aquel mar azul tan llamativo. Me mordí los labios al recordar cómo me había mirado el día anterior. Había sido un segundo incomodo ya que ninguno dijo nada y no tenía idea de que hacer, no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas, con Gale todo había sido mucho más sencillo.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- dije mirando las baldosas grises del suelo y mordiéndome el interior de la boca.

-Nosotros- admitió y se me aceleró el corazón al escuchar esa sola palabra salir de sus labios.

¿Peeta realmente sentía algo por mí? ¿Un capricho? ¿Algo más?

-Sí- mascullé. Por un vago segundo de locura me imaginé al chico arrodillándose ante mí y sacando un anillo de oro, la idea me hizo temblar más que nada de espanto pero había algo más que no alcancé a asimilar. No importaba, aquel pensamiento era más propio de Prim o de Mad que de mí.

-Creo que tienes razón- admitió el chico cruzándose de brazos y dejando su ancha espalda reposar como quien no quiere la cosa sobre la ventana.

-¿Disculpa?- inquirí algo atolondrada.

-Ayer me equivoqué- admitió mirándome a los ojos, la frase me resultó horriblemente familiar- ¿Por qué no empezamos de cero?- preguntó.

La conversación no había ido por donde me lo esperaba, la cosa se estaba volviendo algo turbia para mí.

-¿De cero?-.

-Sí- afirmó sonriendo levemente esperando que mi ceño se fuera- ¿Amigos?- preguntó nuevamente y me quedé congelada en mi lugar.

No tenía la más remota idea de cuáles eran los pensamientos que Peeta tenía en la cabeza, pero al menos me habría esperado algo mucho más atrevido que aquello. Habría estado segura que él pelearía por mí, no pedía que tirara todo por la borda y se enfrentara a los celos de Gale, pero al menos alguna señal de que lo que había pasado entre nosotros el día anterior había significado algo para él.

Pero no, la cruda realidad me cayó encima como un tanque australiano lleno de agua helada ¡Peeta sólo quería ser mi amigo! ¿Era necesario que todo me saliera mal?

En un intento de disimular mi desconcierto, rabia y frustración, me erguí y levanté mi mano cual traficante que acaba de aceptar un trato con armas ilegales.

-Trato hecho- accedí mostrando mi mejor sonrisa fingida como si yo también me alegrara al no tener que pasar por las explicaciones de mis actos.

Para mi mal estar Peeta estrechó su cálida mano con la mía, como si realmente hubiéramos pactado algo sumamente importante para él, regalándome una encantadora sonrisa de lado.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana que daba fin al receso, me sentí aliviada al escucharla tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí o vomitar, aunque supuse que ninguna de las dos cosas me favorecerían más de lo que él ya sabía de mí. Además a lo lejos vi como Cashmere y Clove entraban en el salón de clases, no sería lo mejor salir disparada hacía allí si no quería enfrentarme a ellas sola.

Comencé a caminar lentamente, como si no me sucediera nada, hacía el aula. Peeta me siguió al instante metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón gris.

-¿Cómo tienes el hombro?- pregunté para romper el hielo mientras nos encaminábamos hacia lo que terminaba de clases. No pude evitar recordar con un escalofrío el aspecto que tenían los cortes la tarde pasada.

-Oh, muchísimo mejor- contestó al instante- nunca te agradecí por eso, así que gracias- admitió algo avergonzado, aunque no sacó a colación el hecho por el cual no lo había hecho y yo tampoco lo haría.

-No fue nada- mentí y me encogí de hombros, tuve la sensación de que debía contarle la verdad aunque también quise contarle algo sobre mí.

Espabilé aquella idea sacudiendo mi cabeza y opté por la segunda opción, era muchísimo más sencilla.

-Mi madre es enfermera…así que sé algo de primeros auxilios- comenté justo cuando atravesaba la puerta vidriada de nuestro salón, el cual para mi mala suerte estaba casi completo por mis compañeros.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que había hablado de mi madre con orgullo.

-Me sería muy útil tener una enfermera en casa- dijo pensativo y me sonrojé ante el comentario y por el hecho de que todos nos estaban mirando, más que nada Gale que parecía poder matar a Peeta con la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- inquirí, aunque ya tenía una idea de cuál podía ser su respuesta.

No quería ser indiscreta ya que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de clase no tenía idea de que Peeta se rompía el lomo para pagar la cuota mensual del instituto. A pesar de eso no quería dejar de hablar con él sabiendo que eso ponía de los pelos a Gale. Luego me sentí un poco mal por usarlo de aquella manera pero en algún momento le devolvería el favor.

-No tengo estas cicatrices por jugar con agua- comenta con ironía arremangándose la camisa blanca y dejando ver la piel de sus brazos.

Siseé al ver unas rayas rojas que le deformaban parte de la dermis y en donde no tenía ni un poco de bello corporal, eran cicatrices de quemaduras, horribles y dolorosas quemaduras. Me asombré al verlas ya que no me había fijado en ellas cuando le había curado el corte del pecho, tal vez estaba lo suficientemente horrorizada con el tajo que lo atravesaba como para agregarle aquellas cosas tan espeluznantes para mí. Admito que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza pensar en que tendría ese tipo de heridas sabiendo que trabajaba al lado de un horno panadero a quien sabe que temperatura.

-Qué horror. Detesto las quemaduras- admití con una mueca de pánico al recordar las pocas quemaduras que había sufrido, que a comparación con las del chico era un chiste.

En ese momento llegamos hasta mi banco, en donde Mad me miraba con preguntas saltándole de los ojos, y tuve que aceptar el hecho de que allí terminaría nuestra escasa conversación. A pesar de todo me encantaba hablar con él, no era exigente y podíamos decir cualquier cosa, ninguna de nuestras charlas habían sido muy convencionales y todas trataban de cosas muy diferentes, esta había sido la más mediocre pero no por eso me resultó aburrida.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó el beso, me pareció sensato no hacerlo, por parte de ambos.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de disculpas a Peeta y me senté al lado de Madge, él solo sé encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su asiento al lado de Glimmer, quien nos mirada con recelo desde allí ¿Sabría ella lo que había sucedido entre nosotros? ¿Peeta le había contado? ¿Lo supondría? No podía saberlo y me desesperaba ya que la información en manos de Glimmer podía irme en contra.

-Creo que _alguien_ tiene que contarnos algo- opinó Thresh cuando volví la cabeza a mi grupo carraspeando para llamar mi atención.

-Cállate- respondí de mala gana aunque sin poder reprimir la sonrisa.

Mad me miró con una de sus cejas rubias arqueadas en signo de pregunta esperando a que le contara todo, ella no era una persona que hiciera aquello a menudo, normalmente esperaba a que le contara las cosas sin preguntar por ellas, pero cuando se trataba de mi parecía que su curiosidad afloraba de repente. Delly me sonreía desde atrás, parecía increíblemente feliz, como todos los días.

Me pregunté si lo que sentía con respecto a esta nueva amistad con Peeta sería lo que Mad sentía con Gale: ser la amiga del chico que te gusta y no poder decírselo. Me resultaba bastante odioso y molesto, no creía que pudiera perseverar tanto como mi compañera de banco lo hacía, mucho menos si Peeta comenzaba a salir con alguna de mis amiga…ahora comprendía lo mal que Mad debía haberse sentido al ver como yo me hacía con Gale en sus narices. La cosa cada vez se ponía más fea en cuando a aquella conversación pendiente que teníamos. Aunque noté un contraste entre nuestros dilemas de chicos: Mad y Gale nunca se habían besado, Peeta y yo sí y eso era una muy gran diferencia para mí.

Tal vez Peeta no quisiera nada de mi por ahora, pero ser amigos no sería tan malo, al menos podía demostrarle que valía la pena. Sin embargo podía sentir mi insatisfacción ante la idea de no poder volver a tocar sus labios…por el momento.

El día escolar terminó y con el llegaron unos extraños días en los que Peeta y Glimmer pasaron de estar en el banco del fondo a la derecha a sentarse detrás de Thresh y Delly.

Peeta me había comentado el cambio antes de sucederse al hecho y yo acepté encantada de poder tenerlo más cerca aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionarían mis amigos con ellos detrás, por suerte no hicieron ningún comentario. A Thresh no parecía molestarle Peeta y hasta hablaban de partidos de futbol y algún que otro comentario aislado y se limitaba a tolerar la presencia de Glimmer. Delly no tenía objeción a nada, al parecer Peeta siempre le había caído bien y a Glimmer le sonreía como a cualquiera en la clase, era una chica de lo más peculiar.

A mí la única opinión que me preocupaba era la de Mad, sabía que ella había compartido la infancia con los dos estudiantes y que Peeta debía ser un gran amigo perdido para ella mientras que no debía tener unos muy buenos recuerdos sobre la rubia. A pesar de todo ella los aceptó con los brazos abiertos. No podía saber si lo hacía por qué quería volver a ser su amiga o por que verlos aislados de los demás le daba pena y se sentía mal menospreciándolos.

El cambió recibió muchos comentarios por parte de todos en el salón. Clove nunca se olvidaba de resaltar el hecho de que su antigua amiga se había juntado con nosotros mientras que Cashmere se burlaba de ella todas las veces que podía pero siempre alegando que podía haberse encontrado algo mejor que mí persona para fraternizar. Por otro lado estaba Johanna quien se quejaba de que Glimmer estuviera en su misma fila, era como haber roto alguna regla entre los bandos y Gale junto con Annie la apoyaban en su decisión.

Intentaba recordarme que soportar todas aquellas acotaciones era necesario si quería acercarme a Peeta, era lo único bueno que tenía el cambio.

* * *

**¡Hola, Hola!**

**¡No sé dan una idea de lo bien que me hacen sus comentarioooos, son un impulso a mi inspiración, se los juro! Muchísimas gracias por estar siempre atentos a la historia :D**

**Espero no haberlos agobiado con los pensamientos de Katniss, pero es que me resultan muy necesarios. Bueno desde aquí tendremos mucho más Peeta para regocijarnos, se los aseguroooooo! aunque estoy segura de que, otra vez, quieren asesinarme por lo que he hecho o mandarme algún muto por correo, lo sientooooo!**

**Bueno tengo una mala noticia, a pesar de que todo el mundo está de vacaciones aquí yo tengo que prepararme para una oleada de exámenes que empiezan en febrero, así que nuevamente, y creo que por tercera vez, les pido que me den tiempo espero poder seguir actualizando con esta misma frecuencia pero si me atraso ya están avisados que el estudio va primero.**

**Una cosita más, antes de irme a dormir. Necesito su ayuda: he releído la historia y he encontrado unos cuantos errores que quiero corregir, pero no sé cómo hacer para cambiar los capítulos que están mal por los editados, por favor si saben cómo hacerlo indíquenmelo ¡se los agradezco!**

**Mmm, creo que eso es todo por hoy!**

**Besos, nos seguimos leyendo, Scarlet!**


	20. Advertencia

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Advertencia

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de aquella fatídica y alborotada fiesta en la que mi vida se puso de cabeza, llegó el mes de octubre que parecía querer sacarse de encima los vestigios del invierno y comenzar a alivianar los días con un poco de sol ardiente y humedad calurosa, aquella que hacía que se te pegara toda la ropa a los asientos del instituto y te dieras cuenta de que sólo quedaban dos meses para terminar las clases.

Las cosas habían empeorado para mi pesar. Se habían enredado y anudado formando nudos sobresalientes, nudos a los que ya había puesto nombre…en realidad siempre habían tenido nombre. Básicamente me era difícil conciliar el sueño por las noches sabiendo que al otro día me esperaban un montón de miradas rencorosas, cuchicheos y susurros que llegaban a mis oídos cargados de ironías y malicias. Había muy pocas cosas por las cuales quería, o me decía a mi misma que debía, asistir al instituto para no mandar a un pozo ciego a Effie cuando pasaba a recogernos por casa con sus buenos ánimos y encerrarme en mi alcoba malhumorada esperando a que Prim no me siguiera.

Los nudos más tensos los podía contar con los dedos de mis manos, aunque también se le agregaban unas cuantas pelusas a su alrededor que me resultaban muy molestas para deshacerlos. Mi problema más importante era que Johanna seguía menospreciándome, podría entender que no quisiera acercarse a mí durante las horas que compartíamos en la escuela ya que Glimmer casi siempre se encontraba cerca. Pero no. Johanna siquiera había intentado hablar conmigo fuera, no había llamado para enmendar las cosas en persona, si quiera se había acercado a mi casa. Lo que más podía resaltar de su actitud era que tampoco había hablado con Mad o con Thresh y que Annie le seguía el juego, Finnick parecía tener una gran disputa interna entre su novia y su amigo. Aquellos puntos me irritaban más de lo que el problema en sí lo hacía, parecía que la chica tenía a todos los que habíamos estado en su grupo atados de los dedos con hilos elásticos, podrías intentar tirar para soltarte, cosa difícil, sin embargo si lo conseguías indudablemente te dolería.

Por otro lado estaba mi nueva y extraña relación con Glimmer MaCarty, Delly Cartwright y, como no mencionarlo, Peeta Mellark. Habíamos formado un extraño grupo junto a Mad y Thresh. Casi podía sentirme en una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos a su lado, no porque fuera malo si no que resultábamos ser algo así como el rejunte de los marginados. Algo que no podía evitar pensar con desesperación era que Glimmer y yo nos podíamos consagrar como las cabecillas, las dos odiadas por muchos, en boca de todos, nos habíamos distanciado de nuestros anteriores bando y con ello habíamos arrastrado a algunos amigos para que nos hicieran compañía. Por suerte había una línea muy amplia que nos seguía separando.

Glimmer seguía siendo Glimmer. A pesar de su nueva situación seguía poniendo cara de asco ante algunas presencias que despreciaba, en especial a Cashmere pero podía asimilarlo fácilmente yo también lo hacía. Para mi pesar su actitud perduraba ultraísta, cínica y tan estúpida como siempre. Secretamente me preguntaba como hacía Peeta para soportarla, sin embargo no podía preguntárselo abiertamente ya que la chica había pedido disculpas a Mad, a Thresh y Delly por todas las cosas que les hubiese hecho o dicho a cada uno, la verdad era que había sido lo único bueno que había salido de su boca desde que estaba sentada detrás de nuestra fila, normalmente hablaba sobre ropa, fiestas, chicos, como vengarse de Cashmere y Cato o lo mucho que odiaba matemáticas. Por unos pocos días había creído que podría llegar a comprenderla pero todavía seguía siéndome un misterio ya que, a pesar de volver a usar el uniforme escolar como una persona normal o dejar los conjuntos sexy y llamativos en el ropero cada vez que teníamos educación física, mantenía sus ojos altaneros y su frente en alto como lo hubiera hecho cualquier día de hacía semanas atrás con su séquito de idiotas a sus espaldas.

Estar cerca de la rubia, fundamentalmente, me hacía sentir bastante mal conmigo misma y todavía no estaba segura de el por qué ya que tenía muchísimas respuestas a esa pregunta.

El único rostro del grupo que llegaba a aliviar mi carga al ver como Mad y Thresh se habían separado de sus amigos era el de Delly, ella nunca había estado muy apegada a mí, en realidad no estaba muy apegada a nadie era como un cero a la izquierda que se encontraba allí, esperando a convertirse en algo para sumar. Yo no le había pedido que fuera mi amiga pero ella se unió a mí como si siempre hubiera estado a mí lado, recordaba haber hablado con ella unas cuantas veces pero no más, ahora era diferente, ya contaba como un número…y no un nudo. Era una chica extraña y nunca comprendería su manía por sonreírle a todo el mundo ni como conseguía mantener su sonrisa perfecta todos los días ¿No tenía ningún problema en casa? No lo veía muy probable, pero de todos modos apreciaba muchísimo su presencia.

Lo único que podía decir que había vuelto a la normalidad era el hecho de que Cashmere, Clove y Enoboría habían tomado las riendas del juego y habían vuelto a pasarse todos los recesos en la escalera del patio techado del colegio esperando a atacar a cualquiera que se le ocurriera pasar por allí, Clove habían intentado intimidarme incontables veces de aquella manera pero siempre encontraba la forma de zafarme de ella, aunque seguía siendo una incómoda piedra en mi zapato, un montículo de pelusa.

Las cosas que intentaba no recordarme con frecuencia eran mi relación con Gale y con Peeta, ambas dos muy diferentes pero igual de problemáticas.

Gale había tomado la mala costumbre de clavarme la mirada todos los venditos días de la semana desde el momento en que entraba al salón hasta que me despedía y me refugiaba en el coche de Haymitch –primera vez que veía los pro de que me recogieran del instituto–. Podía sentir sus taladrantes ojos grises en mi cabeza, sabía por qué lo hacía y no quería siquiera pensar en lo que pasaría por su cabeza acerca de mí, ya me era suficiente tener que soportar los retorcijones de remordimiento que me barrían cada vez que alzaba la mirada y la cruzaba con la de él. Del otro lado de la soga se encontraba Peeta, habíamos pactado ser sólo amigos pero era una gran mentira, no había un día que no nos miráramos con ojos cargados de segundas intensiones, de algo que ni yo sabía que era, tal vez fuera resentimiento aunque esperaba equivocarme. No podía hablar con él sin recordar el breve beso en su casa y era como echarle leña el fuego cada vez que estábamos muy cerca. Podía describir nuestra relación en dos simples palabras: Constante tención.

El profesor Crane, quien impartía la aburrida y fastidiosa materia de Historia universal, llamó mi atención devolviéndome a la realidad de la clase haciéndome una pregunta, la cual no había escuchado por estar completamente perdida en mis pensamientos. El hombre de unos treinta y tanto años tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos celestes como el hielo me miraban fijamente. Nunca me habían gustado sus clases pero ponía todo mi empeño para aprobar la materia, no porque él la impartiera bien, si no porque no tenía ganas de ver su cara más tiempo de lo debido.

-Señorita Everdeen, debe prestar más atención si quiere pasar el año- apuntó el hombre luego de un minuto en el que había esperado la respuesta a la pregunta, que obviamente no pude responder.

-Sí, señor- susurré avergonzada con las mejillas calientes, la risita altanera de Cashmere no se hizo esperar para ser escuchada al otro lado de la sala.

Miré con enfado a la rubia, quien desde que había ocupado el lugar de Glimmer al lado de Cato, no dejaba de tirarme miraditas de insinuación, era bastante perturbadora.

La primera hora de historia terminó en muy malos términos para mí con la campana del reseco chillando fuera de las aulas, todavía quedaban sesenta minutos más para poder salir del infernal instituto, no veía la hora de poder salir corriendo de allí. Muchos estudiantes salieron a estirar las piernas, la mayoría de los integrantes de la Elit de tarados, también Johanna, La Comadreja, cosa extraña, y para mi suerte Gale.

-Chicas- llamó Mad tímidamente desde su asiento- mmm…bueno, sólo quería pedirles si me podrían acompañar este sábado por la tarde a comprar ropa- explicó titubeante mi amiga, su petición me extrañó muchísimo ya que algo que sabía de Madge era que le agobiaba el ir al centro comercial tanto como a mí.

-¡Sería genial! Es la primera propuesta interesante que tengo desde hacía mucho- exclamó Glimmer desde atrás de Thresh quien bufó ante su comentario- ¿Qué tipo de ropa quieres? Conozco muchos lugares en donde…- comenzó a parlotear la muchacha y estuve a punto de perder el hilo que había tomado la conversación cuando Mad la interrumpió.

-En realidad necesito ropa de invierno-.

-¿Invierno? Pero si en unos meses comenzamos el verano- se sorprendió Delly aunque sin perder la obstinada sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé. Es qué…haré un viaje a Londres y allí será invierno- explicó sin dar muchos detalles Mad.

Había olvidado completamente la beca que le habían otorgado los del instituto de música y recordarlo en aquel momento no me hacía muy feliz, sabía que Mad esperaría a terminar las clases para viajar pero eso me dejaba con dos cortos meses de su tranquila y reconfortante compañía. Al menos no tendría que lidiar con las idiotas ex-amigas de Glimmer para cuando Madge se hubiera ido al finalizar el periodo del instituto, podría pasar el verano con Prim tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de contacto con mis compañeros, tal vez podría pedirle a Effie que nos devolviera al anterior colegió, al menos a mí, en donde todo era muchísimo más simple.

-¡¿Londres?!- se sobresaltó Glimmer mirando con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos a la chica sentada a mi lado.

-Sí, tiene una beca para ir a estudiar allí- apunté rudamente sabiendo que Mad no quería dar mucha información al respecto y mirando a Glimmer para que se callara y no hiciera más preguntas.

-Eso es genial, Mad ¿Cuándo te irás?- preguntó Peeta suavemente y sonriendo abiertamente. Se me hizo agua la boca al verlo tan guapo y cordial.

-Finales de noviembre- admitió ella con la cara completamente roja al tener tanta atención hacia su persona- bueno ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me acompañan?- inquirió desviando la conversación.

-Por supuesto, siempre estoy lista para una sesión de shopping- canturreó Glimmer sonriendo deslumbrante.

-Lo siento, Mad. Tengo practica de teatro los sábados por la tarde, aunque me hubiera encantado ir, te lo aseguro- respondió Delly con las disculpas plagadas en su sonrisa.

Mad me miró esperando una respuesta. Sabía que no querría ir sola con Glimmer, aunque tampoco entendía por qué la había invitado, tal vez fuera por los viejos tiempos entre ellas. El punto era que no tenía ni un poquito de ganas de estar con Glimmer fuera del instituto pero no iba a dejar sola a Madge.

-Claro, mis fines de semana no son muy ajetreados- dije intentando sonar convincente ante la idea de estar toda una tarde con los comentarios superficiales de Glimmer.

Como por inercia, todas miramos a Thresh y a Peeta de hito en hito esperando a que se quejaran de no ser invitados, aunque el moreno no dejó pasar mucho tiempo para entender nuestras miradas.

-Oh, no gracias- exclamó divertido alzando las manos- lo siento chicas pero no quiero ser el que cargue con las bolsas. Además sería una tarde de chicas y me sentiría un poco excluido con sus temas de conversación- sus motivos me hicieron reír ya que era imposible ponerlo en una posición incómoda, nuestras charlas se basaban especialmente en el instituto y algún que otro tema aislado, excepto por Glimmer que le encantaban los chismes de la televisión o del instituto pero Thresh se reía de sus comentarios siempre que podía hacerlo.

Peeta aceptó la respuesta de su compañero con un asentimiento de su cabeza, supuse que necesitaba descansar durante todo el día para prepararse para una noche muy larga y llena de palizas. Esperaba no tener que curarlo nuevamente, desde que lo había hecho Peeta no había vuelvo a tener golpes visibles, al parecer había tenido suerte en sus peleas o ya había aprendido a tratarse sus heridas sin ayuda. Esperaba que fuera la primera opción, sin embargo en un oscuro hueco de mi cerebro quería volver a curarlo, por suerte mis recuerdos de sus heridas bloqueaban absolutamente todo deseo de hacerlo.

Glimmer comenzó una charla sobre equipos de viaje junto con Delly y Mad a la cual no me sentí invitada a participar así que esperé con ganas el final del recreo para poder terminar el día sin sobresaltos.

Los días siguientes pasan rápidamente, sin mencionar un altercado que tuve con Clove y Cashmere el viernes antes de salir de clases, ambas me acorralaron justo cuando estaba por salir del salón de clases, en donde no quedaba nadie dentro. Estaba segura de que Cashmere quería sacarme de mis casillas así la golpeaba o la empujaba por la escalera, aquel día había estado a punto de conseguirlo pero gracias a Peeta me contuve, él había notado mi retrasó y regresó alegando su preocupación por si me habría ocurrido algo, de no ser por su retornó hubieran sucedido muchas cosas, entre ellas podría haberme ganado una semana de suspensión. Para mi suerte, y pesar, salí junto con el chico y Gale nos fulminó con la mirada al traspasar las puertas del instituto. No sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría esa situación.

Lo peor de todo era recordar, cada vez que miraba a Gale, que no había podido hablar con Mad acerca de él durante las últimas semanas. El sábado parecía el momento perfecto para hacer, podría despistara a Glimmer y llevarme a Mad para hablar con ella brevemente, sin embargo seguía resultando una idea horrible.

Llegó el sábado y desperté con nuevos ánimos de tener un momento a solas con Glimmer lejos de la escabrosa presencia de su amigo, sería la primera vez que Peeta no estaría pululando a nuestro alrededor y podría preguntarle en la cara por qué había aceptado juntarse con nosotros. Tal vez la salida no me resultaría todo un fracaso, seguía teniendo la vaga ilusión de que la chica sería distinta al no tener la presencia de Cashmere cerca y se mostraría tal cual era, como Peeta sabía que era. No estaba segura de si quería conocer a Glimmer para ser realmente su amiga o por qué Peeta era su amigo.

Pasé la mañana mirando continuamente el reloj de mi celular esperando a que Effie no lo notara ya que se había presentado a tomar el desayuno con nosotras y hacer su evaluación mensual de nuestro estado, al parecer todo marchaba bien. Mi madre asistía al trabajo diariamente, Prim y yo no faltábamos al colegio, aunque mi hermana había suspendido tres materias básicas, matemática, lengua e inglés, y tendría que esforzarse este último trimestre para no tener que rendirlas nuevamente en diciembre. La mejor amiga de mi madre quiso enviarla a particular de cada una pero yo me negué rotundamente, todavía había esperanzas de que salvara las asignaturas y no gastaríamos tanto dinero en más profesores particulares ya usábamos mucho para pagar el instituto.

Haymitch se nos unió al almuerzo y pasamos un tranquilo mediodía. A eso de las dos me disculpé y me enlisté para ir al centro en donde Mad nos esperaba, por suerte me alejé de la casa cuando Effie comenzó su monólogo acerca de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Prim, para la cual sólo faltaba una semana.

El viaje hasta La Plata se me hizo horriblemente corto me había quedado inmersa en mis pensamientos acerca de la melancolía que representaba aquella salida de compras con Mad, era una prueba muy puntual de que se iría, no podía decirle que me estaba dejando sola con Glimmer pero tampoco podía poner buena cara ante su inminente partida. Habíamos arreglado encontrarnos en el McDonald's del centro, el mismo lugar en donde me había peleado con Gale.

El lugar estaba plagado de gente, adultos, adolescentes y niños, ver todo ese ajetreo me irritaba, sabía que ese día recibiría muchos empujones, manotazos y pisotones. Encontré a Mad bajo la gran M amarilla de la marca, estaba sola, no había ni rastros de Glimmer.

-¡Mad!- saludé cuando estuve a suficiente distancia de ella, me alegraba que hubiera llegado primera, ya que se me habría hecho algo incomodo tener que esperar su llegada junto a Glimmer.

-¡Katniss!- respondió con un abrazo y una sonrisa a mi antipático saludo- debí haber escogido otro día para venir, hay una multitud de gente- se quejó mirando a la fila de personas que hacía cola para entrar al lugar de comida rápida, mientras que yo desviaba la vista hacía las calles laterales e intentaba contar las desenas de personas que circulaban por allí también.

-Me lo esperaba- mascullé con sarcasmo y desgana.

-Glimmer me envió un mensaje poco antes de que llegaras- añadió volviéndose a mí- llegará más tarde, dice que empecemos sin ella- comentó haciendo una mueca.

Suspiré tal vez tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Mad antes de que la chica llegara, aunque con tanta gente cerca lo veía incomodo y vergonzoso.

-No me extraña- admití, ya había tenido muchos disgustos con Glimmer y este no me sorprendía para nada- ¿Podemos alejarnos de este lugar? Me pone nerviosa ver a tanta gente comiendo aquí- inquirí, algo que no soportaba era ver comer a la gente mientras la grasa se le escurría por entre los labios.

-Claro- contestó y nos pusimos en marcha a penas vimos el rojo del semáforo para cruzar al otro lado e internarnos dentro de la multitud que paseaba y miraba vidrieras- la verdad esperaba que Glimmer nos ayudara a encontrar ropa de invierno, no se me dan muy bien estas cosas y mi madre está muy ocupada para venir conmigo- aclaró Mad algo sonrosada al decir la verdad.

-Es increíble que dependamos de la ayuda de Glimmer- bromeé haciendo reír a Mad aunque en el fondo me sentía una inútil al no poder hacer aquello sin la presencia de la rubia, no podía creer que realmente pudiera hacer algo que yo no, aunque fuera algo tan trivial como buscar un sobretodo de invierno por el centro.

-Supongo que podremos sin ella…durante un rato- añadió mi amiga titubeando un podo de nuestras capacidades dentro de aquella jungla de tiendas.

Nuestra misión principal era encontrar al menos un lugar en donde todavía tuvieran ropa de abrigo, pero las colecciones de la moda habían sacado los bikinis, musculosas holgadas y shorts diminutos en las vidrieras olvidando que todavía estábamos en primavera. Luego de hacer unas cuadras estuve segura de que Mad tendría que hacerse el tiempo para viajar a la capital y buscar suerte allí pero seguimos insistiendo convencidas de que éramos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para poder encontrar lo que buscábamos. Entramos a unas diez tiendas que lo único que vendían parecido a una cazadora de corderoy eran unas chaquetitas finas con remendado de la tela en los codos como simples detalles. En ninguna zapatería quedaban botas abrigadas y altas. Las casas de accesorios estaban repletas de sombreros de paja, lentes de sol y badanas largas y coloridas. Nada útil, aunque recorrer el centro me dio una idea de por qué la gente se vestía tan mal últimamente, la ropa simplemente era espantosa. Era una buena respuesta si alguien me preguntaba por qué nunca me acercaba a esa parte de la cuidad o nunca remodelaba mi guarda ropas.

Para mi suerte, o tal vez no, Glimmer hizo acto de presencia con un mensaje de texto en donde alegaba haber terminado lo que fuera que estubiera haciendo, también nos pedía que la esperáramos en algún lugar fijo y Mad, completamente segura de que no tendríamos mucho más éxito sin la chica, opinó esperarla en un café cercano. No me negué.

Mad me condujo hasta un pequeño salón, el cual no se encontraba en la calle principal y estaba cerca de un reconocido cine, en donde no corría tanta gente y uno podía sentarse fuera a disfrutar del calor y la briza de la tarde. Ocupamos una de las pequeñas mesas de madera oscura, casi negra, del frente del negocio y pedimos uno café cada una junto a unas medialunas. No podía evitar pensar en todas las cosas que hacíamos ya que veía que el momento de hablar con Mad se acercaba vertiginosamente y sentía ganas de vomitar, debía hacerlo antes de darle una bocanada al café.

Habíamos hablado sobre muchas cosas aquel día, sin embargo, en aquel momento ambas estábamos calladas disfrutando, yo no tanto, el momento lejos de la multitud y la preocupación por no encontrar nada de ropa.

-_Es ahora o nunca_- me dije mentalmente a mi misma intentando darme ánimos aunque nunca había sido buena para levantarle el ánimo a nadie.

-¿Mmm, Mad?- dudé rompiendo el silencio mientras miraba como mis manos jugaban con la taza de mi bebida.

-¿Sí?- inquirió volviendo sus ojos celestes hacía mí.

No tenía idea de por dónde empezar ni tampoco cómo hacer para que no se sintiera mal durante toda la conversación, pero conocía lo suficiente a Mad como para saber que lo que estábamos a punto de hablar no era sencillo, para ninguna de las dos.

-Mmm… ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de la primavera?- comencé y a penas lo dije quise golpearme en la frente, no podría haber hecho una pregunta más estúpida y desesperada.

-¿Cómo olvidarla?- bromeó ella sin ver mi error, Mad era demasiado inocente para poder esperarse aquello de mí.

-Bueno, antes de que pasara todo este embrollo...- continué como si nada hubiera pasado, tenía la mandíbula apretada y las palabras no parecían querer salir de mis labios- Johanna me contó que te…te gustaba Gale- las últimas palabras las susurré con antipatía, esperando que ella no lo notara.

Mad se envaró. Se encogió en el asiento al instante, juntó sus hombros como si con ellos lograra protegerse de mi mirada, se cruzó de brazos, agachó unos palmos la cabeza y sus ojos recorrieron frenéticos cualquier lugar que no fuera mi persona. Su exagerada reacción no podía hacer más que confirmas la pregunta que había hecho y también hacerme sentir peor, seguramente ella esperaba que le diera un sermón sobre Gale.

-Es cierto que no debería habérmelo dicho, pero no la culpes- intenté dejar a Johanna completamente de la conversación, no lo hacía para protegerla pero no quería traerla a colación tampoco.

-Supongo- masculló casi inentendible por el ruido de los coches que pasaban muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Seguía con la mirada completamente perdida y la cabeza apuntando hacia las baldosas de la vereda.

Me mordí el labio al verla, sabía que ya no podía dejar la conversación pero no quería perderla si llegaba a terminarla.

-Quería decirte que entre Gale y yo ya no hay nada- admití recordando la pelea que había tenido con el chico muy cerca del lugar en donde estábamos- estoy segura de que ahora me aborrece bastante.

Esperé a que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro o al menos una mueca de reconocimiento pero Mad seguía tan empequeñecida como antes, no tenía idea de cómo debía actuar en ese momento pero sabía que no quería que esto ocurriera de aquella manera, por un momento llegué a desear que Glimmer se apareciera de repente y me salvara de lo que había hecho.

Nos quedamos en un tenso silencio, no quería agregar ninguna palabra más ya que seguro terminaría empeorando las cosas así que esperé a que Mad se recompusiera de mi asalto.

-Eso no significa que él no siga interesado en ti- susurró al final con las mejillas encendidas luego de unos largos e interminables cinco minutos, todavía seguía con la mirada en el suelo pero era algo.

-Puede ser…-titubeé no me había esperado ese comentario viniendo de ella- pero yo…no quiero estar con él- respondí con toda la sinceridad de la que fui capaz, no puntualicé el hecho de que no me había dejado de interesar Gale, que no podía dejar de pensar en que me moriría de celos si él llegaba a salir con Mad, aquel punto era mucho más complicado.

Mad levantó la mirada al escucharme y sus ojos se fijaron en mi rostro, parecía sorprendida por mi afirmación.

-¿Por qué?- su voz se había elevado un poco y cuestionaba totalmente confundida.

Suspiré profundamente, le debía la explicación.

-Gale puede ser muy buen amigo y todo eso, pero en cuanto a relaciones amorosas se trata…se convierte en una persona completamente diferente- respondí haciendo una mueca al tener que recordar sus celos- es increíblemente sobre protector… y yo no necesito que nadie me cuide- afirmé y no puntualicé que odiaba saber que yo también era así.

Un nuevo silenció nos abarcó pero este no era tan tenso como el anterior y Mad parecía haberse relajado mucho más luego de escuchar mis propósitos, por mi parte seguía sintiendo un hueco desagradable en el estómago al saber que no le había dicho toda la verdad, sin embrago era mejor que nada.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?- preguntó mi amiga todavía un tanto desconcertada por la charla, no había ningún rastro de enfado en las facciones de su rostro.

-Quería decírtelo antes- afirmé con renuncia y agachando la cabeza- pero…no lo sé, no encontraba el momento adecuado…-.

-Gracias por hacerlo- sonrió francamente al final y me volvió el alma al cuerpo, hasta le respondí con otra sonrisa- aunque no creo que Gale se fije en mí, seguramente también esté enfadado conmigo- añadió encogiéndose de hombros, se había erguido un poco en el asiento recuperando su posición habitual.

Fruncí el ceño ante su afirmación ¿Por qué Mad siempre tendía a menospreciarse? Estaba a punto de contestarle que Gale no podía ser tan estúpido como para enojarse con ella y que siquiera tenía motivos para hacerlo pero Glimmer apareció por detrás de la chica cortando toda la conversación. Por un lado me resultó un alivio su presencia ya que zanjaríamos el tema completamente, sin embargo por otro tenía ganas de gritarle que se largara.

-Hola chicas ¿Hablando de chicos?- saludó la rubia, seguramente había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras de Mad, podía percibir que no le importaba mucho.

-Supongo- mascullé entre dientes en forma de saludo recostándome sobre el respaldo de mi asiento dando por solventado el tema.

-Son una parte de nosotras, no podemos evitarlo- afirmó Glimmer tomando asiento rápidamente a mi derecha y dejando su bolso sobre la mesa, sentí unas terribles ganas de tirarle del pelo por el estúpido e inapropiado comentario- veo que no tuvieron suerte con las compras- añadió buscando bolsas de comercios inexistentes.

Estaba claro que me había equivocado: Glimmer siempre sería Glimmer, dentro y fuera del instituto.

-Nos quedan unas cuatro horas antes de que comiencen a cerrar las tiendas, así que les recomiendo nos comencemos a mover- opinó la susodicha ojeando la hora en su celular.

-Sí, claro- respondió Mad con un suspiro- aunque quiero pasar por el lavabo antes- comentó y se levantó del asiento dejándome sola con Glimmer.

¿Qué más podía pasarme?

Intenté esquivar su mirada pero al parecer no era la única que quería sincerarse con alguien ese día, la diferencia era que yo no era Mad y que Glimmer no era yo.

-Se que no tienes una buena impresión sobre mí, Katniss- comentó como si nada la muchacha a penas Mad salió de la vista, sin dejar de clavarme la mirada, sus ojos verdes eran como dos duros trozos de esmeralda. Me costó pero no aparté la mirada.

-Fui muy amiga de Johanna durante casi dos meses, es comprensible- contesté con ironía y entrecerrando los ojos ¿A qué quería llegar con esto?

-Supongo que a estas alturas sabrás que Cashmere es peor que yo- objetó, simplemente me encogí de hombre al fin y al cabo Cashmere era una copia de ella, más cruel, pero copia al fin- es una zorra en todos los sentidos posibles- siguió con los dientes levemente apretados ante la aparición de nuestra compañera en la charla.

-Sólo le tienes rencor por qué te quitó a Cato- dije sin molestarme en pensar que tal vez la heriría.

-Puede ser- sonrió para mi pesar, si había creído que el diálogo con Mad había sido tenso estaba muy equivocada. Nuestras palabras estaban cargadas de desconfianza.

-Por cierto ¿Ustedes eran novios o algo?- inquirí, realmente no quería saberlo pero al Glimmer no acotar nada más me dejó con pocas opciones para hacerla hablar.

-No precisamente… digámosle amigos con derechos- explicó sin titubear y encogiéndose de hombros aunque noté como se le ensombrecía el rostro al recordar al chico, ante todo su comentario me hizo estremecer ¿Qué tipo de derechos le había dado a Cato? De todos modos no quería ni saberlo.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Katniss. Yo también fui una puta en toda su regla pero Cashmere es peor- alegó sin avergonzarse de lo que decía- he aprendido la lección-.

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos. En mi opinión Glimmer había sido tan fastidiosa como la otra rubia durante su mandato en aquel grupo, al menos conmigo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es peor?- pregunté.

-La conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que quiere…por qué quiso a Cato- respondió con una mueca de repugnancia en los labios y las palabras cargadas de resentimiento para con su sucesora- a Cashmere le encantan los retos ¿Sabes? El año pasado se acostó con Gale- me sobresalté ante sus palabras y miré por el ventanal del café esperando no ver la silueta de Mad acercarse- él era el mejor amigo de Johanna y por así decirlo el dirigente del grupo que nos odiaba- continuó Glimmer haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia que había en todas las facciones de mi rostro, no tanto por mí, sino por Mad- por otro lado Cato estaba conmigo, ella siempre quiso destituirme y alejarme de todos, él era perfecto para corromperme- siguió con su monólogo mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

Me asqueé al escuchar sus palabras, sabía que por más que lo intentara negar eran ciertas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que la mayoría debían rondar alrededor suyo para que tuvieran sentido alguno en su mente.

Glimmer se inclinó sobre la mesa acercando sé más a mí, pude ver de refilón que Mad se acercaba a nosotras.

-Ya tiene a Cato comiendo de su mano. Cashmere tiene a otra persona en la mira ahora- susurró sin dejar de penetrarme con sus profundos ojos, era la primera vez que veía un rastro de preocupación en ellos- y me imagino que tú ya sabes quién es- agregó dejándome repentinamente paralizada.

Claro que sabía de quien se trataba, era casi obvio, no podía esperar otra cosa ya que para que mi vida en el instituto fuera peor de lo que ya era Cashmere debía agregarle otro nudo a mis ataduras.

-Peeta- mascullé.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Creo que el largo de este capítulo merece un gran aplauso, realmente me fui de tema con la extensión. No creo que haya muchos capítulos taaaan largos en esta historia pero quien sabe tal vez haya otros...**

**¡Gracias a todos por su ayudaa! ¡realmente necesitaba arreglar los horrores que había en los primeros capítulos!**

**Mmm, tenemos muuuucha información aquí ¿creían que Glimmer se convertiría en puras rosas? no, no, no. No lo iba a hacer tan fácil. Por otro lado por fin Katniss se ha animado a hablar con Gale y eso es como sacarse un gran peso de encima ¿No creen? o ¿No?**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir fieles a la historia! También agradezco a los lectores que se hayan sumado recientemente y ¡Me encantan sus comentarios!**

**Quería comentarles que he escrito un one-shot , además es Song-fics, llamado "Hoy hagamos la excepción de romper las reglas" (el nombre es medio largo, pero es la frase que más me gusta de la canción en la que está inspirada la historia) se que por aquí hay muchos fieles al Katniss/Peeta pero esté fics es un Peeta/Katniss/Gale, acercándose muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho a Gale jajajjajaj Si tienen ganas de echarle un vistazo pueden hacerlo, no me molesto para nada xD**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**

**PD: todavía no he rendido ningún examen, recién este sábado comienzo con la seguidilla.**


	21. Fuera de juego

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Fuera de juego

El fin de semana había pasado demasiado tenso como para poder recordarlo con buen humor. La corta e informativa conversación que había sostenido con Glimmer me había dejado un sabor agrio en la boca durante todos los días que siguieron. Tenía la mente embotellada en una sola cuestión: La zorra de Cashmere. Aunque no era lo único que me preocupaba, más bien había cosas que saltaban a la vista si las pensaba con profundidad, como por ejemplo que Glimmer, tanto como su sucesora, sabían que había algo más que una simple amistad entre Peeta y yo, al menos por mi parte, aquello me hacía retorcer el estomago ¿Era tan obvio? ¿Lo habían notado más personas? ¿Ellas lo sabían por que estaban demasiado cerca de Peeta? ¿Por qué Cashmere estaba cerca de Peeta? Esas preguntas me persiguieron durante todo el fin de semana, estaba un tanto paranoica y no salí de casa en ningún momento, tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba observando desde un telescopio lejano mientras anotaba en una libreta todos mis movimientos.

Sin embargo me preguntaba por qué Glimme me había contado todo eso ¿Lo haría por qué sabía que yo podría enfrentarme a Cashmere y vengarme por ella? ¿Por qué era la mejor amiga de Peeta, aunque eso no me agradara, y quería protegerlo de las intensiones de Cashmere? ¿Creería que me estaba haciendo un favor, más bien, devolviéndome el favor? No podía saber cuales era sus intensiones y tenía muchas teorías barajando entre mis manos pero tampoco podía enfrentarla y pedirle una explicación, no era necesario hacerla enfadar y que se alejara arrastrando a Peeta con ella al igual que había hecho al separarse de su anterior grupo.

Por otro lado si Glimmer llevaba la razón, cosa que era lo más probable, Cashmere quería tener a Peeta en su lista de chicos con los que había estado y usado a su favor, sólo porque era el mejor amigo de su, por así decirlo, archienemiga, sumado a que el propio Peeta la detestaba y porque quería hacerme la vida imposible. Como había dicho Glimmer era un bueno reto, un reto formidable.

La única cosa que tenía a mi favor era que Peeta nunca la dejaría acercarse, él la aborrecía lo suficiente, mucho más con lo ocurrido en la fiesta de la primavera, como para tenerla muy al margen de su vida. Cada vez que pensaba en aquello un suspiro de alivio salía por entre mis labios. Era bueno pensar que el chico que más me gustaba en todo el instituto odiaba a la chica que me tenía entre ceja y ceja mientras que a mí me tenía como amiga…era algo y estaba a muchos pasos por delante de Cashmere, aunque no por eso hacía que la detestara menos, durante todo el fin de semana deseé tener la oportunidad de arrancarle todos los pelos, nunca había creído que llegaría a abominar tanto a una persona pero, tanto como Gale me había celado durante nuestro corto noviazgo, yo celaba lo que quería y si las intenciones de Cashmere eran engatusar a Peeta Mellark entonces tendría que vérselas conmigo.

Para mi suerte, entre tantos deseos de matar a Cashmere, Prim me dio un alivio durante el fin de semana. Su fiesta de cumpleaños, en realidad, la tan esperada fiesta de cumpleaños, sería el próximo sábado y se encontraba muy ansiosa, tanto que creí que Effie la había contagiado con sus fantasiosos e imposibles deseos. La había ayudado a hacer una lista con todos los invitados y me sorprendí al notar que eran muchos, seguramente no conocía ni a la mitad. Prim siempre había sido una chica sociable que dejaba entrar a todo el mundo en su interior, todo lo contrarío de mi, y no debería haberme extrañado que tuviera tantos amigos, aunque aquello me hacía sentir un poco excluida de su vida, estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados y yo sólo podía quedarme viendo desde afuera. Antes de acostarnos el domingo me había pedido que invitara a algunos de mis amigos a la fiesta. Era irónico, Prim se preocupaba de que yo no me aburriera estando solamente en la compañía de Effie, Haymitch y mama.

El lunes había pasado sin sobresaltos, intenté no prestarle atención a Glimmer, Cashmere, ni tampoco a Peeta, simulando que lo nuestro era simplemente una amistad, en el fondo sabía que me duraría menos de un día aquella farsa.

Ya era martes y nos encontrábamos en educación física, dentro de uno de los galpones más húmedos y calurosos de todo el campo de deportes en donde hacíamos clases de volleyball. Solía ir con Mad en autobús hasta el campo y hoy no era la excepción. Había pensado en que podía invitarla a ella y a Thresh para que me hicieran algo de compañía en el cumpleaños de Prim. No estaba segura de querer que Peeta estuviera allí, era demasiada información sobre mí que no quería compartir con él todavía, Glimmer estaba completamente descartada y a Delly todavía no la conocía lo suficiente como para pedírselo, aunque no fuera mala idea.

-Mad ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la noche?- la llamé mientras dejábamos nuestros bolsos en las bancas de madera que se apoyaban en la pared de chapa.

Había elegido aquel momento para pedírselo puesto que ni Glimmer ni Delly se encontraban cerca, al menos no por ahora, no quería tener que darles explicaciones acerca de por qué no las invitaba a ellas.

-No ¿por qué?- señaló sacando unas zapatillas deportivas de su bolso, solía cambiarlas cuando llegábamos al gimnasio.

-Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana…- expliqué animada por la idea de que ella asistiera, no conocía mejor persona que Mad y estaba segura que vendría- ¿Quieres venir?- pregunté sin rodeos.

Madge, quien estaba con un zapato a medio camino del pie descalzo, me miró y me regaló una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?- respondió alegremente- ya sabes, no tengo mucho que hacer los fines de semana, mi vida no es tan emocionante como la de Glimmer- añadió mofándose de sí misma y un poco, también, de nuestra nueva _amiga_.

Resoplé y me senté a su lado. La madera del banco estaba humedecida y el vapor de aire condensado que había en el ambiente hacía que mi cabello se enroscara por todos partes.

-Yo creo que es mejor, al menos no tienes que lidiar con tantas personas que te odien- comenté buscando a Glimmer por el recinto. Para su suerte había dejado de traer esos conjuntitos sexy y de marcas caras a las clases de educación física, ahora portaba los mismos uniformes insulsos que todas, sin embargo no podía estar segura de si lo hacía porque no quería parecerse a Cashmere o porque realmente quería volver a ser una estudiante mediocre. Sentía que me equivocaba en las ambas cosas.

-Tal vez, aunque ahora debo lidiar con el vestido que me pondré- bromeó y se ató los cordones de sus zapatillas.

-Mmm ¿podrías no contarles a los demás que te invité?- inquirí haciendo una mueca de desagrado, no me gustaba pedirle aquello a Mad- le preguntaré a Thresh al terminar las clases pero no quiero que los demás se enteren-.

-Sí, claro- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras mi amiga terminaba de colocarse la otra zapatilla y el galpón se llenó por completo de nuestras compañeras, tragué en seco al ver a Johanna y Annie del otro lado de las canchas haciendo pases entre sí con las pelotas.

-Gracias, Mad- susurré antes de levantarme.

-Es un placer- afirmó sonriendo.

Y dicho esto me siguió hacía un pequeño grupo en donde se encontraban Delly y Glimmer. Yo sólo pude suspirar de resignación y prepararme mentalmente para lo que se me avecinaba.

Las clases de educación física eran, en mi opinión, las más difíciles de digerir. Desde el principio me habían resultado estrepitosas, siembre empujada por la enemistad de mis compañeras, antes me sentía un tanto culpable porque Mad no hubiera entrado en el equipo como Johanaa y yo. Si en ese entonces me sentía mal ahora era insoportable, hasta desearía que Glimmer estuviera a mi lado en los partidos que jugábamos, sin embargo siquiera ella o Delly habían podido pasar las pruebas y el entrenador les daba tareas básicas sobre como golpear una pelota y hacer pases entre jugadoras. En definitiva me encontraba constantemente sola entre Johanna y Cashmere, ambas personas me detestaban, aunque no fuera por la misma razón. Siquiera podía decir que estaba entre la espada y la pared, la realidad era muchísimo peor, más bien, entre una espada y otra.

Nunca me había importado que Cashmere de odiara, pero las constantes miradas de Johanna siempre estaba allí pinchándome en algún doloroso lugar. Había intentado armarme de valor para encararla y decirle que no había sido mi culpa todo lo que había habido entre ella y Glimmer, ahora que había podido hablar con Mad sobre Gale me sentía un poco más segura de mi misma en cuanto a conversaciones difíciles, pero había una gran diferencia: Johanna no era Madge, era muy diferente, una chica difícil a quien le habían fallado muchas personas, era de esperase que no quisiera dirigirme la palabra, en realidad casi me trataba como a Glimmer y eso me hacía sentir demasiado desdichada.

A veces, en realidad demasiadas, durante las clases de educación física, deseaba ser hombre. Ellos resolvían todos sus problemas a los golpes y nunca perdían las amistades por ningún dilema como el que yo tenía entre manos. No podía dejar de pasar por alto el hecho de que Thresh, a pesar de estar de mi lado, seguía hablando con Gale y con Finnick con la misma camaradería que antes; ni tampoco el mismo Peeta había dejado de entretenerse con Marvel, Brutus o Cato, aunque a este último no le perdonaba lo que le había hecho a Glimmer. Los envidiaba.

El profesor Chaff llegó inusualmente tarde a la clase y apenas terminó de pasar lista nos ordenó que tratáramos diez minutos por el recinto para después dividirnos en grupos de cinco y hacer pases entre nosotras. A pesar de ya haber pasado casi dos meses en el instituto no me había acostumbrado a ver el muñón de su brazo y cada vez que lo veía me daba un horrible escalofrío. Cuando terminamos todas las tareas faltaba menos de veinte minutos para terminar las clases y el entrenador llamó a las integrantes de su equipo para practicar. No pude evitar sentir un espantoso dolor en el estómago. Para mi suerte Chaff nos organizo en dos grupos así que no tuve que lidiar con la idea de en cuál de los dos meterme, ya que de estar en uno o en otro sería tan incomodo y desastroso como siempre. Había intentado hablar con él para salirme del su grupo de supe deportistas pero no me dio la opción, por lo tanto debía seguir con la angustiante realidad.

A pesar de todo el profesor Chaff estaba fascinado con nuestro modo de juego, siempre atacando, no parecía importarle que casi todas sus estudiantes se detestaran entre sí, al menos mientras eso no perjudicara a su _genial_ equipo de volleyball. Y este día no era la excepción.

De un lado de la red se encontraba Johanna y para mis nervios yo debía compartir mi espacio nada más ni nada menos que con Cashmere, Clove y Enobaria ¿Podía ocurrirme algo peor que aquello? Todas jugábamos a una velocidad vertiginosa y el tiempo pasaba bastante rápido, aunque hasta que no escuché las voces de los chicos al entrar al gimnasio para su clase no me tranquilicé en ningún momento. El único lado bueno que le veía a formar parte del equipo era poder demostrarle a Peeta que no era una estúpida que no podía hacer nada. Me distraje un segundo buscando su cabello ceniciento entre la multitud de chicos que se amontonaban en las butacas de madera a los coscados del lugar, sin embargo un brusco movimiento me llamó nuevamente la atención al juego.

Johanna, al igual que había hecho conmigo el primer día de educación física, le había gritado a Paylor que rematara la pelota ya que faltaba poco tiempo para terminar el partido y quería salir ganando. Paylor, quien seguía hablándome como si nada hubiera pasado con las otras chicas, discretamente se lo agradecía, hizo lo que su compañera le ordenó y gracias al cielo su pelota fue directo hacia mí. Me preparé par recibir, sabía que me dolerían los brazos después de eso, puesto que la bola venía con tal envión que picaría en mi piel, sin embargo sentí un empujón en mi costado derecho, cosa que me descolocó totalmente ya que no me esperaba que el golpe llegara por allí.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para entenderlo, lo único que sabía era que estaba cayendo al suelo con un cuerpo encima.

Me estrellé contra el piso de cemento, odié que en aquella escuela no escatimaran gastos ni para hacer un suelo de lona o de madera, estaba frío y duro. Había intentado caer con mis manos para amortiguar el golpe pero únicamente una se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo y para cuando quise acordar todo el peso de mi cuerpo cayó en ella junto con el de la chica que se había abalanzado sobre mí. La fuerza de un solo brazo no fue suficiente y terminé golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo, sentí unos cuantos raspones sobre mi frente pero no podía compararlos con el horrible dolor que sufría en mi muñeca izquierda. Solté un grito aunque escuché otro a la par. Al parecer la pelota rematada por Paylor había caído de lleno que en los voluminosos senos de Cashmere haciéndola soltar un estridente alarido, quien había sido la que me había empujado para luego caer arriba mío.

-_Se lo merece, por puta_- pensé en mi fuero interno al comprender la situación.

-¡Katniss!-.

-¡Cashmere!-.

Escuché que llamaban los estudiantes que se encontraban allí, no todos los llamados era de mis compañeras, me sorprendí al notar que algunos chicos también se habían acercado a socorrernos.

Ya completamente desparramada en el suelo me quité de encima el cuerpo de mi compañera a patadas, no quería tenerla cerca mucho menos ahora.

-¡¿Eres idiota?!- le grité apenas pude verle la cara.

Cashmere no respondió ya que en ese momento llegaron casi todas nuestras compañeras y algunos chicos que se encontraban del otro lado del gimnasio. Pude ver como Mad se arrodillaba rápidamente a mi lado para ayudarme a levantarme, pero no dejé que me tocara la mano herida y preferí quedarme en el suelo.

-Estás sangrando- anunció la chica mirándome directamente la frente.

Podía sentir algo pegajoso cayendo por el costado de mi frente y se me cerró la boca del estómago al notarlo, por un segundo recordé el corte de Peeta aquella vez que lo había curado. Seguramente había palidecido.

-Tuviste suerte de no hacerte daño en el ojo- agregó Mad mientras me incorporaba en el suelo, no iba a ponerme de pie pero al menos no quedaría desmadejada en el concreto.

Había demasiadas caras a mí alrededor y me sofocaba que estuvieran tan cerca, tal vez, excepto, la de Mad o la de Peeta… ¡¿Peeta estaba allí?! Tragué en secó al reconocer su rostro en medio del barullo, parecía consternado y preocupado.

-¡Aléjense, déjenlas respirar!- ordenó la potente voz del profesor Chaff quien apareció de repente por entre las cabezas de sus alumnos.

Los estudiantes hicieron caso y se me infló el pecho al ver que Annie y Finnick se encontraban entre la multitud de espectadores con rostros de preocupación, sin embargo me dio un vuelco el corazón al divisar a Gale a escasos metros de Peeta mirándome con el ceño fruncido y sinceramente preocupado por mí. Se me hundió el estómago al notar que Mad también lo había visto. Delly, Thresh y Glimmer también estaban allí, esta última muy enfadada mirando con irritación a Cashmere.

El profesor Chaff nos preguntó si habíamos sufrido algún golpe severo y Cashmere no se hizo esperar para quejarse de que el balón podría haberle perforado el pecho mientras que se había raspado levemente las rodillas contra el suelo. Casi nadie le prestó atención ya que yo tenía una muñeca casi fracturada, una contusión en la cabeza y chorreaba sangre de mi frente. A medida que pasaba el tiempo sentía un creciente mareo y muchas ganas de vomitar.

Chaff mandó a todos a sus casas, excepto a los chicos que todavía debían hacer su clase, a pesar de ello Mad no se movió de mi lado y se lo agradecía ya que no quería quedarme sola junto a Gale o Peeta en aquellas condiciones. Mientras mis compañeras se alejaban, Cashmere relatando su historia acerca de los hechos a sus amigas quienes la respaldaban sin peros y exageraba sus golpes, Plylor se disculpó conmigo por el remate aunque le dije que no había sido su culpa el que la rubia fuera una idiota. Annie parecía tener un dilema interno entre irse con Johanna o quedarse a hacerme alguna compañía, de todas formas el hecho de que lo estuviera dudando por un segundo ya me era suficiente.

-Katniss, llamaré a los de la guardia pero tendrás que esperar, suelen tardar una media hora en llegar hasta aquí- me contó el entrenador luego de ayudarme a ponerme en pie y llevarme hasta una de las bancas húmedas del galpón.

A pesar de que los chicos tenían la orden de correr diez minutos por las canchas ni Gale, Thresh, Finnick y Peeta lo hicieron. Me encontraba lo suficientemente sobresaltada por aquello y en mi fuero interno me pregunté si Gale seguía sintiendo algún resquicio de lo que habíamos sido ya que a mi todavía me carcomía la cabeza lo que él pudiera o no pensar acerca de mis acciones. El pensamiento no me agradaba para nada pero no podía evitarlo y el hecho de que Mad se encontrar allí me lo hacía peor.

-Yo puedo llevarla a un hospital ahora, profesor- comunicó de repente Gale y se me calló el alma a los pies, no pude evitar mirar a Peeta quien tenía la vista en el suelo y se le habían cerrado los puños, intenté interpretar sus facciones pero me era imposible con lo mareada y desorientada que me sentía- mi coche está fuera- agregó el chico como si aquello le diera más peso a su comentario anterior.

-Está bien, pero mañana quiero saber sobre tu estado, Katniss- aceptó rudamente el entrenador y dejó que Gale se acercara a mí para ayudarme a levantarme, de todas las personas que podrían haber hecho lo mismo debía ser Gale ¡¿Por qué?!

-Yo iré con ustedes- dije Mad a mi lado tomando su bolso y el mío del banco de madera e intentando darme ánimos.

Estaba demasiado aletargada para negarme ante la ayuda de Gale, así que dejé que colocara su brazo por detrás de mi espalda hasta mi cintura para sostenerme y llevarme lentamente fuera del lugar. Intenté resistir mi deseo de mirar hacia atrás y localizar a Peeta, quien tenía la consternación pintada en su hermoso rostro. Mad cerraba la fila detrás de nosotros pisando nuestros talones para poder salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Gale me dejó en la parte trasera del su coche recostada en sobre el tapiz mientras que Mad se sentaba en el asiento de acompañante y le pedía a Gale, con la ansiedad marcada en la voz, que condujera hasta el hospital Rossi, el cual era el más cercano pero en el que, por esas casualidades del destino, también trabajaba mi madre. Gemí ante la idea de tener que llegar allí con una contusión en la cabeza y una muñeca quebrada y tener que ser la paciente de mi madre, iba contra casi todos mis principios el que Healer me ayudara o se ocupara de mí, en vez de yo hacerlo por ella. Intenté resistirme a que me llevaran allí pero Gale no me hizo ni caso y siguió el camino hacia el hospital.

Nuevamente me pregunté por qué Gale estaba allí, tan preocupado por mí ¿Querría volver conmigo?

Desterré la idea al llegar a la guardia y ver a mi madre con el mono quirúrgico color limón caminando a pasos acelerados hacia donde me encontraba. El lugar tenía un inconfundible olor a desinfectante y no ayudaba para nada a disipar mi mareo. El rostro de Healer era diferente al que habitualmente tenía en casa, parecía mucho más centrada y viva, casi como antes de morir mí padre sólo que lleno de profundas ojeras, una palidez irremediable y mucho más delgada. Me imaginé que así querría que se viera en el cumpleaños de Prim, fuerte, sin rastros de fantasma.

Mad le contó lo que había ocurrido y sin más mi madre me llevó a una sala para chequearme. Media hora después tenía unas venditas en la frente que cubrían las heridas, un tylenol en mi organismo para el dolor de cabeza y un cabestrillo color azul en el brazo izquierdo que me cubría desde la mano hasta el codo, no me había fracturado, simplemente esguinzado pero debía andar con aquella cosa durante tres semanas. No podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera despotricar contra Cashmere y su estupidez, por su culpa ahora tendría que asistir a la fiesta de mi hermana con esa maldita cosa en el brazo, Effie me mataría.

En la recepción, rodeados de un montón de pacientes con heridas mucho peores a las mías que me hacían vomitar con sólo verlas de refilón, se encontraban Mad y Gale esperándome. Ambos suspiraron aliviados al verme ya ilesa y cubierta con todas aquellas cosas que mi madre me había puesto.

-Gracias por traerme- admití mientras miraba a Gale con las mejillas algo enrojecidas, no quería hacer sentir mal a Mad pero tampoco podía ser una hipócrita.

Me pregunte de qué habrían estado hablando en mi ausencia.

-No fue nada- respondió con seriedad él y sin sacarme los ojos grises de encima, sentí que el calor me embargaba- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?- inquirió luego de un segundo de vacilación.

Me mordí el labio inferior y quise golpearme por eso. Miré a Mad esperando que ella decidiera por mí y esperando que me perdonara por esto.

-Los espero en el coche- masculló mi compañera de banco con la mirada gacha y salió apresurada de allí.

Tomé aire para infundirme un poco de valor, la última vez que había estado a solas con Gale había salido corriendo y le había gritado en la cara, esperaba que aquello no se volviera a repetir, aunque no podía estar segura.

Nos quedamos en silencio, estar rodeada de gente con magulladuras no me reconfortaba para nada, mucho menos sabiendo que la charla que me esperaba con él no sería la mejor, así que sin pedirle permiso me senté en uno de los bancos de plástico duro del hospital. Deseé que mi madre volviera y me dijera que debía revisarme nuevamente.

-Lamente lo que dije- comentó en un susurro Gale, sabía que aceptar que no nos habíamos tratado civilizadamente no era fácil para él, al igual que para mí.

-Gale…- intenté decirle que no quería hablar de aquello, que no era ni el momento ni el lugar, pero me interrumpió.

-No, déjame terminar- se puso en cuclillas a mi lado para quedar a mi altura, su proximidad me rebasó- no tenía derecho a tratarte así, es que estaba tan enojado que te eché la culpa a ti y… fue lo peor que pude haber hecho- explicó con profundidad en los ojos sin dejar de escrutar mi rostro y rozando mi mano sana.

No intenté apartarlo, no podía hacerlo, aunque tampoco hice nada para que se acercara más.

-Sí- susurré mirando nuestras manos, sabía que si miraba sus ojos quedaría medio hipnotizada. No era como estar con Peeta, sus ojos era muchísimo más profundos y abismales, pero Gale siempre había tenido lo suyo.

Escuché como mi compañero tomaba aire como si aquello le diera más valor.

-¿Crees que podríamos volver…?-.

-No- entonces tomé las riendas de la conversación, no quería que terminara igual que la otra vez- mira Gale, no puedo fingir que ya no me gustas…pero tampoco quiero estar contigo- expliqué, como le había dicho a Mad yo ya no iba a estar con él y era un no rotundo- lo siento, pero es la verdad- terminé alejando mi mano de la suya y alzando mi mirada para dejar más en claro que no cambiaría de opinión acerca de nosotros.

El rostro de Gale no cambió, su expresión de preocupación seguía allí y por un segundo estuve segura de que él ya lo sabía.

-Lo entiendo- aceptó luego de unos minutos sin decir nada en los cuales nos habíamos mirado profundamente.

Quería decirle que siempre me había gustado Peeta y que quería estar bien con él pero sabía que no era buena idea. Tal vez podríamos volver a ser amigos, aunque con el tiempo.

Nos quedamos unos largos minutos allí, sin decirnos nada, con nuestros ojos clavados en los del otro, hasta que sentí que él ya no debía estar allí, al menos no conmigo.

-Oye, lleva a Mad a su casa- le mandé, me sentía lo suficientemente segura de poder hacerlo- yo puedo esperar a que mi madre termine el turno- añadí para que no me dijera lo contrario.

Gale asintió con la cabeza aceptando mi solicitud.

-Bien…entonces nos vemos- dicho esto se levantó y tomó su mochila del asiento que estaba a mi lado.

-Adiós y….gracias por traerme- respondí con la voz tomada y los ojos brillantes mientras sentía como algo se alejaba de mí y me liberaba un poco la carga de mis hombros.

-Cuando quieras- sonrió y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Aquellas últimas palabras no sólo eran una despedida de aquel lugar, si no de lo que habíamos sido antes, esperaba que él lo sintieran al igual que yo. Era una extraña pero cordial despedida. Y no podía estar más contenta por haber finalizado nuestra historia de una manera civilizada, y a la vez apenada por perder a tan gran chico.

* * *

**¡Holaaa mis queridos lectores! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero estuve muy ocupada estudiando, rindiendo exámenes, actualizando otras historias y siento persona jajajaja**

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, tengan en cuenta que lo hice todo escuchado Set fire to the Rain de Adele (muuuuy sentimental para mi) así que los sentimientos de Katniss por Gale medio que están en el aire. Pero por fin pudieron cerras capítulo ¿No?**

**¡Es impresionante, tengo que tener siempre papel y lápiz a mano, en cualquier lugar en donde me encuentre se me ocurre un retazo de escena para el fics y es imprescindible para mí anotarlo, me vuelvo loca cuando no consigo rápido en donde escribir! ¡Mi pieza está llena de papeles con partes escritas del fics! ¡Es un lio!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ya saben que me encantannnnn :D**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**

**PD: ¡voy a hacer que sigan odiando a Cashmere!**

**Respuestas a preguntas**

LolaSnowWhite: La historia se sitúa en la cuidad de la plata, el colegio existe realmente (no es al que yo iba pero he estado un par de veces por eso lo elegí xD), no recuerdo muy bien la calle pero es muy cerca del centro. La casa de Peeta y la de Mad no están muy alejados de allí pero por ejemplo Katniss vive en las afueras en un barrio llamado City Bell. La mayoría de los lugares en los que están los personajes existen, eso es 100% cierto jajajajaj. Gracias por leer y comentar!


	22. Reacción

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Reacción

Decir que era una reverenda porquería ir con un cabestrillo envolviéndote el brazo e incapacitándolo para hacer casi… -me corrijo- todo en general era poco. En mi vida había sufrido una fractura, esguince o nada parecido. Me había limitado a las raspaduras, cortes con cuchillos o caídas de niña al treparme a los árboles de casa, lo único que deseaba era no volver a pasar por la experiencia. Aunque no había sido nada demasiado grave debía llevar la maldita funda azul durante tres semanas, no debía quitármela en ninguna circunstancia excepto la de bañarme, cosa que no tenía idea como hacerla sin el cabestrillo – ¡es imposible no mover el brazo sin esa cosa!-.

Me la pasé despotricando contra Cashmere todo lo que restó del día, mucho más por haberme quedado en un hospital, fundamentalmente porque era como un suicidio para mí ver tanta sangre, heridas, magulladuras, rupturas y demás cosas que no quería recordar, tanto también como por haberse interpuesto entre el remate de Paylor y mi cuerpo provocándome todo lo anterior. Definitivamente tenía que resolver el problema de Cashmere o, como mínimo, devolverle el _favor_.

Para mí, por así llamarlo, suerte Effie no se sobresaltó al recibir la escandalosa noticia de que debía pasar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Prim con una banda al cuello y el brazo encastrillado, sólo le tomó unos minutos serenarse, pensar en positivo y dar por terminado el asunto agregando que no importaba demasiado, podría utilizar los vestidos, que ella me había obligado a comprar semanas antes, sin ningún problema. Sin embargo noté que no estaba del todo convencida y que la estética de aquella tela azul homogéneo no debía encajar con ningún concepto de moda que tuviera la mejor amiga de mi madre.

Al día siguiente de que mi madre me pusiera el cabestrillo desperté contracturada, solía dormir boca abajo pero con mi nueva prótesis no podía hacerlo sin aplastarme el brazo izquierdo, por lo qué debía aguantar veintisiete noches mirando el techo cada vez que fuera a acostarme. Estaba de mal humor y aquel día Healer nos llevaría al instituto, por lo tanto cualquier deseo de llegar primera se evaporaba cada vez que miraba el reloj en mi celular. Sentí un gran deseo de quedarme en la cama o mirando televisión, sin embargo el profesor Chaff me había pedido que le hiciera saber acerca de mi estado y no iba a dejar aquello en manos de Gale o Mad.

Saludé a Prim y a mi madre al bajar las escaleras para tomar el desayuno, luego de eso no dije una sola palabra más. Mi hermana notó mi humor y aceptó rápidamente el concepto de no molestar. En cambio, nuestra madre estuvo dándome consejos de cómo debía tratarme el brazo durante las horas de clase, que cosas debía o no hacer (el ejercicio estaba completamente prohibido, así que adiós clases de educación física por tres semanas) mientras que se hacía su café matutino y nos preparábamos para la escuela. Estaba claro que se sentía ilusionada al poder cuidar de mí, y no yo de ella, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar su sermón o tacto ya que ella era la experta en medicina y no yo.

Intenté mentalizarme durante el trayecto de veinte minutos, que teníamos hasta el instituto, para imaginar la reacción de mis compañeros de clase al verme con el brazo envuelto, inmóvil y estúpido, sin embargo estaba demasiado concentrada en las cosas que me gustaría decirle y hacerle a Cashmere una vez la viera.

En la puerta de entradas del colegio, adornada con sus típicas rejas blancas y techo de policarbonato, un flujo constante de estudiantes ingresaba al edificio entre conversaciones vagas y risueñas, todos con sus uniformes insulsos color verde bosque y gris blanquecino. Cuando descendimos del coche con mi hermana intentamos camuflarnos entre ellos, Prim lo logró, yo no.

Al ser un instituto medianamente chico todos ya debían estar más que enterados de lo que había ocurrido en mi clase de educación física el día pasado y debían haber estado expectante a que apareciera por la puerta con un brazo enyesado. Para fines prácticos era lo mismo, todos me reconocieron al instante como la chica que empujó Cashmere Parkinson, la muchacha de cabello rubio y cara perfecta de 5to B, en las canchas de volleyball.

Caminé a paso rápido con los dientes apretados mirando a todo aquel que se me cruzara con ojos encendidos hasta llegar a mi salón de clases. El aula todavía no estaba llena pero pude divisar muchas cabezas rubias dentro apenas llegué, entre ellas las de Mad y Glimmer. Aunque intenté pensar que era bueno verlas para poder refugiarme con ellas no pude convérseme de nada.

Teníamos física, pero el profesor Beetee todavía no había irrumpido en el lugar con su habitual pelo despeinado y ansiedad motorizada, para colmo Clove y Cashmere sonrieron maliciosamente cuando me vieron entrar mientras que Johanna apartó la vista rápidamente de mí como si fuera a romperse el brazo si me miraba por mucho tiempo.

Avancé intentado no demostrar mi irritación para con las miradas de todos en el aula mientras que me apresuraba a llegar a mi asiento al lado de Madge, sin embargo antes de llegar Finnick se levantó de su banco y me abordó en medio del pasillo.

-Hola, Kat- saludó como si las últimas tres semanas no hubieran existido entre nosotros, aquello me hizo sonreír levemente- veo que realmente terminaste en el hospital- agregó sonriendo con sus dientes perfectos y deslumbrante señalando mi brazo.

A pesar de la irritación que sentía desde que me había despertado se me iluminó el rostro al escuchar la preocupación de Finnick. No tenía idea de cómo había extrañado su sonrisa arrebatadora, sus cariñosas palabras o sus malos chistes.

-Finn. Sí, por suerte no volveré a ese horrendo lugar- me encogí de hombros e intenté sonar relajada, cosa que era una gran mentira, puesto que Annie nos miraba desde su asiento con una extraña mezcla de desconcierto, rigidez y añoranza.

-No lo creo…- titubeó por un segundo- a menos que intentes golpear a Cashmere y te rompas la otra mano- opinó alzando ambas cejas rojizas como dándome permiso para hacerlo.

Solté una carcajada al imaginar la situación, no me importaría terminar en una inmunda guardia de hospital si tenía el placer de romperle la nariz a Cashmere.

-Katniss…espero que te recuperes rápido- masculló Annie entonces, quien de repente se encontraba al lado de su novio, más bien escondida detrás de él.

La inspeccioné por un segundo esperando ver unos ojos acusadores pero simplemente encontré una pequeña chica un tanto desorientada por su acción, había una desconcertante mezcla de decisión y confusión en su mirada verdosa.

-Gracias, Annie- respondí deseado comunicarle que apreciaba mucho que volviera a hablarme aunque fueran unas simples palabras- apenas me saquen esta cosa le romperé la cara a Cashmere, no te preocupes Finnick- añadí volviéndome hacia él cuando me regalaba una sonrisa cómplice.

-Lo espero con ansias- dijo guiándome el ojo.

-Necesita que alguien la ponga en su lugar alguna vez- admitió Annie tomando de la mano a su novio y volviendo a su asiento.

Con una sonrisa, atípica en mi rostro, me alejé de ellos para continuar hacia mi banco. Siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de poder hablar con ellos una vez más antes de terminar el año escolar, aquello había sido una bonita sorpresa y estaba segura de que ninguna miradita de Clove podría quitarme la alegría que sentía en aquel momento. Por desgracia, en el fondo, me pregunté qué pensaría Johanna de lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás y la breve felicidad se congeló en mi interior.

Tomé asiento al lado de Mad, quien también me preguntó sobre la muñeca aunque se veía un tanto cabizbaja y distante, tenía los ojos más brillosos que de costumbre y se me aceleró el corazón al darme cuenta de que la debía haber pasado muy mal el día anterior al dejarnos a Gale y a mí a solas en la sala del hospital. Tenía que decirle lo que realmente había sucedido entre nosotros, sin embargo no era el momento ni tenía las ganas para hacerlo.

El salón terminó de llenarse poco después de que comenzaran las lecciones, Brutus fue el último en llegar y Beetee lo miró con atención y con un comentario contenido hasta que se acomodó en su asiento al fondo de la fila junto con Enobaria al tiempo que el profesor retomaba su clase interrumpida.

Normalmente aquella clase me resultaba relajada y divertida pero el hecho de que Glimmer, Thresh, Delly, Mad, Annie y Finnick me hubiesen preguntado lo mismo acerca de mi brazo durante toda la hora se me hacía insoportable. Por un lado estaba muy agradecida por el gesto de los últimos dos, aunque por otro me molestaba que todos se preocuparan por mí, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención mucho menos a que me mimaran como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Me hubiera gustado tener un momento de privacidad en el cual poder pensar, sin embargo mis compañeros carecían de tacto alguno.

Para cuando llegó el receso me escabullí a la carrera para alejarme de las charlas acerca de lo que podríamos hacerle a Cashmere, me encantaría poder opinar en aquella conversación pero también quería estar un momento a solas. Sin pensarlo me encaminé, por el pasillo del primer piso, hacía el ventanal en el que había hablado con Peeta sobre nuestra amistad. No había vuelto a mirar a través de aquella ventana enrejada pero sabía que nadie me encontraría allí.

No pude reprimir la sonrisa al recordar las palabras de Finnick y de Annie al principio de la clase. Sabía que Finn nunca había querido separarse de Thresh, Mad o de mí y que para él debía ser un regalo no tener que fingir, igualmente apreciaba su regreso. Annie era otra cosa, ella había estado del lado de Johanna desde el primer momento, como si fuera su mano derecha. Me hacía sentir un poco culpable el que la chica se acercara a mí y se alejara de Johanna, que a estas alturas debía odiarme por sobre Glimmer, pero no podía quejarme ya que me hacía feliz poder volver a tener su locura cerca.

-Kat ¿Cómo estás?- me llamaron desde atrás.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies y me enfadé. No podía creer que todavía en aquel rincón solitario me persiguieran, así que siquiera me di la vuelta para contestar con irritación y mordacidad.

-¡Bien! Ya pueden dejar de hacerse los preocupas por mí, no es como si me hubiera arrollado un camión o amputado una pierna- me apoyé torpemente en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras jugaba con el abrojo del cabestrillo, abriéndolo y cerrándolo para calmar mis nervios, esperando a quien quiera que se había acercado a mí se marchara por el mismo lugar por el que había venido.

-Lo siento, debe ser muy irritante que todos nos preocupemos por ti- alegó la voz que antes no había identificado pero ahora, con un golpe en la cabeza, reconocía a la perfección.

Me volví bruscamente para encontrarme a Peeta a poca distancia de mí, sonriendo como si no le hubiera gritado en ningún momento. Su cabello rubio ceniza le caía despeinado por la frente y se mimetizaba con el ambiente grisáceo del corredor. Sus ojos azules, deslumbrantes, me miraban fijamente esperando a que le dijera algo.

-Lo siento, Peeta… No sabía que eras tú- admití avergonzada regresando la mirada hacia el ventanal para que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo.

No era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos solos, sin la molesta presencia de alguno de nuestros compañeros, en el instituto, aunque normalmente estábamos en el patio inferior y muchas personas nos rodeaban como para calmar mis ansias de besarlo.

-No te preocupes- comentó y se acomodó a mi lado recargándose en el ventanal. Sentí mis nervios a flor de piel al tenerlo tan cerca- te entiendo…cada vez que aparezco con un golpe en la cara me espera un cuestionario, especialmente de Glimm- explicó un tanto alicaído. No pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia, donde semanas atrás, tenía el horrible corte en la frente, ahora sólo era una delgada y rosada cicatriz.

-Me hace sentir mal no poder decirle la verdad- comentó después de unos segundos de silencio sacándome de mi ensueño. Supuse que hablaba de Glimmer.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? Me lo dijiste a mí- pregunté, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre la rubia pero tampoco quería quedarme en un incomodo silencio.

-Es diferente. Tú me viste- contestó con una sonrisa silenciosa- además estamos hablando de Glimmer- añadió alzando las cejas e hizo un ademán con la mano.

Intenté imaginarme a Glimmer entrando en aquel mohoso galpón lleno de prostitutas, sudor y pervertidos, de seguro correría espantada sin siquiera llegar a ver a Peeta dentro.

-Tú eres la única persona que lo sabes- confesó clavando sus ojos en los míos, como si ya me fuera difícil pensar con él al lado.

-¿Enserio?...- titubeé con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, siempre había supuesto que Cato, Marvel o Brutus lo sabían.

-Sí. Es un alivio no tener que mentirte a ti también- afirmó Peeta hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras que yo sentí un calor abrazador recorrerme la cara- eras la única con la que puedo hablar libremente de las peleas…

-¿No has intentado dejarlo? ¿Encontrar un empleo menos…drástico?- inquirí mordiéndome el labio.

El sonrojo era permanente.

-Imposible- negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que hablaba, noté una nota de pesar en su voz- en ninguno me pagarían lo suficiente como para cubrir la cuota del instituto- concluyó mirando sin ver el piso gris del pasillo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, podía escuchar los gritos de los alumnos que estaban en el patio techado en la planta inferior. Intenté moderar el calor en mis mejillas y seguí observando por la ventana enrejada que daba hacia la calle, los coches pasaban sin siquiera notar que había una escuela por allí.

-¿De qué se supone que trabajas para tu familia?- me animé a preguntar luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio. Me era imposible estar al lado de Peeta, sin nadie cerca, y no recordar el leve beso en el baño de su casa.

-En la empresa del padre de Glimm- respondió con un pesado suspiro, intenté hacer caso omiso a la repentina irritación que me dio escucharlo llamar a Glimmer por aquel apodo- justifica bastante bien el hecho de que me paguen tanto, al ser amigo de su hija- añadió al ver que no decía nada.

-No sabía que la familia de Glimmer tuviera una empresa- dije sin demostrar mucha curiosidad, era obvio que aquella familia debía tener mucho dinero, no tenía de qué sorprenderme.

Al darme cuenta de que el chico no me contestó lo miré inquisitiva, aunque rehuyó a mi mirada.

-No le está yendo muy bien últimamente- musitó con vacilación mientras fruncía levemente en entrecejo con preocupación- Glimmer no me lo quiere decir, pero yo sé que están mal económicamente-.

Era fácil admitir que Glimmer no me caía del todo bien, sin embargo me había dado mucha información sobre Cashmere aquel fin de semana. Por ende no podía hacer oídos sordos a lo que Peeta estaba contando, aunque me hubiera encantado ser yo por quien él se preocupara más.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- inquirí algo tajante, no me agradaba que Glimmer apareciera en nuestra conversación.

Peeta me miró algo incrédulo pero respondió al final.

-He sido amigo de Glimmer desde que tengo memoria, la conozco demasiado- quise golpearme al notar lo estúpida que había sido mi pregunta, claro que él sabía todo acerca de la rubia- además no es difícil, hasta tú podrías darte cuenta- opinó sonriendo ante la idea- ya no trae caros maquillajes, no se alisa el cabello una vez por semana y su ropa es tan común como la nuestra- enumeró con los dedos.

Realmente había observado aquellos cambios en Glimmer. La verdad, era bastante fácil notarlos, hasta Cato, quien era muy falto de tacto en cuanto a la producción de las chicas antes de ir al instituto, podría notarlo.

-Creía que esas cosas eran porque estaba cambiando su actitud- confesé con un poco de antipatía en la voz, había sido una desagradable sorpresa comprender que los conjuntos sexy que siempre se ponían para ir a clase de educación física ahora le resultaban demasiado caros para seguir usándolos.

Peeta me observó sagazmente con sus profundos y despampanaste ojos marinos buscando algo en los míos. Con dificultad le devolví la mirada, no podía dejarme llevar por su belleza en cuanto a lo que yo pensaba de su mejor amiga.

-Ha cambiado, pero no tiene nada que ver con eso- admitió con firmeza.

Durante la salida del sábado había notado que la Glimmer ególatra y altanera todavía estaba entre nosotros, no había dejado de recordármelo, sin embargo el no poder comprarse ropa de marca o pintarse las uñas debía afectarle mucho como para deprimirla, sin contar con el hecho de que todavía no había superado la traición de Cato y Cashmere. Había supuesto que aquellos cambios habían surtido efecto en ella para darle un giro positivo a su vida pero ahora no estaba del todo segura y Peeta no me ayudaba para nada en ello. Debería pasar mucho tiempo para que yo pudiera fiarme de Glimmer.

Desde que lo conocía, Peeta, siempre había respaldado todas las actitudes de Glimmer, la protegía como si fuera una hermana. Me pregunté ¿qué cosa había hecho _Glimm_ para ganarse la confianza y protección eterna del chico? como también ¿qué acción haría que el vínculo se rompiera?

Intenté responder pero la campana del receso sonó justo en aquel momento y Peeta me hizo una seña para que volvamos al aula. Esperé que no notara la mueca de desaprobación que hice ante su señal, no tenía ninguna gana de volver al salón junto a las miradas de todos nuestros compañeros, sin contar con que quería seguir hablando con él a solas. Al final terminé caminando a su lado hasta llegar a la puerta vidriada de nuestra aula. Ya no era una sorpresa que de vez en cuando entráramos juntos, habíamos compartido muchos recreos manteniendo la postura de amistad –incomoda por mi parte- y ya nadie prestaba atención a nuestra nueva relación excepto por Gale quien se había limitado a mirarnos con desaprobación cada vez que nos veía juntos, especialmente a Peeta.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, yo esperaba que fuera diferente luego de la despedida del día anterior, aunque nunca nada suele suceder como me lo esperaba.

Gale se levantó de su asiento, antes de que pudiera llegar a la mitad del pasillo formado entre los bancos, casi al igual de cómo Finn lo había hecho una hora antes, y me tensé al instante al notar la cercanía entre los dos chicos. Siquiera se miraron o se dijeron algo, para mi suerte Peeta siguió su camino hasta su asiento, aunque noté que no nos quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¿Cómo está tu muñeca?- preguntó Gale sin más con la voz profunda, no podía gritarle como había hecho con Peeta.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar…como todos- admití haciendo una mueca, no podía evitar tensarme a su lado, habíamos arreglado las cosas menos de veinticuatro horas antes y estaba claro que todavía sentía algo por él. Definitivamente no podía hacerme la idiota ante eso.

-Es obvio que nos importas, Katniss- afirmó él sin dejar de recorrer mi rostro con la mirada, debía haber notado lo sonrosada que habían entrado al aula junto a Peeta.

-No a todos- mascullé mirando la espalda de Johanna, la cual estaba a muy poca distancia de nosotros y podría estar escuchándonos- pero gracias de todos modos- acepté encogiéndome de hombros justo cuando Wiree, nuestra profesora de química entraba en el aula.

Aproveché el momento para huir y volver a mi asiento junto al de Mad, sentí la mirada de Gale clavada en mi nuca pero no me volví, esperando a que se resignara a volver a su lugar sabiendo que Madge se encontraba a mi lado y que yo no daría un brazo a torcer.

Las clases pasaron lentamente, pero pasaron.

Evité a Gale y a Peeta durante todo el día, no quería volver a hablar con ninguno de los dos: con Gale ya que me era imposible recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos y con Peeta puesto que me era difícil no querer echármele encima, besarlo y terminar con toda esta farsa.

Luego de las dos horas de historia con el profesor Seneca sentí la necesidad de guardar todos mis útiles con desesperación para poder volver a casa, resguardarme en mi habitación y tener mis tan preciadas horas de paz a solas, a menos que a Prim se le ocurriera hacer algo con los vestidos que Effie le había comprado para la fiesta, faltaban sólo tres días para su cumpleaños y nunca la había visto tan nerviosa, no llegaba a comprender el por qué, tal vez Effie la había contagiado con sus problemas de ansiedad.

Poco después de que la última campana sonara, y nos diera la posibilidad de salir pitando de allí, tenía todos mis libros, cuadernos y bártulos dentro del bolso pero Mad me detuvo antes de levantarme de la silla.

-¿Podemos hablar?- masculló la chica mirando a nuestros compañeros como esperando que nadie la ollera.

Seguí su mirada y noté que rápidamente el aula se iba vaciando, Cashmere me giño el ojo secarronamente antes de desaparecer por la puerta y me rechinaron los dientes.

-Claro- respondí sin mucho ímpetu, quería salir de allí lo antes posible para zamarrea a Cashmere.

Mi amiga no dijo nada antes de estar completamente segura de que nos habíamos quedado solas en el salón. Me resultó extraño ya que no era común ver a Mad tan alterada, el brillo en sus ojos se había incrementado.

-Ayer hablé con Gale- indicó en un susurró, se me abrieron los ojos de par en par y me olvide de Cashmere.

Deseé no sentir la rabia que me invadió pero no pude evitarla, desde siempre había sabido lo que Mad sentía por Gale y estaba segura de que ella se había sentido de este mismo modo al verme a mí con él. No podía hacer nada frente a ello.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?- inquirí con la garganta estrangulada al ver como los celestes ojos de Mad se anegaban en lagrimas, no podía saber si eran de felicidad o de tristeza.

No quería oír la respuesta, de todas formas no me gustaría ninguna de las dos opciones, sin embargo no podía ser tan egoísta.

Mad negó con la cabeza y un torrente de lágrimas saltó de sus ojos mientras se encogía en el asiento y reprimía un sollozo con poca convicción.

Me quedé congelada al verla allí, sentada a mi lado sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había sido buena para calmar a una persona o decirle que todo estaría bien, tal vez sólo con Prim aquella lejana vez. Intenté imaginar el autocontrol que había tenido Mad al esperar hasta el último momento para decirme lo que había sucedido, yo había tardado semanas en decirle lo que me había ocurrido con Gale.

-Mad, lo siento…-.

Una culpa horripilante se apoderó de mí y sin darme cuenta, bajo todo pronóstico, estaba abrazando a Mad, intentando compensar todos los momentos desagradables que la había hecho pasar.

* * *

**¡No me maten!**

**Hola como están, bonito día para leer un capí de la historia ¿no? espero no habérselos arruinado xD**

**¿Que les pareció mi mini, diminuto, momento Paaniss a sus voraces estómagos hambrientos de ellos? ¿Pobre Mad no? pero no se preocupe que todavía falta y hay mucho más de este fics sobre Gale y Mad.**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios, por estar siempre del otro lado del monitor, por seguirme a pesar de lo lenta, caracol, oruga que soy! Seque a muchos les debo un GRAN MOMENTO y con algunos he echo tratos maliciosos jajajajajaj ¡pero voy a cumplir con mis palabras!**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**

**PD: La semana que viene comienzo las clases en la facultaaad, tengo que estar hasta las 9:30 de la noche así que voy a hacer lo necesario para tener el fics al día pero no se molesten mucho si no logro actualizar con rapidez.**


	23. Cargo de conciencia

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Cargo de conciencia

Muchas veces, a lo largo de los últimos meses, me había preguntado con furia "¿Por qué a mí?" y hasta el momento no había encontrado respuesta alguna, a excepción de la típica frase "la vida no es justa" o siempre se debe sufrir para conseguir ser alguien mejor. Sin embargo ahora sí encontraba una razón justa para la cual merecía el castigo.

Verdaderamente no era un _castigo_ consolar a Mad, yo era su amiga y como tal debía hacerlo y, por más extraño que se me hiciera, también deseaba hacerlo. Una vez me había preguntado por qué Glimmer se había amigado tanto conmigo, si su extraña alianza se debía a que me debía un favor; aunque poco, su gesto, me había conmovido. Recordar aquello me hizo preguntarme con alarmante ansiedad si Mad creía lo mismo que yo de Glimmer en su momento ¿Pensaría que sólo la consolaba para corregir el pasado entre nosotras?

Definitivamente no era la persona indicada para estar con Mad. No. Precisamente era la chica por la cual Gale la había rechazado. No podía fingir que no lo sabía o intentar creerme que era por otro motivo lejano a mí. Irrevocablemente era por mi culpa. No sabía desde cuando Madge gustaba de su amigo pero seguro lo hacía desde antes de que yo me apareciera, como por arte de magia a mitad de año, por su instituto y me colara entre Gale y ella. Obviamente no podía atribuirme toda la culpa, sin embargo no quería siquiera pensar en todas las objetividades que mi conciencia tenía para confortarme.

Esta vez era el turno de Mad. La chica que soñaba con el príncipe azul, tocaba baladas de amor en un piano de cola y sobresalía por sus notas altas en la escuela. Casi no cabía en mi misma por la incredulidad que sentía al caer en la cuenta de que había sido por mi culpa que la burbuja en la que mi compañera de asiento vivía se había despedazado.

Estaba claro que lo único bueno que podría haber hecho era haber desaparecido apenas puse un pie en aquel colegio, como desde el principio había querido, volver a mi antiguo instituto y quedarme allí sin ser registrada por nadie. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, seguramente Mad no querría que la dejara sola en esto.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- inquirí en un susurro para no romper el silencio que nos rodeaba en el aula completamente vacía.

Ahora que estábamos solas, sin los murmullos, risas y ruidos de bancos moverse, con una atmosfera tan triste sentía como el gris pálido que caracterizaba toda la escuela se apoderaba de nosotras.

Mad sólo asintió con la cabeza revolviendo su cabello rubio deslucido, casi podía sentir el nudo de su garganta en la mía. La tomé de los hombros para infringirle un poco de confianza, aunque ni yo me conformaría con aquello siendo ella, y pude apreciar su nariz rojiza y los surcos de las lágrimas que intentaba borrar con rapidez restregándose las manos por la cara.

La ayudé a guardar sus útiles y cuando salimos del salón sus mejillas volvían a tener un poco de color, aunque seguía bastante pálida, el punte de su nariz estaba como un tomate mientras que las pupilas de sus ojos se habían agrandado por el agua, el iris celeste claro abarcaba menos de la mitad del sus ojos. Nunca había visto aquella mira tan oscura en Mad, cualquiera que la viera sabría a ciencia cierta que había estado llorando.

Deseé que Gale se encontrara aún en las inmediaciones del instituto para poder mostrarle lo que había hecho, intenté no pensar en "lo que habíamos hecho", para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos y reprocharle su error en la cara. Habíamos hecho las paces poco menos de un día antes y ya volvía a estar enfadada con él, aunque esta vez no tenían nada que ver con la manera en que me había tratado.

Sin embargo, y para mi pesar, Gale ya se había marchado, ni él ni su coche se encontraban a la vista.

-Espérame un minuto. Le avisaré a mi hermana que no me iré con ella- me excusé con Mad y rápidamente comencé a buscar a Prim entre los estudiantes que estaban aglomerados en grupitos cerca de la entrada blanca y enrejada.

La chica simplemente cabeceó y se recargó sobre la pared encogiéndose en sí misma. Aparté rápidamente la mirada de ella, ya tendría tiempo para ver y cansarme de su tristeza luego.

Para mi suerte Prim ya estaba esperándome en la entrada junto a Bonnie, con quien estaba enfrascada en alguna conversación sobre las clases de una tal profesora Fulvia. Al verme hizo un ademán con la mano hacía su compañera pero me adelanté y la abordé antes de que Bonnie notara mi presencia.

-Hola, Bonnie- saludé con rapidez a la chica intentado no sonar muy maleducada.

-Te estaba buscando. Effie lleva tres minutos estacionada del otro lado de la acera, creo que casi puedo escucharla gritándome desde aquí- comentó mi hermana volviéndose hacia mí sonriendo ante su propia broma y señalando el coche negro de Haymitch.

Por un segundo me quedé observando el automóvil, rápidamente podría cruzar la calle junto con mi hermana y huir de allí.

-Lo siento, Prim, pero me iré con Mad- expliqué sabiendo que Effie le echaría la culpa por haberla hecho esperar durante aquellos tres valiosos minutos.

-Oh…bien. Bonnie vendrá a casa a hacer unas tareas… aunque… esperaba que nos ayudaras un poco- titubeó incómodamente mirando a su amiga de reojo.

-No estaré todo el día en casa de Mad- admití sonriendo por lo lindo que sería el momento en el que dejara a mi compañera en su hogar y pudiera resguardarme en el mío, con la cómoda y simpática presencia de Prim- podré ayudarlas por la tarde- agregué.

A mi hermana se le iluminó el rostro y junto con Bonnie se alejó de mí para llegar al coche que siempre nos esperaba e irse a casa rápidamente con la frenética mujer que conducía. A veces no estaba del todo segura de a quién prefería al volante, si al bocón y alcohólico de Haymitch o a la loca de su mujer.

Volví con Mad.

Se veía igual de desilusionada como cuando la había dejado en el mismo lugar, cual niño cuando le dicen que la navidad sólo es un ardid comercial que perdió todo su afecto religioso.

Aquella tarde sería lenta.

Sin decirle nada comenzamos a caminar. La casa de Mad se encontraba a poca distancia del instituto, básicamente se ubicaba casi en el centro de la cuidad, como casi todas las cosas. No sólo el colegió estaba cerca, sino que también mi antiguo instituto, la catedral y la panadería-casa de Peeta. Una de las cosas que agradecía de de vivir allí era la cercanía de todo con todo, así podría prescindir del bochorno de tener que buscar un tema de conversación superficial con mi compañera.

Aunque me resultó de lo más extraño ir caminando al lado de otra persona y no entablar conversación, silenciosamente lo pactamos así. Ninguna de las dos quería comenzar una charla; mucho menos Mad, quien durante todo el trayecto fue sorbiéndose la nariz y restregándose los ojos con un pañuelito descartable.

Poco antes de llegar a nuestro destino pasamos por el edificio en donde me había escolarizado durante muchos años, ahora ya no era nada mío, sólo la lejana impresión de un buen recuerdo, sin embargo no pude evitar detener las imágenes de un Peeta golpeado intentando tapar sus moretones y cortes con una gorra, alzando un saco de harina.

Sin previo aviso me ruboricé.

No sabía si Mad había notado el cambio en mi cara pero no pude soportar el incomodo silencio así que intenté hablar con ella acerca de banalidades alejadas del picante tema: Gale. Por desgracia mi amiga seguía muy desanimada y únicamente respondía con monosílabos a mis preguntas. Estaba claro que mi fuerte no era levantarle el ánimo a la gente, siquiera podía hacerlo conmigo misma. Prim era la buena en eso, no yo.

Imaginé que Thersh tendría muchísimo más éxito si se encontraba en mi lugar, él debería estar acompañando a Mad, sin embargo ella me había elegido a mí. No la culpaba por su elección, hablar con una chica en estas ocasiones era muchísimo más fácil que con un chico, más que nada porque ellos siempre repelían el tema y las lágrimas ¿Cómo haría Peeta con Glimmer? Además de que había un pequeño detalle en el que las dos concordábamos: habíamos estado, o habíamos querido estar con Gale. Seguramente Thresh no pensaría lo mismo.

Para mi suerte los padres de Mad no estaban en casa, di gracias al cielo por ello ya que no tenía idea de que cara poner si nos veían llegar con Mad completamente en lagrimas y yo como una lacra intentando ser hada madrina.

El pequeño saloncito estaba en penumbra y Mad, luego de arrojar todas sus cosas a uno de los apretujados sillones, salió disparada al baño ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía irme, tampoco quería quedarme, se lo debía y por mi salud mental tenía que hacerlo. Silenciosamente dejé caer mi mochila y me acomodé en el asiento contigo en el que mi compañera de asiento había dejado su bolso. Sentía como todos los objetos del recinto me observaban sin hacer ruido

Mad volvió poco después. Se había enjuagado la cara y atado su cabello a una coleta, las lágrimas habían desaparecido por completo, aunque su nariz seguía enrojecida y sus mejillas pálidas.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Kat- comentó con la voz algo ronca por no haber hablado durante mucho tiempo- no tenías por qué hacerlo.

Su tono de vos era medianamente afable así que intenté ser lo más cordial posible, aunque sabía por qué realmente estaba allí.

-Descuida, es lo menos que podía hacer- opiné intentando que mis palabras no estuvieran cargadas de segundas intensiones, aunque no tuve mucho éxito. Quise golpearme.

A Mad se le enjuagaron los ojos por medio segundo y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Aquello no hizo otra cosa que hacerme sentir peor, no sólo por recordarme el por qué había aceptado sin chistar acompañarla, si no, que también, me recalcaba lo desastrosa que era como amiga. Por eso no tenía amigos en el anterior instituto, los repelía a todos.

La dueña de casa recorrió con su mirada todo la sala, deteniéndose en algunos lugares particulares para luego volver a mí con más convicción, debía estar un poco incomoda conmigo pero no hizo ningún gesto para confirmarlo.

Entonces me decidí. Tomé aire con fuerza.

-Mad, yo…lo siento mucho- intenté comenzar para ahorrarle el mal estar a ella, además no podríamos rehuir aquella conversación.

-No es tu culpa. Kat- admitió intentando sonreír y acercándose a uno de los sillones para sentarse y quedar a mi altura.

Alcé las cejas al oírla ¿Estaba loca?

-Claro que sí- repuse alzando un poco la voz- si yo nunca hubiera aparecido Gale nunca se habría fijado en mí y ahora estaría contigo sin dudarlo- conté y con cada palabra que agregaba se me apagaba la voz, era horrible tener que decir aquello.

-¿Qué dices?- inquirió Mad con el entrecejo algo fruncido por la contrariedad- Katniss, nada de esto es tu culpa, yo nunca debí haberle dicho a Gale lo que me pasaba con él- continuó mientras que yo deseaba que no lo hiciera, con cada cosa que decía mi culpabilidad se agrandaba- es más he sido una idiota por creer que se fijaría en mí si en todo este tiempo no lo ha hecho…- masculló mirando su manos entrelazadas- Gale siempre ha apuntado a cosas más altas.

Se me saltaron los ojos de sólo escuchar aquello. Si hubiera estado bebiendo cualquier cosa la hubiera escupido por la incredulidad e indignación que me provocaba su comentario.

-¡Mad! ¡No te menosprecies de esa forma!- repliqué sin pensarlo dos veces- eres hermosa, inteligente y muy buena persona- enumeré sin dejar de pensar en todos las cosas que ella tenía que yo no- Gale debe estar ciego para no ver lo que tiene delante- finalicé con algo de enfado hacia el chico ausente, tendría una charla pendiente con él algún día.

-Tal vez…- musitó Mad insegura de sí misma agregando algo más que no pude llegar a escuchar.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio. Mad hundida en sus propios pensamientos retorciéndose las manos por inercia mientras que yo esperaba que dijera algo para poder marcharme libremente rogando porque sus padres no llegaran a la casa antes. No tenía ninguna intención de cruzar palabras con ellos, no porque no me agradasen, si no porque me sentiría muy incómoda con la situación. Sin embargo sabía que todavía mi desuda no estaba saldada.

Al final mi amiga se levantó del sillón y se movió hasta la puerta que daba a la cocina para luego voltearse.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para comer?- preguntó de repente dejándome perpleja.

Mis ganas de quedarme a almorzar, compartir la comida con Mad, eran nulas, pero aunque mi instinto me decía que corriera dejé que mi compañera tomara las riendas de aquella tarde.

-¿Qué tal unas pastas?- opiné poniéndome de pie lentamente, puesto que el cabestrillo no me ayudaba en nada, y caminé hasta estar a su lado.

-Claro, tenemos algunas- afirmó y entró a la cocina.

El lugar era más grande que el pequeño salón de estar. Tenía azulejos rosados arriba de la mesada de mármol blanco, las paredes estaba pintadas de color hueso y había un extractor de aluminio encima de la estufa. En uno de los extremos se encontraba una mesa cubierta con un mantel de nailon con cuatro sillas de algarrobo oscuro a juego que contrastaban con los colores pasteles.

Por un segundo deseé que faltase el pan para poder escaparme a la casa de Peeta y pedirle algún consejo. Seguramente, con la experiencia que tenía con Glimmer, o como él le llamaba: Glimm, debía tener muchas formas de pasar una tarde desanimada.

Mad se encargó de hervir el agua para las pastas, ya que yo no podía cargar con la olla llena por mi maltrecho brazo –otra cosa para agregar a las razones por las cuales debía vengarme de Cashmere- mientras que yo arreglaba la mesa y colocaba todos los cubiertos. Una particularidad de la casa de Mad era que sólo bebían agua en las comidas, si Haymitch lo supiera se presentaría él mismo sin anticipación para hablarles de su bebida favorita: El alcohol.

Luego de intercambiar unas pocas cosas sobre el instituto, las tareas que nos habían dejado algunos de los profesores, como Seneca, el de historia, a quien había comenzado a odiar, decidimos encender la televisión para informarnos sobre lo que había tenido lugar en el mundo mientras estábamos en el colegió y para que la voz del locutor llenara los espacios vacios entre nuestras conversaciones aleatorias.

En ningún momento volvimos a hablar de Gale y me parecía justo.

Comimos animadamente. Mad me contó que estaba ansiosa de terminar las clases para emprender su viaje a Inglaterra, aunque también quería vacaciones para poder estar libre de deberes y poder pasarla con sus amigos. Sólo la animé ya que su partida me emocionaba más de lo que quería admitir. Al terminar juntamos los trastos sucios y comenzamos a lavarlos, ella los enjuagaba y yo, como podía, los secaba.

-Katniss- me llamó Mad luego de habernos quedado en silencio - ¿Puedo hacerte…una pregunta?- lo estaba diciendo con un tono de voz muy diferente al que habíamos adoptado momentos antes en la comida así que supe que no debía bromear o intentar animarla con mi respuesta, como había intentado hacer durante las horas anteriores.

-Sí, claro- acepté aunque me quedé mirando el plato a medio secar. Mad, en estos momentos, podría soltarme cualquier cosa ¿Gale le habría contado acerca de nuestra discusión?

-¿Te gustaba Gale… antes de empezar a salir con él?- inquirió y casi dejo caer el plato. Me quedé de piedra, en ningún momento me habría podido imaginar que preguntaría eso. Mad no era de esas personas que hacían ese tipo de preguntas ni mucho menos las decían tan directamente.

-Esto…sí- vacilé y se me encendieron las mejillas, sabía que debía responderle con sinceridad- no conocía a nadie, él me trataba bien, demasiado bien, y era guapo- admití luego de cavilar un momento intentando dar alguna excusa de mis acciones. Mad seguía en silencio, aunque yo no podía mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba- Sí, me gustaba…aunque no tanto como ahora- agregué en un susurro.

No había querido decir aquello, pero por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de hacerle saber a Madge que todavía sentía algo por Gale, que esto también era difícil para mí.

-¿Todavía te gusta?- habló impresionada. Con la mirada clavada en la mesada de mármol supe que me estaba mirando- ¿Quieres volver con él?- volvió a preguntar con renuncia en la voz.

-No- comenté rápida y rotundamente.

Ya había hecho un trato conmigo misma y Gale no entraba en él, esperaba que ella lo supiera tan bien como yo y si todavía no estaba segura yo se lo haría saber en ese mismo momento.

-No quiero volver con él- admití y me digné a devolverle la mirada.

Mad estaba rígida mirando el agua correr mientras fregaba, para mí tampoco estaba siento pan comido aquella conversación, pero se la debía, ella se merecería mi explicación.

-No lo entiendo. Si sigues gustando de él ¿Por qué…?- intentó comenzar nuevamente con preguntas pero la corte.

-Es complicado- me mordí el labio inferior.

¿Sería una buena idea contarle a Mad que desde que había ingresado en su instituto me gustaba Peeta? Al instante supe que no sería bueno, ella podía pensar que había usado a Gale, sin embargo, por otra parte, por dejarla al margen de lo que sucedía, opté por sincerarme con ella y no hacer caso a la advertencia de mi cabeza.

-No siempre fue Gale…- empecé aunque tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejó continuara.

Para mi suerte, note el sarcasmo de mi pensamiento, Madge comprendió al instante de qué se trataba. Alguna extraña idea había cruzado por su mente que ahora me sonreía, sin embargo la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, todavía estaba demasiado deprimida para poder sonreír sana y deslumbrantemente.

-¡Lo sabía! O al menos me lo imaginaba- exclamó con una nueva energía que me volvió a dejar atónita ¿En qué estaría pensando?

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirí lentamente y fruncí el ceño.

-Que había otro chico- explicó agachando la cabeza un tanto avergonzada por su repentina felicidad.

Yo simplemente estaba boquiabierta ¿Mad lo aceptaba así sin más?

-Te he visto rehuir a la mirada de Peeta, tal y como yo lo hacía al darme cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba Gale- dictaminó y se me cayó el alma a los pies.

¡¿Cómo habíamos pasado de hablar sobre Gale a Peeta?!

Sabía que Mad no era una chica muy habladora, no tenía por qué sorprenderme tanto ante sus palabras, ella debía ver aquellos detalles de los que ni yo me había percatado ¿Había sido tan obvia? ¿Cuántas personas más lo sabrían? En mi lista ya eran tres sin contar al propio Peeta, quien era obvio que lo sabía, si no, no me hubiera besado aquella vez.

Me quedé en silencio esperando a que siguiera hablando. Por un lado me alegraba que mi amiga lo supiera, por otro me asustaba.

-Es complicado ¿no?- repitió mis palabras al notar, después de unos minutos, que no diría nada.

Me mordí el labio, hablar de Peeta con Mad se me hacía tan difícil como hablar con Lavinia de la muerte de mi padre.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí- dije soltando una débil risa cargada de ironía y lástima hacía mí.

-Peeta es un chico que vale la pena, Katniss- comentó con seriedad, aunque pude atisbar un brillo en sus ojos. Mad debía estar complacida de poder hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Gale o ella.

Cavilé en sus palabras. Mad siempre había creído que su príncipe azul era Gale y el destino le pagó sus sueños de aquella manera. Yo no era tan inocente y sabía que la vida no era tan justa ya sea porque había crecido de repente o porque ya lo sabía de antes.

-Hay muchos chicos esperando a la vuelta de la esquina, Mad- respondí esperanzada de que ella comprendiera que había muchas otras posibilidades- y también chicas. Peeta puede encontrar a una mucho mejor que yo- añadí pensando que dentro del montón se hallaba Cashmere, casi en primera fila, preparada para saltar en sus brazos cuando menos se lo esperase ocupando el puesto que yo ansiaba.

-No creo que tú le seas indiferente- repuso con algo de picardía en la voz.

-Por ahora sólo somos amigos- repliqué sabiendo que no podría refutar eso.

Nunca había sido una persona abierta, que tratase sus problemas o inquietudes con los demás, tal vez con mi padre aunque tampoco le contaba toda mi vida. Me hacía sentir muy débil y desnuda él ser descubierta tan fácilmente y por tantas personas ¿Lo sabía Gale? ¿Lo sabría Johanna? ¿Lo sabría Cato? Si este último, con su falta de atención y estupidez, lo habría notado entonces estaba en un serio problema.

Al final me quedé unas cuantas horas más en casa de Mad.

Mantuvimos conversaciones normales, nada de Gale o Peeta tensionando la amistosa atmosfera que habíamos creado. Intenté hacerla sentir mejor y charlar sobre cualquier cosa que me dejara en evidencia de que estaba muy por debajo de ella, no me importaba hacerlo además de que no necesitaba esforzarme ya que era un hecho.

Cuando el señor Undersee llegó a Mad casi no se le notaba la tristeza o la desolación, no sabía si lo había logrado yo o si ella misma se había auto complacido con su mente. El padre de Mad me invitó a cenar, pero me negué ya había pasado una comida junto a su hija y no quería seguir estando en aquella casa, además le había prometido a Prim que las ayudaría a Bonnie y a ella con sus tareas.

-Gracias por quedarte, Kat- saludó Mad cuando me acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa. El sol comenzaba a caer y las nubes estaban teñidas de un rosa pálido muy feo.

-Cuando quieras- respondí sin poder evitar pensar que Gale me había dicho lo mismo el día anterior.

¿Sería esta una especie de tregua extraña entre Mad y yo? No tenía idea pero esperaba que no fuera necesario llegar a eso. No necesitaba pelearme con nadie más.

Cuando llegué a casa Bonnie ya se había marchado. Al parecer mi madre había terminado temprano en la guardia y las había ayudado con los deberes, cosa que me extrañó muchísimo ya que aquella acción no entraba en el rango de importancia de la sombi-madre que teníamos. Noté que Prim estaba muy contenta con el cambio e intenté no hacer ningún comentario sobre lo que yo pensaba de ello.

Para mi suerte era mitad de semana y a Effie no se le ocurriría pasar a tomar el té y molestar con sus ideas estrafalarias sobre la fiesta, ya era suficiente el hecho de que faltaran pocos días y mi hermana se tironeara de los pelos cada vez que no la veía para repetirle que no lo hiciera.

Pasé lo que restaba de la tarde con Prim tiradas en el sillón del living viendo una telenovela para adolescentes, no me agradaba exactamente pero después de todo lo que me había ocurrido en el día quería relajarme junto a ella para no pensar en todo lo que podría pasar al siguiente.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho xD**

**La verdad es que no actualicé antes por que la otra cuenta en la que tengo la historia se me bloqueó unos días y no quería que una estuviera adelantada. Lamento el percance.**

**Pasando a cosas más importantes ¡¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?! Espero que la incapacidad para poder o querer consolaras a alguien por parte de Katniss haya quedado bien explícita. Soy de esas autoras a las que les encanta resaltar los puntos más desagradables de los personajes, creo que había quedado claro en otros capítulos.**

**Bueno, bueno. No quiero hacer que les de un paro cardíaco pero en el próximo capítulo hay UN MOMENTO y teniendo en cuenta lo lerda que soy eso podrían ser muchas cosas :O**

**¡Lo dejo a su criterio, por que soy muy mala!**

**¡Ya estamos por llegar a los 100 comentarios! ¡No lo puedo creeeeeeer! ¡Gracias por su eterna colaboración y por estar siempre leyendo y tolerando todos mis caprichos!**

**Ya me voy a dormir, nos leemos, Scarlet!**


	24. Pastel de cumpleaños

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 24: Pastel de cumpleaños

Los días hábiles de la semana transcurrieron con extrema rapidez.

Effie comenzó a faltar a su regla de dejarnos vivir la soledad en nuestra casa y se presentó todos los días, de vez en cuando con Haymitch, con un montón de listas de comida, cotillón, ideas, preguntas y demandas de su parte. Para mi suerte no me pidió hacer nada en especial a excepción de inflar unas cuantas docenas de globos color azul marino, según ella, estarían repartidos por todo el salón de fiesta. Claro que había utilizado sus métodos de persuasión conmigo para lograr convencerme de hacer la tarea alegando que haría feliz a Prim, no podía negarme a eso. Cuando llegó el viernes tenía los cachetes rojos y doloridos de tanto soplar globos.

A pesar de que la fiesta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina Prim se había mostrado un tanto desanimada durante los días que corrieron. No tenía idea de a qué se debía su cambio de actitud, aunque mi hermana era lo suficientemente consciente de que sí _Tía Effie _notaba su cara larga la mataría; por lo tanto, mientras esta última se encontraba en nuestro hogar, hacía como si nada hubiera cambiado. Me preocupaba pero cada vez que había intentado preguntarle, Prim se sonrojaba y rehuía a mi cuestionamiento. Su mirada de ternero me desconsolaba y por lo tanto la dejaba en paz. No era algo que me gustara hacer pero ella ya no era tan niña y comenzaba a haber cosas que no nos contábamos la una a la otra.

Sin embargo Prim no era la única que se comportaba de manera extraña. Al parecer tanto jaleo y movimiento dentro de la casa había despertado la atención de Healer. No había vuelto a ser la misma, obviamente que no, pero era algo mejor que un cuerpo inanimado. Su aparición en la organización del cumpleaños hacía sonreír comucho a mi hermana y, a pesar de que yo no podía confiar en cuanto tiempo le duraría, me ponía contenta verlas interactuar como madre e hija casi tal cual lo hacían antes de la muerte de mi padre.

Lo que más me emocionaba era aquello: Healer estaba volviendo al papel de madre. No para mí, ya nunca podría volver a ser lo para mí, aunque sí para Prim.

Los días en el instituto se habían calmado un poco, al menos ya nadie se paraba a mirar mi cabestrillo, preguntarme si estaba bien o si me dolía el brazo de vez cuando. Estaba un tanto atrasada con las tareas de historia y matemática, y para mi suerte Chaff no me había pedido hacer ningún trabajo escrito para calificar las clases en las que no podría jugar en el equipo, sin habérmelo propuesto me había ganado su voto bueno.

Mad se había recuperado con rapidez, mucho más de lo que yo había supuesto que podía hacer, al parecer nuestra charla la había ayudado a canalizar todas sus penas o eso creía. El jueves siguiente a nuestra tarde de chicas se había mantenido especialmente callada pero el viernes se encontraba casi como antes: escuchando, ayudando y presenciando. Sin embargo se notaba a leguas que evitaba el contacto vidual con Gale, hablar con él o cruzárselo. Para mi irritación él también lo hacía con ella y aquello no ayudaba mucho a su amistad. En cuanto a lo que hablamos acerca de Peeta y Gale ninguna de las dos había vuelto a tocar el tema, como sí este se hubiera encerrado en una caja fuerte de la que nosotras solas conocíamos su existencia y cerradura para abrirla, aunque ni ella ni yo queríamos o nos atrevíamos a sacarlo, pero, aún así, seguía vigente en nuestras mentes.

Para mi gratitud, y también la de Thresh, Finnick volvía a tratarme con total libertad. Volvía a sonreírme socarronamente con sus dientes blancos, me guiñaba el ojo esmeralda luego de hacer un chiste y se burlaba de mi brazo encastrillado. Cada vez que teníamos algún tiempo libre en clase se volvía para escuchar nuestras charlas y unírsenos. Claro que no todo era color de rosas: definitivamente no toleraba la presencia de Glimmer, como casi todos, pero sí la Delly o la de Peeta y por suerte nunca mencionó nada acerca de la pelea callejera en la que lo habíamos visto hacía ya unos meses.

Por otro parte Annie de vez en cuando se volvía a escucharnos. A ella le costaba muchísimo más que a su novio volver a confiar en mí y, por sobre todo, dejar de lado a Johanna. Sin embargo seguía siendo un gran cambio y se lo agradecía compartiendo su silencio. El día en que volviéramos a hablar como amigas sería porque ella quisiera, no porque yo se lo impusiera.

Gale, Johanna y Cashmere seguían representando problemas, aunque todos muy separados unos de otros.

Ahora me preocupaba lo que Gale podía o no hacer para mejorar o empeorar su actitud con Madge; apaciguaba mis celos convenciéndome de que ellos estarían muchísimo mejor si terminaban juntos, aunque con la inminente partida de mi amiga no podía estar del todo segura de lo que les ocurriría si llegaban a salir.

Para colmo Johanna había sido la reemplazante de Gale en el tema miraditas de reojo. Entendía que estuviera desanimada por que Annie volvía a hablarme pero eso no quería decir que se había puesto en su contra y hubiera dejado de ser su amiga. Me desconcertaba su actitud, seguía siendo antipática aunque de vez en cuando veía una extraña mezcla de frustración y anhelo en su mirada, normalmente despectiva. Tenía muy presente que no aguantaría mucho más esta situación y no quería saber cómo terminaría reaccionando ante Johanna, principalmente porque yo no había sido la culpable de su enfado.

Cashmere, Enobaria y Clove siempre cuchicheaban a costa de todos los demás alumnos de nuestra clase, siempre se habían sentido _superiores_ y no dejarían de hacerlo por que Glimmer se hubiera cambiado de bando. Pero sabía que tramaban algo, en especial Cashmere, y me irritaba muchísimo no saber qué, puesto que estaba del todo segura que ese algo tenía como personaje principal a Peeta.

El sábado por la mañana, día en que Primrose cumplía catorce años, me desperté lentamente intentando recordar sin mucho éxito el sueño que había tenido. Mi hermana ya no estaba en su cama cuando me levanté todavía adormilada así que me dirigí al baño para lavarme los dientes y enjuagarme la cara antes de darle mi sorpresa de cumpleaños.

No me había interesado mucho por la fiesta, excepto por mantener los globos azules bien inflados, y no tenía mucha expectativa acerca de esta noche, no conocía a más de la mitad de los invitados, siquiera sabía de donde Prim conocía a tanta gente, a excepción de Effie, Haymitch, Healer, Rue, Bonnie, Mad y Thresh, a quién había invitado a venir el viernes anterior antes de perderlo de vista a la salida del colegio. Se había encogido de hombros ante la petición y sólo agregó sonriendo que podría tener a Rue controlada para que ningún chico desubicado se acercara mucho a ella, la idea me hizo reír. Thresh, teniendo tantos hermanos, era tan protector con Rue como yo con Prim.

Había vuelto a pensar en las personas a las que invitaría y, al final, había optado por no cambiar mi decisión. Era todavía muy rápido para Finnick o Annie, Delly me caía muy bien aunque seguía sin conocerla del todo, Glimmer siquiera se me ocurriría y Peeta…era muy complicado, además la fecha coincidía con sus peleas clandestinas en aquel galpón horrendo y no quería sacar el tema a colación.

Luego de vestirme, tironeando para que la ropa se deslizara por el brazo maltrecho sin moverlo, bajé a la cocina en donde Prim y nuestra madre se encontraban desayunando.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- saludé a mi hermana sonriendo y abriendo mi brazo bueno para abrazarla.

Prim se acercó al instante y me devolvió el abrazo, aunque no haciendo mucha fuerza.

-Gracias, Katniss…- respondió alegremente justo cuando sonó el timbre. Aquellos no podían ser otros que Haymitch y su esposa.

Healer se apresuró a atenderlos mientras que Prim me ofrecía un café que ella misma había preparado.

-Tengo tu regalo arriba, pero supuse que Effie no quería que lo abrieras hasta que ella estuviera aquí- comenté aceptando la taza y sentándome a su lado.

-¡Genial!- rió. Tenía los ojos celestes chispeantes de emoción, su humor había vuelto a cambiar- Effie te matará si me lo das antes. Mama me dijo lo mismo- agregó cuando escuchamos los tacos de la mujer resonando por el piso de la sala de estar.

-¡Ay! ¡Pero qué grande está esta niña!- gritó Effie señalando con las manos a mi hermana cuando ingresó al recinto, no tenía idea de cuanta verdad decían sus palabras para mí- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Primrose! ¡Ven aquí a recibir un gran beso de Tía Effie!- continuó con la voz aguda muy característica de ella mientras Prim se levantaba nuevamente y la abrazaba.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Prim- saludó Haymitch con su tono de siempre mientras deba tumbos por la cocina buscando un lugar en donde sentarse mientras su esposa seguía chillando.

No pude evitar pensar en que este era el primer cumpleaños que pasábamos sin papa. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se me enjuagaran los ojos al recordar su cálida y magnifica presencia en la silla de nuestra cocina que ahora ocupaba Prim.

-¡Espero que no hayas abierto los regalos sin nosotros!- añadió la mujer mirando a nuestra madre, quien también volvía a su asiento.

-Claro que no, Effie- le respondí un tanto cortante. Sus aullidos, mi repentina desesperación y mi ensueño no eran una buena combinación, menos por la mañana, aunque fueran recién las diez.

-Por supuesto que tu sorpresa no se la has dado aún- contestó haciendo un ademán de impertinencia con la mano- siquiera te he visto hacer el pastel, espero que no lo vayas a comprar en una panadería barata de Gonnet- fruncí el entrecejo ante su comentario.

-¿Qué pastel?- inquirí aturdida y con incredulidad ¿Creía que mi presente era una torta?

Tres pares de ojos se movieron hacía mí al instante. No solo Effie me miraba con la mirada turbada, si no que mi madre y ¿Haymitch? También.

-¡El pastel!- bufó Haymitch de repente rompiendo la atmosfera de confusión.

Effie se dejó caer teatralmente en una la única silla que quedaba vacía frente a mí sin sacarme la vista de encima.

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado!- comentó exasperada como si aquella fuera la peor noticia que le pudieran dar aquel día.

-¡No lo he olvidado! ¡Nunca lo supe!- admití con incredulidad, no podía creer que estuviéramos discutiendo por algo tan trivial en la víspera del cumpleaños de Prim.

-Te lo mencioné el jueves pasado, debías hacer el pastel para la fiesta- continuó la mujer tomando su cartera verde amatista y rebuscando en ella.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies ¿Un pastel? ¿Yo? ¡¿Desde cuándo?! Estaba completamente segura que Effie se había equivocado de Katniss, ya que siquiera me lo había dicho y no podía ser tan ingenia como para pedirme aquello a mí.

Prim no había dicho nada desde que la mejor amiga de nuestra madre se había puesto como una loca y por su silencio me sentí culpable ¿Habría sido tan estúpida de olvidar la orden de Effie?

-Estaba bien, lo haré hoy- intenté calmar los humos de todos en la sala. No tenía idea de cómo haría eso, mucho menos con una mano sola, pero era para Prim, no podía fallarle.

-Más vale. Yo no puedo hacerlo- agregó Effie y me imaginé sus perfectas uñas siempre pinceladas de algún color metidas en un paquete de harina.

Luego de aquella estúpida discusión Prim abrió sus regalos: Una cartera negra, carísima y muy bella que en su interior tenía unos maquillajes –rodé los ojos al verlos- de parte de Effie y Haymitch, un blusa muy bonita por parte de Healer –el gesto de que se había molestado en ir a un centro comercial para buscar algo ya era un regalo para Prim- y una cadena con un dije de diente de león plateado por mi parte, no pude disminuir mi felicidad al ver que había sido el regalo que más le había gustado y que prometió usarlo en la fiesta.

Terminamos de desayunar civilizadamente y cuando todos pasaron a la sala de estar yo me quedé como idiota mirando la mesada de la cocina. De una cosa estaba segura no podía comprar una torta, eso desilusionaría a todos, aunque tampoco tenía idea de cómo hacerla, mucho menos para tantas personas. Únicamente conocía a alguien con tales cualidades y se me sonrojaban las mejillas de sólo pensar en pedirle ayuda.

Sin quererlo finalmente todo se resumía en Peeta Mellark.

Me mordí el labio inferior al recordar la escena en el baño de su casa, no la parte de las heridas precisamente. Cada vez que lo hacía me preguntaba si había sido el lugar en dónde me habría imaginado besarlo... realmente no lo era. Peeta siempre me había resultado impredecible y aquello reafirmaba mi concepto de él.

¿Qué diría si me presentaba en su casa, sin ninguna invitación previa, pidiéndole un pastel? Se me calentaba toda la cara de sólo pensar en hacerlo.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Effie, completamente histérica por que había olvidado una de sus órdenes más importantes de toda su perfecta fiesta, Haymitch, a quien nunca le faltaba recalcarme todos mis errores, y mi madre con mi hermana. No me importaba faltarles a los dos primeros pero si a las dos últimas, aunque me costara mucho admitir que no quería decepcionar a mi madre, cosa que siquiera se merecía por mi parte.

Solté un gran suspiro y me encaminé con renuncia hacia mi cuarto a buscar mis cosas para salir intentando convencerme de que todo esto lo hacía por Prim y no por calmar mis ansias de poder ver a Peeta antes del lunes, y antes de que le aparecieran magulladuras en el rostro.

No tenía el número de celular del chico, él nunca me lo había dado ni tampoco yo se lo había pedido –Estuve tentada de pedírselo a Mad, pero no me pareció justo involucrarla-. Por lo tanto siquiera le podía advertir que aparecería por su casa. Otra cosa que me hubiera encantado evitar.

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta de casa Prim me preguntó si podía acompañarme, creía que iba a comprar el pastel en el centro, obviamente me negué y le dije que, como estaba _lisiada,_ le pediría ayuda a un amigo. Para calmar mis nervios ella no preguntó nada más y me sonrió ante la idea de que yo fuera quien hiciera su torta de cumpleaños.

Me pasé todo el viaje en autobús buscando excusas para poder bajarme y volver a casa, pero todas terminaban siendo refutadas por mi inconsciente deseo de querer ver a Peeta, no sólo verlo, si no hablar con él, estar solos sin un montón de compañeros observándonos. La idea de volver a estar en su casa me hacía sonrojar, no podía evitar recordar la primera vez que había estado allí.

No me daba la cara para tocar el timbre de la casa, así que fui directo a la panadería. Había ido unas cuantas veces con Mad y el señor Mellark siempre nos atendía, sabía que éramos compañeras de su hijo en el instituto, pero esta era la primera vez que iba sola. Por suerte era él el que estaba detrás del stand, no me daba tanta cobardía hablar con el padre de Peeta.

-Buenos días, Katniss- me saludó el hombre al reconocerme luego de cruzar el umbral de su negocio- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó mirándome con los ojos azules iguales a los de su hijo.

Dentro hacía calor, perfecto ya que era un día bastante ventoso, aunque enseguida me dieron ganas de quitarme el abrigo por el ligero sofocamiento que me abarcó.

-Hola, señor Mellark- respondí simplemente con las mejillas algo encendidas por el repentino cambio de aire- ¿Se encuentra Peeta?- inquirí sin rodeos pero con un timbre de alarma en la voz al notar las cicatrices rojizas y deformes a lo largo de sus grandes brazos, nunca las había visto. Me dieron nauseas al instante, esperaba que no notara el tono verdoso de debía estar luciendo.

-Claro, está dentro- contestó el hombre señalando el interior del negocio en donde imaginé que se encontraba la cocina en la cual preparaban, horneaban y decoraban toda su mercadería- pasa si quieres, yo debo quedarme por si alguien viene- agregó sonriéndome afablemente y volviendo la vista a un periódico que se encontraba sobre el mostrador.

De no haber estado tan impresionada por sus quemaduras me habría dado muchísima vergüenza pasar hacia el otro lado del almacén, seguramente no mucha gente lo hacía ¿Mad habría ido a la cocina alguna vez?

-Gracias- mascullé y me alejé rápidamente por la puertecita que conducía a un calor sofocante.

La habitación en la que entré era ruidosa, alargada, con paredes de ladrillos rojizos y piso cubierto de una losa que había perdido su color hacía mucho tiempo con la cantidad de harina que se usaba allí. Había mesadas de madera veteada por todos lados llenas de utensilios para cocinar, dos neveras y un frigorífico en donde se debían mantener los pasteles helados y conservas, un horno gigante de barro –alcancé a atisbar una gran llama anaranjada que alimentaba el calor del recinto en su interior, debía ser horrible trabajar allí en verano-, y dos personas cocinando.

Noté que uno era el hermano mayor de Peeta, tenía la misma contextura física que él pero era más alto y grande, me recordaba a un gorila. Estaba poniendo una tanda de panes dentro del horno justo cuando pasé a su lado y una masa de aire increíblemente caliente me golpeó en la cara, no me fue difícil imaginar la inmensidad de accidentes que podrían ocurrir teniendo semejante artefacto tan cerca. Sin pensarlo dos veces me quité el abrigo con dificultad y seguí caminando, alejándome del inminente peligro, hasta la segunda figura que se encontraba al final de la habitación.

Peeta se sobresaltó cuando me acerqué a él, seguramente no me habría escuchado entrar. Se encontraba amasando unos grandes trozos de masa flexible sobre una mesada enharinada, sus brazos se tensaban con la tarea y había unas perlas de sudor en su frente.

-¡Katniss!- me saludó sorprendido, tenía una adorable mancha de harina en el costado de la nariz- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sonriendo al caer en la cuenta en donde me encontraba.

-Lamento no haberte avisado que pasaría, tu padre me dejó entrar- me excusé volviendo a sonrosarme. Por un segundo me pregunté si me había arreglado lo suficiente como para estar allí, luego descarté tan estúpido pensamiento.

-Descuida, eres bienvenida- respondió y dio vuelta la masa con una gran sacudida de harina para luego seguir amasando con gran habilidad. Intenté imaginarme haciéndolo y sentí que se me quebrarían los dedos al pretenderlo.

-¿Cómo lo haces? Yo siquiera puedo agarrar la mitad de esa cosa- dije sin pensarlo con impresión.

Peeta volvió, por un segundo, sus hipnóticos ojos hacia mí sonriendo por el extraño cumplido y se me aceleró el pulso al notar mi error.

-Práctica, aunque ayuda tener brazos fuertes- admitió redondeando la masa con movimientos rápidos hasta dar por terminado su trabajo. Se lavó las manos, blancas por la harina, con un paño y se volvió hacía mi- Bueno ¿Y para qué me necesitas?- comentó como si ya supiera por qué estaba allí.

Me abstuve de pensar en el doble sentido de su pregunta y de todas las posibles respuestas que podrían salir de mis labios con tan sólo mirar esos ojos azules ensombrecidos por el cabello rubio despeinado.

-Tengo un problema de cocina- me limité a responder en voz algo baja y con las mejillas al rojo vivo por lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido aunque sonriendo, su desconcierto era gracioso en su rostro.

Me mordí el labio esperando a que no se riera de mí.

-Eres el único amigo cocinero que tengo, no creo que Thresh sepa hacer pasteles- opiné mofándome a costa de nuestro compañero e intentando no darle tanta importancia.

-¿Necesitas un pastel?- inquirió con una amplia sonrisa en su pálido rostro, sospeché el hecho de que estuviera aguantándose la risa.

Intenté reprochárselo con la mirada pero no era lo suficientemente expresiva, no como él, y mi elocuente expresión le amplió más la sonrisa.

-Necesito que me ayudes a hacer un pastel que parezca lo suficiente mediocre como para que todos crean que lo hice sola- corregí algo mordaz aunque también sonriendo por lo idiota que debía estar quedando. Esperaba que el hermano de Peeta estuviera lo suficientemente concentrado en el horno hirviente como para no escucharme.

Peeta se echó a reír por mi respuesta y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme más y mirarlo con reprensión. Sin embargo su sonrisa era demasiado contagiosa, incluso para mí.

-Bien ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?- volvió a preguntar luego de tomarse un respiro y apoyar el costado de su increíble cuerpo en la mesada enharinada. Era una suerte que estuviera usando un delantal, si no ya se me habría ocurrido rociarlo de polvo.

-Hoy- dije entre dientes mirando las grietas que se formaban en la losa y esperando que no sonara más descabellado de lo que ya era.

-¡¿Hoy?!- gesticuló con sorpresa.

-Sí, es lo que pensé cuando me enteré esta mañana- admití haciendo una mueca con los labios y maldiciendo a Effie.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿Es tan urgente?- inquirió, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mirada más profesional, y retorciéndose las manos con el paño sucio que había tomado para limpiarlas.

-Sí, es para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana. Será por la noche- confirmé sonriendo levemente ante el recuerdo de lo radiante que se veía Prim por la mañana, al menos antes de que llegara Effie y yo arruinara todo.

Peeta se quedó mirándome por unos segundos antes de responder, por alguna razón que desconocía había una chispa en sus profundos ojos azules.

-Entonces será mejor que empecemos ahora ¿Cuántas personas habrá?- empezó con entusiasmo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el frente del negocio.

Titubeé.

-Según lo que me dijeron unas treinta y cinco…más o menos- comenté intentando no sonar desanimada ante la idea de tener que estar con tanta gente alrededor- no sé de dónde conoce a tantas personas mi hermana- admití. Yo no recordaba conocer a tanta gente, al menos no a la cual invitaría a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Peeta me ojeó con incredulidad pero no agregó ningún comentario. Antes de salir le advirtió a su hermano que no estaría por una hora y que terminara su trabajo por él. Intenté disculparme por la intromisión mirándolo pero el chico siquiera apartó la vista de su trabajo. El señor Mellark nos vio salir, cosa que me abochornó lo suficiente como para luego tener que liar con el hecho de que nos encontraríamos solos en su casa.

Justo cuando llegamos a la cocina, pequeña, reluciente y, como todas las habitaciones de la casa, calurosa, me pregunté si Mad tendría razón con su comentario pasado acerca de que no le era indiferente a Peeta. Deseché el recuerdo cuando él me pasó un delantal blanco para comenzar el postre.

Lo bueno de tener una panadería era que no faltaba ningún ingrediente así que no pasó mucho rato antes de que nos pusiéramos a preparar la cocina. Mi cabestrillo entorpecía todo el trabajo –nuevo recordatorio de que debía golpear a Cashmere la próxima vez que la viera- pero a Peeta no parecía importarle demasiado, más bien pretendía salirse con la suya haciéndolo todo con el pretexto de que yo no podía con el brazo como lo tenía, obviamente me negué ante su idea e intenté ser de utilidad.

-Siquiera debo conocer a la mitad de los invitados- comenté con pesadumbres mientras Peeta ponía la batidora en funcionamiento y yo preparaba una cobertura de chocolate negro con sus instrucciones.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto en hacerles un pastel entonces?- inquirió él sin despejar sus ojos del boul gigante que habíamos buscado por los cajones de la alacena.

-Lo hago por mi hermana, no por los demás- acepté seriamente, seguramente era a la primera persona a la que le decía algo sobre mí con toda sinceridad y gusto. Por algún milagro de la psicología no me deba miedo saber lo que Peeta pensara acerca de mi actitud para con Prim.

-¿Cuántos años cumple?- continuó girando el boul al mismo tiempo que batía toda la mezcla con el aparato.

-Catorce- respondí un tanto ida al volver a recordar que nuestro padre ya no estaría para verlo. Sentí un nudo espantoso en la garganta, no podía ponerme a lloriquear justo enfrente de Peeta.

Nos quedamos en silencio y no despegué mis ojos del chocolate que estaba preparando. A pesar de ello supe que Peeta me estaba mirando…más que eso: sabía que había notado mi cambio de actitud.

-Toma- comentó el chico luego de un minuto en el cual el sonido de la batidora desapareció.

Me volví a verlo y observé que en su mano había un panecillo muy apetecible. Fruncí el entrecejo al verlo pero lo acepté de todas formas, tal vez aquella era su forma de reconfortarme o de cambiar de tema.

Sentí un olor suave muy distinto al del pan común antes de probarlo y supe al instante que era.

-¿Queso y… albahaca?- averigüé luego de masticar.

Peeta sonrió y caí en la cuenta de que estábamos demasiado juntos en una sala en la que no había nadie. Incorrecto: en una casa en la que no había nadie. Se me aceleró el corazón y sentí el calor nuevamente en mis mejillas.

-Creí que no sabías cocinar- objetó sorprendido por mi rápida deducción.

Casi me atraganto.

-¡Nunca dije eso!- solté y quise golpearlo, aunque sabría que era una muy mala idea ya que no tenía ganas de romperme el otro brazo- se cocinar, pero la pastelería no se me da bien- expliqué con toda la decencia que pude para disimilar mi irritación.

Peeta sólo sonrió y volvió a encender la batidora.

Sí había querido distraerme lo había conseguido ya que, después de su ofensa, no volví a pensar en lo angustiada que me sentía en cuando a la ausencia de mi padre. Me terminé el panecillo en silencio y retomé la tarea del pastel.

Estar allí tan cerca del chico que, desde que había visto, me gustaba me resultaba extraño, no porque él lo supiera, más bien por no sentirme tan cohibida con su sagaz mirada tan cerca. Me pregunté si sería buena idea invitarlo a la fiesta ahora que me estaba ayudando.

-Es sábado ¿Debes ir a…trabajar?- comencé abriendo una nueva conversación alejada de mí.

Peeta no respondió al instante, se tomó un par de minutos antes de contestar, tanto que creí que no había comprendido mi indirecta.

-No, hoy no- contestó al fin con un tono _ligeramente_ agrio en la voz.

-¿Enserio?- comenté asombrada y alegre ya que no tendría que preocuparme por su bienestar esta noche.

-Las peleas se hacen todos los sábados, pero los boxeadores vamos cada dos semanas- explicó sin dejar de mirar el preparado y como si estuviera hablando con una máquina más que con una persona- supongo que es para reponernos de los golpes o lesiones. Ya sabes, hay veces en las que terminas mejor que en otras- opinó sin humor alguno.

Me sentí un tanto apenada por su expresión, si hubiera sabido que no quería sacar el tema a colación nunca lo habría hecho. Miré el corté ya curado en su frente, tenía una leve cicatriz rosada ahora, y me pellizqué el interior de la mejilla con nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo está el otro corte? ¿También cicatrizó?- mascullé con incertidumbre, no podía estar segura de que no hubiera nadie en la casa. Aunque mi tono de voz se debía, más bien, a no querer liar con una herida nuevamente, dos ya habían sido suficientes.

-Sí. No sanó tan rápido como este- afirmó señalándose la frente y se me aflojó el cuerpo- pero ya cerró. No sé como estaría ahora si no me hubieras ayudado- añadió en un susurró llenó de gratitud que casi no pude escuchar por el sonido abrumador de la batidora.

Me mordí el labio, no sabía que contestar ante aquellas palabras.

-Peeta, ya sé que te lo he preguntado antes pero… ¿Por qué no buscas otra…?- susurré intentando pedirle pero él me cortó antes de poder terminar mi cuestión.

-No, no soy bueno para nada más que hornear y pelear. No hay muchos lugares en donde acepten esas cosas para un currículum- negó con resignación apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño con malestar.

-Podrías ser guardia en la entrada de algún bar, esos tipos tiene fuerza- intenté animarlo. Cualquier trabajo era mejor que el que tenía en estos momentos.

Peeta apagó el aparató y dejó las aspas dentro de la bacha para después lavarlas con todos los demás utensilios usados. Se volvió hacia mí con una expresión divertida e incrédula.

-¿Te parece que puedo resultar tan amenazador como esos tipos?- preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

Apreté los labios para rehuir el deseo de acortar la distancia que nos separaba, tal vez nos hubiésemos besado en el baño de su casa pero aquello no me daba la razón para poder hacerlo cuando quisiera, además se suponía que éramos simplemente amigos.

Sopesé mi respuesta por un segundo. Me fijé en su voraz mirada, en sus brazos corpulentos y su gran pecho, tal vez Peeta podría aparentar fortaleza pero para mí era imposible verlo como algo malo.

-Está bien, tú ganas- admití con resignación- ¿Entonces qué harás con tu noche libre?- volví a cambiar de tema recordando que ahora no había ningún impedimento para que él me acompañara esta noche, aunque no estuviera segura de quererlo allí.

-Descansar- respondió mientras vertía la mezcla perfecta y sin grumos en un molde cuadrado para tortas- Glimmer me invitó a una fiesta, la verdad es que prefiero quedarme aquí pero nunca se sabe que le sucederá a Glimm y me preocupa que salga sola- continuó Peeta soltando un suspiro y un poco más animado con el giro que había tomado la conversación.

Yo no podía decirlo mismo. Entendía que Glimmer fuera su mejor amiga pero detestaba que apareciera siempre en nuestras conversaciones.

-Deberías dejar de cuidarla. Si no, nunca aprenderá a cuidase de sí misma- opiné celosa de la predilecta posición que tenía su amiga- algún día tendrá que sentar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que la vida no es una fiesta- finalicé frunciendo el labio al recordar lo que a mí me había sucedido.

Realmente no le deseaba ese fin a Glimmer, claro que no quería que perdiera a su ser más querido para madurar, pero esperaba que algún día comprendiera que ella no era el centro del mundo y que no siempre tendría a Peeta para protegerla.

-Lo dices como si te hubiera ocurrido- apuntó él mirándome detenidamente y desplegando toda la intensidad de sus asombrosos ojos.

No respondí, ya habíamos tocado temas arduos y no quería traer más atención a mi persona. Solté un suspiro y volví a mi olvidada tarea de revolver el chocolate.

Nuestra conversación murió en aquel momento ya que Peeta no agregó ningún comentario más, al parecer nuestras charlas estaban destinadas a terminar siempre en mis problemas. Lo peor de todo era que Peeta siempre tenía una respuesta para mis preguntas pero yo no para las suyas, era de lo más injusto y no podía evitarlo, no podía abrirme tan fácilmente como él. Me hacía sentir muy egoísta.

Terminamos el pastel.

Quedó muy bonito y demasiado perfecto con la cubierta de chocolate, además Peeta le añadió unos detalles que sólo él podría hacer –nadie creería que había sido hecho, una pequeña parte, por mi. Seguro pensarían que lo había comprado-, con letras cursivas y chocolate blanco escribió el nombre Primrose.

Ya era hora de almorzar cuando terminamos de empaquetar la torta con un moño experto de una panadería, cortesía de mi compañero, y meterla en una gran bolsa firme para que yo pudiera cargarla con un solo brazo. De sólo pensar en que debía ir con semejante peso colgando de mi mano me dolía.

-¿No quieres que lo lleve a la fiesta directamente? Sería más fácil- se ofreció Peeta atento a la fuerza que debía hacer cuando estábamos por despedirnos en la entrada de su casa.

-No, no te molestes. Debo mostrárselo a la organizadora de la fiesta para que lo apruebe- mentí y para darle un poco de realismo a mi mentira rodé los ojos como si aquello me pareciera completamente inapropiado. Necesitaba burlarme de Effie de alguna forma.

-Está bien- sonríe poco convencido.

-Gracias por todo- mascullé un tanto sonrojada. No me gustaba debele cosas a la gente, mucho menos deberle cosas a Peeta.

-Fue un placer- contestó al sentirse de gran utilidad.

No quería irme. A pesar de la incómoda atmósfera que nos rodeaba sentía muchos deseos de quedarme a su lado, acompañándolo en la cocina calurosa.

-Nos vemos el lunes entonces- afirmé sabiendo que mi tiempo en aquel lugar ya había terminado aunque yo lo estiraba cada segundo.

-Espero que lo pases bien en el cumpleaños- deseó recostándose contra el umbral de su puerta.

La situación se me hacía de lo más incómoda, ya que no estaba segura de cómo debía despedirme de él ¿Tendría que acercarme y besar su mejilla? Al final decidí que sólo me iría.

-Y tú con Glimmer- agregué caminado lentamente.

-Todavía no sé si iré- gritó Peeta desde la puerta para que lo escuchara ya que el viento no había menguado ni un poquito en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado dentro de su casa.

-¡Envíale mis saludos!- respondí sabiendo perfectamente que terminaría yendo con su amiga a la fiesta de todos modos.

En ese momento deseé ser Glimmer. Tener la protección de un gran chico, a quien poder confiar todos tus secretos, ser escuchada y apreciada aunque fueras horrible. Pero por supuesto, yo era Katniss y aquello nunca pasaría.

* * *

**¡Creo que nunca he hecho un capítulo tan largo!**

**¡Espero que la espera les haya sido grata con semejante mamotreto que escribí!**

**Ahora sí los saludo:**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar es que estos últimos tres días fueron un calvario: ¡NO TUVE INTERNET! (sin contar que en la facultad me están matando)**

**Volviendo al tema de la historia ¿Qué les pareció? les advierto que la fiesta de Prim durara unos capítulos *habrá un par de sorpresitas, aunque no creo que sean capis tan largos como este* ¡Peeta es tan buenooooooo, como el pan!**

**Espero no haber defraudado a mucha gente por no poner EL BESO pero es que ya ya ya ya se bien!**

**Espero TODO tiempo de comentarios, abierta a TODA clase de opinión: sobre el capítulo, el fics, lo malvada que soy, lo difícil que es encontrar mutos disponibles en la wed, y todo lo que se les ocurra!**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Los dejo porque me debo ir a estudiar.**

Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!


	25. Una ocasión especial

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

**Este capítulo posée un pequeño Spoiler de LJDH**

* * *

Capítulo 25: Una ocasión especial

Cuando llegué a casa me dolía muchísimo el hombro derecho, el del brazo ileso, por haber cargado el pesado pastel durante el trayecto de diez cuadras hasta la parada del autobús, el viaje en autobús y la caminata hasta casa. Rogaba porque no fuera nada, ya tenía bastante con un solo brazo, tal vez hubiera sido más sensato dejar que Peeta llevara la torta a la fiesta de Prim, aunque luego recordaba que no lo había invitado, por razones que todavía me eran inexplicables y me hacían sonrojar, y me decía a mi misma que había resultado mucho más sencillo cargarlo yo misma.

Haber pasado toda la mañana con Peeta me había distraído de la amargura con la que había salido de casa. Sin embargo ahora volvía a sentirla, algo más aplacada, en mi interior. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que era en ese mismo lugar en donde había un montón de recuerdos sobre mi padre, palpitantes y anhelantes recuerdos, que me dejaban un sabor agrio en la boca y me anegaban los ojos. Odiaba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad.

Tarde un minuto en poder abrir el portal de mi hogar, no porque la cerradura tuviera algún problema o no encontrara la llave, si no, porque sentía una extraña sensación que me hacía temblar las piernas y las manos, casi dejé caer la bolsa con el pastel. Cerré los ojos con exasperación e incredulidad, no podía estar pasándome a mí, luego solté un suspiro largo y profundo para calarme y entré decididamente.

Dentro, la casa parecía muy despierta, demasiado para mi gusto, el televisor estaba prendido y un locutor de algún noticiero pasaba el pronóstico del tiempo, Effie hablaba, más bien chillaba, desde el salón hacia la cocina relatando sobre una compañera inepta de su trabajo a Healer, mientras que dentro de la cocina se escuchaba un barullo de ollas, platos, puertas abriendo y cerrándose, pasos y el maullido del bendito gato de Prim.

Siquiera se notaba mi presencia con tanto lio.

En el salón comedor Effie y Haymitch estaban preparando la mesa para comer, era una suerte que, siempre que venían ellos, comiéramos más tarde de lo normal, a eso de las dos o tres de la tarde. Puesto que Effie siempre distraía a mi madre y a Prim con todos sus chismes y parloteos, mientras que Haymitch se entretenía a su mismo mirando algún partido de football, rugby, tennis, o cualquier partido de lo que fuera que hubiera en los canales deportivos.

Habían colocado un mantel color verde manzana sobre la mesa de algarrobo, los platos cuadrados y transparentes, regalo de Effie hacía un par de años –nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido a nosotros comprar esa bajilla-, perfectamente alineados con cubiertos a cada lado. Únicamente faltaban los vasos y la comida, cosa que Haymitch parecía ansiar.

-¡Por fin volviste, creímos que te habías perdido!- soltó Effie cuando me vio, llevaba un manojo de servilletas blancas en las manos.

El chiste no me hizo gracia, la verdad no estaba para hablar con nadie, tal vez, excepto, con cierto panadero, aunque me gustaría hacer cualquier otra cosa con él a hablar.

-Ja- dije simplemente de mala gana y me encaminé a la cocina.

Tenía miedo de que la cobertura de chocolate se hubiera derretido y el perfecto nombre de Prim, hecho por Peeta, se hubiera estropeado con tanto viaje y quería meter el pastel dentro de la nevera lo antes posible.

Entonces Effie soltó un chillido de alegría al ver el paquete que llevaba y se me acercó casi volando olvidando la preparación de la mesa que había quedado a su cargo.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías comprado un pastel?!- gritó de emoción, mirándome con sus pupilas enormes y celestes como piedras preciosas.

-No lo he comprado- contesté con indignación frunciéndole el entrecejo- un amigo me ha ayudado a hacerlo- agregué señalando mi brazo maltrecho y sonrosándome al recordar la mañana que había pasado con Peeta. Sus grandes músculos amansando el pan, ayudándome a ponerme un delantal para cocinar, pasándome un pancito de queso y albahaca…

-¡Oh! Deja me verlo- sonrió la mujer ahora más emocionada por el hecho de que el problema del pastel se había solucionada como ella lo había querido y devolviéndome a la realidad, el calor era palpable en toda mi cara.

-¡Claro que no!- corregí y las pestañas de Effie se alzaron casi como signos de interrogación llenos de pasmo - es una sorpresa- susurré para que Pirm, quien seguro estaba del otro lado de la puerta de la cocina, no me escuchara.

La mejor amiga de mi madre frunció los labios con reproche y comenzó un regular zapateo con sus tacos en respuesta a su impaciencia.

-Está bien. Esperaré- finalizó con resignación y consternación en su elevada voz.

No estaba segura de qué había sido lo que la había hecho apartarse de mí, lo más probable fuera mi cara de perro, tal vez creyera que si le ponía una mano encima al pastel sacaría mis dientes y le mordería los dedos… no sería una mala idea. Sin embargo seguía siendo extraño que Effie se negara a hacer algo que quisiera, seguramente sólo Haymitch podía desanimarla con sus extraña y locas ideas.

En la cocina, como había supuesto, Prim y Healer estaban terminado de hacer la comida para almorzar, aunque mi hermana estaba mucho más entretenida acariciando a Buttercup que otra cosa y él le ronroneaba gustoso. Su rostro estaba mucho más iluminado que cuando me fui. Eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

Guardé el pastel con cuidado haciendo lugar en la, inusualmente, recargada nevera al lado de unos paquetes de sandwichs de jamón, queso, mostaza y aceitunas. Esperaba que la torta no terminara con el olor del jamón.

Suspiré de alivio al notar que mi tarea para con el cumpleaños de Prim estaba resuelta y comencé a ayudar con lo que faltaba para comenzar a comer. No tenía mucha hambre ya que el bocado que había tenido en casa de Peeta me había llenado y la sensación áspera por la ausencia de mi padre me había quitado todo rastro de apetito. Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan mal por ellos, y quería golpearme por eso. Necesitaba hablar con Lavinia urgentemente.

Healer había preparado pastel de carne con papas y verduras al horno, el olor de la comida me abrió brevemente el agujero del estómago. Cuando la mesa estuvo lista nos sentamos a comer y a disfrutar del último almuerzo de Prim con trece años.

-No se dan una idea de todo el escándalo que tuve que armar para que agregaran los instrumentos en el salón- comentaba Effie a Healer y a Haymitch, quien por su expresión ya debía haber escuchado la historia.

Había perdido el hilo de la conversación hacía tiempo, aunque estaba casi segura de que Effie se quejaba sobre una banda de músicos para que tocaran las típicas canciones de cumpleaños. Ya era sabido que ella detestaba el sonido mediocre de las grabaciones del "Que los cumplas feliz" o el "Feliz cumpleaños", además era Effie, todo lo que eligiera debía ser chic, no era de sorprender que una banda de música tocara, aunque sí me resultaba excesivo.

No dejaría que organizara nada para mi próximo cumpleaños.

-Pero al final lo conseguí- agregó con presunción la rubia batiendo sus pestañas en señal de grandeza –así que, Prim, tu fiesta será inolvidable ¿Cuántas veces has ido a un cumpleaños en el que una banda tocara?- agregó con su perfecta y blanca sonrisa alzando la cejas hacia mi hermana quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Rodé los ojos ante la pregunta, no quería imaginarme siquiera cuando dinero se había gastado para la organización de la fiesta y, más allá, los excéntricos deseos de Effie.

Seguí mirando la mitad de pastel de carne que quedaba en mi plato con el estómago revuelto. Durante lo que había sido el almuerzo no había dejado de ver el asiento vacío en la cabecera de la mesa, el único sin ocupar, en donde siempre se sentaba mi padre. Sentí una punzada de anhelo en el pecho al recordarlo y me pregunté si era la única que había pensado en ello durante la comida.

La primera vez que habíamos comido todos juntos, después de la muerte de papa, había sido unos meses más tarde cuando Effie comenzó a poner cartas en el asunto para ayudarnos con nuestras penosas vidas. Recuerdo que mi madre estaba completamente ida y Effie la ayudaba a comer, había sido muy desagradable, Prim no había dejado de mirar el plato sin siquiera tocar los cubiertos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver a Healer, y yo había estado con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido esperando a que terminara la tortuosa comida. Había una gran diferencia entre aquellos tristes días y estos, pero la ausencia de nuestro padre seguía allí, tangible, resaltando ante todo lo demás.

Al final terminamos de comer, recogimos los trastos sucios y volvimos a repartirnos las tareas para dejar la casa impecable antes de irnos, al anochecer, al salón de fiestas.

La tarde pasó demasiado rápido para lo que me hubiera gustado. No estaba nerviosa, eso se lo dejaba a Prim y a Effie, ya que no conocía mucho a los compañeros de mi hermana, únicamente a Bonnie y a Rue, así que estaba complemente segura de que pasaría una noche tranquila y sin trastornos, escuchando las anécdotas de un Haymitch ebrio y riendo de el ceño fruncido de su esposa por ello.

A mitad de la tarde Prim me pidió ayuda para escoger el vestido que usaría, la verdad era que no tenía mucha idea de moda pero acepté encantada la propuesta puesto que no tenía otra cosa que hacer y me agradaba la idea de que todavía necesitara de mi ayuda.

Había unos cuantos: los que Effie le había comprado unas semanas atrás y unos más viejos míos que ya no me quedaban, y Prim estaba enamorada de todos. Se parecía mucho a Effie en ese aspecto. Al final nos decidimos por un strapless ajustado, color petróleo, con encaje negro que cubría el escote, y gran parte de otra tela para darle un aspecto menos achatado, junto con unos zapatos a juego con un poco de taco. El oscuro vestido hacía que la piel pálida de Prim brillara, mientras que sus, todavía no desarrolladas, curvas resaltaran como si fuera mucho mayor. Los tacos le daban una figura más estilizada y alta que me sobrepasada por unos buenos centímetros, estaba claro que el destino de Prim era ser más alta que yo.

Effie apareció para ayudarnos con el maquillaje, aunque, de haber estado nuestro padre, se habría negado completamente a que maquillaran la aniñada cara de su hija menor, además de que las rubias pestañas de Prim siempre le habían gustado para que se las volvieran negras. La mejor amiga de Healer usó los cosméticos que le había regalado esa misma mañana, poniendo oscuridad con sombras grises y azuladas, delineador y rímel, haciendo que los ojos azules de Primrose se agrandaran.

Al terminar me quedé embobada mirando a la que antes era mi pequeña, inocente e infantil hermana. Con aquella ropa tan elegante y el maquillaje se había convertido en toda una mujer, y me pregunté si mi padre había sentido la misma mezcla de tristeza y felicidad al verme crecer a mí.

-Ve a mostrarle a tu madre lo hermosa que estás- opinó Effie al guardar los cosméticos en la cajonera de la cómoda de nuestra habitación.

Prim, sonriente, salió corriendo de la alcoba.

-Le preguntaré a Healer si puedo quitarte esa cosa totalmente antiestética del brazo- comentó la rubia señalando mi brazo encastillado con el ceño fruncido hacía la funda azul.

-Effie, me lo acaba de poner. No dejará que me lo saque- rodé los ojos ante su expresión desafiante.

A pesar de que mi madre estuviera saliendo de la depresión sus dotes médicos nunca habían menguado y su alma de sanadora jamás la dejaría, siquiera los reproches de Effie podrían hacerla cambiar de opinión ante sus posturas médicas.

Cuando la mujer dejó la pieza suspiré mirando el guardarropas, era mi turno de cambiarme si no quería que la persona que acababa de salir me matara por hacerlos llegar tarde.

Me hubiera gustado ponerme uno de los vestidos que mi padre me había regalado tiempo atrás pero sabía que me desanimaría, además de que no eran tan elegantes como para una fiesta, a excepción de el negro que había usado para la fatídica fiesta de la primavera. Así que opté por usar uno de los dos vestidos que Effie me había obligado a aceptar hacía unas semanas, cuando me había arrastrado junto a Prim y Healer al centro comercial. Los dos era muy hermosos y elegantes, obviamente elegidos por Effie, no por mí.

Terminé poniéndome uno color rojo escarlata, que cuando se movía brillaba como el fuego, se me ceñía al cuerpo realzando mi busto y mi cintura, era largo hasta los pies, poseía un solo tirante grueso del lado izquierdo del escote y tenía un cierre en la parte trasera para ponerlo y sacarlo con cuidado y rapidez. Agregué a mis pies unos zapatitos sin taco, color negro, no me importaba que no combinara ya que siquiera se verían. Me recogí el cabello en un rodete más o menos presentable para no llevar la insulsa trenza de siempre y no me maquillé, puesto que no me gustaba mucho ni tampoco era una experta como Effie.

Al mirarme en el espejo me quedé espeluznada. Aquel vestido no representaba nada de lo que yo era. Sí, era hermoso, pero me sentía realmente incómoda con toda esa tela puesta ¿Cómo hacía Effie para llevarlos todo el tiempo todos los días? Para mi suerte el cabestrillo rompía el hipnótico efecto fogoso de la prenda y por primera vez me sentí segura con el brazo envuelto –Tal vez debía abstenerme de golpear muy fuerte a Cashmere por eso-.

-¡Wou! ¡Katniss, estás muy hermosa!- suspiró Prim cuando entraba al cuarto. Desde el espejo puede ver sus ojos y su boca abiertos por la sorpresa.

Negué con la cabeza, volví a agradecer tener el cabestrillo, ella era quien estaba más impresionante.

-Tú lo estás mucho más- aseguré girándome hacia mi hermana quien se había quedado clavada en medio de la habitación.

-Quiero ser como tú- susurró mirando el suelo con las mejillas encendidas.

Volví a negar con la cabeza, aunque ella no me estaba mirando. Deseaba que Prim quisiera todo menos ser como yo, no podía querer ser una piedra siendo ella una flor.

-¿Estás preparada, Patito?- pregunté desviando la conversación hacía algo más feliz como una fiesta.

Prim levantó su rostro y noté que sus, oscurecidos, ojos azules estaban llenos de lagrimas. Se me cayó el alma a los pies.

-Sí- hipó con dificultad- Me gustaría que papa estuviera aquí- anunció con tristeza en su voz soltando un leve sollozo.

Su comentario no hizo más que recordarme todos los sentimientos que me habían estado atacando durante la mañana, el medio día y la tarde. No había sido la única en sufrirlo y quise golpearme por no haberme dado cuenta de que Prim se sentía mal.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella y la abracé, ahora que tenía puesto esos zapatos con taco, teníamos casi la misma estatura aunque ella me pasaba.

-Él está, Prim- afirmé con tota la seguridad de la que fui capaz y rogando por no ponerme a llorar frente a ella- Siempre está- besé su coronilla y ella desplazó sus brazos para devolverme el abrazo fuertemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio y abrazadas durante un buen rato hasta que la chillante voz de Effie nos llamó desde el pasillo. Había surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas de Prim cuando nos separamos, para su suerte el maquillaje elaborado no se había corrido. Las limpié con dulzura para que no se hiciera daño.

-Vamos a una fiesta, Prim. Quiero ver esa sonrisa- comenté intentando sonreírle para animarla.

Lo hizo, aunque sabía que sus sonrisas era muchísimo más grandes y brillantes. Al menos no saldría de la habitación con los ojos anegados y rompería a llorar en brazos de Healer –Que consuelo, pensé con sarcasmo-. Seguramente al llegar a la fiesta estaría mejor y olvidaría un poco su desanimo.

-Chicas, vamos. Se hace tarde- repitió Effie colando su cabeza por la puerta abierta de nuestra habitación.

-Ya vamos, Effie. No queremos correr el riesgo de llegar veinticinco minutos antes que el primer invitado- bromeé más para reanimar a mi hermana que para mofarme de _Tía Effie_, aunque también me resultó productivo.

Prim se echó a reí y dimos por terminado nuestra conversación mientras Effie nos fruncía el ceño y bajábamos las escaleras hacia el salón. La mujer se había cambiado el vestido con el que había llegado esa misma mañana a casa, ahora lucía uno color rosa chicle que le llegaba a las rodillas y era completamente ceñido, hasta tenía las piernas juntas por culpa de la presión y daba pequeños pasitos mientras caminaba con sus tacos gigantes, sin embargo le quedaba bien, simplemente era estrafalario como todo lo que ella podía usar.

Abajo Healer se encontraba en la puerta, también estaba muy bonita, con un sencillo vestido crudo que realzaba su delgadez y el color azul de sus ojos iguales a los de Pim. Casi parecía la mujer fuerte y sonriente de antes…casi. Por otro lado Haymitch se notaba incomodo en un traje negro de gala, con el cabello peinado, corbata ajustada y zapatos negros de cuerina reluciente. Debía felicitarlo por su anormal elegancia o tal vez no, por que cuando descubriera el alcohol en la fiesta podría llegar a arruinarlo todo.

Al vernos bajando por la escalera, nuestra madre, nos sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Esperaba que aquello animara más a Prim, ya que la extraña mueca también me influía fuerzas a mí, aunque no se lo diría.

Salimos de la casa, yo misma cerré la puerta de entrada y me acomodé en el coche de mi madre junto con Prim en la parte trasera, mientras que Effie, la nueva supervisora de llevar el pastel que había hecho con Peeta esa misma mañana, y Haymitch iban en el suyo y nos guiaban hasta el salón de fiestas ya que ninguna de las tres se había molestado en preguntarle a la organizadora en donde era. Como era de esperar el lugar se encontraba en el casco urbano de La Plata no muy lejos del centro de la cuidad ¿Por Dios, cuánto habría salido alquilarlo?

El recinto consistía en una sala rectangular lo suficientemente grande para abarcar: unas siete mesas circulares con manteles blancos y servilletas azul marino junto a seis o siete sillas al rededor, una pequeña pista cuadrada en la cual había una tarima con los famosos instrumentos que a Effie le había costado tanto instalar (guitarra, bajo, piano, batería y una mezcladora de DJ) a la izquierda así no molestaba a los que fueran a bailar y una bola de disco pendía arriba. El recibidor era pequeño y los baños se encontraban a la derecha pegados a lo que debía ser la cocina. Todo estaba decorado con colores blancos o pasteles y azul marino en donde los globos, que me había pasado todo el viernes inflando, se encontraban ¿Cuándo habían preparado todo aquello? Por suerte Effie se había controlado, ya que sí hubiera podido habría puesto una fuente de cristal con una sirena de hielo para que los comensales se refrigeraran con ella.

Solté un suspiró al sentarme en una de las sillas acomodadas junto a una mesa, la bajilla relucía inmaculada. Estaba totalmente resignada a lo que seguro sería una velada algo aburrida para mí, tendría que saludar a todos los amigos de Prim, posar para las fotos y limitarme a acompañar a mi hermana. No era que no quisiera hacerlo, sólo que con la última conversación que habíamos tenido estaba muy desanimada y cuando sus amigos comenzaron a aparecer por el recibidor me sentí un tanto inútil, además Haymitch se había sentado a mi lado y no tenía ni la más mínima gana de hablar con él.

Para mi sorpresa muchas de los compañeros y amigos de Prim del colegio anterior habían asistido. No reconocía a todos, aunque sí me resultaban familiares y era fácil notar la diferencia de clase social entre los chicos del la escuela pública y la privada por el atuendo que llevaban. Me agradó la idea de poder mezclarme con gente tan común, como yo.

Prim parecía estar encantada con todos así que sonreía a todo el mundo y a mí me relajaba saber que había olvidado por un buen rato sus pesares.

Una media hora después de haber empezó la fiesta, el salón estaba rebozando de conversaciones, música, vestidos y gente, llegaron Rue y Thresh acompañados de Mad. Instantáneamente, al verlos, me acerqué a recibirlos en la puerta.

Madge se veía espléndida con un vestido color melocotón corto y vaporoso con finos tirantes, mientras que nuestro amigo iba con la parte de arriba de un traje negro pero con unos jeans caídos y Rue, quien estaba muy bonita con un vestido violeta corto y suelto, parecía estar retándolo por su atuendo desfachatado cuando llegué a su lado.

-¡Katniss, estás increíbles!- me alagó Mad en forma de saludo al verme.

-Wou- fue lo único que pude decir Thresh al verme, cosa que me hizo reír junto a su expresión de enajenación.

¿Cuál sería la expresión de Peeta si llegara a verme con ese vestido? Ahora que lo pensaba no me disgustaba tanto tenerlo puesto.

-Gracias, Mad. Tú también lo estás- dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras saludaba a todos.

-Lo ves. A ti nadie te dice siquiera que estás presentable- le reprochó Rue a su hermano mayor al escucharnos haciendo una mueca de disgusto que me recordaba a las de Prim cuando, de pequeña, no quería comer las comidas poco inspiradoras que Effie nos preparaba cuando nuestros padres salían a cenar juntos.

-Está bien, Rue- admitió Prim sonriéndole y tomándola de la mano- ven quiero presentarte a mis antiguos compañeros- agregó antes de que las dos chicas desaparecieran por entre la multitud.

-Me han salvado la noche- sonreí a mis compañeros mientras los dejaba pasar y nos encaminábamos a la mesa en la que antes me encontraba sentada.

-No creí que habría tanta gente, ni tantos chicos- comentó receloso Thresh paseando su mirada dorada por el salón y recalcando especialmente en el grupo de jóvenes con quienes estaban hablando Prim y Rue, su mirada estaba plagado de celos sobre protectores de hermano mayor.

Mad y yo reímos ante sus palabras.

-Oh, sí. Prim es la hermana sociable- admití con un deje de admiración hacía hermana.

Yo nunca podría invitar a tanta gente a una fiesta, primero porque no conocía a tanta y segundo porque me desesperaría si encontrara a tantos individuos cerca de mí.

Mis amigos y yo tomamos asiento al lado de Haymitch. Mi madre y Effie también habían elegido aquella mesa para sentarse y estaban enfrascadas en una animada conversación, saludaron a los recién llegados para luego seguir con lo suyo.

Para mi suerte ni Mad ni Thresh preguntaron acerca del paradero de mi padre, o tal vez habían supuesto que era Haymitch. Aunque esperaba que no hubieran llegado a esa conclusión lo preferían antes de tener que hablar de ello.

-Espero que haya buena comida- dijo Thresh ganándose la confianza de Haymitch en un segundo.

-¿Has venido a comer?- le preguntó Mad con indignación casi como si fuera Rue.

-Y a tener vigilada a mi hermana, claro- agregó solemne el chico inflando el pecho y mirando a los adolescentes.

-Creo que no estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo- opiné al encontrar a Rue entre dos chicos que la miraban animadamente- descuida, por suerte hay muy buena comida- añadí sonriendo e intentando que uno de sus dos objetivos no se viera afectado.

-Genial- dijo sin preocuparse.

-Peeta me ha ayudado a hacer el pastel, así que ya te imaginas- admití sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Me puse como un tomate.

-¿Sí? ¿Vendrá él?- inquirió Mad sorprendida. Sin embargo noté que estaba pensando en la charla que habíamos tenido el miércoles pasado al igual que yo.

Mi rubor se extendió hasta mis orejas ¿Por qué mierda había sacado el tema?

-No, me dijo que quería descansar aunque Glimmer le había propuesto ir a una fiesta- negué sin poder disimular mi disgusto ante la idea.

Mad mi miró con suspicacia al procesar la información.

-Bueno, Glimmer me envió un mensaje hoy por la tarde, diciendo si queríamos ir a una fiesta, supongo que será la misma- señaló mi amiga alzando las cejas en señal de inquisición.

No tenía idea de que podría estar pasando por la mente de Mad, aunque esperaba que no fuera nada parecido a lo que estaba pasando por la mía. Si Madge tenía razón entonces Peeta estaría allí y no podía dejar de preocuparme por qué le pasaría ¿Estaría con alguna chica?

-Sería genial. Tengo ganas de terminar la noche con algo de alcohol ¿Se apuntan? Yo pago el taxi- dijo Thresh ensanchando su sonrisa mientras se retorcía las manos en plan malévolo.

-Qué remedio ¿Qué dices tú, Kat?- Mad se encogió de hombros, sabía que a ella le ilusionaba la idea de salir tanto como a mí, por eso me extrañó que no se negara. Tal vez la negativa de Gale seguía haciendo replicas como las de un terremoto en ella y no estaba pensando con claridad.

-Mmm, no tengo muchas ganas de salir hoy- respondí sin entusiasmo.

La idea de ver a Peeta era muy tentadora, pero siquiera sabía si iba a estar o si aquella fiesta era la misma de la que él me había hablado. Sin contar con el hecho de que mi humor no era el mejor para andar hasta muy tarde en un sitio lleno de personas desconocidas, sudor, olor a alcohol y borrachos.

-Vamos, mira ese bonito vestido. Siquiera tendrás que arreglarte- rogó mi amigo mirándome con ojos de ternero, que quedaban demasiado bien con su dorado iris.

-Sí, claro- me mofé de su ingenua cara- ¿Y esto?- señalé con pesar el cabestrillo frunciendo los labios hacia abajo.

-Es un detalle- alegó él restándole importancia.

Alcé las cejas en respuesta.

-Tienen hasta que termine el cumpleaños para convencerme- les propuse intentando terminar la conversación y sabiendo que no podrían hacerlo, justo cuando comenzaban a servir los platos de la cena en las mesas.

Claramente no estaba de humor para ir a otra fiesta, veía por todos lados el asiento vació.

La cena era exquisita, no me extrañaba habiendo sido Effie la organizadora de todo. Thresh repitió el plato principal y se puso a hablar con Haymitch sobre deportes mientras que Mad y yo hablábamos del trabajo que la profesora Twill, que impartía la materia de biología, nos había dejado acerca del sistema nervioso, siquiera Mad lo había empezado a hacer y me pregunté si su pelea con Gale también la estaba afectando en aquello, estaba claro que tendría que hablar con él o abofetearlo si era necesario.

Luego de la comida el DJ puso música para que todos salieran a bailar a la pista, para mi sorpresa Thresh le pidió a Mad que lo acompañara, pero era más que nada para estar cerda de Rue, que tenía demasiados pretendientes según el gusto de su hermano, y además de que podría bromear con su amiga haciendo un baile muy curioso y divertido que hasta a mí me hacía reír. Claro que después Thresh me arrastró, literalmente, a la pista e hizo lo mismo conmigo, me daba mucha vergüenza bailar, mucha más con un brazo menos y con una chico que era más o menos tres cabezas más alto que yo. Al final nos reímos mucho.

La noche siguió y Prim estaba espectacular con su vestido color petróleo y su sonrisa inmaculada, nunca la había visto tan resplandeciente.

Healer se acercó a mí luego de comer el postre. Ya eran más o menos las doce de la noche para ese entonces, todos los invitados seguían charlando con la misma energía que antes y Haymitch se había hecho con unas tres cervezas de la cocina.

-Kat. Estás preciosa, cariño- me sonrió mi madre con los ojos chispeantes de alegría.

Su expresión casi me hizo llorar, se parecía tanto a la verdadera.

-Gracias, mamá. Tú también- respondí con la voz algo tomada.

-¿Qué te parece si le cantas una canción a su hermana?- preguntó cogiéndome de la mano ilesa y sin perder la sonrisa.

¡¿Qué me había pedido?!

-¡Sería estupendo, Katniss!- Effie gritó de la nada animando los deseos de Healer, había escuchado nuestra conversación.

Quise matarla.

Me mordí el labio. Los ojos anhelantes de mi madre eran intachables, no podía negarme a su petición pero me daba muchísima vergüenza ponerme a cantar teniendo a treinta o más adolescentes frente a mí, sin contar con que la última vez que había cantado había estado mí padre.

Hasta Haymitch se me había quedado mirando expectante.

-Sí, mamá. Lo haré- decidí al final. Diciéndome a mi misma que sólo lo haría por Prim.

A pesar de todo no era tan estúpida como para ponerme al frente de la tarima donde estaban los instrumentos y cantar a capela así que me acerqué a donde se encontraba Mad terminando su postre.

-Oye, Mad ¿Me ayudarías con el piano a cantar?- le pregunté con disimulo así nadie se enteraba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Mad me miró extrañada y sorprendida pero aceptó con gusto, debía estar más que acostumbrada a tocar con público.

Mientras todos terminaban el postre le tararé la canción a Mad para que supiera el ritmo que debía seguir, habiendo ganado una beca para irse a Londres debía saber perfectamente cómo improvisar canciones, para luego dirigirnos al piano estilo ropero de madera pulida que habían colocado en la tarima junto a la mezcladora de DJ.

Effie, nuevamente apareciendo de la nada, le pidió al DJ que apagara la música que sonaba de fondo y que le prestara el micrófono. Entonces comenzó a hablar hacía los invitados.

-¡Buenas noches, y muchísimas gracias por haber venido a esta tan especial ocasión!- habló la mujer sin sentirse amenazada por los pares de ojos que la miraban expectantes. Algo maravilloso que podía hacer Effie era estar radiante frente a una multitud cosa que yo no podría hacer en mi vida.

Las palabras de Effie hicieron sonrojar a Prim.

-Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado. Y aquí tenemos a Katniss, quien cantará una pieza para Prim, pedida especialmente por su madre- continuó señalándome y haciéndome enrojecer.

Los invitados aplaudieron y Effie me pasó decididamente el micrófono mientras me daba un ataque de pánico.

-Cuando quieras- susurró Mad a mis espaldas, se había colocado en el piano como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Había elegido cantar una nana que nuestro padre nos cantaba cuando eran niñas, era infantil, pero muy dulce que sabía, Prim, reconocería al instante. Así que me armé de valor, imaginé que sólo estaban mi hermana, mi madre, Effie y Haymitch mirando y comencé.

**En lo más profundo del prado, allí bajo el sauce,**

**hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde y suave;**

**recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo**

**y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.**

La dulce y angelical melodía del piano inundaba el salón de fiesta mientras Mad armonizaba con sus prodigios dedos la sintonía de las notas que acompañaban la canción. Realmente era increíble con el instrumento y su seguridad me daba el impulso para no dejar de cantar.

**Este sol te protege y te da calor,**

**las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,**

**tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**

**y mi amor por tu aquí perdurará.**

Un millar de recuerdos de papá coparon mis pensamientos: un día en el parque, ayudándome con la tarea de la primaria, enseñándome a usar el arco, arropando a Prim, besando levemente a mamá, riendo a carcajadas, cantando esta misma canción…

Sabía que Prim debía estar recordando los mismos y otros recuerdos más de nuestro padre ya que podía ver las lágrimas de emoción que se acoplaban en sus ojos mientras cantaba en voz baja al compás del piano.

**En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta.**

**hay una capa de hojas, un yaro de luna.**

**Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,**

**pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.**

**Este sol te protege y te da calor,**

**las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.**

**Los últimos versos son apenas audibles.**

**Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**

**y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

Las últimas notas del piano terminaron en una dulce entonación y con ellas Prim corrió a abrazarme mientras los demás aplaudieron como si hubieran ido a un concierto.

-Gracias, Katniss- masculló mi hermana, quien en mis brazos ahora parecía tan pequeña como siempre la había visto, emocionada soltando unos sollozo y aferrándose a mí como si realmente fuera nuestro padre el que había estado cantando.

* * *

**Holaaaa! ¿Cómo han estado mis geniales lectores?**

**Espero que no me maten por haberlos hecho esperar tanto pero estuve ocupada con la facultad, todavía lo estoy, y pensaba publicar en Semana Santa pero hubo una gran inundación en mi cuidad y no he podido hacer anda más que ayudar aquí.**

**Ahora sí, volvamos al fics. ¿Qué les ha parecido? no pensé que saldría tan largo este capí así que espero, al menos, haberlos recompensado con eso.**

**Quería hacer una aclaración acerca del vestido que usa Katniss en la fiesta, la idea era que fuera el mismo que usa en la entrevista de la película de LJDL ya que me había gustado mucho y era bastante razonable ponerlo en el fics, no quedaba tan bien el de piedras presionas del libro.**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre son un apoyo para mí!**

**Tengo un pequeño presente para ustedes y sus voraces ansias, un pequeño adelanto en dibujo de "El momento" hecho por mí :D el link de la página en donde lo colgué está en mi perfil en la parte donde se describe el fics de Una razón adolescente.**

**¡Otra vez me disculpo por hacerlos esperar!**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**


	26. Distracciones

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

Capítulo 26: Distracciones

La fiesta continuaba pero Prim no me soltaba, ni yo tampoco a ella. Sentía las piernas como gelatina bajo mi peso, lo único que me mantenía estable era el cuerpo de mi hermana aferrado al mío, y una agitada emoción que rompía con todos los muros de los que me había provisto durante todos aquellos meses me revolvía el estómago y hacía que el pecho me doliera como si, en vez de aire, estuviera respirando plomo. Tenía las lágrimas picando inestables en los ojos, sin embargo, a pesar de la angustia, estábamos en una fiesta, con todos mirándonos, expectantes. No podía largarme a llorar, debía reservarme ese lujo para cuando volviera a casa, no iba a ruinarle la velada a mi hermana.

Alcé la vista hacía donde se encontraba Healer, en la mesa que hacía unos minutos yo me encontraba con Thresh y Mad anonadados en conversaciones totalmente externas al cumpleaños. Mi madre…nuestra madre estaba más emocionada que Prim y yo juntas. Había surcos de grandes lágrimas en sus mejillas brillantes por la humedad, su pequeña nariz estaba enrojecida y sus labios se retorcían en una extraña sonrisa, un mezcla de horror y alegría se dispersaba por ella, aunque lo más intrigante eran sus ojos, celestes como los de Prim, en los que la fuerza, débilmente, había reaparecido. Verla de aquel modo hizo que mi pecho se aflojara, no del todo, pero sí lo suficiente para no ahogarme.

Effie, quien estaba al lado de Healer, también lloraba y a la vez intentaba que el maquillaje no se le perdiera por entre las lágrimas. Ella también sabía quién nos cantaba la nana, aunque las reacciones de Effie siempre eran una sorpresa para todos, esta vez estaba siendo de lo más normal. Haymitch ya estaba alcoholizado, por ende no me importaba su reacción, y los demás invitados, luego de los aplausos, habían vuelto a sus charlas aunque parecían un tanto confusos con nuestra reacción, no comprendía la situación, y para mi ego, y mi sonrojo, algunos se me habían quedado viendo con la boca abierta, impresionados por mi canto.

Mi padre había sido el verdadero cantante de la casa y me había enseñado todos las canciones que conocía. Si él hubiera cantado, con lo increíble que era escucharlo, los comensales todavía estarían delirando con su voz.

-Te amo, Kat- susurró Prim cuando se despegó de mí, aunque sus brazos seguían rodeándome.

-Yo también, Patito- sonreí y le di dos besos en las mejillas húmedas- tu fiesta todavía no ha terminado y si Effie te ve con esa cara larga te matara. Ve- la animé mientras me devolvía la sonrisa, todavía se notaba su tristeza pero había una vasta alegría.

Dejé que Prim se alejara y se dirigiera al baño a lavarse el rostro para poder volver, presentable como diría Effie, al festejo.

-¡Wow, Kat ¿No sabía que cantabas tan bien?!- me felicitó Mad quien se había acercado a mí luego de que mi hermana se fuera corriendo. También estaba impresionada y había un brillo que nunca había visto en sus ojos azules.

Me encogí de hombros ante el alago.

-Lo tenía reservado- admití ya que no volvería a hacerlo, a excepción de que Prim me lo pidiera- Sólo para ocasiones especiales- mascullé más para mí misma que para ella.

-¡Deberías decirle a Cinna que cantas tan bien!- comentó con exaltación. Esta faceta de Mad era nueva para mí, normalmente estaba muy calmada, supuse que lo que tenía que ver con talentos musicales era muy excitante para ella- él fue quien me ayudó a conseguir mi beca- añadió mientras bajábamos del pequeño escenario y nos dirigíamos nuevamente a la mesa.

-¿En serios?- inquirí con sorpresa.

Sabía que Mad entraba entre los estudiantes favoritos de Cinna, había pensado que era porque siempre estaba atenta y con todas las tareas perfectas y a tiempo para entregarlas. Era la mejor de su materia, aunque, en general, Mad era buena en todo. Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado aquello.

-Sí. Le debo mucho- confirmó sonriendo. Casi parecía que el caso Gale se le había borrado de la mente…casi.

Recordé entonces lo poco que faltaba para que Mad se fuera, sólo quedaba un mes y medio. Ella me había contado que el curso había comenzado en septiembre, como en todas las escuelas del hemisferio norte, pero que con ella habían hecho una excepción y comenzaría en diciembre, así podía finalizar sus estudios aquí. Luego se iría.

-¿Cómo te preparas para el viaje?- pregunté con ansiedad y también para alejar la conversación de lo que había hecho recién, lo que más necesitaba ahora era distraer mi mente.

-Ya tengo como dos maletas de ropa y partituras, no sé cuando tendré que pagar de sobre peso en el vuelo ¡y todavía falta un mes!- comentó Mad un poco retraía y más ansiosa que yo mientras nos acercamos a la mesa en la que Thresh, el cual estaba enfrascado en una conversación de football con Haymitch, nos esperaba.

-Será fantástico- la alenté aunque por dentro quería que no se fuera nunca.

Aquel verano, de por sí, ya sería extraño y se me arrugaba la frente al caer en la cuenta de que Mad no estaría para animarme.

-Eso espero- suspiró con pesadez muy poco convencida- Estoy muy nerviosa- admitió en voz baja para que únicamente yo la pudiera oír.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa redonda en donde habíamos comido, mi poste helado ya estaba completamente derretido y me extrañó que Haymitch no se lo comiera, Effie había controlado su llanto y su maquillaje estaba reluciente, aunque ella no paraba de verse en un pequeño espejito que había metido en su bolso antes de salir de casa. Healer también lucía más contenía y Prim, luego de haber pasado por el tocador, la abrazaba por detrás del asiento mientras le susurraba algo al oído con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¡Chicas, eso fue increíble! ¡Deberían hacer un dueto!- comentó Haymitch al vernos con la voz una octava más alta de lo que debería. La borrachera de este hombre no tenía límites.

-Sí, y Thresh sería nuestro representante- añadió Mad recuperando su sonrisa y mofándose de nuestro amigo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque con algo de sarcasmo diría yo, mientras también nos felicita por la actuación.

Excepto por mis amigos los demás ocupantes de nuestra mesa conocían mi voz así que la conversación se volcó en el talento de Mad con el piano, y ella se puso colorada cuando Effie la acribilló a preguntas. Prim le dio las gracias y se quedó unos cuantos minutos con nosotros hasta que Effie le reclamó que no podía dejar a los invitados solos. Puse los ojos en blanco ante el estúpido comentario.

La fiesta siguió su curso y pasadas las once, luego de que el DJ volviera a pasar música para que los invitados bailasen, las luces se atenuaron y una mesa con ruedas, mantel a rayas azul y blanco –acorde con la estricta decoración de la mejor amiga de Healer-, y el pastel de cumpleaños, el mismo que había hecho esta misma mañana con Peeta, llegó al centro del salón de la mano de los meseros que había contratado Effie junto al cáterin de la comidas. Un combo, como no había dejado de mencionar durante los últimos días la mujer.

Algo bueno de que la fiesta estuviera por acabar era que Effie ya no molestaría todos los santos días con la organización, simplemente se apegaría al, no muy humilde, personaje que reitera el cumpleaños como el mejor que una chica podía tener…claramente, en mi opinión, era más tolerable.

La banda, la cual no tenía idea de cuando había llegado, comenzó a tocar el famoso "Feliz cumpleaños" cuando todos nos pusimos de pie alrededor de la mesa, mientras Haymitch se encargaba de prender las dos velas con los números "uno" y "cuatro" respectivamente, junto a unas véngalas decorativas, imagino, obra de su esposa. La luz que proyectaba el pequeño fuego artificial le daba una muy buena presentación a las letras cursivas de chocolate blanco con las que Peeta, hábilmente, había escrito el nombre de mi hermana.

Prim volvió a mirarme emocionada al ver el pastel. Claro que no podía llevarme ni el cuarto del crédito por la torta; tendría que darle las gracias a Peeta nuevamente por su ayuda ¿Estaría en la fiesta a la que Glimmer nos había invitado? ¿O se habría tomado la noche libre? El pensamiento me hizo sonrojar aunque no comprendía del todo el por qué.

Antes de que la canción terminara y que Prim soplara para que las llamas de las velas se apagaran Effie le pidió que posara para una seguidilla de fotografías, uno de sus nuevos pasatiempos, para tener en el álbum familiar. Volví a rodar los ojos ante la idea, aunque luego de pensarlo por un par de segundos comprendí que serían las primeras fotos en las que nuestro padre no aparecería, eso no hizo otra cosa que hacerme temblar. Al final se encendieron nuevamente las luces y los amigos de Prim fueron en fila a felicitarla mientras la abrazan o le dan un beso en la mejilla. Entonces la banda comenzó a tocar rock twist para darle más ánimo a la fiesta y, contra todo pronóstico, los jóvenes se lanzaron a la pista a bailar como si se tratase de los Beatles y supieran como moverse. Thresh le pidió entusiasmado a Mad que lo acompañara y hasta Haymitch quería salir a bailar, pero, nuevamente, Effie se lo impidió ya que quería seguir tomar fotos con los integrantes de la familia y amigos más cercanos.

A regañadientes me uní a la seguidilla de flashes sin poder frenar la ola de pensamientos negativos que tenían con respecto a ello. Fueron los siete minutos más largos de mi vida y cuando Effie, luego de despotricar una vez más contra mi cabestrillo, se vio satisfecha salí casi corriendo al baño.

Desesperada me mojé el rostro en el lavabo intentando camuflar las lágrimas que se me desprendían de los ojos ¿Cómo podía dejar que esto me afectara tanto? En ningún momento de estas semanas me había imaginado que el recuerdo de mi padre me perseguiría tanto, mucho menos en aquella ocasión en la que debía estar feliz junto a Prim. No quería que me viera así, definitivamente no dejaría que lo hiciera.

Necesitaba ver a Lavinia, terminantemente. Tal vez, si me sentía lo suficientemente ahogada el lunes, vomitaría todo lo que no le había contado en las pasadas sesiones.

Antes de salir del baño miré mi reflejo y, a pesar de querer disimular mi tristeza, sabía que no funcionaría. No quería preocupar a Prim precisamente en aquel momento, tal vez era hora de volver a casa…o al menos de salir de allí, alejarme de la gente. Afuera la canción había cambiado y Thresh junto a Mad habían vuelto a sus asientos mientras se reían de los pasos horrendos que hacían los invitados, era obvio que no estaban acostumbrados a bailar ese tipo de música.

-Chicos, creo que ya me iré a casa- los llamé cuando me acerqué a nuestra mesa.

Thresh me miró risueño, aunque su sonrisa decayó ante mis palabras.

-¿Tan pronto?- comentó sin notar mi estado de ánimo.

-Sí…no me siento muy bien- respondí frunciendo el labio para dejar en claro que no me haría cambiar de opinión.

-Está bien…- reconoció resignado estirando las piernas por debajo de la mesa para luego levantarse en cuestión de segundos- pasaré por el baño antes de irme, no creo que Rue me quiera aquí ahora que tú te vas- explicó y rápidamente desapareció por las mesas.

Fruncí el entrecejo ante su comentario, no debían irse si no querían.

-¿Qué sucede, Kat?- inquirió Mad una vez que el chico estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no poder oírnos. Su rostro lucía indagador, Mad era mucho más perspicaz que Thresh y no sólo por que fuera una chica.

Me encogí de hombros, no podía explicarle todo ni tampoco iba a hacerlo.

-Creo que deberías distraerte un poco- opinó mi amiga sonriéndome mustiamente- acabo de hablar con Glimmer…me dijo que Peeta estaría en la fiesta- agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

No estaba segura de por qué Mad me lo decía, tal vez fuera el hecho de que no quería ir sola con Thresh, cosa que no creía fuera cierta, o, podría ser, que creyera que me hacía un favor al comentarlo. De todas formas había mordido el anzuelo. Titubeé mordiéndome el labio inferior, no quería parecer tan obvia, aunque Madge ya lo supiera ¿Qué le diría a Thresh? Tal vez, con suerte, mi compañera se inventara algo y el chico no haría ninguna pregunta…aunque, conociendo a Thresh, podría no necesitar saber el por qué si no el simple hecho de que me iría a la fiesta con ellos.

-No estás jugando limpio, Undersee- le reproché entrecerrando los ojos mientras ella me sonreía y se volvía a encoger de hombros.

-Será divertido- dijo simplemente y tomó su abrigo del asiento.

-Iré a la fiesta, pero llegó a cruzarme can Cashmere, Clove o cualquiera de ellos y me largo, te lo juro- confesé para poder retomar la dignidad que me quedaba, además de que era completamente cierto. Lo menos que quería hacer era ver a la pandilla de ribas putas y a sus estúpidos chicos musculosos.

Al regresar Thresh, Mad le sonríe triunfante. Malditos.

Nos despedimos de Prim, hice especial hincapié en que me guardara un trazo de pastel antes de que Haymitch se lo comiera, y luego de abrazarla fuertemente, sintiéndome muy mal por dejarla a mitad de la fiesta, nos fuimos.

-Muy bien, mundo ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Thresh friccionando sus manos con sus energías renovadas cuando encontramos un taxi en la esquina, a unos metros del salón desde donde todavía se podía escuchar la música. Me pregunté como hacían los vecinos para soportar los fines de semana.

-¿Tienes idea de a dónde vamos?- inquirí levantando un ceja cuando me acomodé en el asiento trasero del coche.

Thresh me devolvió una mirada pícara.

-Mad se encarga de eso-.

Resoplé ¿A dónde me estarían llevando? Tal vez la fiesta no era muy lejos de casa y, si cambiaba de opinión, podía huir a mi habitación rápidamente. Me sonrojé al comprender por qué había decidido acompañarlos y esperaba que Mad nunca le revelara a Thresh aquello.

Al cerras la puerta, Mad le pasó la dirección al conductor, quien siquiera nos prestaba atención, debía pensar que éramos unos borrachos más que frecuentábamos su taxi, y se volvía a vernos.

-Glimmer me envió la dirección por un mensaje. Es en una casa. No muy lejos de la mía- explicó la chica y gruñí antes la idea de que estaría más lejos de lo que pretendía de mi hogar.

Todo sea por Peeta. Podría ser que su compañía me devolviera el ánimo, aunque pensándolo bien, no creía ni que él pudiera con ello. Seguramente, lo más sensato, habría sido hacer caso omiso a las palabras de Mad y volver a casa para refugiarme en la ducha.

El viaje resultó ser más corto de lo que pensaba, el hombre al volante parecía querer terminar su turno lo más temprano posible y, pasando unos cuantos semáforos en rojo, llegamos en un santiamén. Noté que pasamos muy cerca de la panadería de los Mellark.

Fue muy fácil encontrar la casa en donde se celebraba la fiesta ya que de ella salía una música fuerte con sonidos electrónicos, mientras que en la vereda de la fachada, provista escasamente con una puerta de madera y dos ventanas simétricas una a cada lado del portal pintadas de verde opaco, había grupos pequeños de jóvenes hablando, más bien gritando, entre sí con vasos de bebida. Siquiera se fijaron en nosotros hasta que mi vestido, color fuego, les llamó la atención. Primer indicio de que no debería haber venido.

Dentro la casa estaba más concurrida de lo que me hubiera gustado, me hacía acordar aquella quinta a la que había ido con Johanna, Annie y Mad a fines de septiembre, la cual también estaba inundada de gente, humo y olor a alcohol. Palidecí al recordar que estaba saliendo con Gale en aquel tiempo y rogué porque a Mad no se le ocurriera rememorarlo también…entonces un pensamiento sagaz apareció en mi mente: Era extraño que Mad quisiera ir a una fiesta y, en vista de lo que le había ocurrido durante la semana, tal vez fuera una forma de desahogarse y olvidar por un segundo a Gale. Esperaba que su brillante mente no se volcara a la colección infinita de bebidas que había desperdigadas por la casa.

El salón principal era amplió pero con tanta muchedumbre no lo aparentaba ya que hasta la mesa ratona del centro estaba ocupada por el trasero de dos chicas. A la derecha se podía ver una cocina, el lugar por el que más gente se veía salir con tragos recargados; a la izquierda se lucía una escalera y al fondo una puerta ventana corrediza que daba a un jardín, ni muy grande ni muy chico pero que estaba completamente deshabitado, al parecer los invitados preferían el bochornoso ambiente interno, aunque supuse que era porque el alcohol era más accesible allí que en el patio.

No nos fue difícil encontrar a Glimmer ya que la chica llamaba mucho la atención al bailar descaradamente con un chico en el centro de la habitación. Rodé los ojos, la rubia tenía las mejillas encendidas y no soltaba un vaso de plástico aunque necesitara la mano para bailar ¿Sería así siempre? ¿O todavía se sentía miserable por la traición de Cato con Cashmere?

Ya que ninguno tenía ganas, ni estómago, para acercarse a la enardecida chica recorrimos el lugar en buscar de Peeta ¿Estaría en una situación similar a la de Glimmer? ¿Y si, de alguna forma, Cashmere estaba allí y lo había engatusado para estar con ella? Se me revolvió el estómago ante la pregunta y me convencí de que Peeta nunca haría eso, le desagradaba. Sin embargo sentí que era el segundo indicio de que no debería haber venido.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando encontramos al chico, Glimmer había vuelto de su baile erótico, con su vaso casi vacío, y Delly se encontraba junto a ellos. Era extraño verlos sin el uniforme del instituto pero no por ello desagradable, ambas chicas iban muy bien vestidas aunque nada muy escandaloso como lo que yo tenía puesto, mientras que a Peeta podía comérmelo con los ojos. Iba vestido casi como Thresh: camisa y jeans gastados. Casi podía oler el gusto a pan en su piel.

-¡Por fin llegaron!- chilló Glimmer al notar nuestra presencia a su lado. No necesitaba estar muy cerca de ella para sentir el olor a alcohol en su ropa.

Noté que Peeta la observaba con su ceño fruncido y lleno de preocupación pero al verme a su lado se me quedó mirando como si no me reconociera. El regocijo de placer me hizo estremecer, su mirada me envolvía y las palabras de Mad vinieron a mi mente: "no creo que tú le seas indiferente".

-¡Hola!- lo saludé por entre la música al notar mi rubor y me sentí estúpida.

-¡Creí que tenías una fiesta!- sonrió con sus blancos dientes.

Me encogí de hombros intentado hacer pasar desapercibido el recuerdo del cumpleaños.

-Vengo de allí. A Prim le encantó el pastel- comenté recordando que le debía una muy grande mientras el calor no se iba de mi rostro.

Peeta soltó una carcajada suave.

-Imaginé que no te prepararías tanto para venir aquí- opinó señalando el vestido que llevaba haciendo que las piernas me temblaran.

-_Sólo es un cumplido_- me recordé a mí misma.

-Imaginas bien-.

Mad no había estado tan equivocada. Sólo había pasado un minuto junto a Peeta y se me había olvidado hasta respirar ¿Por qué me había pedido ser su amiga? ¿Por qué no quería más? ¿Por qué me había besado entonces aquella vez?

Las palabras de Delly me sacaron de mi ensueño.

-¡Katniss, tu vestido es hermoso! ¡Todos te están mirando!- me sonrió la chica como siempre lo hacía, deslumbrante. Me gustaría poder sonreí como ella.

Delly tenía razón. En un breve impass recorrí el recinto y las chicas más próximas a nuestro pequeño círculo se comían mi vestido con sus ojos, mientras que los chicos me miraban el trasero. Quise golpearlos.

-Supongo. Aunque tener un cabestrillo quita muchos puntos- afirmé restándole importancia. Realmente no me importaban las miraditas de los demás, sólo quería tener los ojos de una persona puestos en mí.

-¡Peeeeeeeeta!- lo llamó Glimmer interponiéndose entre nosotros de sopetón y encaramándose al hombro de su amigo por su brazo libre. Quise sacarla a patadas- ¡¿Me traes otro de estos?!- continuó la chica mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro acaparando la atención de todos.

No recordaba haberla visto de aquel modo en la fiesta de la primavera, aunque en ambos casos tenía el rostro encendido y sudoroso.

-Glimm ¿Cuánto has bebido?- le preguntó Mad al acercarse a ella para sostenerla.

La rubia pareció meditarlo durante un minuto entero mientras nosotros la miramos expectantes, seguramente el número de vasos iba más allá del de los dedos de su mano, pero al final pareció olvidar la pregunta y volvió a dirigirse a Peeta.

-Por favorrrr- dijo rogando abrazándose al muchacho.

Bufé fuertemente y comencé a negar con la cabeza reprobatoriamente. La actitud de Glimmer a veces, generalmente, era insoportable ¿Cómo hacía Peeta para soportarla todo el tiempo durante tantos años? Casi me hervía la sangre al verlos a ambos tan cerca. Sabiendo lo inestable que estaba la chica la escena podía terminar en desastre con extremada facilidad ¿Por qué mierda me había dejado convencer?

Puesto que Glimmer tenía a todos con los ojos puestos en ella y su borrachera ancestral me alejé lentamente del grupo, no había venido a soportar aquellas estupideces y no me importaba que estuviera como una cuba, seguía siendo una actitud de lo más deplorable por parte de de la rubia. A pesar de tener un vestido escarlata que brillaba cada vez que me movía nadie notó mi retirada y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a la puerta ventana en la parte trasera del salón para salí al exterior.

El aire de la noche primaveral todavía era frío, con vestigios del invierno, un escalofrío me recorrió la médula y deseé tener un abrigo, pero sólo llevaba el pequeño bolsito. La música se atenuó un poco al cerrar la puerta corrediza a mis espaldas. El jardín estaba casi vacío, a excepción de una pareja que se había refugiado debajo del alfeizar de una ventana para que nadie los viera, el pasto todavía no había comenzado a crecer y se notaba seco por la falta de lluvias de la temporada, un solo árbol se alzaba enorme al lado de una piscina de concreto con pintada descascarada de un color celeste desteñido al lado de la medianera de tres metros que dividía el terreno.

Sin prestar atención alguna a los dos individuos me encaminé hacia la alberca, que, para mi júbilo, estaba vacía, con sólo hojas de arce arremolinándose, barro, polvo y demás porquerías en el piso. Sin pensarlo dos veces me metí dentro de la estructura bajando las escaleras sucias hasta llegar a la base de la piscina en donde nadie me vería. Effie me mataría si se llegaba a enterar en donde había metido el vestido que me había regalado pero eso a mí no me importaba en absoluto.

Dentro de la pileta la música resonaba por eco en las paredes vacías, el aire no corría y se sentía un fuerte olor a putrefacción. Un perfecto lugar en donde nadie me molestara.

Barrí con la mano la suciedad de uno de los escalones para sentarme, me sentía cansada y no sólo porque hubiera pasado de una fiesta a otra, si no, más bien, por el efecto que me estaban causando. Al principio la idea de ver a Peeta me había dado la vana esperanza de poder despejar mi mente de los crípticos y tristes pensamientos que me persiguieron durante todo el día, pero, la verdad, las cosas nunca pasaban como yo quería o esperaba, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Envolví mis piernas con los brazos y apoyé el mentón en mis rodillas esperando que no me doliera el cuello luego. Era una posición incómoda teniendo en cuenta que uno de mis brazos estaba encastillado y no podía moverlo con facilidad, pero no había huido de la fiesta para quejarme de mis dolores físicos. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco antes de perder el control ¿Qué era peor? ¿Llorar en el cumpleaños de Prim o en una fiesta en la que nadie me conocía?

Era una suerte que no me hubiera puesto maquillaje, pensé vanamente.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que una estridente risa hizo eco en las paredes de la piscina por encima de la música. Quien fuera que había ingresado al patio lo había hecho de golpe y había sorprendido a la pareja de la cual ahora parecía estar riéndose. Aunque, dentro de la construcción, no podía estar del todo segura.

Unos segundos después una cabeza rubia asomó por la piscina y deseé que fuera Prim aunque sabía que ella no estaba allí.

Glimmer llevaba consigo otro vaso de quien sabe qué cosa, tenía una sonrisa en los labios pero se notaba que sólo era una mueca producida por el alcohol, su sonrojo, producto de la borrachera, persistía y creí que se mataría cuando comenzó a descender por los escalones de la alberca a tropezones con sus tacones.

¿Por qué justo ella debía encontrarme de todas las personas que había en la casa? ¿Dónde estaba Peeta cuando se lo necesitaba?

-¡Oye, ten cuidado!- espeté al ver que casi se tropezaba en el barro mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma.

De haber estado con un ánimo diferente la escena me hubiera hecho reír y hasta me hubiera mofado de ella filmándola con mi celular. Pero no estaba para bromas precisamente, ni mucho menos para tolerar la presencia de Glimmer. Sin embargo podía haber sido peor.

-¡No te preocupes, tonta! Estoy perfectamente- exclamó con los ojos cerrados mientras yo gruñía antes el apodo- ¿No te parece un poco sucio y difícil este lugar para esperar a tu príncipe azul?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa justo cuando dejaba de girar y tomaba un trago de su vaso.

Fruncí el ceño, no podía abalanzarme sobre ella estando en aquel estado.

-¿Cuántos de esos te has bebido?- inquirí molesta preguntándome por que Peeta la había dejado seguir bebiendo.

-¿_No se suponía que él la cuidaba?_- agregué en mi fuero interno con sarcasmo.

Glimmer comenzó a contar con sus dedos lo que provocó que un poco del líquido se derramara por el vaso. Era azul.

-Mmm, creo que…siete- concluyó aunque no muy segura.

¿Cuánto más podía tolerar su organismo?

-¿Me das?- le pregunté estirando mi brazo sano.

Realmente no sentía ninguna necesidad de beber, la última vez que lo había hecho había vomitado enfrente de Peeta y no quería revivirlo. A pesar de que en ese momento estuviera detestándola sabía que alguien debía controlarla y como era la única persona allí, debía hacerme cargo. Era como cuida a un niño. Peeta debía estar echando humo con todo lo que se había metido su amiga.

-¡Claro!- gritó y se acercó a mí para compartirme su trago.

Simulé que tomaba así la dejaba satisfecha y me quedé con el vaso escondido entre mi cuerpo y el escalón que estaba a mis espaldas mientras Glimmer retomaba su danza circular alrededor de la piscina hasta notar que sus tacones se llenaron de porquerías. Entonces no se le ocurrió mejor idea que sentarse a mi lado. Gruñí mentalmente ante su elección ¿Por qué no, simplemente, podía largarse y volver a la fiesta?

-Me encanta su vestido, realmente no creía que tuvieras tan buen gusto- admitió luego de mirarme con ojos brillosos- ¿Me lo prestarías?- preguntó después de un rato como si no estuviera segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Claro…-respondí vagamente, extrañada por la idea de que no me preguntara el lugar donde lo había sacado para poder ir ella misma y cómpraselo.

Al parecer ni la ebriedad más intensa podía hacer que Glimmer olvidara su nueva situación económica. Debía ser algo muy difícil de asumir para alguien que siempre lo ha tenido todo…bueno, no todo, su estado como líder de la Elit o su relación con Johanna había sido un fracaso. Entonces una luz se enciende en mi cerebro abrumado.

-Hace unos días Mad y Thresh me contaron lo que te pasó con Johanna- confirmé ya que no me parecía justo mentirle, además estaba casi segura de que Glimmer no recordaría nada de aquello por la mañana.

-¿A sí?- respondió desatenta la chica. Se había recostado sobre los escalones y miraba las estrellas que se colaban por entre las nubes de la noche.

-Aja- continué, al parecer no le afectaba hablar de ello- aunque, no me dijeron que fue lo que hizo Clove a Johanna- continué esperando que no se levantara y se fuera justo en aquel momento.

Cuando mi compañera de banco y Thresh me habían hablado del pasado de Glimmer con Johanna nunca me habían explicado lo que realmente había sucedido, sólo que Glimmer se había comportado muy mal con su mejor amiga y que esta nunca se lo perdonó.

La rubia soltó un bufido seguido de una carcajada que no tenía nada de alegre.

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto cuando estoy borracha?- inquirió.

Me encogí de hombros intentando no lucir ansiosa.

-No me lo contarías de no estar así-.

Glimmer se volvió a verme y me regaló una sonrisa.

-Es cierto…-.

* * *

**Henos aquí! Cómo han estado? espero que de maravilla.**

**Siento mis continuos retrasos pero estoy teniendo muy poco tiempo para estar en la computadora, así que imaginan lo poco que puedo escribir...recién hoy me puse a hacer el capi y por suerte lo termine, aunque muuuuuuuuuuy tarde.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero que los haya dejado expectantes muajajaajjaja!**

**Estoy en alerta roja, con esto quiero decir que se me viene los parciales encima, así que seguramente tarde más en actualizar...lo lamento, esta no es la primera vez que se los advierto, pero igualmente les pido disculpas.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre dispuestos y esperando con MUCHA paciencia!**

**Ya me voy por que es muy tarde y mañana tengo facultad!**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**

**PD: YA LLEGA!**


	27. En secreto

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

**¡Y aquí es donde su larga paciencia da sus frutos!**

**Con ustedes: El momento!**

* * *

Capítulo 27: En secreto

La música seguía resonando en las paredes de la piscina aunque con la expectativa por escuchar la historia de Glimmer parecía casi nula en mis oídos.

Me sentía un tanto manipuladora al haber convencido a la chica, sin ningún esfuerzo por su ebriedad, para que se desinhibiera y me contara lo que ninguno de mis compañeros se había atrevido y todos sabían. Algo que había aprendido desde que había ingresado en aquel colegio era que los secretos que guardaba cada uno de los alumnos eran más públicos que los carteles que auspician a McDonald. Era una suerte que ninguno de ellos me conociera de la infancia ya que con mi reticencia a hablar sobre mí y mi desconfianza hacia todas y cada una de las personas que me rodean, si comenzaba a estar en boca de todos me pondría histérica ¿Qué pasaría si Cashmere le decía a todos nuestros compañeros que me gustaba Peeta? Me moriría de la vergüenza, seguramente. Ya bastante malo era que Glimmer, Mad y la imbécil de Cashmere lo supieran.

-Fue en mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Sabes?- comenzó a hablar la rubia sin que yo dijera nada para alentarla después de ahogar un hondo suspiro.

Podía haber notado su cambio de ánimo a tres casa de donde nos encontrábamos. Sus hombros, normalmente rectos y erguidos con orgullo, ahora se habían encogido para poder hundir su cabeza. Era una extraña en el cuerpo de Glimmer. La euforia de la fiesta había desapareció de su rostro y la chica parecía haber sido transportada a otro lugar muy lejos de mi lado en los escalones de la alberca.

No contesté a su pregunta, estaba más que claro que era retórica aunque a Glimmer aquello no se le daba bien. Lo único bueno que le veía ahora a la conversación era que me alejaría de mis propios recuerdos por un rato. Sin embargo no estaba del todo segura de querer saber mucho más ahora sobre el pasado de la rubia con Johanna por la condición en la que se encontraba Glimmer al segundo de comenzar.

Aquel cuento no sería agradable.

-¡Me encontraba tan feliz!- recordó con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios maquillados, yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Aparentaba inestabilidad- había invitado a todos mis compañeros de curso y a los del otro para que fueran a lo que sería la mejor fiesta de sus vidas- la humildad nunca se le había dado a la mejor amiga de Peeta y no parecía que eso le afectara en lo más mínimo- Tenía un vestido tan o más hermoso que el que llevas puesto, era medio transparente y brillaba como una luz, lo había hecho mi modista- prosiguió sin inmutarse por mi ceja levantada.

-Todo era perfecto. Habíamos alquilado un salón enorme con dos pistas de baile y un jardín trasero. Y todo brillaba, como yo. Tenía a mis amigos cerca, chicos que me sonreían y chicas que me envidiaban por lo hermosa que estaba. No me importaban, era mi momento y debía ser una diosa- opinó con rudeza mientras sus ojos verdes como orbes se perdían por las paredes descascaradas que nos rodeaban.

Intenté imaginar aquella Glimmer, no se sentía muy distinta de la que yo había conocido en mis primeras semanas en el Instituto del Centenario: altiva, ególatra, y con la caprichosa actitud de niña rica. Esa era Glimmer, siempre lo sería.

-La fiesta iba bien, más que eso. Esplendida. Pasé toda la noche de aquí para allá, hablando, bailando, comiendo y bromeando con todos y cada uno de los invitados. Me amaban. Recuerdo que Johanna y Clove se limitaban a mirarse mal, eso me hacía feliz ya que no estaban peleando, ambas eran mis amigas y no querían arruinar mi fiesta con sus constantes pleitos- visualicé esa imagen, Johanna y Clove "_conviviendo_", me era casi imposible figurar a Johanna haciendo algo a favor de Glimmer.

-Hasta que perdí de vista a Clove- la vaga sonrisa que se había formado en sus comisuras desapareció repentinamente mientras hablaba- primero la busqué y al no encontrarla supuse que Johanna le había hecho algo, no era normal de Clove desaparecer en medio de una fiesta, de _mi_ fiesta- recalcó con arrogancia, como si la Glimmer de la fiesta estuviera hablando conmigo ahora. Era bastante escalofriante- me enfadé con ella porque estaba arruinándolo todo por una estúpida enemistad de niñas, pero Johanna me juró que no se había cruzado con Clove. No me mintió, sin embargo no le creí…era difícil hacerlo sabiendo que la detestaba- comentó como queriendo exponer lo obvio y cubrir sus espaldas con una idea que apoyara sus acciones de aquellos días.

Una helada ráfaga solitaria arremolinó las hojas y la porquería dentro de la piscina haciéndonos temblar. Deseé haber traído un abrigo al notar que la noche comenzaba a enfriarse a medida que las nubes, que antes sólo marmoleaban el cielo, ahora lo ocupaban todo. Si comenzaba a llover ya no tendría ninguna excusa para estar en el jardín de aquella casa, mojándome a la deriva; aunque, de todos modos, podría usar la tormenta como justificación para volver mi hogar.

-Volví a buscar a Clove- retomó Glimmer su historia luego de abrazarse a sí misma con sus brazos, con el alcohol que debía tener dentro no tenía por qué sentir frío- revisé todo el salón, el jardín, los baños, hasta la cocina, le pregunté a todos por si la habían visto…para cuando la encontré el desastre ya estaba hecho- suspiró con pesadez encogiéndose más aun de lo que ya estaba- Clove, junto con Enobaria, le había vaciado un balde entero de decolorante en la cabeza a Johanna, era uno muy potente-.

Me quedé congelada en el escalón al escucharla.

Sentí unas irracionales ganas de encontrarme con Clove y romperle la cara. A pesar de que Johanna estuviera peleada conmigo no podía dejar de defenderla ante el trato que había recibido. Rápidamente fui trasladada a mi primer día de clases, cuando me había ayudado a salir de las zarpas de Clove y la propia Glimmer.

No daba crédito a lo que me decía ¡¿Cómo habían sido capaces de hacerle eso?! ¿Cómo había preferido Glimmer a Clove, luego de aquello, en vez de a Johanna? Estaba segura de que ni todas las explicaciones que tuviera le darían una sola excusa para lo que había hecho. Haberle preguntado había sido un completo error, ahora me sentía mucho peor de lo que ya estaba. No podía regocijarme por la culpa de la chica por que también me afectaba a mí su historia. ¡Patético!

Quise gritarle pero me contuve ya que Glimmer estaba ebria y con lo cambiante que tenía el ánimo no quería que se echara a llorar a mi lado, mucho menos estando yo tan sensible.

-Todo el mundo se reía de ella y hasta a mi me causó gracia porque estaba completamente empapada, no medí la gravedad de la situación- retomó al ver que yo seguía sin decir palabra alguna- Johanna echaba rabia por los ojos, nunca la había visto tan furiosa, y normalmente ella está enfadada. Se levantó del asiento, empujó y abofeteó a Clove en la cara. Fue entonces cuando me acerqué a ellas y Johanna pidió mi ayuda- paró de repente al notar que había llegado a la parte más trágica de todo su relato. Sentí como tragaba en seco- yo estaba tan enojada con ella por mentirme, pensaba que era obvio que le había hecho algo a Clove para que respondiera de aquella manera, así que le dije que…se lo merecía- la voz de Glimmer tembló con las últimas palabras y avisté un brillo inusual en sus ojos, estaban plagados de lágrimas y yo no podía saber si se arrepentía sinceramente o si era la cantidad inmensurable de alcohol que se había metido en el cuerpo lo que la ponía tan melancólica.

-Estaba tan equivocada, cegada por lo perfecta que habría sido mi fiesta de no haber estado Johanna. Luego entendí que todo había sido más que planeado pero soy demasiado orgullosa como para afrontarlo- agregó sorprendiéndome por lo razonable que sonaba- nunca podré olvidar la cara de Johanna cuando le dije eso. En el momento sentí satisfacción pero al cabo de unos días, cuando vi el daño que le había provocado, ya no me hacía sentir bien- admitió en un susurro lastimero mientras sus lágrimas consiguieron saltar de sus bonitos ojos.

¡No, no llores! ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota al pensar que hablar con Glimmer de sus errores sería bueno para mí? ¿Quería compadecerme de ella? ¿Sentir lástima por ella así no tenía que sentirla por mí? Lo que fuera que hubiera querido no había sido para llegar a esto. Definitivamente pasarían muchos días antes de que pudiera volver a entablar una conversación con Glimmer, puesto que no sabía si detestarla o aceptarla.

Caí en la cuenta de que por primera vez estaba pensando en Glimmer como un ente aparte de Peeta. Comprendí con un poco de asco hacía mi misma que sólo había querido su amistad para tener a Peeta cerca ¿Eso me convertía en una persona como Cashmere, como Glimmer? Por qué en realidad no había tantas diferencias entre ellas dos…entre nosotras. Peleadas con Johanna, separando amigos, utilizando a nuestros compañeros para llegar a un fin deseado.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos tan horribles. Era muy triste darse cuenta de lo asquerosamente idiota que podía ser una misma.

-Johanna quedó como un canario. Sólo algunos de sus mechones quedaron oscuros mientras todo lo demás se decoloró en un espantoso color amarillo pajoso, hasta tenía las cejas rubias- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Glimmer para empeorarlo aun más- al lunes siguiente apareció con la cabeza completamente rapada en el instituto, estoy casi segura de que también quería sacarse las cejas, pero su madre no se lo permitió, ya que no dejaba de tocárselas. Desde entonces lleva el cabello corto, nunca sabré si es porque le gusta como le queda o si es un recordatorio de lo que no hice por ella. Sólo sé que si esas son sus intensiones…funcionan- juzgó con la voz tomada.

Nos quedamos en un oscuro y tenso silencio, las lágrimas de Glimmer seguían avanzando por sus mejillas pero lloraba en mutismo, sin que ningún sollozo llegara a su garganta. Me gustaría poder llorar de esa manera, sin que nadie lo notara. Tal vez, mi compañera, ya había llorado lo suficiente por este tema y no le quedaran más ganas de seguir haciéndolo o simplemente porque yo estaba a su lado se contenía, de todas formas era admirable estando tan alcoholizada.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que volví a encontrar mi voz.

-Lo lamento- mascullé aunque sin saber por cual de todas las cosas lo decía.

Entonces mi compañera se giró y me penetró con sus amplificados ojos.

-Tú no, ni nadie. Yo soy la única que lo lamenta- sonrió resplandeciente.

Me era imposible imaginar lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de aquella retorcida chica, no sólo por que estuviera borracha y pudiera pensar en incoherentes ideas, sino porque su expresión y sus palabras eran incongruentes.

Glimmer se restregó las lágrimas con cuidado de no irritarse la piel y sacarse el maquillaje mientras se ponía de pie con un tambaleo. La rubia, sin decir nada más, subió los escalones para volver a la tierra húmeda del jardín y alejarse de mí. Había olvidado por completo el vaso que le había quitado antes de sentarse a mí lado, pero pensándolo bien se haría con otro apenas entrara en la casa y volviera a la fiesta.

Volvía a encontrarme sola y ahora estaba peor que antes.

Simplemente quería desaparecer, al menos de la fiesta infernal a la cual había asistido con la vana suposición de relajarme y poder estar con Peeta. Estar con Peeta. Pensar en él y en lo egoísta que había sido al mover todos esos hilos para tenerlo cerca me ponía peor, si es que eso era posible ¿Habría sido una acción de mi inconsciente el haber ayudado a Glimmer en aquella fiesta de la primavera sabiendo todo lo que vendría detrás? ¿O simplemente había actuado como buen samaritana para ayudarla? ¿Y si mi enfado con Gale no había sido por Mad, si sólo habíamos terminado por qué a mí me convenía? Me estremecí ante la pregunta ¿Era una persona tan horrible? ¿Podría llegar a ser como Cashmere, una puta y fría controladora?

Solté todo el aire que tenía dentro de los pulmones como si la briza gélida me hubiera dado una cachetada. Me había ensimismado tanto con esas malditas y opresoras preguntas que había olvidado por un momento la música haciendo eco en la piscina, el viento arremolinando las hojas del otoño, el frío que me erizaba la piel, o las nubes sobre mi cabeza haciendo una llamada urgente a la lluvia. De repente sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos, muchas lágrimas. No era una persona que llorara a menudo, pero la situación me sobrepasaba. Además estaba sola dentro de una alberca mohosa, mugrienta y desolada ¿Quién podría verme?

Retomé mi posición de ovillo rojo inicial con mi brazo ileso alrededor de mis piernas y la mejilla izquierda apoyada en mis rodillas. La suave y fría tela de mi espectacular vestido me daba escalofríos mientras que unas lágrimas mudas bajaban sin esfuerzo y acompañadas por la gravedad por el rabillo de mis ojos. Tenía la garganta atragantada con un nudo hecho de mis propias cuerdas bocales, y si llegaba a encontrar la manera de desatarlas gritaría por todo lo que no había gritado en meses: la muerte de mi padre, la muerte espiritual de mi madre, el abandono, la mediocridad, el vacio en la mesa de todas las comidas, el encierro en mi casa, el cambio de instituto, mi actitud manipuladora…, la lista podría seguir, puesto que debía tener un montón de cosas dentro que había olvidado de años pasados y que, como decía Lavinia, saldrían en el momento más inesperado y escabroso para que el dolor se aglomerara de un saque, a la luz de los demás problemas que tuviera. Definitivamente no sería agradable.

Estaba a punto de soltar un gran sollozo cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba en susurros.

-¿Katniss?-.

Me sobresalté y pegué un vuelco en el escalón que casi provocó mi caída al fondo de la piscina. No había escuchado a nadie llegar. Me restregué las lágrimas lo más rápido que pude haciéndome daño los ojos, seguramente estarían ya rojos aunque las nubes tapaban muy bien la luz.

Otra cabeza rubia apareció por la escalera cuando me volteé a ver quien había sido el segundo sagaz que había encontrado mi escondite no tan genial. Sin embargo, y para mi salvación, a Glimmer no se le había ocurrido volver para seguir contándome los detalles de su trágica historia. No, era mucho peor. Era el mismísimo Peeta Mellark.

Era la primera vez que se me revolvía el estómago y se me aceleraba el corazón al verlo, precisamente era la persona que menos necesitaba tener al lado pero, en contra posición, deseaba que se acercara y me hiciera compañía. No quería que me viera los surcos en la cara, o los ojos hinchados y rojos, aunque, por otro lado, anhelaba que notase mi tristeza y que me consolara. De todas formas la dualidad de mi cabeza no hacía otra cosa que hacerme sentir peor. Sabía que debía pedirle que se largara…y sin embargo no podía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico al verme. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas pero no podía saber si era por el frío o por algo más.

Su aspecto no era como el de un chico en una fiesta, no como la desalineada de su mejor amiga. Peeta aparentaba haber estado en la reunión más importante de una empresa, arreglado, sin sudor bajando por su cabello, con la camisa inmaculada y lisa. Nadie podía tener ese look al salir de una fiesta. Era demasiado perfecto ¿Cómo no iba a querer manejar a mis compañeros como piecitas de ajedrez para poder estar al menos una sola noche con él?

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- balbuceé sin responder a su pregunta e idiotizada por su repentina aparición.

-Glimm me lo dijo- se encogió de hombros y descendió por la pequeña escalinata.

Resoplé con indignación ante su respuesta. Al parecer hoy era el día en el que a Glimmer se le estaban escapando todos los secretos. Apreté los dientes y me volví para mirar la pared de la pileta con rabia.

-_No es culpa de Peeta_- me recordé.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- continuó sin rodeos tomando asiento a mi lado. No parecía importarle el hecho de que estuviera lleno de suciedad.

Me remojé los labios resecos antes de contestarle.

-Quería estar un momento sola- mascullé encogiéndome de hombros imitándolo sin despejar la mirada del suelo. Me sentía empequeñecida por su presencia y el sentimiento no me atraía en lo más mínimo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- inquirió luego de unos momentos de reflexión.

Y allí estaba la maldita pregunta. No, no quería que se fuera, ni en un millón de años, aunque sabía que lo mejor era que lo hiciera. Sí, necesitaba estar sola para combatir a mis demoños por mi cuenta pero los humanos somos criaturas egoístas, pienso para no sentirme tan mal conmigo misma.

-No, ya no importa- comenté al final lacónica y hundiéndome un poco en mi lugar, al igual que Glimmer cuando relataba una de sus fiesta de cumpleaños.

Volví a mi posición de ovillo pero esta vez me las arreglé para que mi rostro no quedara a la vista de los ojos de Peeta.

-¿Has tomado muchos de estos?- preguntó de repente sosteniendo el vaso que le había quitado a Glimmer momentos atrás.

-No, se lo saqué a Glimmer. Ella sí había tomado unos cuantos- admití en voz baja desinteresada, ahora, por su amiga. Ciertamente me parecía extraño que él estuviera aquí, conmigo, habiendo visto a _Glimm_ antes. Además la idea de beber y terminar como la última vez no me animaba para nada. No quería vomitar nunca más, menos enfrente de Peeta.

Nos quedamos en silencio sólo entrecortado por el crepitar de las hojas que se contorsionaban por el aire.

-Y… ¿Cómo estuvo el cumpleaños de tu hermana?- intentó seguir la conversación con poco éxito hasta el momento.

La mención de Prim me elevó un poco el espíritu, con ella no era mala persona, sólo Katniss.

-Estuvo muy bien, demasiado bien- la sonrisa me duró unos microsegundos al recordar por qué había decidido escaparme. Me hundí aún más en el vestido.

Sentía como los penetrantes ojos de Peeta me escaneaban el rostro y, aunque intentara esconderlo no había muchos lugares en donde hacerlo.

-¿Por qué estás tan…triste entonces?- titubeó por un segundo buscando la palabra perfecta para describirme.

-¡_Por qué soy una horrible persona!_- quise contestarle. Mentiras, nunca se lo diría.

Me estremecí al sentir el contacto de sus dedos ásperos detrás de mi oreja al depositar un mechó oscuro de mi pelo que se había soltado del rodete. Siquiera lo había visto acariciarlo y de pronto Peeta estaba mucho más cerca de lo que recordaba. Mi estómago se volvió a encoger.

Aunque hubiera querido responder ya no podía hacerlo, las palabras se había quedado atragantadas en el nudo que eran mis cuerdas bocales y, de todas maneras tenía miedo de responderle, puesto que sería una confirmación de mi debilidad y terminaría hecha un mar de lágrimas. No podía dejar que Peeta me viera tan débil.

A pesar de todos mis intentos mis ojos volvieron a anegarse y se me entrecortó la respiración. Por primera vez desde que él estaba a mi lado levanté la vista al cielo para que mis lágrimas no se volcaran sobre mis mejillas. Era desesperante e irritante ¿Cuándo me había convertido en un espárrago llorón?

-Katniss- susurró Peeta y volví a sentir otro retorcijón seguido de un escalofrío por toda mi espalda. No era estúpido, notó lo mal que me sentía- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- inquirió afligido. ¿Afligido?

Simplemente no podía responder, necesitaba de toda mi concentración para no derrumbarme allí mismo y sentía que estaba luchando una batalla que ya había perdido hacía tiempo. Únicamente atiné a negar suavemente con la cabeza justo antes de que dos gruesas gotas rodaran por entre mis ojos ¡No! ¡Qué horror!

Entonces, de un segundo a otro, pasé de estar escarchada por la briza y la seda adiabática de mi vestido, a arropada por los brazos cálidos y reconfortantes de Peeta. Me sobresalté tardíamente cuando noté que me estaba abrazando, sin embargo no retrocedí, no sólo porque tenía más fuerza que yo, si no porque no quería hacerlo.

La piel de Peeta estaba en llamas. No era la primera vez que lo tocaba o sentía su tacto, él despedía un calor abrumador como si fuese su propio Sol. Sin más preámbulos dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho, más duro de lo que me esperaba, y comencé a llorar abrumada por su exquisito olor a pan horneado.

De haber sido en otro momento me hubiera sonrojado con furia al estar encerrada entre sus brazos, pero las lágrimas y mis sollozos no me dejaban pensar con normalidad y no llegaba a comprender lo que estaba haciendo Peeta. Me estaba consolando, me estaba prestando su hombro para llorar. Más tarde tendría tiempo de sentirme miserable por ello pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era seguir descargando todo lo que tenía dentro.

Peeta se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo seguía con mi espantoso espectáculo. De vez en cuando sentía su cálida mano acariciando mi espalda, sentía su piel sobre la mía enviando señales nerviosas a mi cerebro para hacerme estremecer. Claro estaba que esas no eran las verdaderas intenciones de mi compañero, obviamente; pero su agarre era fuerte y reconfortante, y no quería que se separase de mí. Lo que más tenía en claro era la corta distancia a la que estaba su rostro del mío, con un sólo movimiento podíamos estar frente a frente rozándonos.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que mis jadeos acabaron y volví a respirar como una persona normal, mis lágrimas no cesaron, no podía hacerlo. No estaba segura de cuando tiempo había estado llorando ya, sólo que había dejado correr la suficiente cantidad de lágrimas como para dejar un gran manchón que transparentaba la camisa limpia de Peeta. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos agradecimientos le debía y sólo por aquel día.

A pesar del cese de mis sollozos ninguno de los dos hicimos alusión a cambiar de posición, nos mantuvimos lo más apretados posibles –si no fuera por el maldito cabestrillo de mi brazo podría haber sido menos la distancia-. El hecho de que Peeta no quisiera deshacer su abrazo me hacía sonrosar por primera vez desde que se había sentado a mi lado…entonces, en ese momento, caí en la cuenta de que estábamos prácticamente solos y casi tan cerca como en el baño de su casa, sólo que ahora era yo la que estaba llena de heridas.

-¿Qué sucede, Katniss?- susurró el chico en mi oído tan levemente que la música que retumbaba en las paredes de la piscina casi no me dejaron escucharlo- puedes contármelo…si quieres- agregó al ver que no respondía.

Había muchas respuestas posibles a su pregunta y, realmente, no quería decirle ninguna, sin embargo sentía que le debía al menos una explicación por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí aquel día. No me gustaba deberle cosas a nadie y menos si ese nadie se llamaba Peeta Mellark.

-Extraño a mi padre- mascullé casi inentendible, en ese momento parecía lo menos doloroso por contar. Otra mentira.

Peeta se separó levemente de mí, mi corazón se disparó al notarlo, para mirarme a los ojos, parecía confuso. Lo más probable fuera que no hubiera entendido mi balbuceo.

Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de repetir. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien sobre este agreste tema, y no tenía ni ganas, ni fuerzas para profundizar.

-Mi padre…murió a principio de este año…- mi voz se entrecortaba y un nuevo nudo se clavó en mi garganta.

Sin previo aviso Peeta deshizo su abrazo, seme cayó el alma a los pies y los lugares en donde antes habían estado sus brazos ahora se sentían más fríos que antes de que me rodeara con ellos. En aquel momento, contra cualquiera de mis expectativas, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, cualquiera que nos estuviese viendo diría que nos estábamos a punto de besar. Dejé soltar un suspiro al notar que su rostro está impresionantemente cerca del mío. Tal vez sus pensamientos no habían sido tan dispares a los míos.

-Lo lamento mucho, Katniss- soltó con una sinceridad aterrante sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, lo suyos eran tan cristalinos que podía ver mi angustiante rostro reflejado en ellos.

-Lo extraño tanto- susurré sin darme cuenta mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo a borbotones.

Los pulgares de Peeta recorrían mis mejillas de arriba abajo limpiando, sin mucho éxito, los surcos que dejaba mi llanto. Tenía ganas de volver a apoyar mi rostro en su pecho pero no lo hice; si no que, con todo el coraje del que fui capaz, uní mi frente con la suya –nuestros rostros ya no podían estar uno más cerca del otro- para poder ahogarme en el mar de sus ojos. Él no se retrajo ni tampoco me quitó la mirada de encima.

-Estás hermosa- susurró Peeta después de unos minutos de haber estado en completo silencio luciendo sorprendido por su propio comentario.

Se me entreabrieron los labios de la impresión al escucharlo con la guardia completamente baja. A pesar de tener el vestido sucio por las porquerías que había en la piscina, la cara agrietada, los ojos hinchados y la nariz colorada ¡él me consideraba hermosa! La voz de Mad resonó en mis oídos por un breve momento: "Peeta es un chico que vale la pena".

Un intenso calor, que nada tenía que ver con el de Peeta, me inundó el pecho y sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que hacía reduje los centímetros que separaban sus labios de los míos. Lo hice tan lentamente que casi me sobresalté al sentir sus suaves y ardientes labios en los míos, y, luego del segundo más largo de mi vida, al ver que Peeta no retrocedía ante mi roce, cerré los ojos devolviéndole el beso que él había comenzado ya hacía tiempo atrás en el baño de su casa.

Una de las manos que Peeta tenía posadas en mi rostro se liberó para llegar a mi espalda descubierta y apretujarme más contra él, mientras que yo enredaba mi mano sana en sus rubios y sedosos cabellos para intensificar el beso y tenerlo lo más cerca posible de mi.

No era un beso exigente, tampoco de novatos, ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos, aunque la pasión tensaba cada músculo de nuestros cuerpos, era como si ninguno estuviera lo suficientemente cerca del otro. Me apreté todo lo que pude contra su musculoso cuerpo hasta el punto de hacerme doler el brazo encastillado, nunca se lo hice saber, mis labios estaban hinchados de tanto besarlo y notaba como se estremecía al morderle el borde inferior. La necesidad que había en nuestra unión era impactante, de pronto sentí toda la tención que se había acoplado en nuestras charlas fuera del aula en el instituto, siempre había estado allí, pero había hecho caso omiso hasta este momento en donde la frustración por besarlo se estaba cobreando todo el tiempo perdido.

Peeta me acorraló contra la pared descascarada, la posición era incomoda pero, además de que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, sus manos eran lo único que me sostenía entre su cuerpo y la construcción. Casi podía sentir sus dedos a través de la tela de mi vestido, la sensación era increíble y me extasiaba el saber que no era la única con ferviente deseo de tenerlo más cerca.

Nuestros labios nunca se separaron, nuestras lenguas bailaban libremente una al lado de la otra mientras que nos recorríamos de arriba abajo con las manos; y no nos habríamos detenido nunca de no ser por que escuchamos muchas voces conocidas cerca. Abrí los ojos resollando, y me encontré con que los labios de Peeta se veían rojos y húmedos, la perfecta combinación para querer abalanzarme nuevamente sobre él.

Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la voz que escuché casi al lado mío.

-¡¿Intentando llevarte a Mellark a la cama, Everdeen?!- gritó una Cashmere increíblemente sexy desde lo alto de la alberca. La chica nos observaba con los ojos brillosos, chispeantes.

Irracionalmente se me cerraron los dientes al verla y haciendo uso de la promesa que les había hecho a Thresh y a Mad me levanté sin más y me fui lo más rápido que pude de la fiesta.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Pensaron que se las iba a poner tan fácil? de ser así no me conocen nada!**

**Bueno, quería agregar (además de que en mi país son casi las 4 de la madrugada, todavía no sé por qué estoy despierta) que este capítulo seguramente lo notaron raro y es porqué estuve leyendo un libro con el que me vi muy influenciada en cuando a modo de escritura...al menos yo noto que es diferente a los anteriores...igualmente ustedes lo dirán. Háganme saber si les gusta o no**

**Espero que me digan que les pareció el besoooooo! estuvo a la altura de su espera? ¿habrá más? obviamente pero conmigo nunca nada es lo que se espera así que no sabrán si en el próximo cap habrá besos... los dejo con la expectativa muajajajajajajaj *Risa malévola***

**Gracias, encarecidamente, por todos sus comentarios!**

**Creo...que me voy a dormir jajajaja**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**


	28. Retaguardia

**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genial Suzanne Collins, sólo los uso para el argumento del fics.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen, una adolescente de diecisiete años, comienza el instituto en donde su vida da un giro de...muchos grados al conocer a sus compañeros: amistosos algunos y a otros que les partiría la cara. Después de la muerte de su padre, Katniss, no creía que volvería a ser feliz pero ¿Se había equivocado? Mal Summary . T por lenguaje adulto**

* * *

**Pido disculpas ahora por la tardanza de la actualización y abajo también se los voy a volver a repetir**

**Desde ya muchas gracias por no desertar conmigo**

* * *

Capítulo 28: Retaguardia

Gruñí antes de parpadear.

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por entre las cortinas de la única ventana que teníamos en la habitación, bajo la cama de Prim, y me daba de lleno en la cara. Normalmente aquello no me molestaba pero esta mañana me irritó más de la cuenta despertar por culpa de una insignificante luz.

Las sabanas y mis pantalones para dormir se habían fusionado en un enredo de tela y, más que acobijarme, resultaban una cárcel para mis piernas. La muñeca izquierda me dolía más que de costumbre, puesto que había dormido sobre ella, cosa que mi madre me había recordado explícitamente unas miles de veces que no debía hacer. Y ni hablar de las marcas que sentía sobre mi cara por haber dormido sobre el sostén del cabestrillo, debían estar rojas y tener un puntillado similar al de la tela azul que envolvía mi brazo.

No solía quejarme más de la cuenta durante las mañana pero me había despertado excepcionalmente irritada y no quería aceptar el por qué de aquello. Decir que estaba sumamente arrepentida por haberme fugado -creyéndome cenicienta, algo de lo más patético-, junto con una mezcla de nerviosismo, rabia y desconcierto era quedarme corta. Decidí que tenía todo el día para detenerme a pensar en aquel ¿Sorprendente, penoso, inexplicable? no estaba completamente segura de qué palabra era la más adecuada para definir el momento en el cual había dejado a Peeta en la escalera de una piscina mugrienta luego de haberlo besado. Por qué sí, yo lo había besado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y, aunque estaba muy calentita en la cama, me estremecí.

Estaba pensando demasiado así que, luego de pestañea un par de veces más, mientras la luz directa del Sol me hacía ver puntos rojos, miré el reloj del despertador, desactivado por ese día, y volví a gemir. Eran las ocho de la mañana.

La noche anterior no me había demorado mucho en volver a casa, por las razones obvias, siquiera Pirm y Healer habían vuelto del cumpleaños para cuando mi taxi había estacionado frente a nuestra casa, así que había dormido lo suficiente como para no sentirme cansada…físicamente.

Intentando no recordar todos los pensamientos crípticos que me sobrepasaron mientras había hecho el viaje de vuelta a mi hogar, me levanté tambaleante.

Mi glamoroso vestido rojo se encontraba en la silla precisamente en donde lo había arrojado, sin reparo alguno en ser delicada, luego de quitármelo con furia. Estaba segura de que debería revisarle la cremallera por posibles rupturas –Effie me degollaría-. Suspiré al verlo allí y me pregunté si realmente había lucido tan excepcional como todos, en especial Peeta, me habían dicho. Desterré la idea, que debería proceder de una mente como la de Glimmer o Cashmere, antes de que pasara a mayores y salí de la habitación procurando no hacer mucho ruido, ya que Prim seguía dormida en su cama, sin ningún rayo de luz mañanero sobre su rostro para despertarla.

Dentro del baño me enjuagué la cara en un penoso intento de quitarme las marcas rosadas que tenía sobre la piel, que me hacían recordar a una hija no reconocida de Freddy Krueger, pero sabía que no se irían hasta que no se hubiesen aireado. Deshice el rodete poco elaborado que había llevado durante toda la noche anterior y que siquiera me había gastado en deshacer antes de dormirme. A decir verdad casi me había estampado contra la cama al llegar a casa de no ser por qué el vestido era demasiado bonito como para arrugarlo.

Sin preámbulo alguno toqué mis labios y entonces recordé la ferviente sensación de tener la boca suave y al fuego ardiente de Peeta sobre la mía. Suspiré al recordarlo y cerré los ojos por medio segundo dejando que el recuerdo de nuestros labios juntos me invadiera. El incontrolable deseo de tenerlo más cerca, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, su cabello suave, su aroma, su sabor… ¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para dejarlo plantado?!

Casi como si la pregunta me hubiera abofeteado en plena cara volví a la realidad del baño de mi casa. Qué horror. Quise vomitar al recordar lo que había hecho ¿Qué pensaría él de mí? ¿Me diría que no quería estar con una cobarde? ¿Con una persona tan patética? A pesar de las histéricas preguntas que comenzaban a copar mi cabeza sabía que había actuado bien, no quería saber que hubiera sido de mi, o de Cashmere, si me hubiera quedado en la fiesta…tal vez la hubiera tirado a la piscina sin agua desde la parte más alta así me ahorraría unos meses, o quizás más, sin su presencia. Aunque, por otro lado, podría haber sido mi cabeza la que hubiera quedado contra el concreto de la alberca. No debía tentar al destino, al menos no con un brazo encastillado.

El problema en sí, no sólo era mi espantosa huida de la noche anterior, si no el hecho de no tener la más mínima idea de cómo actuar o qué hacer cuando volviera a tener al chico frente a mí. Quedarme callada no era una opción pero tampoco podrían encararlo y plantearle mis inquietudes, por no decir incandescentes deseos de tenerlo lo más cerca posible; ignorarlo y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada estaba completamente descartados, aunque fuera la opción más sencilla y cobarde. De todas formas no estaba teniendo en cuenta los motivos de Peeta, tal vez él se había dado cuenta de lo enredada y espantosa que era y no quería continuar con algo que no deseaba, y si no, a la larga, entendería que no era una buena persona. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría estar con alguien tan mordaz, antipático y desconfiado?

Resoplé con irritación al notar que era la primera vez que analizaba mis espantosas cualidades. Era, por sobre todo, antipática, irritable y lúgubre. Tenía sentido puesto que no había entablado conversaciones muy largas con ninguno de mis compañeros en mi anterior instituto, más bien solía evitar el contacto físico y verbal con cualquiera que me pareciera lo suficientemente estúpido. Lo que si resultaba extraño, rayando lo ridículo, era lo fácil que me había resultado hacer amigos en el Colegio del Centenario. Estaba segura de que mis compañeros se habían esforzado lo suficiente para intentar caerme bien, al menos algunos, y me había dejado arrastrar al necesitar consuelo. Definitivamente también los había utilizado a ellos, sin mencionar el mal que les había causado a algunos en particular. Mad fue la primera persona que vino a mi cabeza al comprender aquello y, a pesar de mi constante insistencia por no sentirme culpable de mis actos en la pasada fiesta de la primavera, Johanna también se encontraba entre los damnificados.

Salí casi a la carrera del baño, no quería verme la cara y necesitaba vehementemente una taza de café o me volvería loca. La casa estaba en silencio ya que mi madre debía seguir durmiendo, al igual que Prim; no estaban acostumbradas a dormirse tan tarde.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, que constaba simplemente en una taza de café bien negro con leche –me ruboricé hasta la médula al abrir la heladera y encontrar en ella una parte del pastel que habíamos hecho Peeta y yo para la fiesta- y unas galletas con membrillo para pasar el hambre, me pregunté cómo habría terminado la fiesta, la de mi hermana. Siquiera me había despertado cuando volvieron, y estaba segura de que Effie y Haymitch habían ayudado a traer todas las sobras de comida y bebidas a la casa, por lo que debieron hacer mucho ruido, por lo tanto debieron regresar lo sufrientemente tarde para encontrarme profundamente dormida y ajena al ruido. Me había sentido especialmente mal durante casi todo el cumpleaños a pesar de ver a Prim radiante entre toda esa gente y a Healer, casi como una desconocida, disfrutando de una fiesta. Había aceptado la invitación de Mad y Thresh únicamente para disipar mi angustia pero todo había resultado ser un fiasco, no debería haber ido con ellos. Sin embargo no me arrepentía de haber estado allí; porque, de no haberlo hecho, no habría besado a Peeta…y así volvía al círculo vicioso de qué mierda haría la próxima vez que lo vería. Era una maldita suerte que ni él tuviera mi número de celular ni yo el suyo.

Como estaba decidida a no pensar más en el asunto terminé a golpes mi desayuno y tomé una ducha de lo más apresurada, esperando que mis ruidos no despertaran a nadie, para deshacerme de la suciedad de la noche anterior. Para cuando terminé la casa seguía exactamente igual que como lo había estado antes y como no tenía ningún deber para hacer ni algo con que distraerme terminé haciendo zapping, cosa muy inusual de mi parte como también de Prim y Healer, para matar el tiempo. Detestaba la televisión, hacía que las personas perdieran el tiempo para estar al aire libre con telenovelas cursis y ridículas llenas de historias amorosas imposibles, la única cosa respetable que solían pasar eran Los Simpson o algún que otro animé de los noventa.

Para cuando dieron las diez se me hizo imposible seguir sentada mirando la pantalla. Había esperado pacientemente a que, al menos, Healer se levantara y comenzara con su rutina antes de ir a la guardia del hospital. Luego, supuse que había pedido ese día para descansar. Intenté no pensar mucho sobre las acciones de mi madre, últimamente parecía haber despertado de su letargo aunque seguía esperando, recelosa, a que callera nuevamente. Deseaba, por Prim, no tener razón.

Mis dedos inquietos tamborileaban contra el apoyabrazos del sofá mientras mis ojos buscaban entre las pocas telarañas del techo algo con que distraerme hasta que di con el arco de mi padre que, como siempre, estaba colgado justo arriba del televisor con el carcaj al lado. Verlo me recordó el día en que estuve decidida a venderlo por algo de dinero para poder pagar las cuentas del mes, sabía que no podría sacar mucho de él, ya que en las casas de empeño siempre terminaban perdiendo los clientes –los que vendían y los que compraban-, pero justo aquello activó algún sensor vital en Healer que hizo que volviera a trabajar…aunque no a ser una madre.

Sin proponérmelo apagué el televisor y tomé el arma con cuidado, hacía tanto que no la tocaba que la madera me resultó áspera al tacto. Salí del salón para dirigirme al pequeño pasillo que daba al patio trasero, debía admitir que una de las cosas que más me gustaba de mi hogar era el gigante jardín interno que poseía, perfecto para cuando una es pequeña, por no decir salvaje, y se pasaba las horas corriendo de un lado a otro, trepando a los arboles y disparando mini flechas a los troncos. Había adorado mi infancia.

Al salir los rayos del Sol volvieron a deslumbrarme. El pasto estaba crecido y algo marchito, la falta de atención que habían recibido los pocos arbustos durante el invierno se hacía notar con sólo pasear la mirada y ver las hojas caídas durante el otoño, que nadie había juntado, en sus últimos procesos de degradación arremolinadas en charcos de barro mientras que ni la más mísera flor silvestre decoraba el suelo. Ciertamente no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había echado un ojo a este lugar y por lo que veía ni Prim ni Healer debían saberlo tampoco. Nuestro padre solía pasar mucho tiempo en el jardín como para que alguna de ellas lo hiciera muy a menudo y yo era la que siempre le seguía, estaba claro que su ausencia no sólo había afectado a nuestras vidas.

Sabía que no podía usar el arco puesto que, nuevamente, como muchas otras cosas, el cabestrillo, que cada día se parecía más a mi infierno personalizado en tela azul, me lo impedía. Ya no llevaba la cuenta de por cuantas cosas debía hacer sufrir a Cashmere o como mínimo dejarla pelada. Sin embargo tenía la necesidad de tocar la madera, de estar al aire libre como si esperara por una nueva lección de apunta y dispara con mi padre, de estar feliz. Tal vez todo aquello fuera una respuesta a mi malestar de la noche anterior o, mejor aún, una distracción para todo lo que sentía ahora.

Me senté en medio del pasto, donde el rocío ya no era tan abundante y no mojaba mis pantalones, mientras acariciaba la pulida y perfecta madera cobriza del arco. Al contrario que en la ducha, en donde pensaba en sobre manera, tener el arco entre mis manos me relajaba y despejaba mi mente cerrándole el pasó a cualquier pensamiento que quisiera inquietar mi tranquilidad. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que hacía más de medio año que no lo tensaba, la última vez que había disparado había sido pocos días antes del accidente de mi padre, después de ello no volví a tocarlo.

Pasé un agradable rato al Sol recreando situaciones en las que le disparaba flechas a Cashmere y a Clove mientras que ellas estaban pintadas con los típicos colores del tiro al blanco. Tal vez, si les hacía ver que portaba un arma, no volverían a mofarse de mí.

Estaba tan sumida en mis fantasías que no escuché cuando Prim me encontró en medio del patio hasta que la tuve sentada a mi lado. Sus ojos tenían unas leves ojeras, producto de su larga noche, pero su rostro estaba tan pálido y pulido como cualquier día y sus cabellos dorados brillaban a la luz del radiante día.

-Hola. A mamá le dará un ataque si te ve con eso- saludó sonriente y soñolienta señalándome el arco.

Le sonreí al ver que todavía llevaba el pijama blanco compleméntenle arrugado.

-Descuida, debe estar durmiendo como un tronco todavía. Hacía mucho que no se acostaba tan tarde- me excusé- ¿Cómo terminó la fiesta?- inquirí con sincera curiosidad.

Prim se mordió el labio con ansiedad y se le iluminaron más los ojos al escuchar mi pregunta.

-¡Perfecta! ¡Todo fue perfecto!- ahogó un grito- ¡Effie sí que sabe organizar fiestas! ¡Todos asistieron…!- relató mi hermana con euforia contenida.

-Sí. Puedo imaginar a Effie amenazando a un montón de adolescentes para que asistieran a una fiesta- me reí de la queridísima amiga de Healer. Le debíamos mucho.

Prim me golpeó suavemente el hombro con desaprobación, un gesto que había heredado enteramente de nuestra madre, pero río ante mi sarcasmo.

-A Rue le gustó mucho un chico de nuestro anterior instituto… pero no le digas a su hermano, la matará si se entera- continuó con su charla.

Rodé los ojos ¿Desde cuándo mi hermana me tenía por una chismosa?

-A todos les gustó el pastel que hiciste ¿Quién te ayudó?- preguntó tomándome por sorpresa.

Enrojecí instantáneamente.

-Un amigo. Su padre tiene una panadería y él le ayuda- dije intentando que mi voz no sonara estrangulada. Por alguna razón necesité de una explicación en vez de decirle que era simplemente un amigo cualquiera y punto, como cabría de esperarse.

-¡Te has puesto como un tomate!- rió Prim ante mi cara- ¿Te gusta? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es del instituto?- inquirió con entusiasmo acribillándome a preguntas.

Sólo Prim podía interpretar tan certeramente mis sonrojos. Gruñí internamente por ello.

-Sí, es del instituto- mascullé apartando las preguntar que no quería contestar, no me sentía mentalmente preparada para que Prim también supiera que me encantaba Peeta Mellark- ¿Y a ti? ¿No te interesa ningún idiota del instituto?- alejé la conversación de mí, además de que sabía que Prim era tan vergonzosa como yo en estos temas.

-Mmm…tal vez- masculló intentando que yo no alcanzara a escucharla.

No la cuestioné. Sabía lo horrible que podía llegar a ser una conversación sobre "el chico que te gusta pero que no está interesado en ti". Repentinamente recordé la incómoda conversación que había tenido con Mad el pasado miércoles sobre Gale. No iba a mortificar a Prim con eso, seguramente aquello había sido lo que la había tenido cabizbaja los últimos días y no debía ser lo suficientemente importante como para que me lo dijera. Sin embargo sentía algo de curiosidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando los pájaros y el sonido de los pocos coches que pasaban por la calle los domingos. La compañía de Prim era más que reconfortable, a pesar de que ya no era la niña protegida de su hermana mayor, en aquel momento parecía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, casi podía escuchar la voz imaginable de mi padre a nuestras espaldas enseñándonos algo acerca de los arboles que teníamos en el jardín.

-Parecía como si papa hubiera estado con nosotras…cuando cantaste- susurró Prim como si hubiera seguido el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Se me erizó el bello de la piel al recordarlo. Mientras estaba enfrente de todos los invitados había tenido una extraña sensación, una que me calaba hasta los huesos y a la vez me calentaba la piel, se había parecido a los últimos resquicios de la fiebre gripal, justo antes de recuperarse del todo.

-Yo también lo sentí, Patito- admití también en un murmullo y dejé el arco sobre mi regazo para poder rodearla con mi brazo bueno mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Besé su nuca rubia, un gesto que sólo Prim tenía el privilegio de conocer.

-Hace mucho que no usas el arco- observó con voz queda mientras estiraba la mano para tocarlo.

-Sí, supongo. Pero hasta que mamá no me quite el cabestrillo no podré hacerlo- comenté dirigiéndome a Healer como si mi aprecio por ella nunca hubiera flanqueado. Prim era demasiado compasiva como para reprocharle algo a muestra madre, así que intentaba esconder mi enojo frente a ella.

De repente mi hermana menor se irguió con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y sus ojos, de un celeste inmaculado, nuevamente brillantes de excitación.

-¿Qué tal si esta tarde vamos a La República de los Niños con mamá?- aventuró mirándome fijamente- se tomó todo el día libre, podríamos ir las tres- agregó para darle más credibilidad a su propuesta.

Dudé.

La idea de pasar toda la tarde en compañía de Healer no me resultaba la mejor del mundo, sin embargo no quería herir los sentimientos de Prim sabiendo que la energía de su cumpleaños seguía haciendo efecto en ella, además de que no quería ser la causante de su mal humor.

-Claro. Podríamos decirles a Effie y a Haymirch también, si es que él puede moverse después de todo lo que se debe haber tragado anoche- acepté intentando convencerme de que aquello sería otra forma de no pasar toda la tarde pensando y carcomiéndome la cabeza con el tema Peeta Mellark. Estaba casi segura de que aquella noche no pegaría un ojo.

-¡Yo le aviso!- exclamó Prim mientras, de un salto, se puso en pie y corrió dentro de la casa.

La seguí con la mirada hasta perderla de vista y suspiré con pesimismo.

Como Healer no se despertó hasta pasada la hora del almuerzo hice un rejunte de sobras que habían quedado de la fiesta, unos sándwich de queso y embutido con soda ligeramente sin gas, y el cesto de verduras para comer con Prim unas ensaladas poco coloridas mientras nos sentábamos a ver unas horrendas telenovelas típicas de las tardes de domingo. Para cuando nuestra madre bajó las escaleras, ya cambiada y arreglada, nos encontró riendo de lo ridículos que eran los guiones actuales de la televisión y sonrió abiertamente cuando nos vio. Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír tan seguido y con una autentica chispa de alegría en sus facciones. Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños había notado que las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos al escucharme cantar no habían sido de tristeza, aunque no me quería dar falsas ilusiones dejé, por esta vez, que la esperanza me llenara.

Prim le comentó, sin perder la sonrisa, la idea de salir de la casa durante la tarde y a ella también le agradó. Effie había aceptado aunque que Haymitch parecía haber desertado completamente de salir de la cama; como yo había sospechado, había terminado borracho.

A las tres de la tarde, con el Sol quemando desde lo alto, Effie apareció con el coche negro de Haymitch, que me recordaba demasiado al instituto, en la puerta de casa. Apenas subí al auto vi el sobresaliente atuendo de Effie para nuestra salida. Llevaba un vestido ceñido de lo que parecía una imitación de terciopelo verde esmeralda que le llegaba a las rodillas junto con un sobrecargado colgante dorado que iba a juego con sus tacones híper altos. Mis jeans gastados parecían completamente fuera de lugar a su lado, me recordé que estábamos yendo a un parque y que la ridícula era ella.

La República de los Niños quedaba a menos de diez minutos, en coche, de casa. Era un predio de unas diez manzanas de naturaleza con una mini cuidad para niños, como el nombre advierte, construida en el centro en donde se hacían diariamente recreaciones sobre la historia del país y juegos didácticos para niños. Sin embargo la mayoría de las personas que iban lo hacían para pasar el rato al aire libre, disfrutar del Sol y el calor, como también hacer actividad física en las pistas de asfalto que rodeaban las fronteras de la pequeña cuidad infantil.

Cuando llegamos encontramos unos cuantos grupos de amigos y familias haciendo picnic en los parques mientras que se veía a algún que otro ciclista o corredor haciendo su rutina. Había demasiada gente para mi gusto pero no me quejé, al menos ya no tenía la cara marcada. Nos sentamos en un espacio vacío de pasto, obviamente Effie no pudo contenerse de traer una manta para que el vestido no se le arruinara con la clorofila del césped junto con unos tapers con galletas y un termo con café caliente.

-¡La fiesta fue todo un éxito!- aseguró Effie mientras se ponía los lentes de Sol y miraba a Prim con su blanca y perfecta sonrisa- seguramente mañana todos estarán hablando de ello, querida- casi podía ver el batido de sus coquetas pestañas a través de las oscuras gafas. Effie solía ser así de predecible.

-Espero que no- mascullé para mis adentros aunque se pareció más a un lamento.

No tenía la más remota gana de que las personas me identificaran al día siguiente, más bien siquiera quería acercarme a la escuela. Sentí un deja'vu al notar que no era la primera vez que estaba atemorizada por pisar el instituto durante la tarde del domingo. Momentáneamente me pregunté cual de las dos veces había sido peor ¿La cara de Peeta sería peor que la de Johanna? Me quedé congelada por un segundo.

-Había muchos chicos ayer- pasó a otro tema Effie con entusiasmo mientras le giñaba el ojo a Prim que precipitadamente se volvió un petirrojo con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Pero qué dices?- susurró mi hermana mirado la manta en donde estaba sentada la mujer como si fuera muchísimo más interesante.

-Vamos cuéntale a la tía Effie ¿Había algún chico especial en la fiesta?- inquirió bajándose las gafas unos pulgares para poder mirar directamente con sus grandes ojos.

-Effié, no la mortifiques- la mandé a callar protegiendo los secretos de Prim. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad por saber quién era él desafortunado que se había atrevido a ponerle atención a mi hermana, no porque ella fuera una mala chica, si no porque se las tendría que ver conmigo.

-Descuida, él no estaba allí- finalmente aclaró con algo de desgana y encogiéndose de hombros Prim.

Effie aplaudió y comenzó con sus preguntas.

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces hay un chico! Dime ¿Cómo es?...- la mujer chocó las palmas como si estuviera haciendo una entrevista especialmente importante.

Fruncí el entrecejo, era una suerte que ella no pudiera ver a través de mí. No tenía la menor idea de todas las cosas que me habían sucedido desde que, por su insistencia, nos habían metido en ese condenado instituto en donde había conocido a Peeta. ¿Habría sido mejor no haber aceptado? Se me revolvió el estómago al imaginarme el no estar en el Colegio del Centenario. Había sufrido muchos sobresaltos con mis nuevos amigos y compañeros pero no podía negar que todo el sufrimiento por la muerte de mi padre estaba resultado más llevadero gracias a ellos.

Effie intentó sonsacarle un poco más de información a mi hermana pero ella no cedió ante su inquisidora mirada. Ya sea por que Healer estaba presente o porque se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada como para decirlo en voz alta, ella no habló.

Detestaba cuando las personas hacían aquello, mucho más sabiendo que si Effie no obtenía nada de Prim comenzaría a interrogarme y estaba completamente en contra de escuchar cualquier de sus redundantes preguntas sobre chicos, así que me excusé alegando que iría a comprar unas bebidas a la mini cuidad que estaba un tanto alejada de donde nos habíamos sentado.

Me alejé pitando de allí intentando disimular mi impaciencia.

Antes de llegar al linde de los edificios recreativos había una pequeña fuente decorada con trozos asimétricos de azulejos celestes en donde me detuve a hacer tiempo así, para cuando volviera, la conversación habría terminado.

-¡Eh, Katniss!- escuché entonces que me llamaban.

Totalmente desconcertada me giré hacía la voz e incrédula observé como Finnick, Gale y Thresh, quien parecía muy despierto a pesar de haber salido la noche anterior, se acercaban corriendo, con ropa deportiva muy sudada, hacia mí.

-¡Hey!- respondí todavía sorprendida.

Mis compañeros frenaron a mi lado, el fuerte hedor de sus cuerpos se internó en mi nariz y me hizo hacer una mueca instintiva de desagrado.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- les pregunté sobresaltada por tener a Gale, sudando y con los músculos de sus brazos sobresaliendo a mi lado. Había pactado conmigo misma no volver a tener nada con él pero sería una completa hipócrita si decía que no me afectaba ver su cuerpo. Tendría que hacer algo contra esa sensación y rápido.

-Entrenamos, aunque…no somos los únicos- contestó Thresh resoplando por la corrida.

-Pero sí los más guapos- sonrió secarronamente Finnick guiñándome un ojo esmeralda con picardía.

Sonreí ante la familiaridad del gesto, me alegraba poder hablar nuevamente con él sin que Annie se enfadara.

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí? No parece que fueras a entrenar- examinó Gale recorriendo mi atuendo con sus ojos grises. Me sonrojé pero pude controlarlo.

-Salida familiar, aunque no podría correr con esta cosa- admití señalando mi tortuoso cabestrillo. Pensándolo bien debería poderle un nombre propio, puesto que era tan molesto como una persona a la que debía soportar a mi lado las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Oh, sí tenemos tiempo podríamos pasar a saludar- prometió Finn mientras se revolvía el cabello húmedo.

Abrí los ojos al intentar imaginar la reacción de Effie al ver a tres chicos gigantes y apestosos atentando contra su vestido color esmeralda.

-¿Con ese olor a sudor? No gracias- me mofé de él, aunque ciertamente esperaba que no se acercara a Effie si quería conservar su rostro de barbie.

Finnick me miró con teatral incredulidad.

-¿Pero qué dices? Sí mi sudor huele al mejor perfume que hayan creado los dioses. Por el contrario ello sí apestan- contempló señalando a sus dos amigos- necesitan de mi escancia- agregó y antes de que Thresh pudiera reaccionar Finnick pasó su axila por el hombro descubierto del chico.

Un segundo después Finnick echó a correr a pierna suelta mientras esquivaba una manaza de Thresh quien una fracción de segundo después corrió detrás de él.

-¡Qué asco!- reí impresionada por la osadía de Finn, y asqueada de sólo imaginar todos los pelos sudorosos que debía haber en esa axila.

Al tiempo que Finnick gritaba:

-¡Nos vemos, Kat!

-_Chicos_- pensé en mi fuero interno.

Los observé todavía boquiabierta hasta perderlos de vista en una curva.

Gale seguía a mi lado desternillado de risa.

-¿No crees que Thresh necesita una chica?- comentó mi ex -que me valga la redundancia- una vez que dejó de reír.

Decir que me era muy difícil estar al lado de Gale hablando de algo tan trivial con él era quedarse corta, sin siquiera agregar el hecho de que horas atrás me había besado con Peeta. A pesar de ello intenté actuar con toda la naturalidad del mundo y seguirle el juego.

-No. Más bien creo que ya tiene bastante con su familia- recordé la única vez que había estado en la casa del chico y que, en cada habitación, te podías encontrar con un niño distinto. Debía ser mucho compromiso ser uno de los mayores entre tantos hermanos, para mí ya era todo un desafío ser la mayor de dos- Mucha responsabilidad…y, hablando de responsabilidades, Mad me contó lo que ocurrió el martes- le solté entonces.

No tenía la menor idea de donde, ni como, había surgido tal espontanea acusación, tal vez podría estar ligada a la tención de tenerlo enfrente y de estar demasiado acomplejada con la culpa por Mad. Sin embargo sabía que era la menos indicada para hablarle sobre ello ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, querría hablar con su ex sobre una chica que gusta de ti, que además es su amiga? Definitivamente podría ahorrarme todo ese malestar, pero ciertamente si yo no lo hacía no lo haría nadie.

Gale se envaró al instante y fijó los ojos en el suelo del camino.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Me mordí el labio al sentir una punzada.

-Gale. Mad es la mejor chica que podrías encontrar en toda tu vida ¿No te das cuenta?- le notifiqué sin el más mínimo reparo en ser discreta ni en tener tacto hacía él, ni hacía mi.

Frunció los labios guardándose las palabras.

-Dímelo- insistí sin dejar de mirarlo. Quería que fuera sincero conmigo, como siempre lo había sido.

-No es que no quiera…es que no puedo decirle que si- masculló evitando mi mirada.

No estaba segura de cual sentimiento dominaba en mi, si la alegría por saber que Mad no le era indiferente y que mi amiga tendría su oportunidad, o los celos que me recorrieron las manos al estar del todo segura de que Gale sentía algo por Madge. Reprimiendo lo segundo y apoyándome en el primero seguí con mi plan.

-Claro que puedes. Para Mad tu eres como su…príncipe azul- lo animé.

Fue entonces cuando Gale me miró directamente a los ojos, traspasándome con el gris de su iris.

-Ese es el punto- respondió algo irritado- conozco a Mad desde cuarto grado y no sería justo que estuviera con ella si todavía sigo pensando en ti- soltó apresuradamente, como si creyera que si lo decía a gran velocidad no me afectaría, ahora enojado y con el ceño fruncido.

Me quedé clavada en el suelo y ahora era mi turno de mirar a cualquier cosa menos a él. ¡Trágame tierra! ¡¿Por qué las cosas siempre me tenían que salir del revés?!

-Aceptó tu decisión- continuó Gale suavizando su tono- tal vez para ti es más fácil olvidar…lo que fuimos, pero no lo es para mí.

Ciertamente debería haberme quedado callada y dejar que él encontrara el camino hacía Mad solo. No esperaba que, después de lo que habíamos hablado en el hospital, Gale me soltara que todavía sentía algo por mí. Estaba con la guardia completamente baja y ahora me sentía entre su espada y la pared. Gráficamente Mad era mi pared.

Para mi suerte Prim apareció en nuestro campo de visión y ambos nos relajamos simulando que no había pasado nada.

-Kat ¿Qué estás…?- me llamó mi hermana pero no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta antes de ver a mi compañero- Oh. Hola, Gale- saludó al chico con curiosidad.

-Hola, Prim. Feliz cumpleaños…algo atrasado- la felicitó el chico sonriéndole disimulando su cabizbaja expresión.

-De nada…- comenzó Prim pero su voz se evaporó en el agradecimiento.

Entonces dos corredores pasaron extremadamente cerca de nosotros y con la garganta cerrada los reconocí instantáneamente. Eran el gorila de Cato y su amigo Marvel, este último le giñó el ojo a Prim regalando una típica sonrisa de galán empedernido.

-¿Te enamoraste de la pequeña Everdeen, Marvel?- alcanzamos a escuchar a Cato reírse.

Se me cerraron los dientes de sólo pensarlo.

-Imbéciles- gruñí- vamos Prim- le ordené sin preámbulos, ya no tenía ánimos de hablar con Gale y no quería volver a pelearme con él por culpa de mi mal humor.

Prim asintió sin oponerse a mi orden.

-Adiós, Gale- le susurró con las mejillas y hasta las orejas sonrosadas antes de comenzar a caminar apresuradamente hacia donde nos habíamos sentado con Healer y Effie.

-Adiós, chicas- saludó Gale con voz queda.

-Habla con Mad, quieres. Nos vemos el lunes- dije a pesar de todo.

Estaba decidida a hacer algo bien.

* * *

**Buenas noches, para los que como yo se han quedado hasta tan tarde y buenos días para lo que en su país ya sea de día!**

**Primero y principal, vuelvo a disculparme por la extendida tardanza de mi actualización. No suelo actualizar todos los días pero esto se me ha ido de las manos. Literalmente no he podido ni arañar el ordenador para ponerme a escribir y eso es lo que más rabia me da, ya que tengo toda la historia revoloteándome en la cabeza y no puedo volcarla en el papel (en este caso, mi amado programa, Word). Otra vez me disculpo por eso, la universidad me tiene alienada.**

**Segundo, pero por eso no menos principal, les doy mi profundo agradecimiento a todos los que han soportado todo este tiempo viendo que no actualizaba pero que siguen aquí! Se merecen un muy fuerte aplauso! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

**Y, como cada vez que publico, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capi y también no haberlos decepcionado por que no haya aparecido, físicamente, nuestro hermosísimo, amado, deseado, y todas las diferentes formas de calificar a Peeta Mellark.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, yo no sería nada sin ellos, y gracias por ponerme en sus favoritos y sus alertas!**

**Besos, y buenas noches o buenos días!**

**Nos leemos, Scarlet!**


End file.
